Naruto of the Ten Swords
by The Fifth Rider of Armageddon
Summary: On hold until a decision can be made regarding the new story, Naruto: Heir of the Juppongatana is made.
1. Family

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Konoha six years after the Kyuubi attack

A young six year old boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with spiky blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, who was no older than six was running from what looked like an angry mob chasing him for reasons unknown. They were shouting things like, "Die demon" and "We should have killed him a long time ago".

The boy was scared, and was running as fast as his tiny legs could. All the while he was thinking, _'What did I ever do to deserve this? All I did was accidentally bump into someone, and I even apologized to him. Maybe if I leave the village they will go away.'_

So with this thought, a young Naruto Uzumaki, ran towards the gate, and since the guards were goofing off again, the young boy quickly ran past them, but before he could get too far from the gate, he tripped and fell to the ground.

Before he could get up, the mob closed in on him, and then the beating began. He was punched, kicked, and the mob pulled things like kunai out and started to stab him.

Before Naruto lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was seeing a man pull back his knife, and yell, "Time to die demon scum!"

Three hours later, the mob stopped the beating and yet young Naruto was still alive. Then two Chuunin picked Naruto up and went to dispose of his body.

* * *

The Valley of the End

The Chuunin stopped their run and unceremoniously dropped the boy to the ground.

They were about to prepare a fire jutsu, when one Chuunin's head exploded into a thousand pieces. The other Chuunin turned to see the cause of his death when his head too exploded.

The mysterious figure who killed the men saw the bleeding boy, he picked the boy into his arms and fled the scene.

* * *

Unknown Location

Naruto awoke to see a beautiful woman sitting besides his bed. She had raven black hair that was tied into a bun, and black eyes. She wore an expensive red kimono with sakura pedals adorning it.

"Oh I see you're awake. Follow with me." she said to him, which he obediently did.

As Naruto followed the mysterious woman he saw the layout of the place, it was huge! So far they covered the length of two miles, the place was a freaking labyrinth and if he didn't follow the woman he would've gotten lost.

They went past a cavern that held a pit of of very sharp stalagmites on the bottom with multiple skeletons at the bottom as well, a room with a giant Acalanatha statue in the middle of it, a room with a eyes painted on the walls, various hallways that led to other rooms, until finally they came across huge oak doors. When they went inside Naruto was awed at the rooms interior it had white marble tiles and walls. Beautiful paintings, marble, stone, and jade statues through out the room.

Naruto saw the woman walk towards a man wrapped completely in bandaged from head to toe, wore a purple yukata with its right sleeve and shoulder draped around his waist, he wore purple gloves, and had an aura of authority. He wore what looked like a skull-band on is head with where his black hair stuck out in various places. His eyes were red with ambition, and had a katana next to him.

Two other people stood by the same man the first stood on his right, he had black hair and black eyes. He wore a brown suit with black loafers, and a tan trench coat-parka combination.

The second one stood on his left he had brown hair and eyes, wore a blue kimono with white hand guards, and wore his wakizashi on his waist. And was smiling with no emotion which creeped Naruto out.

Then there were eight other people in the room and stood in fours like knights.

On the right side was a man that looked like a woman, he had black hair, brown eyes, wore a green kimono with a white rope tied around his waist that turned into a gigantic bow behind him, on his back was a single blade scythe with a ball and chain attached at the top.

The second one had black hair with a rat tail mustache, he wore a blue yukata with eye symbols decorating the sleeves, sash, and other places, but he wore a cloth over his eyes with the kanji symbol for All Seeing Eye. On his back was a green tortoise shell, and in his right hand was a short spear with an iron ball on the end of it.

The third one was a very pale man with dark brown hair that slicked back and defied gravity, and pitch black eyes. He wore a black cape that encased him completely which made him look like Dracula, and wore a black bandanna to cover the bottom half of his face.

And the fourth one was a very short man who looked like he was in his late seventies to early eighties. He was bald and had an alien shaped head, black eyes, and a brown mustache split into two sections on each side. He wore a orange yukata and had a cane in his right hand.

On the left side was a man wearing a red yukata with black flames licking the bottom and was missing its right sleeve, black cargo pants, black gloves, and black combat boots. He had hazel eyes and had blond hair the stood straight up making him look like a broom with a black headband tied around his forehead to support said hair. On his back were two katana's and around his waist were another two katana's, which made Naruto think the dude had a very bad obsession with swords.

The second one was a very fat guy with the kanji symbol for demon on his gut. He was unusually pink and wore a light blue ripped haoi and ripped white shorts. He had black hair that was tied like a pineapple, his eyes were pure white, and was hunched over like a gorilla. And he had a very stupid smile smile on his face, which made Naruto believe he was an idiot.

The third guy was a heavily muscular man wearing a torn up green haoi with a green sash, with a torn white shirt, and baggy white pants. He wore white medical tape that covered his hands, arms, legs, and feet. He also wore a white bandanna to cover his bald head, and Naruto couldn't tell what his eye color was because of the black bags under his eyes if they were bags at all.

And the fourth person was a giant who was at least ten feet tall, he wore the top layer of red and green samurai armor that included a skeletal-like helmet, chest plate, shoulder pads, white shorts, and grieves. He also wore a green skin tight right sleeved sleeve that also went across his chest, and wielded a zanbatou.

As soon as the woman reached the bandaged man they all turned their attention to Naruto.

"Anji who have you dragged in this time?" the bandaged man asked.

"I really don't know I was just returning from an S-ranked mission, and decided to take a look at The Valley of the End where the Shodaime Hokage and Mandara Uchiha fought. When I got there I saw two Leaf Chuunin about to use a fire jutsu on the boy, so I killed them and took the child here to get healed. But along the way I saw a red energy heal the boys wounds."

"Interesting, boy what is your name?" the man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said making the man flinch a bit.

"Do you know who your parents are?" the man asked again.

"No I'm afraid not whenever I asked the old man he would change the subject."

"Who is this old man you speak of?"

"The Sandaime Hokage." Naruto said making everyone laugh.

"Well you got guts that's for sure. Listen your mom was my old teammate, and we made a blood pact to always look out for one another. And it seems now that she has passed on I guess you're with us now." the man said shocking everyone.

"Lord Shishio you can't be serious!" the short man protested.

"Shut it Saizuchi! I made a promise, and I'll damn well keep it! Besides think about it if we train him our goals will become a reality." the man now known as Shishio said.

With that said Naruto's life changed forever.

* * *

Konoha Seven Years Later

Two Chuunin guards named Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were standing guard bored as hell. Izumo was wondering why he agreed to toilet paper the Inuzuka compound for fun last night? Sure a dog peed on his friends leg, but that wasn't cause for revenge, especially when the entire clan could smell you from a mile away. They were caught before they even started, and as punishment the Hokage was making them stang guard for the next week.

However any boringness changed when they saw a figure walking towards them, and he was imitating to say the least.

He was five foot four which was tall for a thirteen year old. He wore white hakama pants with a white sash around his waist, black tabi socks, and straw woven samurai style sandals. He wasn't wearing a shirt which showed off a few scars on his torso and arm, but he had iron wrappings wrapped around his lower torso. He wore a black yukata that was its right sleeve and shoulder draped around his waist, with red flames coming up from the bottom and on the bottom of the left sleeve. Around his waist was a black sash for his yukata, and secured in said sash was a katana and a wakizashi. Finally on his hands were black gloves and white medical tape covering the boys forearms.

When he got closer they saw that he was ripped he had pecks that would make the girls die from blood loss from all the nosebleeds they would suffer. A six pack could be sightly seen under his iron wrappings, and the muscles on his arms made his look like he can punch through ten layers of steel without chakra. The guards also noticed that he had spiky blond hair that stuck in multiple directions, his face had no baby fat making him look older then he was, his cold sapphire blue eyes held a lifetime of hardships and suffering that shouldn't belong to a boy at his age. But what shocked the guards was that he had three whisker marks on his face.

They didn't need to know who the person was, and that's what scared them.

Naruto Uzumaki the boy everyone thought was dead was back, and he looked pissed.

* * *

Armageddon: Hey everyone I know some of you will be mad at me for this, but this story has been floating around in my head for months. Trust me you'll love this.


	2. Naruto's Return

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Hokage Tower

Naruto walked up to the secretary who was busy painting her fingernails. "Hello miss I need to speak to the Hokage...now." he said to her.

"He's in a meeting now go away." the secretary replied in a snooty voice, completely ignoring him.

Naruto knew she was lying, it was around noon on a monday morning. The Hokage had no meetings, and was probably on his lunch break about now, but would allow a few people in his office if it was an emergency.

And right now it was an emergency.

Feeling that this woman needed a good lesson he did a few hand seals, and whispered, "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu." the secretary then screamed and fell from her seat. Her screaming alerted the Hokage.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" he demanded before seeing the boy standing over his secretary. "What did you do to my secretary?" he asked pulling out a kunai.

Naruto scowled a little, "Calm down old man I knew she wouldn't comply so I decided to use some scare tactics." he then put his hand in the tiger seal and muttered. "Release." undoing the genjutsu on the woman.

"Who are you?" the old Kage asked.

"Years ago a fox disappeared, and today he has returned." Naruto said getting Sarutobi's attention.

"Follow me boy." the Sandaime ordered.

Shrugging in reply the blond followed the old Fire Shadow, until they were in his office a minute later.

After locking the door, and placing a silenting jutsu around the room Sarutobi turned towards the boy he thought was dead for som many years, "Naruto is that really you?" he questioned him.

"Right on the money you old monkey!" he said before pointing to his whisker marks, "Or has your memory deterioated over the years since I've been gone?"

Faster than the blond could follow, he was wrapped in a strong, yet awkqard hug by one of the most powerful men in Fire Country.

"I have missed you Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said pulling him closer, only for Naruto to awkwardly return the hug.

"Where have you been for these past seven years?" he asked finally letting go of Naruto.

"Take a seat this will take a while." the blond replied pulling up a chair.

* * *

Many Hours Later

Sarutobi was stunned. For the past seven years Naruto has faced, and done so many horrible things it would make Ibiki sick to his stomach. And that was saying something because he was a well known sadist who could handle anything.

"So let me get this straight you've trained with the infamous Shishio Makoto and his group. And traveled all around the Shinobi Nation, and now you want join the village?" Sarutobi asked, but felt that Naruto wasn't telling him everything.

"Yes."

"All right, here's a note for the Genin Exams in ten minutes." Sarutobi sighed after processing the information.

"I thank you Lord Hokage." Naruto said disappearing in a swirl of flames.

"_Lord Hokage_?." those words sounded bitter in his mouth, out of all the people in the village Naruto was the only one to show him any form of disrespect. But now his go lucky attitude was gone, and who could blame him? Out in the world a boy has to become a man sooner than others. He only sighed and lit up his trusty pipe, hoping the nicotene would sooth out his thoughts.

* * *

Academy 

Naruto landed before the academy doors. His already furrowed brow narrowed even more. He remembered his first day here, and it wasn't a pleasant one, for one whole year he suffered rigged tests, and punishments for the tinest mistakes. But that was then when he was nothing but a weakling, and this was now. Pushing the doors open he walked though the corridor to the room he had been instructed to go to, room 374. He could hear the class talking and laughing as they approached the door. He knocked on it and were answered with a, "Come in!"

After the door had been opened the room, which had been loud with the playful noises of this years graduating class had turned silent. They looked at the new arrival with suspicion. The fangirls, which had just one second been smothering Sasuke looked at the handsome new arrival but brushed him off as he couldn't compete with their Sasuke-kun. However almost all the guys were wondering about his scars, the coldness in his eyes, and wondering why he was dressed as a samurai because this was a class for _ninjas_. At the front of the class were two adults in a Chuunin vest, one had brown hair tied in a paint brush styled ponytail, he bore a scar across his nose. The second one had silver hair with deception in his eyes.

"May I help you?" Iruka asked. He was then handed the note, got a look of surprise on his face, and then went back to normal.

"Okay class today we got a new student." he said making the entire class groan in protest.

"Iruka-sensei how come he just walks into here and take the exam, while we had to stay and listen to all your boring lectures. That's bullshit, plus he's probably some wannabe samurai who will lecture us on our ways of life!" a boy with a dog on his head complained.

"Kiba watch your mouth. And the guy just went on a training trip for a few years, plus you all know him you just didn't pay attention to him. Besides you might learn something form him." Iruka scolded reciting what the Hokage wrote on the note. "Go take a seat." he told Naruto.

Naruto only nodded to the scarred Chuunin and started walking up the stairs looking for a seat. So far he didn't like any of the kids. However a few looked to be okay for the most part. One of them was a guy with black sunglasses and a trench coat, a fat guy eating chips, a guy sleeping, and a girl with white eyes so he decided to sit by her. As he sat by her he saw her looking at him, she was shaking nerviously, but the look in her eyes showed that she knew him.

_'She's looking at me like she knows me. But unfortunately I don't know her name besides seeing that she's a Hyuuga._' Naruto thought to himself with disinterest.

"Class it time for your final tests." Iruka spoke up, but everyone minus a key few ignored him. Sighing the scarred-faced Chuunin knew what he had to do, "Shut up!" he shouted causing his head to enlarge five times its normal size, creating the famous Big Scary Head Jutsu that was well know throughout the village.

Seeing the mans monsterous head caused the roudy students to shut up, and foucs all their attention on the Chuunin instructor.

"Good for the exam we will do a written test, weapons, and ninjutsu test. But before we begin the test. I would like to announce Sasuke Uchiha as Rookie of the Year." Iruka declared enticing all of the screams and cheers from Sasuke's fan club, and making the blond cover his ears from their shreaks.

"Now time for the graduation exam. The written test!" Mizuki announced before handing them out to the students one by one.

The written part went by with out much hassle, Naruto had no problems because of his training with Saizuchi, and he smirked as they graded the papers.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Okay now we'll announce the scores for the written exam. Sakura Haruno one-hundred out of one-hundred, Naruto Uzumaki one-hundred out of one-hundred, Hinata Hyuuga one-hundred out of one-hundred, Sasuke Uchiha ninety-nine out of one-hundred-"

"What?" a fangirl shouted, "Iruka-sensei that can't be right? The new guy last getting one-hundred percent? That's impossible!"

"Yea Iruka-sensei he cheated!" Sakura screamed.

"There's no way he did better than Sasuke-kun!" Ino added.

"That wannabe samurai couldn't possibly know what us ninja do!" another screamed.

"Shut up or I'll tear your guts out and hang you with them." Naruto said coldly, making everyone back off having the feeling he meant it.

"Naruto please don't scare the students. Come on let's go out side for the weapon and ninjutsu part of the exams." Iruka announced ushering the to-be Genin out of the room.

* * *

Outside

Once outside Mizuki and Iruka told them about the next part of the exam, "Now for the Weapons portion of the test! Everyone line up! You need to hit all eight points on the target."

The entire class went up, some did good, others failed miserably, while others did above average. Until Sasuke was the last person to go before Naruto. The Uchiha took out eight shuriken and threw them at the dummy; he hit seven targets while the last one hit a tree.

"Very good Sasuke." Iruka congratulated the Uchiha heir. But the teen simply ignored him and went off to the sidelines.

"Naruto you're next." Mizuki announced giving him a fake smile.

Naruto stepped up causing most of the class to snicker. He heard the whispers that the wannabe samurai couldn't even trow them in a straight line. However a few remarks from the guys said his sword was compensating for something. Narrowing his eyes at their foolishness the blond took four shuriken each in his hands, crossed his arms, and threw them and all of them hit their targets deeply in the dead center of the target and walked away calmly.

Iruka was pretty impressed seeing the last bit. He had to admit that while the blond didn't look it, he had exceptional ninja skills. Clearing his throat he was about to annunce the next part before the fangirls started screching again.

"Sensei!" a fangirl screamed, "Make them do it again! He cheated!"

"Samurai can't throw shuriken it's impossable." another fangirl screeched.

"Yea there's no way that wannabe samurai could have-" Sakura tried to continue but Naruto interrupted her.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up Haruno?" Naruto said with irritation in his voice, and fingering his katana.

"Naruto please stop scaring my students, let's get to the ninjutsu portion of this test so I can go home." the scarred Chuunin sighed, honestly wishing he invested in some earplugs.

A number of students came forward and did the academy jutsu's. Many did a decent job, while others failed miserably. But the ones that did noticably better than the rest was the trenchcoat kid named Shino Aburame. He created an insect clone out of the bugs in his body much to the girls disgust. The fat kid named Chouji Akimichi did his clans Expansion Justsu making him as big as a boulder. The sleepy kid named Shikamaru lazily did the Shadow Posession Justu his clan was famous for. The Hyuuga named Hinata honestly did her best, but didn't have anymore jutsus to perform since her clan deemed it forbidden, and the mutt boy named Kiba Inuzuka did his clans All-Fours Jutsu turning him more feral.

Until at least until it was Sasuke's turn. The brooding teen walked up to a training dummy, and flashed through eight hand seals with the last one ending on tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he called out before firing out a massive orb of roaring flame out of his mouth, the flame then incinerated the training dummy to a pile of burnt wood which made his fangirls scream in delight.

"Naruto how many are you doing?" Mizuki asked once it was his turn.

"One, not including the academy jutsu's" Naruto answered shocking many of the students, as they didn't even know that samurai's knew the art of ninjutsu.

Most thought he was bluffing before he easily transformed into the Sandaime Hokage, swithched places with a nearby log, and created ten illusions of himself. After finishing those three techniques Shishio literally beat into his head he then did a series of five hand seals that ended on snake and whispered, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" and shot a wave of wind from his hands that leveled fifteen trees. Leaving an impressed Iruka and a pissed off Uchiha.

"Okay now that that's over we'll-"

"Hold up Iruka sensei isn't there another test that we could do for extra credit?" some whiney student who miserably failed all three tests whined out. Causing a bunch of agreements from the other failures.

Iruka in all his years of teaching was at a loss on what to do. He looked over to his best frined only to see him with the same lost look on his face. The scarred Chuunin looked up at the position of the sun to determine the time.

"Iruka I believe we have plenty of time for one test. How about a taijutsu portion?" the silver-haired Chuunin suggested.

"But we haven't done that in years since one student crippled another." Iruka protested.

"But that's only because we weren't fast enough to prevent it. Look it's been six years and we both have more experience under our belts." Mizuki casually replied. "Plus do you really want to teach a larger batch next year when we could get rid of more than a few today?"

The brunette surpressed a shiver, while he did love teaching some students were just plain untolerable. "All right I'll agree with you this time." he sighed giving it.

Mizuki only clapped his hands to get their attention, "Well students there is one more test you _could _take if you want." he announced to them gaining cheers from a majority, "All right the last test will be sorly based on taijutsu, you are to use no weapons, and no form of nin or genjutsu. Now line up and I'll randomly pick some names for the match up."

Naruto casually watched the so-called matches with little interest. Most of these brats wouldn't survive out in the world with this level of skill. A few matches later he saw the fight between Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. Or should he say the no match was, because Shikamaru gave up before it even began saying it was too troublesome.

Sakura and Ino tied with each other in a match that made him want to throw up.

Hinata won against some no name, which was a no brainer in his opinion.

Chouji fought against Kiba, and won via Chouji sitting on Kiba for calling him fat, while funny it was sad seeing the arrogance of the Inuzuka heir.

"Now will Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki step forward?" Mizuki called out the last two.

The blond frowned seeing that this was far from random, but since he couldn't really do anything without any consequence he stepped into the ring.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass dobe." Sasuke declared.

"You can try Sasuke. You can try." Naruto sighed.

Meanwhile the fan club was cheering on their Sasuke-kun. "Go Sasuke-kun! Kick his ass! That loser samurai can't match you."

"You hear that dobe?" Sasuke asked charging, "You're gonna lose!" the Uchiha threw a punch to Naruto only for Naruto to dodge it and all of the others effortlessly. "Dammit stop dodging so I can hit you!"

Naruto just stopped his punch with his hand, "Isn't it the point for me to dodge idiot. You're annoying go away." he said before punching the Uchiha in the stomach and sending him back into a tree. Unfortunately for Naruto Sasuke wasn't giving up. He got up, pulled out a kunai and ran at him.

"Sasuke is disqualified for using a weapon in a taijutsu match! " Iruka yelled out hoping to stop the fight.

"Actually Iruka-sensei I don't mind a match like this. But don't blame me if he gets hurt because of his stupid actions." Naruto said dodging Sasuke's attack.

Know he couldn't stop him Iruka allowed the match to go on. But he was unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi was watching the fight through his crystal ball along with a few Jounin; Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and Gai Maito.

"So this is the Uzumaki kid who disappeared nearly eight years ago?" Asuma asked his father.

"Yes he is." Sarutobi replied.

"I must say he does fight very well I wonder who taught him?" Kakashi pondered.

"What I want to know is why the students hate him just because he's a samurai." Kurenai pondered.

"Kurenai as you know the samurai and ninjas have been at each others throats for years. The idea why varies, but I believe it is their life styles. Because the samurai fight with honor and loyalty, while us ninjas do the exact opposite. Two sides of the same coin we are, it's such a shame." Sarutobi sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH IS SHINING BRIGHTLY! IF I CAN NOT MATCH HIM I'LL RUN TO WIND COUNTRY AND BACK ON MY HANDS! IF I CAN'T DO THAT I'LL DO THREE MILLION PUSH UPS WITH A TEN TON BOULDER ON MY BACK! IF I CAN NOT DO THAT-" Gai ranted not realizing the people in the room ignoring him.

"Lord Hokage do you know why he disappeared?" Kakashi asked, clearly curious how and why his sensei's son disappeared.

"From what he told me after a very bad beating, two Chuunin took him to The Vally of the End and-"

"OH MY GOD DID HIS KATANA JUST CATCH ON FIRE!" Gai screamed in disbelief making everyone in the room look into the crystal ball, and sure enough his katana was on fire.

* * *

Back to the Fight

The fight was getting deadly Sasuke has already put a few small cuts on Naruto's yakuta. However Sasuke himself was already suffering from some bruises.

Sighing that the fight was getting nowhere Naruto decided to end the fight. He pretended to leave an opening for the Uchiha to attack him, and that said person took the bait. As he got close Naruto unsheathed his katana which caught on fire as he slashed Sasuke across his chest. Sasuke screamed out in pain as the serrated sword cut and burned at the same time. He hit the ground rolling, until he came to a complete stop ten feet away from Naruto. He was about to get up when he felt a sandal on his neck, and stared up at the emotionless eyes of Naruto with his flaming katana near his forehead.

"Naruto enough is enough you've already beaten him." Iruka ordered appearing next to him.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei just got caught up in the moment." Naruto replied putting the flames out and sheathing his katana in his scabbard. He started walking away until Sasuke jumped to his feet and yelled at him.

"Dobe tell me how you got so strong!" the Uchiha demanded.

"Why?" Naruto asked, though knowing the reason already.

"Because I demand it!"

"You demand it? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're a sad little man. You are nothing but a spoiled brat, always expecting to get your way because you are the "last" Uchiha. You have absolutely no power over me, so I don't have to do anything you ask or "order" me to. You are nothing but an insect to me." the samurai said shaking his finger while walking away.

In a rage Sasuke ran at Naruto. He jumped into the air and made a flying kick that was about to connect with the back of Naruto's head, the teen whirled around, and caught Sasuke's foot by the ankle. Naruto then swung Sasuke over his head and smashed him into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Sighing Naruto let go of the boys ankle and walked away until Sasuke's fangirls started screaming at him. They were screaming at him saying, "How can you do that to Sasuke-kun" or, "You monster" and the famous, "You will be killed for this."

Naruto just ignored them and walked away, retrieving his hitai-ate from a stunned Iruka, he tore off the blue cloth, replaced it with a long flowing black one, and put it on his forehead all at the same time.

* * *

Later that Night

Sarutobi sighed, the council was on his back once they found out that Naruto was alive they were demanding his death for "trying to kill the last Uchiha". Currently he was in the council chambers with all the clan heads, civilian council, the elders, various Jounin, witnesses who saw the fight, the so-called "victim" who by the way was completely healed by the way, and Naruto himself.

Time for an explanation you see the council room, is a large circular room with rows of climbing stands and small desk tops. On the lowest levels of the seats were the ten civilian council members and where Hibari Haruno a member of said council sat at, behind them were the shinobi council seats, amongst them were the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Inuzuka Clan heads. However there was one empty chair that used to belong to the Uchiha, but it would remain vacant until Sasuke was old enough to claim it. On the upper levels were a few men, one was wearing a white cloak and mask. He was the leader of the Hunter-nin Organization, and the Anbu Black Ops The second was woman with long curly black hair and glasses wearing a white outfit, she was Shzume the principal of the academy. The third was a sceavy-looking man in a white doctors uniform, he was Kuro the director of the hospital. And finally behind them at the top were the elders which included Sarutobi's teammates Koharu and Homura, while the last one was a one armed man named Danzou leader of the ROOT ANBU; although nobody knew they existed yet.

Why was Naruto here? Simple, he was on trial.

"Naruto, it says here that you viciously assaulted Sasuke Uchiha. Is this true?" the Sandaime already knew it wasn't true, but he had to do his job or he would never get to go home.

Naruto shook his head, "No Hokage-dono, I was taking the Genin Exam like everyone else. I was picked to fight the Uchiha and frankly put I kicked his ass. After I won I tried to walk away, but he attacked me from behind. So I caught his kick, and slammed him into the ground." he gave his reply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sarutobi nodded, "Alright, that's your story, I already asked Sasuke. And he didn't comment, so I have to ask some of the witnesses who saw the fight." the Third then turned to Sakura. "Sakura Haruno was it?" he asked.

Sakura nodded respectfully, "That it correct Lord Hokage."

"May I have your story? You were present at the fight."

Sakura instantly cast an angry glare at Naruto. "Sasuke-kun was injured by this freak for no reason!" she hissed.

The same was said from Ino and Sasuke's other fangirls. Naruto clenched his fists he wanted to yell in outrage, but he knew that it would do no good and make him look like a fool. Plus he knew that the Hokage had been watching the fight, because he remembered sneaking into his office when he was younger and saw him looking through a crystal ball. Looking at the woman's side of the hot springs...good he now had blackmail material.

However when he listened to the guys he couldn't help but feel some pride, hearing how he kicked the bastards ass and hearing them say the samurai-guy as they called him was an okay guy. He also heard Iruka's side of the story which was more detailed then his story was by a long shot, but was pissed when he heard Mizuki's sorry ass story saying he was about to kill the entire class and burn down the village.

The verdict was that Naruto was innocent of all charges, and that this "trial" was a waste of time. He ordered everyone minus Naruto, and the entire council to stay in the room.

Sighing at the stupidity of the council, Sarutobi spoke the dreaded demands the council asked him to tell Naruto, "Naruto even though you are innocent, the council still asks for your execution." he sighed before rubbing his temples.

"What are the charges exactly?" Naruto asked probably knowing the answers anyways.

"Why we shouldn't kill you for abandoning the village!" a fat civilian council member sneered.

"I was six years old dipshit, and I was a civilian at the time so I can't be executed as a Missing ninja." the blond stated.

"You would've spilled our secrets to another village!" the same man responded.

"What secrets? I didn't know any jutsu's back then, and I didn't know anything about your defenses, number of shinobi, or structure of the village. Even if they did capture me I wouldn't be able to tell them everything." Naruto said to the man like he was retarded.

"That was an awfully detailed list Naruto, care to explain that?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"Well Lord Aburame when I "left" the village, I was taken in by my sensei's and taught a lot of things." the Kyuubi jinchuriki replied, causing the mans eyebrow to slghtly rise up being called "lord".

"Such as?" Homura pried into the conversation.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Naruto spat with venom in his voice.

"Why you ungrateful little-"

"That's enough Homura!" Sarutobi shouted at his teammate.

"Are we done yet, this meeting is too troublesome." Shikaku Nara sighed.

"I just have one question for the brat." Koharu said, "We of the council demand you hand over that katana to Sasuke."

"What did you say?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"I said we demand you hand over that flaming katana to Sasuke Uchiha." she repeated earning a blast of killing intent from Naruto.

"Listen you wench. You have no right to demand me to hand over my most sacred possession." the blond replied, trying to keep is voice even.

"The hell we do! You are now a shinobi of this village, so you have no choice but to listen to us!" Homura bellowed.

In response Naruto unsheathed his katana, its flames roaring with rage, "I will never hand over my sensei's katana to anyone. The only way you can have it over my cold dead body."

"Who is this sensei of yours anyways? Whoever he was he was some sorry excuse of a man to train a monster like you!" the fat civilian laughed, making Naruto release even more killing intent that made the man start to gasp from air.

"You pathetic excuse for a man. How dare you speak of my master that way!" Naruto raised his voice at the council, making everyone in the room, minus Sarutobi look at each other disbelievenly.

"I answer to none of you except for the Hokage himself. If you try to control me you'll pay with your lives." the blond said with absolute conviction in his voice. Putting the flames out he sheathed his katana in the scabbard, "And remember this I'm back, and will not take this bullshit anymore. If I'm attacked by anyone I'll defend myself, if I hear anyone breaking the Sandaime's law I'll kill them, and if you pull a stunt like this ever again...I'll make the Kyuubi attack look like a harmless little fox when I'm through with this village." he said to everyone with malice in his voice, and stormed out of the room. Leaving a foul smell from the civilian council, smirking members from the shinobi council, two amused people, and four plotting men and women.


	3. Genin

I don't own Naruto

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Academy The Next Day

It was the next day at the academy, while most of the kids who passed were excited to be paired on teems, Naruto was dreading it. It didn't take Saizuchi's lessons to know he would be paired with the best, and the average person for a team. This was the only time he cursed at himself for not returning earlier so he could get on a better team. But he could only just wait for the inevitable.

It was about that time Iruka called out the members of his team.

"Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" he would have continued except Sakura squealed and jumped up and down like she just won the lottery.

"Take that Ino-pig!" she taunted.

"Shut up forehead!" Ino snarled.

Iruka cleared his throat loudly to get the two kunoichi to stop bickering. "Thank you. The final member of Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Sakura spared a frightened glance at Naruto, and then sat down hopping he didn't see her.

"Team Eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." the scarred Chuunin blushed a little thinking about the exotic Jounin.

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year."

"And finally Team Ten consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino groaned when she was teamed with the lazy bum and the fat ass, though she dare not say it in front of Chouji.

* * *

Two Hours Later

As the Jounin sensei's appeared to take their students, the teams left one by one until Team Seven were the only ones left.

"Argh! How can a ninja be so late? It's been TWO FREAKING HOURS!" Sakura screamed out in frustration.

Sasuke did his absolute best to block out her useless bitching, while Naruto himself was barely holding himself back from cutting her tongue out.

After a few more minutes a screeching the door finally opened. It revealed a man in dark blue cargo pants with his kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, shinobi styled sandals, long sleeved turtle neck, and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. He was wearing the standard forest green Jounin flak-vest with two scroll patches on the right and left breast with a zipper going up the middle. A dark blue mask covered the bottom of his face, his silver hair defied gravity, and had his hitai-ate covering his left eye.

"Are you guys Team Seven?" he asked.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, causing the two unfortunate teens to cover their ears.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask, "My first impression is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof in one minute." with that said, the lazy Jounin left in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto simply disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the other two insanely jealous but they reluctantly took the stairs.

* * *

Roof Top

Sasuke walked onto the roof a minute later followed by Sakura. They saw their third teammate and their surprised sensei already waiting for them.

"Alright then. Let's get to know each other! You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals. You go first, pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura, who took offense to the nickname.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern, my dreams...goal for the future well I haven't thought that far, I have lots of hobbies..."

_'All we learned was his name.' _the three thought with a sigh.

"Now pinkie tell us about yourself."

"Umm...sure my name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." she glanced at Sasuke and giggled, "I dislike Ino-pig and..." she then glared at Naruto who simple shrugged her off, "My hobbies are..." she glanced at Sasuke and giggled again," and my goal is." she glanced at Sasuke again and squealed loudly.

_'Great a rabid fangirl.' _both Naruto and Kakashi thought with disdain.

"Now you, Mr. Sunshine." Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Hmph. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, I dislike everything, I have no hobbies, my goal...no, my ambition is the kill and certain man and revive my clan." Sakura just stared at Sasuke like he had just said the coolest thing in the world.

_'Great an avenger/emo.' _Naruto and Kakashi thought again.

"Alright now you." Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki that is all you need to know." Naruto said in his emotionless voice.

_'Great, I have a fangirl, an avenger, and a wildcard. Was the Hokage on crack placing these three together?' _Kakashi mentally sighed.

"Alrighty then, meet at Training Ground Seven for your first assignment tomorrow morning a seven o' clock. See ya' then! Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just puke." the masked Jounin then disappeared in a cloud of smoke before anyone could say anything.

"Do you want to go out Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No." Sasuke replied flatly.

Naruto not finding this amusing, sighed at the two idiots and took off to his old apartment.

* * *

The Next Day

The next day Naruto found himself walking towards Training Ground Seven after doing his usual morning training exercises, cleaned up, and had a light breakfast. Walking through the viallage was peaceful once he ignored the harsh glares, and angry whispers. You would have thought nearly seven years would change some things but it was still the same. The angry whispers, the foul looks and glares, the sneers from shop owners. A long time ago he would've done anything for their respect. But with what he went through for the last few years, he just didn't give a ratsass anymore.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear a few drunks who caught sight of him, and began bellowing about demons and how he destroyed the village. Not happy about being ignored the drunks decided some discipline was in order.

They ganged up on him, some took out pocket knives, while the others smashed their empty saki bottles to make them to make temporarily weapons. One threw a bottle at Naruto. The blond caught it and crushed it with his hand. Undaunted three of the drunks tried to stab him, the first aimed at Naruto's head who ducked and punched the guy in the face making his head explode. The two drunks who saw their friend get killed tried to run, Naruto anticipated this and used speed that no one his age should possess to get in front of them. He unsheathed his katana and swung it at the two drunks turning them into walking bonfires.

Naruto smirked seeing the men fall to the ground as the flames ate their flesh. But was disappointed to see that the other four ran away. Sighing he sheathed his katana and walked to Training Ground Seven without anymore interruptions.

Not that anyone would try to stop him after that display of ruthless killing.

* * *

Training Ground Seven

Just as Naruto arrived to meet his teammates a familiar scarecrow-like ninja appeared before them. "Yo." he greeted, not looking up from his little orange book.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked, making everyone cover their ears.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path and I had to walk around the village to advoid it." Kakashi mearly responded, causing the three to sweat-drop.

"LIAR!" the pink-hiared banshee screamed at him.

Undanuted the masked Jounin only eye-smiled at them, "Alright team, we will now begin your test."

"What kind of test?" Sasuke asked.

"A survival test." Kakashi responded keeping that damn eye-smile on his face.

That response caused Sakura to groan, while Sasuke merely scowled deeper, and Naruto just stood there with his eyes closed.

"But we already did that in the academy!" the pinkette protested.

Kakashi merely chuckled at her, "Yes, but not this kind of survival training." the Jounin then took out two bells attached to a piece of string. "You have to take these from me." he then took out a timer and sat it on a stump, "You have until noon to do it. Those who can't get a bell will not eat lunch for today."

Sakura looked horrified, "B-but there's only two bells when there are THREE of us!"

Kakashi simply eye smiled, "Exactly." he said making her even more confused.

"Remember to come at me with the intent to kill, or else you won't get anywhere." Kakashi just eye smiled again, "BEGIN!" he shouted. Instantly the three went into hiding.

In a nearby bush, Sakura was watching her sensei just standing there. _'I must get a bell if I want to pass with Sasuke-kun.' _she wondered where he went. She looked around before hearing a noise. She turned her head to see the face of her sensei. Her eyes widen as she saw him holding up a seal.

Kakashi held up his hand in the snake seal,"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu!" he whispered.

Sakura saw leaves whirling around her as her vision went blurry. She ran out from her hiding place in hopes of running away from her sensei. She saw her beloved Sasuke-kun leaning against a tree, with blood coming out of his mouth and wounds all over his body. It was a gruesome sight for the poor girl. "Sakura...run." those were the words she heard before he fell over dead. She let out a high pitch scream before fainting.

Kakashi stared at his student when she let out a scream. _'She fell for the easiest genjutsu? Isn't she supposed to have good chakra control? I wonder how reliable those reports are?' _the masked Jounin sweat-dropped as he saw how easily Sakura fell to his genjutsu.

Sasuke, who was hiding in a nearby tree, heard a girlish scream. _'That must mean he got to Sakura. Heh, easier for me now since there are two bells and I only need one.' _he continued to keep his eyes open for his sensei.

Naruto turned his head to the voice of the scream._ 'Pinkie went down hard.'_ he mentally chuckled to himself before finding a tree with a nice spot to watch the "fight".

Kakashi walked back onto the field. '_One down, two to go.' _he wondered how the infamous Uchiha would do, and how strong Naruto was.

Sasuke saw Kakashi just standing there, leaving himself wide open. '_There! He left himself wide open.' _he threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached towards Kakashi. Kakashi heard a whizzing noise coming towards him and dodged at the last second. He was caught completely by surprise when he noticed there was an exploding tag attached to it.

The note exploded, causing a loud 'boom', sending mild shock waves from the area. Sasuke saw Kakashi jump away, towards the left. He saw his chance to attack. He leaped up from his tree and flung shurikens with his right hand and several kunai's with his left. The shuriken's went for Kakashi as the kunai's went below him.

Kakashi saw the kunai's flying under him, missing him by a wide margin while the shuriken's were coming directly towards him. Kakashi heard a loud thumping sound before seeing a rain of more kunai's and shuriken's flying towards him from every direction.

Sasuke was standing nearby as he saw his sensei get impaled by his trap.

_'_O_ver already?' _Sasuke though before he went on high alert when he saw his sensei's bloody body turned into a log. _'Substitution! Shit, that means he knows my location.' _Sasuke ran from the tree and into an open area.

_'__So__ that's where he was.' _Kakashi jumped up from his own hiding spot before confronting Sasuke.

Naruto yawned as he watched his teammate try and best the famous Copycat ninja. _'__This test is so obvious, I'm surprised the so called geniuses didn't figure it out first.' _the blond continued to watch the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi with little interest. He knew Sasuke was way in over his head but it was funny to see the one-sided fight.

Sasuke took out a pair of kunai's before raising it to guard himself against his sensei. He was about to throw it when Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch. Kakashi noticed Sasuke hesitating.

"Why didn't you attack me? I was just going to take this out." Kakashi pulled out his little orange book. "Don't worry you probably won't even stop me from reading."

That infuriated the last Uchiha. He was supposed to be one of the elite, and yet he was getting mocked by his sensei. Sasuke threw his kunai before rushing towards Kakashi. Kakashi caught the kunai with his right hand, and stepped back just to avoid his student's punch. the raiven-haired teen swung his right hand towards his sensei's face. But the Jounin dropped the kunai before catching the fist. Sasuke then turned his body around and threw a kick from his sides, which Kakashi caught by using his left hand.

Kakashi began to spin his body, increasing his momentum and using the boy's momentum as well to throw the Uchiha away. Sasuke landed on a tree before replacing himself with a log.

_'__Substitution?' _Kakashi turned around to see Sasuke finishing up some hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke finished the seal and sent a huge fireball towards Kakashi.

_'__An academy student should not have this much chakra reserves to pull this off!' _he mentally yelled to himself. He dashed towards the incoming fireball and disappeared. Sasuke's attention was being diverted to the scorching of his sensei in front of him.

He didn't notice Kakashi going underground until he heard a muffled voice shout out, "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" and he found that his head was above the ground, and Kakashi rising out of the ground in front of him.

"Nice try Sasuke." he taunted the teen before going off to find Naruto.

Unknown to Kakashi Naruto saw the "fight" between the two wannabe ninja. He picked Sakura up and unceremoniously dropped her on her ass when they got to Sasuke, which startled the Uchiha because he didn't hear him walking up besides him.

"What the hell do you want?" he scowled.

"For a person who just got his ass kicked, you sure are an idiot." Naruto calmly replied, "Why don't we work together to get a bell?"

Sasuke dug himself out of the ground with some help from both Naruto and Sakura, "I don't need help from a dead last like you. And stop doing that!" he demanded as Naruto dusted him off a bit.

"Yea we can do it ourselves." Sakura chirped in.

"You two need to learn to respect your superiors, or I might have to kill you two." Naruto started to walk away but turned his head to look at the two idiots again, "Don't say I didn't help you." he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, hoping to find Kakashi so he can get the bells.

And a second later the blond reappeared in the field with Kakashi standing by the tree reading his book.

"Ready to fight Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Kakashi said until a kunai sliced his cheek open.

_'What the hell! Where did he get that kunai? I guess I really shouldn't underestimate him.' _Kakakshi grimaced.

_'Good thing I stole a few things from the Uchiha, pickpocketing really comes in handy.' _Naruto thought until he saw Kakashi pull up his hitai-ate showing off his famous Sharingan eye, he slide into the Iron Fist stance. While he slid into an unknown stance.

They charged each other. Naruto sent a right hook which was blocked and followed with a side kick by the masked ninja. He caught the man by the leg and went to throw him to the ground. Kakashi flipped in mid air and caught Naruto's right fist, which the used to rebound off of to spin in mid air and send a right kick which was blocked as well. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him into the the river only for him to land on top of the water.

Naruto started doing seals which Kakashi responded to by doing his own.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a giant dragon made completely of water rose from the stream.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled back as a equally huge dragon made of fire appeared outside his masked mouth.

The two dragons collided with each other creating a huge cloud of steam. Kakashi was temporarily blinded as the steam hit his eyes, he then felt something throw him against a tree. After coming to his senses he realized he was tied to a tree with ninja wire. He looked where the wire came from, only to see Naruto with the wire in his mouth.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Naruto muttered his technique as a orange and red flame came out of his mouth, and caught the ninja wire on fire, traveling along the wire as the dragon flame collided with Kakashi. As the flames died down Naruto saw a burnt log in Kakashi's place.

"You have to do better than that Naruto." Kakashi taunted twenty feet from Naruto.

"I guess I should stop holding back then! Earth style: Hand of Judgment!" Naruto called out as he slammed his hands on the ground. Quickly a large hand made of stone almost three times Kakashi's size appeared behind him and slammed on top of him bringing up a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Naruto could see the hand on top of what looked to be the splintered remains of another log, "I'm afraid you'll need to be faster than that Naruto although I'll admit it was a good try." Kakashi said from behind the boy.

"Okay, then how about this? Earth style: Stone Dragon Assault!" the blond shouted. Suddenly several stone dragons came from the ground and snaked their way towards the silver-haired Jounin causing him to jump in the air.

"Grand Dragon of the mountain!" the teenager continued.

Kakashi was surprised as a shadow grew over him and he turned to see a dragon twenty times bigger than the others bearing down on him quickly. Before he could react the creature had slammed its head into the ground and swallowed him in the process.

Naruto walked towards the stone dragon, but he stopped when a strange chirping sound came from the stone dragon. Suddenly, a hand covered in lightning ran down the body of the dragon and into the ground in front of him causing the creature to split in half and a large explosion of dust to fill the area. When the dust finally began to settle a haggard Kakashi stood in front of Naruto.

"That was a very good try. You almost caught me with that one. I wonder what else you have up your sleeve?" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Not much just this!" Naruto responded as he slammed some smoke bombs into the ground. As the smoke enveloped the Jounin, Kakashi was blinded, but that didn't stop him from dodging a punch from Naruto. As he dodged Kakashi saw Naruto's fist hit the tree the was standing by burst into splinters.

_'Dammit when I said come at me with the intent to kill, I didn't think he would take it seriously. And so far he nearly killed me three times already, come on Kakashi pull yourself together and finish this.' _Kakashi thought as he backed far away from Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura had to slap themselves to make sure they weren't imagining things. They each thought that the fight between the two would be Naruto getting his ass kicked. But this was the complete opposite, they saw the blond stand toe-to-toe against a Jounin of all people. So far they saw him move at speeds that no Genin should possess, walk on water, cut Kakashi when they couldn't land a hit on him, steal from one of his teammate without being obvious, use C to A-ranked jutsu's, and destroyed a tree with one punch.

Sasuke was clearly mad if his red face was any indication, _'Where did he get this power? I should wield that kind of power not him! Wait calm down wait until the test is over, and go ask the council to demand him to teach me his techniques.' _the last Uchiha thought as he kept watching the fight along with Sakura who was wondering how strong Naruto was.

The two stared at each other trying to find any weak points in their defense. There were none, both of them kepf their bodies tense and ready to react at a seconds notice.

Then without warning Kakashi went through three hand seals.

After Kakashi finished his last seal he called out, "Lightning Blade!" and then grabbed his right arm as lightning appeared on his right hand.

Naruto called out, "Blazing Glory!" as his right hand got covered in pure red and white flames.

As they stood they ran towards each other and met in the middle as they extended their right arms which covered their techniques. The results was a chakra struggle which lasted for a good five seconds until the jutsu's couldn't handle the strain anymore and exploded sending the two flying away from one each other.

At that same time the bell rang signaling the end of the test.

"Well it looks like you failed." Kakashi sighed with a relief.

"I don't think so Kakashi-san." Naruto taunted as he held up the bells, making Kakashi freak out making him look for them until he sighed in defeat.

"How did you?"

"Pickpocketing comes in handy."

"I see well...then it appears that you passed the test. Sasuke, Sakura you can come out now." the Jounin announced looking toward the tree where his other two students were the spectators that witnessed the entire event, and they were beyond shocked.

Kakashi watched as his two students arrived behind him. "Since you two didn't even get a bell and Naruto got both of them, you two fail." he then watched for reactions as he said his statement calmly. Sakura had her head down while Sasuke was gripping his fist. "Do you have anything you want to say to them Naruto?"

Naruto looked towards his fellow Genin's. "You two idiots turned down my offer, and you can fail by yourselves. This village has no need for weak shinobi. However this test is about teamwork, so I'll take pity on you and give you the bells." Naruto said tossing the bells at their feet.

"Damn you dobe I don't need your pity!" Sasuke threw a punch towards Naruto.

Naruto took one step back and threw his own punch into the Uchiha's ribcage. A loud crack could be heard as Sasuke was sent flying back from Naruto's punch. His hands were covering his now broken ribcage.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she glared at Naruto, "You monster why did you hurt him?"

Naruto glared right back at her, "I don't like surprise attacks. If you get in my way, I'll kill you too." Naruto stated, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Leaving Kakashi wondering if he can actually make this team a team.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"Ah, Kakashi, there you are! May I assume that you deprived yet another team of youthful youths from their pursuit of being a ninja?" Gai greeted the Copycat-ninja.

Kakashi had expected Kurenai and Asuma to be here when he arrived, but he had never expected Gai of all people to be here. Unless he was here for some sort of a mission debriefing, since he had no business actually being here when the newest Jounin sensei's reported their team's success or failure.

Of course, he couldn't let Gai know that, "Hmm? Did you say something?" this got the requisite reaction out of the "Green Beast", as he began prancing around the room shouting something about being "Hip", but he didn't really listen.

That's not to say that he didn't take Gai seriously. The man was probably the most skilled and strong overall Jounin out of any of his peers, excluding himself. The man was an absolute monster when it came to hand-to-hand combat, and his jutsu skills were incredible when he was actually forced to use them, under the physical duress of opening The Eight Celestial Gates, of course. If someone were ever to actually force his true opinion of the man out of him, it would be an absolutely glowing report, and Kakashi trusted the man implicitly.

He was broken from his musings on his strange friendship with the green-spandex wearing freak across the room when the Hokage opened his office door and strode in, giving Gai a look that clearly showed amusement as well as exasperation. His act _could_ wear on the nerves sometimes. They were all broken from their thoughts as the Hokage sat down and motioned to Gai to turn in his mission report. Gai at that moment showed his serious side, calmly walking over to the Hokage and handing in his report. With a nod to Kakashi, he simply disappeared from view and it was pure speed, too.

The Hokage glanced over the mission report, grimacing slightly over something that was particularly gruesome, Kakashi imagined. IT was no secret Gai got some of the toughest missions than any other Jounin, and he had probably killed more men than even Kakashi had in his lifetime which was saying something. The Hokage put down the mission report and calmly took a puff on his trusty pipe before motioning to his son Asuma, somewhat unacknowledged as he was to give his own report.

Asuma took a puff on his own cigarette and calmly delivered it, "Team Ten passes. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi showed that they had ample skill and teamwork abilities to pass my test, they're not without their faults though. Ino is bossy, rude, and shows no real compunction to follow the lead of others, but when push comes to shove she does what's needed. She's mature for her age, no doubt about that. Shikamaru is almost her antithesis...lazy, uncaring, and no motivation what-so-ever, but he's smart. _Very _smart, I'll probably end up giving him an impromptu IQ test later, but he can come up with strategies in a heartbeat that rival even the best Jounin strategists. Chouji he follows Shikamaru with an almost blind loyalty. He's kind, generous, and while smart, he certainly is no genius. He's as powerful as his father was at his age and with the right training, he could be absolutely incredible. Altogether, they make a good team just about as well as their parents, really." Asuma took another puff on his cigarette, and the Hokage nodded to him. The new Ino-Shika-Cho line up was almost a given to pass it just remained to be seen if they really could live up to their parents shadows.

The Hokage took another puff on his pipe and motioned to Kurenai to begin, "Team Eight passes. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga passed my test with flying colors. Kiba is a blowhard and has the beginnings of being a pervert but he's strong, loyal to a fault and shows that he _does _have a mature side when pressed. Shino is an enigma, just as much as any Aburame is. He's good at what he does, uses logic to solve most problems, and works well in a team environment. Hinata has a definite confidence problem. She's adequate with her family taijutsu style, and shows a basic proficiency with academy jutsu, but her lack of confidence or even motivation is a definite disadvantage of hers. Overall though, they work well as a team...they'll do." Kurenai threw a furtive glance towards Asuma and stepped back, before the Hokage nodded to her as well and turned his gaze to Kakashi.

Kurenai and Asuma did the same, but they both had an almost knowing look on their faces. Kakashi hadn't passed a Genin team for his entire tenure as a Jounin outside of Anbu.

"Team Seven...passes." Kurenai and Asuma both had shocked expressions on their face, before they schooled themselves back into ones of simply amused surprise.

This would be an interesting story.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki...showed me that the first two are complete idiots." everyone sweat-dropped hearing that out of him, "And I'm not going to lie they'll need a huge load of work, the Uchiha is a brooder and relies mostly on himself for everything, but he has shown at least a good amount of skill. Sakura fawns over Sasuke to a fault, and I'll need to break her of it...if I can at all. Now Naruto is something else entirely." he he noticed the confused looks of his fellow Jounin, "Naruto is by far the strongest out of all of them, he knows many high level jutsu and most of them don't have any hand seals hell there are some I have never heard of before. He is probably as strong as me." Kakashi told them, much to their disbelief stares.

"Kakashi you can't be serious! He's only a Genin!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Kurenai that _Genin _managed to cut my cheek open," Kakashi showed them said cheek, which made them wonder how they didn't see it earlier, "he made me unveil my Sharingan eye." he stopped at their shocked looks to show the he was completely serious, "He almost incinerated me, crushed me, had a dragon made completely out of earth eat me. I had to use my Lightning Blade to get out of that dragon! He then blinded me with some smoke bombs, and almost turned my head to dust with his fist without using chakra to enhance it! Finally he made me use my Lightning Blade again against some fire attack that enveloped his fist, we locked into a stalemate until our jutsus couldn't handle the strain and blew up on us. And then the bell finally rang, but sometime during the match he stole them."

Now everyone was doing an imitation of a fish. They just couldn't that Kakashi Hatake the legendary Copycat ninja was almost killed four times by a Genin, and said Genin made him use his famous Sharingan eye, and his original jutsu not once but twice. That day everyone knew to never underestimate Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Later That Night

Naruto laid down in his tiny little apartment, staring up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. His so-called Genin Test was too easy, he couldn't do any training this late at night, and he just couldn't get to sleep.

He snapped his head to the side as he heard a lot of cussing. He looked out to see a Jounin saying that the Hokage should have a good reason to wake every available ninja at this time of night. This made Naruto interested, and he followed him. After a few minutes of following the unsuspecting Jounin, Naruto made it in time to hear the Sandaime Hokage's speech about The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing being stolen.

After hearing the conversation Naruto was a little interested in this little predicament.

**"This could be an opportunity to get some very powerful techniques." **Kyuubi spoke up.

_'Kyuubi I see you're awake.' _Naruto mused.

**"Yea, yea, yea now back to what I was saying. This will be a good time to lean some very powerful techniques."**

_'__Meh sounds good to me. I got nothing better to do anyways.'_

* * *

The Forest a Few Minutes Later

While the blond didn't know where the scroll was, or who stole it, he had a snaking suspicion who it was. Using his instincts on where he would go if he stole the scroll, he headed to the villages western wall. His quite arrival showed who exactly stole the scroll when he saw Iruka on the ground with a few dozen kunai and shuriken embedded in him. And saw Mizuki jump backwards, and threw a giant shuriken to finish Iruka off.

The giant shuriken made its towards towards the prone Iruka, but Naruto came in between and cut it in half with his flaming katana. Iruka saw the person who saved him and his eyes widened.

"Hello Iruka-sensei lovely evening isn't it?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Iruku just twitched and slowly turned his head to face Naruto. "N-Naruto." was all he could say as blood came from his throat.

Naruto stared at Iruka before turning to a smirking Mizuki. "So you're the traitor? Such a shame you've showed a lot of potential." Naruto sighed sadly, "However...I do not like traitors so I hope your prepared to die." he continued with venom in his voice.

Mizuki laughed at that. "Big words from a brat." he then suddenly got a devious idea and he grinned knowing it would work, "Naruto, do you wish to know why the entire village hates you?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he forced the blood out of his mouth to speak, "N-no Mizuki! I-It's for-forbidden!"

The silver-haired Chuunin's grin just widened, "Naruto, the story of how the Kyuubi was defeated and killed by the Yondaime is a complete lie. The Yondaime couldn't kill the demon, so he sealed it into a newborn. That newborn was you, Naruto! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" he then proceeded to cackle madly knowing he broke the teen.

Naruto instead just gave out a small chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?" Mizuki hissed at him.

"I already know of the demon. I've known about him for years." Mizuki's eyes widened as did Iruka's, "Seriously if you think I'm that naive then you are the fumbest person I've met to date."

Mizuki just stared at Naruto in horror seeing his plan didn't work, "It does not matter I'll still kill you! And once your dead I'll kill Iruka too so I can pin everything o you!"

"You shall do no such thing." Naruto said coldly as he scraped the tip his katana on butt of his sheath, and it caught aflame, "The First Secret Sword: Blazing Soul!" the blond dashed forward at a speed that surprised the silver-haired Chuunin. Mizuki took out his other giant shuriken, and threw it at the blond. He only cut it in half and proceeded to cut Mizuki across the chest. The katana dug deep into Mizuki's chest cutting his heart cleanly in half, he then did a one eighty and sliced his head off.

Naruto smirked as his latest victim fell dead to his feet catching aflame, and his head flew a few feet away with the permanent looks of horror, pain, and disbelief on his face. He then looked over to Iruka who fell unconscious a few seconds ago. The blond walked over to the fallen man and did the Diagnosis Jutsu Yumi taught him when he was younger, only to find out that he had severe internal bleeding, six broken bones, and a light concussion. Looking around he saw his tareger, and went over to the scroll that was laying down by a nearby tree and opened it up.

"Know it, know it, know it, know it, boring, boring, useless, useless, pathetic...hmm these three look promising Kyuubi memorize them because I know I won't remember all of it." the teen muttered under his breath.

**"Will do."**

"What the hell is this?" Naruto whispered as a small scroll fell out of a secret compartment of the larger one when he picked it up. He was about to open it when he remembered Iruka's condition, and discretely pocketed the item.

"Oh right can't let him die." he then went over to Iruka again. While he was okay with medicjutsu he knew that he couldn't fully heal him, but he could at least stabilize him until they got to the hospital.

It took a minute to remove all the kunai's and shuriken's. Naruto then whispered, "Mystical Palm!" and light green chakra came to his hands. After moving them around to certain parts that really needed to be treated he healed his injuries. Performing another Diagnosis Jutsu Naruto found that Iruka was stabilized for the moment, strapping the Forbidden Scroll to his back, he put the injured man on one of his shoulders and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto's Home a Few Hours Later

Once the blond brought the injured Chuunin to the hospital, he found at least a dozen Anbu members and the Hoakge himself waiting for him. After handing the scroll and the Chuunin to two random Anbu members wearing a tiger and cat mask, the old Hokage brought him into his office. It took two hours of explanation for the blond to tell the old Fire Shadow how he knew what was going on. But when the old man questioned him looking at the scroll he told him the _truth_. He said he couldn't resist taking a peak, but once he opened it he saw that most if not all the techniques in there were suicidal. Sarutobi only nodded before thanking him for coming clean, and then sent him away.

And now here he was holding the scroll he found in The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. There was an emblem holding this scroll shut, wind blowing across the sea, creating waves.

Breaking the seal Naruto opened it to read its continents.

And was surprised to say the least.

_T__o my son Naruto,_

_If you're reading this, then you are a Chuunin or fifteen years of age, and you know about being Kyuubi's vessel. For that I can only hope that my wishes were respected._

_Lets get the introductions over with I'm Minato Namikaze; Konoha's Yellow Flash, and the Yondaime Hokage. And your mother is Kushina Uzumaki; Whirlpool Country's Red Death, and former heiress._

_First off, I can't blame you if you hate me for what I did. I never wanted to condemn anyone, much less you, to a fate like this. Unfortunately, it was my only choice outside of letting Konoha fall. I just want you know that, even though both your mother and I will never get to see you grow, we both love you very much. Hopefully we won't be seeing you for quite some time. Do us proud son._

_Also at the bottom of this scroll is a blood seal. In it contains the keys to my house, and a scroll containing both your mothers and my most prized jutsu's._

_Know this my son your mother and I will always love you no matter what you do. And one day we both hope you can surpass us. Grow up strong, kiddo._

_Love,_

_Your father Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. If you see an old pervert with white hair, and wearing kabuki clothes. Give him a hard kick in the nuts for me for spying on my wife._

"Mom...dad...I-." Naruto sighed and finally went to sleep.


	4. Wave

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Naruto was not a happy person. Why you ask? It was pretty simple actually he was on a team with a perverted cyclops, a emo, and a screeching banshee. And for three months they've done nothing but D-rank missions from digging up weeds to catching the Daimyou's wife's cat. Because he was so busy with his missions he did not have time to read the scroll his father gave him. Also the day after his Genin Exam, he was summoned by the council again. And the next day he met Konohamaru; The Sandaime Hokage's grandson.

* * *

Flashback

"Naruto Uzumaki you are charged with treason, for the murder of three civilians, Mizuki Touji, and the vicious assault on Iruka Umino." a civilian council member said with a smirk.

"Naruto how do you plead?" Sarutobi sighed, knowing this was the biggest waste of time. Apparently the council needed glasses from the report he wrote the specifically stated his rescue of Iruka Umino, and killing the traitor. But apparently these civilian bigots decided this was a crime.

He was honestly wondering why they were involved in shinobi matters in the first palce.

"Not guilty." Naruto simply said.

"Bullshit! You're to be executed immediately!" the pink-haired council member screeched, only to get a blast of killing intent from Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hibari Haruno that is enough!" Sarutobi yelled, "Naruto please explain your reasoning's."

"First off seven drunken idiots attacked me, and I merely defended myself. I killed three of them and the other four fled like cowards, they were lucky that I had to get to my Genin Test or I would've killed them as well. As for Mizuki he was the one who attacked Iruka, he became a Missing ninja after he stole The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. So I merely did what the Hunter ninjas do, I eliminated him." Naruto said with _massive_ irritation in his voice.

"What Naruto-san said is true. Mizuki became a Missing-nin, and we would've hunted him down if Naruto-san didn't kill him." the leader of the of the Anbu said on his behalf.

"Oh really? How can you prove that?" Hibari snarled.

"When we got to the scene of the fight we found several kunai and shuriken with Iruka-san's blood on it, two slightly melted giant shuriken's that were cut in half, several indents in the grass where the The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was, along with some footprints, and Iruka-san's body imprint, and the burnt remains of Mizuki's body along with his unharmed severed head." the man said making the Haruno fume before silencing herself.

"As for the killings it was clearly in self-defense, after all I did that when a drunk assaulted me when I was a Genin. And all I did was get a slap on the wrists!" Tsume Inuzuka complained.

"As of which we of the shinobi council. Determine that Naruto Uzumaki is not guilty on all accounts." Hiashi Hyuuga announced.

"However before we can go home, Sasuke Uchiha has demanded that you give him all your techniques." Inochi Yamanaka sighed knowing the results of this incident.

"First of all the Uchiha can go fuck himself, and second what did I tell you about pulling something like this?" Naruto said in a deadly tone.

"I believe you would make the Kyuubi attack look like a harmless little fox when I'm through with this village." Shibi responded in a voice that clearly showed this was going to be a disaster area soon.

"That's correct Lord Aburame. However because the Hokage pleaded with me not to do anything drastic, I've decided to let you all off with a warning."

"I don't care you rotten demon, you have tainted our village with your vile essance for too long!" the fat civilian council member bellowed, "I don't care what that pathetic excuse for a old man says anymore your going to die today!" the idiot then proceeded to take out a suntetsu from his yakuta sleeve, and charged at Naruto who was standing still until he was in range and he made his move. He grabbed the fat man by his neck and held the three-hundred and fifty pound man in the air with just his left hand.

"So you want me to to die huh? Well let me tell you something you fat piece of shit you broke the Thirds Law-"

"I don't care about the law, that old bastard should step down and make me his successor! He obviously has no idea how to run this place unlike me!" the fat moron screamed.

If anyone were to pay attention to the rest of the councils faces they would have seen pure idiocy looks on them. This fat moron actually proclamed that _he _could run the village better? A man almost as big as Choza, with absolutely no shinobi training proclamed himself the Sandaimes second successor? Even the civilian council who disagreed with the Hokage on a few things, respected the mans positon as leader of the village -while they were silently taking his power away over the years of course-. But this idiot just sentenced himself to death.

Naruto looked over to the old Kage, "Shall I take care of him? He did break the law after all."

Sarutobi looked right into the mans eyes, and saw a fleetng hope that he would be spared.

"Do it." he ordered, much to the disbelief of many council members.

Naruto only nodded and followed the old mans orders, "The Second Secret Sword: Crimson Lotus Arm!" he whispered as he unsheathed his katana, the friction ignited the oil on his katana and the gunpowder on his glove blowing the man to pieces. Covering Naruto's entire arm in blood, globs of fat, and flesh. The blond then looked at the rest of the civilian members who already yaked up their breakfast that morning.

"I believe this meeting is over, good bye everyone." Naruto said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leaving behind a scene of death, and Sarutobi calling for a janitor.

The next day we found Naruto walking home from getting his picture taken for his ninja license. However the photographer started giving him crap and that put him in a foul mood. Lost in thought Naruto wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until he was suddenly barreled over by something smaller then him. A child most likely.

"Watch where you're going you imbecile!" yep, definitely a child. He suppressed a sigh. This was just _exactly _what he needed right now.

"Hey idiot! You gonna say something!" the child yelled.

Naruto got to his feet with a suddenness that sent the kid sprawling to the ground, and flopping onto the ground with a dull thud. "Watch where your going brat." he then turned to continue on is way.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! Apologize!"

Naruto turned around with a glare that caused the kid to flinch. And he finally got a good look at the kid. He was about the average height of an eight or nine year old probably four foot two, had black eyes that held total innocence something which he almost envied. He was wearing the most stupidest hat that the blond had ever seen that made his brown hair stick out of it like a volcano spewing out lava with a smiley face button on it. His clothes consisted of a simple yellow shirt, white shorts, and blue sandals, the only thing that didn't fit his clothing was that long-assed blue scarf the went to the ground.

"Leave me alone." he said. This was _not_ the time to be on his nerves.

The kid quickly regained his composure and screamed, "No! After you knocked me over you expect me to just drop it? Who do you think you are!"

Naruto turned around. By This time several villagers had gathered and were looking worried, "First of all _you_ crashed into _me_ so shut your mouth and leave."

The kid scowled and ran up to him, "Hey! Do you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! The honorable grandson of the third Hokage! Show some respect!"

As soon as those words left Konohamaru's mouth he was roughly lifted into the air by the front of his shirt. He gazed into Naruto's eyes and felt afraid for the first time in his life. But before he could say anything what looked like a Jounin wearing a dark blue sweat shirt, dark blue sweat pants taped at the ankles, blue shinobi styled sandals, a bandanna with his hitai-ate on the front of it, and black sunglasses appeared. And immediately scowled at the sight of Naruto.

"Release the Honorable grandson this instant!" he demanded.

Konohamaru felt a bit of courage return and he began to speak again, "Yeah put me down! Ya don't wanna have to face my grandfather do ya? If you hit me then you're screwed!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the kid began to smirk.

"Release the Honorable grandson this instant!" the Jounin demanded once again. The villagers were getting antsy. They wanted to say something but they knew they would only make things worse for the boy. After Naruto killed those three men in broad daylight, and heard what he did to the council member he killed yesterday they were reluctant to try and attack him again.

Konohamaru gazed into Naruto's eyes defiantly and said, "So you won't put me down? Are you scared? You can't touch me if you do then you face punishment from my grandfather! It's better for you to just apologize and put me down."

"Yes, listen to what he says!" the Jounin yelled yet again.

"Hah! I'm untouchable! You'd be an idiot to hit me!"

That was it. And everyone saw it. They went to say something but it was too late. Without a word Naruto nailed Konohamaru on his head, and tossed him to the hard ground behind him. Konohamaru landed squarely on his ass, skidded a couple of feet before slamming into a wooden fence. The Jounin was stunned. Naruto looked at the Jounin and said, "I wouldn't care if the brat was related to Kami himself. Make sure he knows that labels and association mean shit to me." and with that, he walked away.

The villagers moved over to where Konohamaru was unconscious to give the boy any kind of help. They also made it point to tell him that Naruto was not someone to piss off.

The Jounin glared at Narutos retreating form. "Don't think this is over fox." he muttered.

Unfortunately for Naruto where ever he went Konohamaru followed, and it wasn't too hard to tell since the boy didn't hide his chakra signature very well. Or the fact that he held a blanket camouflaged as a fence sideways showing his feet, and the square rock with holes that followed him everywhere he went.

Finally he had enough and kicked the pathetic disguise at least two miles away leaving Konohamaru exposed. "Uh he heh, how are you doing?" the Hokage's grandson asked with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Naruto examined the child with a raised eyebrow before he spoke in a flat monotone voice, "What do you want?" there were numerous answers Naruto expected to hear from him like another demand for an apology.

However his answer shocked him.

"Will you train me Boss?" Konohamaru asked, pure sincerity in his voice as he asked his question.

Naruto had only one thing to say to this, "What?"

"Please train me." Konohamaru said with a huge smile.

"Why?"

"Because I won't leave you alone until you do."

Naruto thought about this for a moment. He could always kill the kid, but then he would have the village after his head. And unfortunately for him he did owe the Hokage one for keeping him as safe as he could get before he met Shishio. After another period of thought he gave Konohamaru his answer.

"Fine." he then grabbed Konohamaru's shoulder, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

We now find them at Team Sevens training ground.

"Alright kid tell me what do you know about chakra." Naruto said.

"To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: the first is the bodies energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and the second is the mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental ninjutsu style." Konohamaru recited.

"Yea now do it without that scroll you're holding." Naruto sweat-dropped, "Today I'm going to show you how to climb a tree."

"Boss I already know how to climb a tree." Konohamaru stated the obvious.

"That's right, but...there's just one rule. No hands." Naruto said now letting Konohamaru know that he'll have try to climb a tree with this condition.

"Umm, are you serious Boss? You're kidding, right?" Konohamaru asked his "sensei".

Without responding he then did the tiger seal and he saw faint bit of dust lift from his feet. He then proceeded to walk towards one of the trees in the surrounding area. What the boy expected see when he put his foot on the trunk of the tree and try to walk up it was to see him fall straight on his ass, but that was not what he saw and it surprised him. Because there he was, casually walking up the tree with hands in his pockets. When Naruto finished his walking, he was hanging upside down from a branch. This action made Konohamaru jump up and scream how cool that was.

"Focus your chakra into your feet and try to stick to the tree." Naruto then took out the last kunai he swiped from Sasuke during his test, and threw it at Konohamaru's feet, "Use this to mark your progress." he continued as he fell from the tree and landed on the ground.

Needless to say Konohamaru picked up the kunai and ran at the tree, however in his excitement he forgot to add chakra to his feet, and he slammed face-first into said tree.

As the day wore on Naruto saw that Konohamaru's progress, and he silently admitted the kid was good. After falling on his ass, and head numerous times the kid was making steady progress. But the day was nearing into the late afternoon Naruto told Konohamaru to take a break seeing him about to collapse from exhaustion.

They were both sitting on a fallen log, drinking some lemonade that Naruto bought, both looking at the sunset. there was one word that could be described for this scene: Peaceful.

After finishing his drink Naruto spoke to him, "Why did you want me to train you exactly?"

"Because you hit me." Konohamaru answered. Seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow he continued, "Grandpa gave the name Konohamaru. I'm named after the village. Even though everyone knows my name, nobody ever calls me that. When someone is talking about me or calling me calling me all they see is the Hokage's grandson. I'm sick of it. No one sees me as me, that is why Ebisu; the glasses guy is training me to become Hokage. By training under him he says I will become Hokage in no time. That is what I want so people can acknowledge me as me. But unlike the others who always kiss up to me, you were the first to do something different. Now that I'm training under you, I'll become Hokage for sure."

Naruto could relate to the kid when he was about that age. He was always screaming that he was going to be Hokage. But after years of hardships he realized that was just a selfish dream. Sighing he stood up and told Konohamaru the cold hard facts of life, "Idiot who would acknowledge a brat like you."

"Huh?"

"The Hokage title a little brat could take." Naruto continued.

"What?"

"This isn't kids play, moron! The title of Hokage...if you want the title that bad, then."

"Then what!" Konohamaru screamed.

"Then stop being naive." Naruto said coldly, shocking Konohamaru, "The Hokage title, is the title of the greatest shinobi in the village. He or she is the one who has mastered over a thousand jutsus, who has killed more people than you can even think of, and is willing to give his or her life for the village without a second thought."

He then stood up to leave, "Remember there are never shortcuts in life...Konohamaru." and with that said Naruto left the boy to ponder on his thoughts.

A few minutes later when Naruto was way out of hearing distance he spoke to the trees, "You can come out now Ebisu." a second later said glasses-wearing Jounin appeared in front of him.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it." the Special Jounin answered.

"Good, I expect great things out of him. So don't try to fill his head with that shortcut nonsense." Naruto then walked past him not knowing that he changed Ebisu's view of the so-called Demon Brat.

Flashback Ends

* * *

Needless to say he wasn't bothered by them again...well for now. Anyways Team Seven finally returned from their latest mission.

"Team Seven turning in our report Lord Hokage." Kakashi reported.

Everyone just looked at how, the cat's owner; Madame Shijimi squeezed the life out of Tora. "Ohhh, my baby, my baby Tooooorrrrrrraaaaa-cccchhhhhaaaannnnn! Don't run away again!" the hugging Tora was put under could easily be called animal abuse.

_'Now I know why it keeps running away.' _Team Seven thought in a union.

Madame Shijimi paid her mission fees and about to walk out, when Naruto spoke to her. "Excuse me Shijimi-dono I believe I can stop Tora from running away." he said to her, making everyone wonder if that was even possible.

"Really? Care to share?" Madame Shijimi asked.

"It's really simple, don't squeeze him so hard." Naruto said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Needless to say the cat never bothered anyone ever again.

After that Team Seven left, and a few minutes later Team Eight arrived asking for a C-ranked mission.

Two days later Naruto woke up to someone knocking on his door, sighing he got out of bed and went t the door. He opened it to see an Anbu member wearing a deer mask.

"Naruto-san Lord Hokage has called for your presence." he said grabbing Naruto's shoulder and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sarutobi's Office

As Naruto and his Anbu escort arrived he saw teammate's and sensei in their pajamas, he would've laughed, but he wasn't any better himself.

Once they were together the Hokage swirled the back of his cair to meet them eye-to-eye, "I'll make this it brief, two days ago, Team Eight received a C-ranked mission to escort a bridge-builder to the Wave Country. Supposedly, the only dangers were supposed to be bandits and thieves...however, they were intercepted by two Chuunin-ranked Missing-nin known as The Demon Brothers from The Village Hidden in the Mist on the way there, bumping the mission up to at least a B-rank. Kurenai and her team were able to fend them off rather easily, however..." the man paused letting the information sink in.

"Upon reaching Wave Country itself, they were intercepted by a Jounin level Missing-nin from Mist by the name of Zabuza Momochi, as well as his apprentice-" he stopped when he saw Naruto tense up a little bit, "We don't know the specifics, but shortly after dusk yesterday, a message was delivered by summoned carrier pigeon that stated that Kurenai and her team had been defeated, although apparently, all of them survived, and Kurenai was able to fend off Zabuza. We aren't exactly sure what's going on now, but we do know that she asked for reinforcements in the letter, and I am sending you four as those reinforcements."

"This is a B-ranked mission. If it weren't for the fact that I don't have anyone else to send, you wouldn't even be considered for this mission. If anything, the only reason that you four are going along, is to rescue Team Eight, and bring them home. Do not engage anyone working under Zabuza and his employer. I will ask you this only once, and all four of you must be in complete agreement. Do you want this mission?"

"We are the only people available, right? If we don't go, who will? My comrades are in danger, and you're asking us if we want to go? If the team doesn't go then I will go by myself." Naruto said without room for argument.

Kakashi couldn't hold back a slight smile of pride as he heard Naruto's thoughts. Even though the teen was trained under one of the most dangerous, and cruelest men in the Bingo Book, -which the Hokage informed him and him alone- he was alright. And with that statement he pretty much convinced the entire team to join in on the mission. Because Sasuke would take this as a challenge, and Sakura would follow him like a lost puppy.

"You leave in three hours, and Kakashi you better show up on time. Or I'll make you only do D-ranked missions for the next five years." Sarutobi threatened making the Jounin nod in understanding.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Team Seven met each other at the village gates, however they were waiting for one person; Naruto. After about ten minutes they could see the form of the blond. This was odd to the three ninja as Naruto was never late for a mission. He was usually the one waiting for the rest of the team.

What they found even stranger was what was on Naruto's back. It was a ceremonial dagger attached on the back of his waist, and a red kanji symbol for Chosen One on his upper back.

"Naruto where are your supplies?" Kakashi asked causing Sasuke to grin.

"Couldn't even get prepared for a real mission Naruto?" he asked in a cocky tone

Naruto pulled a small scroll from the sleeve of his yukata, "I sealed everything away so it wouldn't interfere with anything." he stated, causing the Uchiha to frown.

"Good thinking Naruto, alright team let's head out." Kakashi announced before they left

A few hours later Team Seven was making excellent time, it was nearly three hours ago they left their village. And already they were halfway to their destination. However once they landed for a fifteen minute break a Leaf messenger bird, landed near Kakashi. Untying the message on the birds back the Copycat-Ninja started reading it, his lone eye narrowing with every word.

"Kakashi-sensei what does it say?" Sakura asked after seeing his eye narrow to a near impossable angle.

"This is not good." he sighed after he burned it.

"What?"

"It appears that Gato is Zabuza's employer. And that he has hired more ninja to take Zabuza's place for the time being, so the Hokage sent two other ninja to help us, and that this mission has been upgraded to a A-ranked mission."

"That's it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, the letter says that he has hired over a thousand mercenaries and bandits. And even more bad news. there are five major camps, and we are approaching one of them. Our new orders are to are to secure the safety of Team Eight destroy them the bandit camp, and anyone working under Gato."

Sakura looked at her sensei as if he were an abomination of nature. "Destroy it? Sensei, are you out of your mind?"

Naruto gave her a hard glare, "Sakura we are ninja, our job is to kill...they are nothing but mercenaries and bandits."

Having nothing to retort with, Sakura just turned his head to the side and scowled.

Kakashi only sighed once again, "I'm guessing that there are probably around three-hundred mercenaries in that camp. For a Jounin, and three well-trained Genin, this shouldn't be too much of a challenge to handle, assuming we plan well. Don't worry I've done this before."

"We'll strike at night when they are most vulnerable." Naruto agreed.

Later around midnight the group took a look at the camp for the first time. It was a dump. It was a large expanse of tents, cooking fires, bandits and mercenaries that went on for probably close to a mile. The men were milling about contentedly and haphazardly, some of them passed out drunk, others biting into large portions of food.

"Huh, I'm surprised that there aren't any women in the camp." Kakashi sighed with relief.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Usually most camps like this these _men _have women to fuck with. I guess luck is on our side tonight." Naruto replied much to Sakura's horrorified look.

"Alright Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura I want you to stay outside of this camp and kill any stranglers." Kakashi ordered.

"Actually sensei I'm going with you." Naruto whispered next to his sensei.

"No Naruto you can't-"

"I'll make some shadow clones to cover my post. Besides I need to get some exercise if you know what I mean." Naruto said, hoping that Sakura and Sasuke didn't hear them; they didn't.

"Fine just be quick about it. Alright we strike in fifteen minutes." Kakashi agreed, but couldn't help but wonder how his student knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Nearly fifteen minutes later Naruto and Kakashi made a ball of exploding tags, and threw them into the camp. One of them landed in the middle of the mercenaries, causing the drunk and woefully off-guard men some panic. A few seconds later a deafening boom shook the ground. That was when Naruto and Kakashi made their move, Kakashi took the right side of the camp while Naruto took the left.

Naruto came at one bandit with a katana in each hand, and stabbed him in the head. Turning around he brought his sword down across a man's back at a diagonal pitch, causing blood to spray from the man's wound. It had been deep enough that the man would probably have bled out. He saw a bandit fleeing, and wouldn't allow it, so with a grimance for what he was about to do he threw one of his katana's at the man and watched it dig into his neck.

Finding another, he readied his remaining katana and slashed horizontally, cleaving the man in two. He turned back and watched as a bandit took his katana from the neck of the one he killed. This set Naruto into a spiral of anger that this bastard was even touching his weapon. He ran at the man with his immense speed, swung his sword and cleanly decapitated the bastard. Another mercenary charged him head on, seeing his buddys death. He brought his sword down horizontally, however the blond retrieved his katana and crossed them in front of him blocking the strike. In the blink of an eye, he brought them together breaking the sword in half like scissors cutting into paper, and the man was impaled swiftly through the heart.

While this was happening Sakura strayed from the boundary line, and now she was wishing she didn't. For the last ten minutes he was watching both her sensei and teammate commit this massacre. Now she knew Kakashi fought in the Third Great Shinobi War, and killed plenty of people over his lifetime. However he was a Jounin so she didn't have a problem with that, but Naruto was a Genin and he was killing men left and right like he has done this over a thousand times.

It made her sick to her stomach seeing someone the same age as her commit this atrocity.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she never heard the sounds of foot steps approach her until it was too late. A giant hand clamped around her mouth and dragged her away at least thirty few feet from the doomed camp, until she came upon a group of twenty bandits.

"Hehe so this is one of the shinobi attacking our camp?" one of them laughed.

"No this is what they call a kunoichi, but it doesn't look like she is a threat." another one agreed.

"I hope she is a virgin." the last one said making them all agree on that.

_'They're going to rape me no, Sasuke-kun save me.' _Sakura thought frantically with tears running down her eyes. The men were about to run away with her from the dying camp, but they were then impaled by...tree roots?

The mercenary who was holding Sakura captive looked around for the attacker, until he was ensnared by several tree roots. He then came face-to-face with a brown-haired man wearing black cargo pants, sandals, and gray armor. The back and front of his chest and thighs were armored perfectly, and bracers extended over the back of his hand and up to his fingers so as to give his hands some protection. They attached to a pair of black fingerless leather gloves that kept the piece of armor securely fastened to his hand and arm. On his back was a katana, and he was wearing a white mask that was shaped like a tiger with red tiger whiskers on it, but on his left shoulder was a red tattoo indicating that he was part of the Anbu.

"Hello kunoichi-san you want to deal the finishing blow?" the Anbu asked, only to see that Sakura had fainted, "Oh well more fun for me." he shrugged as he unsheathed his standard Anbu katana, and chopped the bandits head off.

Meanwhile Sasuke was doing what exactly Kakashi told him to. So far he already killed five stragglers, and he was doing a very good job. He took out a kunai when he spotted his next victim, only for a shuriken to fly into the mans skull. He turned around to see a purple-haired Anbu women wearing a white cat mask.

"Am I late for the party?" she asked.

"No it's just starting." he replied, reading his kunai and threw at another straggler.

Back to Naruto he was cutting men down left and right. After impaling trough two mercenaries at the same time, a group of fifty huge men blocked his path.

"Heh, this might be a tough one, might as well step it up a notch." he said as he brought his two katana's together creating one handle, an hilt, but instead of one there were two blades.

The mercenaries and bandits smirked as they saw the blade, and thought it would be worth a fortune. Their thoughts were cut short when the teen simply disappeared. They wondered where he went, their questions were answers when they screamed and fell, headless, cut in half, missing legs and arms cut at their arteries, or cut into pieces. The dead bandits fell to the ground with a thump, and the only thing that could be seen at the slaughter were footprints deeply embedded into the earth.

Falling to one knee and panting like he ran in a marathon Naruto turned around, and saw that every enemy around him were all dead. He saw his sensei standing a few yards behind him, giving him what he thought was a thumbs up. A few minutes later he saw a male Anbu operative carrying an unconscious Sakura, and Sasuke following a purple-haired Anbu women.

"Ahh Neko and Tenzo, I didn't expect you two to be our reinforcements." Kakashi greeted the two Anbu members.

"Hey Kakashi-sempai, when Hokage-sama told us about your mission I just couldn't stay there and do nothing. And call us by our names the Hokage said it was okay just this once." the man known as Tenzo greeted his superior, before he placed Sakura on the ground, jolting her awake.

"Naruto!" the newly awakened Sakura called out interrupting the conversation.

"What do you want?" the blond asked his annoying teammate.

"I saw what you did, how could you do that to someone like you did earlier?" she asked with Naruto sighing before looking at her.

"Sakura we are ninja which means we have to kill eventually." he casually replied with the adults silently agreeing with him.

"But thay were other human beings who's life you took! Yet you were so emotionless when you did it. How could you act that while taking someone else's life?" Sakura demanded getting a dark chuckle from Tenzo.

"Kunochi-san there are people in this world that love nothing more then to do this kind of _business_. Or did you already forget that you were nearly raped not more than five minutes ago?" Tenzo asked asked seeing Sakura turn green.

"Alright Yamato that's enough, so Yuugao how are you doing?" Kakashi asked to woman who was once under his command

Howeve Yuugao didn't answer, because she was too busy looking at Naruto's interesting weapons. "Naruto-san are those what I think they are?" she asked.

"Yes they are the Renbato (Repeater), Mugenjin (Unlimited Blade), Kami's dagger (Gods dagger), and the Kiku Ichimonji Norimune ( Crest of January )."

"But what about-"

"Every ninja has his secrets, so please keep it to yourself." Naruto said slinging the combined Renbato blade over his shoulder, and turning away from them.

"Where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm all bloody. So I'm going to bathe in the river to clean myself, along with my blades, and my clothes."

A few minutes after he left Kakashi asked the question that was bugging him. "Yuugao what was that about?"

"Kakashi you didn't know?" Yuugao gasped out in surprise.

"Know what?" the masked Jounin asked now really confused.

"Those weapons Naruto-san has are worth a fortune! He's practically carrying a quarter billion dollars on his sash!"

"You've been reading Sword Fortune with Hayate again haven't you?" Kakashi sweat-dropped hearing that.

Twenty minutes later Naruto came back clean as a whistlem but he was getting a little weirded out. Yuugao looked like she wanted to jump him -not sexually thank goodness-, Sasuke was glaring at him, Kakashi was eye-smiling him, Sakura was now very green, and Yamato was just staring at him for no reason at all if other than to annoy him.

"What the fuck are y'all looking at?" he asked.

"Naruto we got a prisoner; the leader of camp." Kakashi said plainly.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well...we were wondering if you could interrogate him? Because we're just trained to eliminate our enemies, not interrogate them. " Yamato said sheepishly. It was unfortunately true he and Yuugao both signed up for the killing classes when they joined the Anbu. Because frankly in his opinion he honestly didn't think he would deal with prisoners on missions.

"Just because can I kill with out remorse, you think I can just torture somebody?" the blond asked making the three look ashamed off themselves, "Of course I'll do it." he continued making them face-fault.

"But should I let those two watch?" he asked pointing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi answered.

"Then lead me to the bastard."

A minute later everyone went into the main tent were Naruto saw the pathetic excuse for a man, he was tied securely in a chair. He was bald and fat ugly bastard that wore animal pelts as clothing.

"Alright stand back." Naruto ordered them as he walked up the the man who glared at him, "Okay I'll start out slowly, what is your name?" he asked the man.

"Fuck you!" the man spat at him.

Whipping the spit off his face he said, "Wrong answer." he then asked Kakashi for a kunai, his perverted sensei tossed him one a second later. Then without hesitation Naruto stabbed the mans left index finger off. Making him scream in pain.

"I repeat what is your name?"

"Go suck a dick cocksucker!" the man yelled resulting in his middle finger getting cut off.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked again, when the man didn't answer he stabbed through his right hand.

"Gahh! Touji! My name is Touji!"

"Now was that so hard? Now for a harder question where are the four other camps?" the blond asked.

"Never!"

"You must love pain then." the Kyuubi jinchuriki sighed as he took his kunai and carved the mans left eye out.

The five witnesses watched the gruesom scene with a varation of shock and horror. Kakashi was no saint in the shinobi arts, but he always found the art of torture out of his league. Simply because he couldn't stomach the idea of torturing the man without it keeping him up at night. While the two Anbu members were grateful that they had their masks on, they saw various forms of interrorgation over their years. But this was just terrible not even Ibiki did something like this, the giant man used mental torture to get his info out of his victims, while Anko used physical torture like cutting the skin or pricking them with needles over and over again, and if that failed Inochi used his clans jutsu to retreve the persons memories.

But none of the interrogators used Naruto's methods.

Meanwhile both the Genin were doing their best to keep their composure. Sasuke's eyes were wide open in absolute horror, because Naruto was acting just like his brother the day of the massacre. Sakura finally broke down, threw up, and covered her ears to keep the screams away.

After pulling the mans eyeball out, and squishing it with his bare hand Naruto asked the question again. The man finally spilled his guts, "Three are surrounding Wave Country. The fourth is in the city."

"Are there any women in the camps surrounding Wave?" Naruto asked fingering the kunai.

"No just in the town where we have our fun." the man grinned...until Naruto plunged the kunai into his groin area, effectfully castrated him, making the men put their hands over their "packages".

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION!" Touji cried out in pain and the loss of his "friends".

"You were thinking with your dick, and not with your head. Now another question, how many ninja has Gato hired?" Naruto demanded after wiping the poor kunai on the mans outfit.

"Twenty-five not including Zabuza, his apprentice, and The Demon Brothers." the weeping man cried out.

"What villages are they from?"

"Ten are from The Hidden Rain Village, fifteen from The Village Hidden in The Stones." Touji said making Naruto's eyes widen for a brief second.

"My last question where is _Gato_?" he spat the mans name with venom.

"I'm not going to tell you! No matter what so you should just kill me now!" Touji screamed seeing he had noting else to live for.

"I'll just do that." Naruto complied as he dragged the man by his hair outside. A minute later he brought the man over to a tree, not noticing the five people following him Naruto executed the man in the most brutal way possible.

Naruto tore the man from the chair and slammed him against the tree. Seeing the man was stunned he broke both his kneecaps in, and then he threw the man to the ground. He grabbed the mans arms, put his right foot on his back, and pulled on them until they broke with a sickening snap. The man screamed out in bloody murder as Naruto pulled again ripping his arms off, and beat him with them for thirty seconds. Naruto then took out a kunai and cut the mans stomach open, he tore out his intestines and put it around his neck and hung him on the tree. Seeing the man strangling to death Naruto went through some hand seals and yelled out, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" as the large dragon made of fire shot out of his mouth and impacted the tree. The fire quickly spread from the impact point to Touji, his dying screams rang throughout the camp.

Naruto turned towards his five horrified comrades.

The fire in the background making him look like the devil himself.

* * *

Armageddon: Hey everyone I'm just here to clear some things up. Now some of you are wondering why I didn't focus on Kakashi fighting, that's simple I didn't want to this is about Naruto not anyone else. For the dagger well Anji didn't really name it so I gave it a name. And for Sakura's mom's new name...well I recently purchased a Japanese to English translation book and found that name much more suitable.


	5. Past Somewhat Revealed

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The next morning Kakashi awoke with a yawn and rubbed his eye. After Naruto's brutal exectution desplay he went right to his tent. Once inside he pondered what exactly happened to the blond, Shishio and his crew were a violent bunch, but in their bingo books the never resorted to that kind of torture, and fell asleep wondering what exactly made his student this way. Getting out of his tent he looked around the camp and saw that everyone was doing something. Yamato was growing wood for a fire, and Yuugao was sharpening her katana. But his two students looked absolutely horrible, Sasuke didn't show it, but Sakura looked like she didn't sleep at all last night.

But the person of his pondering last night was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning everyone, have any of you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He's still burning the bodies-" Yamato started out.

"The kid has been at it all night." Yuugao finished for him, after moving the stone one more time down her katana.

The perverted Jounin only nodded and went to cook his rations. Breakfast if you could call it that was quiet, no one talked, they just ate. Well more like the two Genin ate while the three scarfed down their meal when a distraction made them turn away from each other. Fifteen minutes later, they then put away their camping supplies and went to find Naruto. They arrived to see several bonfires with bodies in them, the smell burning flesh was overwhelming which made Sakura throw up again. The continued walking trying to ignore the bruning piles until they found Naruto by the last funeral pyre tossing the last body into the flames.

"Good morning, Naruto!" Kakashi greeted his student.

The blond just slowly turned his head to Kakashi. "What exactly is so good about it?" he asked monotonously.

The former Anbu Captain only shrugged, "You are not a morning person are you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Anyways we have to get moving." Yamato said drawing the Genins attention to him.

"I'll be with you in a few minutes. I gotta use that tree over there" he replied ointing his thumb at it. The men just nodded before walking away, while the older woman just sighed, before dragging the younger one away so she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Naruto kept his promise by catching up with them a few minutes later. And thankfully there were no interruptions from him until thirty minutes later near a cliffside.

"Why did you stop us Naruto?" Yamato asked, a little annoyed they their progress was halted.

"We are nearing another camp and I have a plan." the blond said and pulled out a map of the area. "This is my plan, from what I can tell, this camp is made up of either mercenaries, and bandits, with the light chance of there being a shinobi or two. From my estimate there are about one-hundred to three-hundred of them. The camp we are approaching is here, closest to the ocean. We will stand on the top of the cliffside, we can rain down jutsu on the enemies, but I have a jutsu that can take them out faster. But before we do this who here knows any fire jutsu's?" he saw Yuugao, Kakashi, and Sasuke raise their hands, "Good, now I want you to use whatever fire jutsu you want after I do my jutsu. Now are there any questions?" he asked the small group.

"Yea why do I have to listen to you?" Sasuke said, Sakura was about to agree with him. But then she remembered what Naruto did last night and decided to keep quiet.

"Listen Uchiha I don't have time for your bullshit. Just for once in your life cooperate with me." Naruto said getting a nod from the seniors of the group, who were actually seeing the the success in this plan.

Sasuke defently wasn't happy hearing that from some poser samurai, but reluctenly followed his orders...for now.

Thirty minutes later they reached the cliff face overlooking the camp. "Alright here we go," Naruto announced to the group before going through several hand seals, "Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu!" he whispered as black clouds formed within the clouds, and by the ocean. The clouds then began pouring black rain on the camp.

"Now!" Naruto ordered. The three performed the required hand seals, and each put an enormous amount chakra into them.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, shooting the familiar fireball from his mouth.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled, as the familiar dragon made completely out of fire formed outside his masked mouth, and was launched at the camp.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Yuugao called out, raising part of her mask to launch a a smaller sized dragon at a different part of the camp.

The fire jutsu's decimated the camp from the safety of the cliff, setting the camp aflame. The men screamed seconds before they were engulfed in flames. Tents were blown up, bodies exploded, sending body parts everywhere. In a matter of minutes all that was left of the camp was a giant firestorm, nobody survived. The team then quickly moved onto the main town of Wave. Which would most likely contain Gato. But first they had to reunite with Kurenai and her team. They figured that they can sneak through the forest on the outer edges of the town, and make their way towards Tazuna's house, which was fifteen miles north of the village, and set out immediately.

Kakashi repressed a forlorn scowl at the state of the town. It took them five hours to finally reach the town. Now they've been leaping from rooftop to rooftop for several minutes going towards Tazuna's house with the help of Pakkun; Kakashi's personal summon.

Pakkun, who was currently leading both of them to where he smelled Kurenai, gave him a backwards glance as well, but just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, replaced with slightly widened eyes and a vacant gaze.

Suddenly, Pakkun was going much faster than he had been, **"Kakashi, I'm picking up more scents from where I initially smelled Kurenai. A lot more. We should probably hurry."**

Kakashi's brow furrowed slightly. The report said Kurenai and her team were injured, then there was the possibility that they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from even the worst of mercenaries. They really didn't have to waste, they increased their speed, however Sakura was falling behind so Yuugao fell behind as well to protect her. After a few more minutes of leaping from roof to roof, Pakkun finally came to a stop. He didn't even need to point out to everyone where Kurenai was.

There were a clump of fifty mercenaries, surrounding a ramshackle house supported by stilts over water. It wasn't large, nor was it small, but it certainly looked to be in disrepair. The mercenaries were apparently doing everything they could to bash in the front door of the house, and were succeeding.

Before he could pull out a Kunai, Naruto put his hand on his wakizashi, unsheathed it with his thumb, and disappeared. A second later he was at the front door and sheathed it with his thumb, then the bodies sprayed out blood and either fell to the deck or into the water, the blood and bodies covering the footprints embedded in the floorboards. The blond caught his breath, and simply knocked on the door. After a few more knocks the door was opened by Kurenai, and behind her was a relieved old man.

"Tsunami! The reinforcements are here!" the man had turned and yelled over his shoulder, and allowed the Leaf ninjas into his house not noticing the dead men on his porch.

"I'm glad you're here. Come we need your assistance." Kurenai said with urgency in her voice.

Kurenai her again to a back room, they both made her way down a hall and to a small door, which she slid open. Those who were inexperienced seeing wounds were horrified.

Shino laid in one of the beds in the room, his right leg was in a splint, and his face was covered in bandages with some blood seeping through.

Kiba laid in the other bed right next to him. He had his right arm in a sling, but Akamaru was unharmed.

And Hinata had some wrappings on her hands, along with some cuts and bruises.

They also took a good look at Kurenai, and noticed the her exposed arm was covered in bandages and in a sling. And she like Hinata also had some cuts and bruises.

"Took you long enough." Kiba said to them.

Naruto immediately told them to relax so he could work on them. He walked over to his fellow Genin, and performed the Diagnosis Jutsu on them.

"So what's the damage?" Kurenai asked, clearly worried for her students.

"It looks a lot worse than it is, but their wounds are pretty bad. Kiba has three broken ribs that are dangerously close to his left lung, his right arm is is broken in four places, and has some very nasty bruises. Shino is recovering thanks to the bugs in him, however his right leg is broken in two places while the other one has a nasty case of shin shock, and his face will have scars if not treated properly."

"What about Hinata?" the exotic Jounin asked.

"She'll recover in a few hours after I'm finished with her. The only thing she is suffering from is two sprained wrists and exhaustion. However I'm worried about that arm of yours, mind if I take a look?"

Nodding Kurenai allowed him to take a look at her arm. "It seems that you have some nerve damage. I'll have to operate immediately if you want to have full use of it again." he told her the grim news. Naruto then took out his scroll, opened it, and in a small cloud of smoke there were various medical supplies.

"Kakashi, Yuugao, and Yamato. I will need two of you to go through town and kill any enemies in town. And one of you to guard the house, because I know Haruno isn't strong enough to fight off anyone. The Uchiha can defend off a few at a time and actually kill someone, but he doesn't have the stamina to take on fifty or more well trained mercenaries or bandits. I would like to accompany you myself, but it appears I'm the only one with any medical experience out of all of us." Naruto told them before ushering them out of the room to patch up Team Eight.

And sure enough a few hours later Naruto finally came our of the room wiping the blood off a scalpel, and saw that everyone was in the living room.

"So how are they?" Yuugao asked.

"Answer me first, did you do the deed?" the blond teenager asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sempai and myself eliminated every bandit and mercenary in the village." Yamato answered him, "Now please answer the question Yuugao-chan asked."

"They will recover. They'll have to take it easy though." Naruto responded calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I had to operate on Kurenai first, like I said she had some nerve damage, and I had to reattach them. She'll be able to use the arm in two weeks. Hinata's wrists were very easy to fix, all she needs is some bed rest and she'll be able to be on active duty again. However for Shino I had to use a lot of healing chakra to fix up his legs and a little on his face, but with the bugs in him he'll be ready at the end of the week. But Kiba will be out for an undetermined amount of time, I fixed his ribs but they are still very brittle. I just finished fixing his arm but it'll take an experienced Medic-nin to completely heal it completely. I'm going to have a clone to keep an eye on him in case his condition worsens." Naruto told them the results of his healing powers.

"Naruto-san have you worked in the hospital?" Yamato asked.

"Nope."

"Really? Because with a little more training you could become as good as Tsunade." the wood user remarked, impressed at Naruto's healing skills at this age.

"I'm more of a fighter than a healer, plus I would never become as good as Tsunade." Naruto admitted, thinking he should expand his medical training a bit after this mission was done and over with.

"Has Kurenai told you anything about the mission so far?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes she said she used one of her nastier genjutsu's on Zabuza, and if I'm correct his partner used senbon to put him in a death-like state so he'll be out for...two weeks at the most. Now if you'll excuse me I am very tired." he told them going back upstairs. Leaving behind a baffled group wondering just who the hell he actually was.

A few days later we find Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto in the forest around five in the morning.

"Sensei what are we doing here?" Sakura asked, clearly annoyed at being woken up this early.

"Today, we start training," Kakashi announced, "I assume you all know what chakra is, right?" when the four Genin nodded, Kakashi sighed in relief knowing each second counted on this mission. "I'm gonna teach you how to harness it correctly."

"But we can already use jutsu," Sasuke retorted.

"Nope!" said Kakashi, looking up a tree. "You guys aren't using it correctly." seeing their confused looks, he continued. "To release chakra means to harness spiritual and physical energy in your body and mix them within you. Based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. But you guys aren't using your chakra effectively. Even if you're able to release a high amount of chakra, it isn't worth spit if you can't control it properly any jutsu you use will be weakened or won't work at all. So basically, you'll be screwed in a fight because of wasting energy."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sakura asked slightly intreagued now.

"You guys are gonna learn how to control your chakra by climbing trees." Kurenai told them.

"How will tree climbing help us?" Sakura asked again, thinking that the Jounin was sick in the head because of Naruto's improper healing.

Kakashi only eye-smiled, "You'll be doing it without using your hands."

Putting his hands in the tiger seal, a faint bit of dust lifted from his feet, Kakashi then turned to his tree and walked straight up it, "You gather chakra in the soles of your feet and climb. The main purpose of this exercise is to teach you chakra control. Bringing out the right amount to the right area, this is essential when using jutsu. Hell, even a skilled ninja has trouble with this exercise. The amount of chakra needed for tree climbing is small, but it must be exact. They say that the soles of the feet are extremely difficult to gather chakra at. So basically, if you master this, then you can master any jutsu...in theory, that is.

"The second purpose is to give you stamina needed for Chakra Control. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra can be difficult as well. And a shinobi will usually be doing this while constantly moving. These typesof situations can be very stressful on you and your chakra control. That's why you'll be climbing trees."

"Kakashi, Hinata and I are going skip out on this one." Naruto said.

"And why would that be?"

"We already know how to do it."

"Really? Care to prove it?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi I walked on fricking water when we fought, and with Hinata being from the Hyuuga Clan she's supposed to know this by the time she entered the acadamy." the blond used his logic of clan requirments, and his commen sense to force Kakashi into seeing he was right. Kurneai's acknowledgement further proved he was correct in skipping this exercise.

"Alright then you two go off and do your own training, but on the condition that Kurenai will go with you." Kakashi told them, having his perverted mind prevent any _distractions_.

After placing himself a few miles from the three Naruto lead both Hinata and Kurenai into a clearing by a stream. He knew why Kakashi asked Kurenai to come with them, however it really didn't matter much since he needed to help Hinata, and get some help from Kurenai to do it.

"Alright it's time for your training, but I have to find a out a few things." Naruto said pulling out two blank pieces of paper.

"Naruto where did you get those chakra cards?" Kurenai exclamed seeing those pieces of paper.

"Chakra cards?" Hinata asked, quite obviously confused.

"Hinata chakra cards are made from trees that were fed and nurtured by chakra for a long time. But these are used when you become a Jounin, so Naruto why do you have them?"

"I paid off a Jounin for them." Naruto lied but in reality he swiped them from one that gave him a nasty look, "Now Hinata the training I'm going to put you through will help you. Now I want you to channel chakra into the paper so I can find out your elemental alignment. Now before you ask an elemental alignment it's the element that you are intoned to. For example: Throughout the Shinobi Nation people have been aligned with their countries name. Like Water Country they mainly have water users, Fire Country has fire users, and so on." Naruto paused so Hinata could take all this information in.

"If you're lightning natured the paper crumbles, wind cut it in half, fire burns it, water gets it wet, and earth turns it to dust. There are also secondary elements take the Shodaime Hokage for example the Shodaime combined his water and earth elements to create the wood element, thus making it a bloodline. There are also other people who have said bloodlines."

"Really? Mind telling us Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Not really. During my travels I've met people who had the ice element, magma element, boil element, hell I even met a guy with the metal element. But we're getting off topic, Hinata I want you to channel the chakra into the card."

Hinata did what she was told, and it became wet.

Raising an eyebrow the blond took it from her to see if his eyes weren't failing him, but with a conformation from the fox and the feel of water he was sure he wasn't being fooled, "That's a surprise...this is the first time I've seen a water element in Fire Country. Kurenai do you know your element?"

"Yes it's fire. But I'm curious what is yours?" the exotic Jounin asked, clearly curious about the mysterious Genin.

"What I'm going to show you will be a secret between us, no one will know about this got it?" Naruto told them. Seeing them nod he held up his card and it split into four separate pieces, caught on fire, got wet, crumpled up, and turned to dust in that respective order.

Seeing their shocked looks Naruto explained, "As you just saw I'm intoned with all five elements. But it's not natural I went through a Forbidden Jutsu so I can gain the abilities, and no the jutsu doesn't exist anymore so don't try to ask me about it. Now onto your training Hinata do you know water walking?"

* * *

Two Weeks Later

For nearly two weeks Naruto trained both Hinata and Kurenai -though if he was honest with himself it was under her in the art of genjutsu-. He taught Hinata water walking until it was second nature to her along with some simple water jutsus. Kurenai taught her the basics of genjutsu, and got her to open up and get closer to Naruto. At first it was difficult because Hinata kept saying it was against the Hyuuga Clan code to learn anything other than the noble are of the Gentle Fist. Naruto bluntly told her that was a complete load of crap, and proceeded to prove it buy sparing with her using nothing but two jutsus. He sneaked away, use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to distract her, and then use Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu to pull her underground, and held his katana to her forehead. Needless to say she cooperated fully. While he he was training her he learned from Kurenai about the unfortunate incident ten years ago. And soon after that he practically forced his logic into the young hieress' head that it wasn't her fault.

Yea everything was going well...until that night.

As everyone sat at the dinner table, they chatted about random things. The weather, training, dreams, and other thing you talk about during dinner.

But when Inari came downstairs, many could tell that all hell was about to break loose.

"Why?" the little boy asked, his teary eyes hidden by his bucket hat.

Naruto sighed, _'What is this kid, a parrot?'_

Sasuke, who was too much of a jackass to keep his thoughts to himself, spoke up. "What now, come to annoy us again?" he snorted.

Inari snapped, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? Why are you training to fight someone like Gato? You're just going to get yourselves killed! No one can beat him, least of all you people!"

Naruto, who had listened to Inari's emo babble for the past two weeks, decided enough was enough. "Kid, you're underestimating our abilities. Gato is nothing but a fat midget hiding behind his money and his thugs. We are here to take the bastard out so let us do our job, so you can get on with your life."

Inari glared at Naruto. "What do you know? You've probably lived your entire life in comfort, never having to worry about anything! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING!"

Naruto's fist smashed into the table reducing his portion of it into dust. "You little punk! You think we don't know about suffering?" Naruto icy voice was directed towards the youngest person at the table, and started going through hand seals. "Well if you want to see suffering I will gladly show you." he continued going through a few hand seals and called out, "Naruto's Secret Art: Flashback Jutsu!".

A huge holographic image appeared in front of Inari's face, and started showing Naruto's memories.

* * *

Naruto's Flashback

It was night and an eight year old Naruto was sleeping peacefully...until an explosion shook the hideout, and the sounds of screaming woke everybody up.

He was greeted with the sight of tens of thousands of men outside of their hideout.

"Lord Shishio what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"All the ninja villages teamed up for the first time in history just to take us down, what an honor." Shishio said sarcastically, "Naruto prepare yourself, this battle will be the greatest highlight of your life." he told him.

The intruders reached the entrance where they met Anji, Seta, Naruto, and Usui.

Anji took his taijutsu stance and started bashing the intruders into bloody chunks. One unfortunate Stone ninja met his end by his fist blowing a clean hole through his stomach, while another one tried attacking him from behind; only to find his torso seperated from his waist from his lightning fast kick.

Seta gave his opponents his famous false smile before simply disappearing. His opponents who consisted about one-hundred Sand shinobi paused to see where he was. That brief second ended up costing them their lives before their various body parts fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Usui where the hell is Henya?" Naruto asked slicing diagonally upwards, cutting a Star-nin's face in two.

"He's collecting his dynamite!" Usui replied using his tortoise shell to bash a Stone-nin's skull in, and used his short spear to pierce a Cloud-nin's chest.

Suddenly they heard a voice shout out, "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" a raging ball of fire the shape of a great dragons head flew towards the thoroughly panicking ninja. Just as it neared them, there was another shout. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" the voice continued as a great gust of wind came out of nowhere. The wind was faster than fire, the wind jutsu met the fireball just as it descended upon the doomed ninja's position.

For just a split second, it seemed as though the wind jutsu would completely dissipate the fire jutsu. The fireball seemed to lose all its power as the wind blades embedded into it.

And then everything caught fire.

It was as if a river of fire from hell itself had manifested on earth. The fire from the fireball simply exploded outwards, engulfing and feeding off the air, while at the same time maintaining its momentum. The fire seemed to flow on the current of air that the wind had created, and in mere moments, what had once been a huge ball of fire, was now a flowing river of incineration.

They didn't even have time to scream. The ninja's position had been huddled together. The river of fire slowed when it hit the wall of flesh. But only slightly, everyone saw the searing of flesh, the evaporation of bodily liquids, and it was literally like an oven with the heat of the flames. They could also hear a few of the horrified screams of the dying. And then, the fire dissipated.

Piles of ash. Bodies half consumed with nothing but scorch, the rest of the body was simply a pile of cinders. It just wasn't a pretty sight.

Everyone turned to see Henya. The man was smirking and asked, "Am I late for the party?"

"You sunava of a bitch get in the air and bomb the hell out of everyone!" Naruto cheered.

Henya unfolded his cloak showing off his emaciated body, and took off into the air using his magnificent use of his wind affinity. They cheered as he dropped his bombs on the enemy for a few minutes until he was assaulted by the Bat Clan of Lightning Country. That was when he took out his katars and started slashing them out of the sky instead of dropping bombs, leaving the others to hack at the enemy.

Naruto formed a whip made of fire in his left hand, swung it, and took out three Stone Chuunin. While he used his katana to fend off the others. What he didn't notice that a Cloud Anbu snuck up behind him, and put his katana through his collarbone. Crying out in pain he fell to the ground the Anbu was about to finish the job when he found himself cut vertically in half.

"You alright kid?"

"Yes I'm alright Henya-se...ns...ei." Naruto looked on in horror to see that Henya was missing his left eye, had bite marks and lacerations all over his frail body.

"We're...retreating into the hideout." he said coughing up some blood.

"Alright let's head inside and let Yumi-nee-chan fix you up." Naruto said only for Henya to drop his katars in his hands.

"No, you retreat...grow strong Naruto." Henya said and then took flight. He went high into the sky, lit his remaining dynamite, fell towards earth.

And went out with a bang.

Hundreds of Shishio's men ran outside to hold off the enemy. It took Naruto fifteen minutes to get to Shishio's office and tell him the grim news, however they were interrupted when one of their shinobi rushed into the room.

"Lord Shishio the enemy has infiltrated the base! We lost Anji, Cho, and Saizuchi. And worst of all over half of our men betrayed us!"

"WHAT! Naruto come with me, we'll go all out and kill everyone of them." Shishio told the boy. Naruto nodded and put on his newly acquired katars. It took them a few minutes to reach the battle where the rope bridge was, and ran over to join the fight.

Fuji had forgone his armor, and was hacking away his foes with his zanbato grinning like a mad man, Seta was using One Step Below Shukuchi (Reduced Earth) to take out his enemies, Hoji was sniping off his enemies with kunai and shuriken, Yumi was trying to heal Usui, Kamatari was cutting down foes with his scythe, and Iwambo was swatting them all over the place.

Naruto saw some Rain and Cloud ninja sneak past everyone and tried to attack Yumi. Usui saw this and pushed her out of the way taking the hit in the heart, and killed the two before dying with a smile on his face. Then he and Shishio ran into the middle of the fight. Naruto swung his right katar at a man's head, reveling in the arterial spray and the meaty thunk of the man's head hitting the floor. He spun around and sliced another mans stomach open, Naruto then stabbed a Cloud-nin in the throat, flipped over his head and stabbed a Snow-nin in the back of the head.

Shishio smirked when he saw Naruto fight, and started using his blade to cause some carnage. He appeared in front of a group of men trying to flee, taking all four of their heads off at once. He then turned and impaled a man that had tried to sneak up on him. He used some friction on his blade catching it on fire, he jammed his blade deep into a Mist-nins stomach catching him on fire and threw him into a group of Rain-nin's catching them on fire. He turned his head and saw a Waterfall-nin charging him from the corner of his eye. He ran at the man, dragging his sword along the ground, creating sparks and igniting his blade again. When he neared the man, he swung his sword upwards, splitting him from his crotch to his head.

Naruto heard a cry of pain and saw Fuji get pierced by a stalagmite, badly injured by a wind jutsu, and punched hard enough to hear his ribs break. The giant fell into the stalagmite filled pit, and died on impact. He saw the men who did it a Stone Jounin with a terrible burn scar on the right side of his face, a Sand Jounin with the entire right side of his face covered by a white cloth and two red striped tattoo's on the left side of his face, and a huge Snow Jounin with a robotic arm.

While he was distracted he was hit by a piece of shrapnel by a earth jutsu, and it cut horizontally across his left cheek. Then a Stone Anbu launched a kunai with an exploding tag ready to hit him...until Iwambo leaped in front of the attack. The kunai pierced his fat stomach, and he lost it after the note detonated. The blond got a good look at the man, he was built like a bear, had an eye-patch on his left eye, and a scar going across his chin.

"Everyone retreat into the chamber!" Shishio ordered.

"Go on ahead I'll by you some time." Kamatari said readying his scythe, while a good handful of the men still loyal to them stayed by the crossdresser.

Sadly nodding they left them to their fate.

Half an hour later the last four members of The Ten Swords and a handful of soldiers heard them bash on the steel doors, they were ready for their last stand. However the remaining four members knew one of them was too young to die, so like a telepathic link they decided for him to live.

"Naruto." Shishio suddenly said.

"Yes Lord Shishio?" Naruto asked.

"Are you ready to fight?"

"Yes, it was an honor to die with you."

"It was an honor to fight with you my student, but it's not your time to die." Shishio said confusing Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Farewell my son." was all Shishio said before Naruto fell through the floor.

It was the last thing he would see, the remorsefull looks on their faces, and the sound of the steel doors busting down.

After an unknown amount of time Naruto crawled out of the darkness, and into the room where he was ready to die. But the battle was already over and the results were devastating.

The room where Shishio's last stand, and the room where he first met the members of The Ten Swords was completely destroyed. The white marble tiles were stained with blood, the beautiful paintings, marble, stone, and jade statues were either destroyed or looted.

He went through the ruined base and saw the many bodies of the the invaders, soldiers loyal to Shishio, and his family. Yumi looked like she was brutality raped before they killed her, Seta's body was cut into pieces, Hoji was cut in half, Kamatari's body had several deep stab and slash marks, Fuji's body was still in the stalagmite filled pit that pierced his vital areas, Usui still had the stab mark in his heart area, Iwambo's stomach and was completely hollowed out, Anji's body had over fifty known weapons stuck in him, Cho was mutilated, Saizuchi was torn limb from limb, Henya's remains were all over the place, and Shishio looked like he was brutally tortured and executed.

Their heads were severed from their bodies, and their weapons were taken from their corpses. But he had no time to grieve enemy shinobi were still in the area, but as much as he wanted to kill them he had to leave.

Days later Naruto found himself in a nearby village, and the heads of his family on wooden platters behind a bamboo cage. The image would be forever burnt into his mind seeing their remorsefull looks, and not ones of peace. Later that night the blond was staring into his campfire. He got up and stuck his right hand into the fire. "With this oath of pain I will avenge all of you."

Months later Inari saw Naruto in a city; Shanghai The Demon City to be exact. The poor boy then saw the horrors of the Demon City. They saw him getting mugged of all the money he had and katars, beaten, tortured, several attempted murders, and several failed hangings. He saw his body ravaged with disease, and saw him eating corpses just to survive, and saw they finally saw him lying on the ground next to several skeletons and other rotting corpses; his body skin and bones in only a few months after arriving in the horrid city.

The memory turned black for a few seconds, and then the memory showed a healthier Naruto finding the people who tortured him, robbed him of his katars, and tried to kill him. The memory showed him finding them, taking them into alleyways, buildings, or in public with hundreds of witnesses, and literally ripped them apart.

But what made the eight year old cry was seeing Naruto's face. One of peace and innocence when he was his age change into that a heartless cold blooded killer.

Then the memory went black.

Flashback Ends

* * *

Naruto ended his jutsu to see Inari was openly shedding tears.

He then undid a very minor genjutsu on his face so everyone could see the scar on his left cheek, and removed part of his right glove to showed Inari a charred black hand which made him recoil in horror.

"Inari if there is one lesson you need to learn is that no matter how bad you have it someone always has it worse. Now if I hear how cry about how crappy your life is again. I'll rip out your spine and use it as a whip to slay anymore enemies I will come across." the angery blond then got out of his seat and headed towards the door, but before he left he stopped by Inari's chair and whispered, "And if you tell anyone what you saw, you'll wish you were dead." with that said Naruto walked out the door and into the night.

* * *

Armageddon: Yo I redid this chapter quite a bit. Now if you are wondering why only Inari saw Naruto's memories, well I read through this and decided that not everyone needed to know about his past...yet. As for him threatening Inari it was just an empty threat, but he doesn't know that hehehe.


	6. Wave Country Massacre

"I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The next morning Naruto was walking towards Tazuna's home, after a full night of training he was finally calm enough to go back. But then he smelled something familiar that he knew all too well...it was the smell of blood. He went to go check it out, and found himself in a small clearing, staring at a wild boar that had been hacked to pieces. He looked around and spotted a track of bloody footprints in the dirt, and they were heading in the direction of Tazuna's house.

"It has started." was all he said before he ran towards the house.

"NO! Inari run!" Naruto's ears perked up at the cry coming from the house a few minutes later. When he got there he saw two wannabe samurai holding their blades at Tsunami's throat. One looked like he was ready to slaughter for the sheer fun of it. And he was staring at Inari like his next victim.

"Leave my mother alone!" the boy shouted defiantly, doing his best to hold his ground against the two thugs.

"Just one kill, come on." one of the men with an eye-patch said, fingering his blade.

"You make one move towards my son and I'll bit my tongue off and choke on my blood, I swear it!" Tsunami screamed.

"Gato said he needed a bargaining chip, you idiot! Just grab the brat and you can kill them both afterward!" the other one said.

"Fuck you, hold the woman I'm gonna kill the kid!" The first thug snapped, raising his sword at Inari, "Don't worry, this will be-" he was cut off when he was driven into the ground from Naruto landing on him. There was a sickening crunch as his ribs snapped under the impact and the blonds weight. The distraction allowed Tsunami to elbow the man in the stomach, the man clutched his stomach in pain which allowed her to escape.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he yelled clutching his stomach, and watching his partner cough up blood before dying.

"You should be more worried about what I'll do to you if you don't back off." Naruto growled, drawing his wakizashi and pointing it at him. Before the man could react, Naruto bolted forward and brought the sword down hard on the man's head, killing him instantly. "People like you give samurai a bad name." he muttered sheathing his blade.

"Mom!" Inari rushed over to be sure she was ok, while Naruto kicked the bodies into the water.

"Hey, Inari." Naruto suddenly said, "You did good."

Despite his tears, Inari was able to smile, "Thank you, Naru-" he screamed and Tsunami fainted when a claymore sword was stabbed through Naruto's chest, only for him to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"What the-" the man didn't finish his sentence, when a blade went through his chest.

"A Stone ninja? Then that must mean-" Naruto mused before a booming voice broke his train of thought.

"That's right brat, however I didn't think he would get caught off guard that easily." a arrogant voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and a Stone Anbu, he was built like a bear, had an eye-patch on his left eye, and a scar going across his chin.

"Heh if it isn't the famous Stone Bear. You honor me with your presence." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Enough talk, you're going to pay for what you did in Earth Country!" Stone Bear did a couple of seals and touched the ground, "Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!" he called as hr grabbed a large chunk of the earth the size of a mausoleum and chucked it at Naruto.

"Wind Sword!" Naruto whispered as he held up his index and middle fingers, and threw a blade of wind at the huge piece of earth. The earth was horizontally split in half as Naruto quickly undid his bandages to reveal the kanji symbol for blade on both wrists. He charged forward unsealing the Renbato blades, while Stone Bear withdrew giant three foot double-headed black axe with red trimmings, and they clashed together. They struggled for a bit until they broke apart, slamming their weapons in the ground.

Naruto started some hand seals yelling, "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" he then launched the huge Chinese-looking dragon completely made of white fire with yellow eyes Henya once used at Stone Bear.

"Earth Style: Earth Flip!" Stone Bear screamed as he smashed his hands into the ground making a thick wall. The wall barely blocked the fire as it tore through it.

Naruto then charged towards Stone Bear, he got in front of the guy and gave him a huge uppercut that sent him flying into the air. He then reappeared over him and gave him three quick kicks before hitting him harder thus launching him to the ground. The blond then directed his body it a missile and flew towards the falling man. Then his fist connected with Stone Bear's body it made a huge crater when he hit the ground.

Thinking he was done Naruto walked out of the crater, he didn't expect to get kicked in the back, and flying into a tree. Getting up he saw Stone Bear with his body encased in iron. "You think that would hurt me? Hahaha with my bloodline Stone Skin I'm invincible!" he gloated.

"That may be, but your bloodline isn't as strong as you think." Naruto said coldly.

"And what is tha-Glak!" Stone Bear found his neck wrapped in iron, he looked to see that the iron around Naruto's stomach was gone.

"Meet Hakujin no Tachi (Thin-bladed Sword), one of my sensei's favorite blades. And like I said your bloodlines weakness is your neck!" with inhuman strength Naruto pulled the Hakujin, and severed Stone Bear's head from his shoulders. Sighing with relief Naruto took out a scroll and put Stone Bear's head and weapon in it. However he was curious about the other one, so he went over to the other one, and saw he had a burn scar on the left side of his face.

"Well lucky me." was all he said and cut his head off, and threw it and his claymore into the scroll. "Sorry about the mess, but I have to get to the bridge." Narurto apologized to Inari and the newly awakened Tsunami.

* * *

The Bridge

Kakashi was currently having a highly intense fight with Zabuza. He was already wounded, and was glad that he had his Sharingan active or he was sure that he would be dead by now. Zabuza was very unpredictable. He had no fighting style, but using his brute strength in his blows said that this man truly earned his name as The Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza sent a downward strike with his mighty zanbatou but then turned it into a forward jab. Kakashi dodged and used the momentum to back away from the man, and drawing a kunai.

"Is that all you got Kakashi? I guess your legendary skills aren't so great." Zabuza gloated as he took a slash at Kakashi who parried the move.

"Tell me something Zabuza. Why are you working for Gato?" Kakashi asked before breaking the struggle forward. He then sent a side swipe to the mans waist.

"I'm just doing my job." the mashed man replied pushing the sword aside before throwing a left punch. Kakashi jumped back and sent one of his own.

"What kind of job is it that is so important that you would have to kill the only thing that would bring life back to something that man is trying to kill?" he asked as his punch was blocked and he was thrown over Zabuza's shoulder. He landed on his feet only to block the attack that Zabuza was sending him a left punch.

"Because I need him in order to fulfill our ambition. I must do this or all our sacrifices would be in vain." he said still keeping the struggle. He then saw the masked man jump away into the thick mist.

"Zabuza our fight is finished! Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit!" Kakashi yelled as he took out his scroll, unrolled it, swipped his blood onto the paper, resealed in, and slammed in onto the ground as rolls of kanji symbols stretched out, and the ground crackled with immense power.

"Talking will get you nowhere Kakashi, without the use of your Sharingan your noth-" he was interrupted when some dogs burst from the bridge, grabbing Zabuza and holding him tight in place. "How?"

"Earlier in the fight I let you wound me, and your weapon stink with my blood, so my hounds couldn't miss you." Kakashi said as the fog lifted. "The fog is lifting. I can see your future, and your future is death!"

"You say my future is death? I've had enough of your bluffs!" Zabuza raged.

"Zabuza you've had your fun. You schemed your schemes, the day you deserted The Village Hidden in the Mist and became a Missing-nin, your name and your reactions were reported to every village. We all know your failed coup d'etat you and your followers staged, and the attempt to assassinate the Mizukage. Since then you've been trying to raise funds for a second attempt, and barely staying ahead of the Hunter-nins which is what brought you here. It's why you'd stoop to work for scum like Gato." Kakashi lectured.

Kakashi did three hand seals and used his left hand to brace his right wrist. A ring of crackling chakra appeared around him and small bolts of electricity flowed from the ring into his hand. the bolts eventually stopped and he now held a large blue ball of lightning, which let out a terrible sound like the screeching of a thousand angry birds, "You're are a loose cannon. The man you're trying to kill, Tazuna, is the heart and spirit of this place. And the bridge you're trying to prevent him from completing is the lands hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in this village, just to advance your own ambitions" he continued.

"Spare me the civics lesson and philosophy, we're fighting for our ideals. And we will not stop until we achieve them!" Zabuza roared in defiance.

"Then die! Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled as he ran at Zabuza his right hand at his side tearing through the ground, he then brought his hand up to plunge it into his chest. But then Haku appeared out of a ice mirror to take the hit, she waited for the pain to come.

But it never did.

She opened her eyes to see Kakashi's lightning covered hand dissipate, and heard a voice she hasn't heard in a long while.

"Alright that's enough, Kakashi I don't like it when people hurt my subordinates." Naruto said in a disapproving tone. His right hand stopping Kakashi's lightning covered hand just a centimeter from Haku's chest.

"Lord Naruto!" Zabuza cried out in surprise.

"Lord Naruto?" Kakashi asked, completely confused how his student knew the famed Demon of the Mist.

Naruto was about to explain...when he was tackled by Haku giving him a one-sided hug. That's when The Demon Brothers came in laughing at his situation.

"Lord Naruto we were wondering when you would contact us again." Gouzu laughed.

"Yea Haku was starting to drive us crazy asking when we would see you again." Meizu added.

"We'll talk later Kakashi where is Team Eight, Yugao, and Yamato?" Naruto asked after dislodging himself from Haku.

"Team Eight and Sakura are guarding Tazuna-"

"You let two recovering Genin come to a place where they would surly die." Naruto interrupted Kakashi, his icy voice sending shivers down everyones spines.

"They said they were fine and came with us, there was nothing I could do."

"Bullshit." Naruto muttered.

"As for Yuugao and Yamato they're infiltrating Gato's base."

Before Naruto, could respond, a high cruel laugh mixed with applause came rolling from the other side of the bridge, "That was an entertaining performance, Zabuza. I guess you aren't as useless as I thought." the group looked to see a short, ugly little man wearing a black tuxedo and leaning on a cane standing in front of what Naruto guessed was a couple hundred of his men from the camps they didn't destroy.

"You must be Gato." Naruto stated.

Zabuza scowled behind his wrappings, "You had no intention of paying us, did you?"

Gato's smile widened, "Why pay when I could have killed you after did your job? And with your bounty I'll be even richer." he snickered a bit at the thought, "Kill everyone! But leave the women." he licked his lips, "It'll be fun to break them." at those words, his men let out a cheer and began to charge them.

"I guess it's time to bring out the big guns." Naruto sighed. He unwrapped the rest of his medical wrappings on his right forearm showing another seal on it, this time it was the kanji for scythe. He swiped his left hand over it. And a big ass scythe appeared in his left hand. The scythe was a least five feet long, its blade was three feet long and was straight instead of curved, but it had a ball and chain attached to the top of it.

As Gato's goons neared him he shouted, "Honjo Ryu: Disheveled Benten!" he whipped his scythe his head, and the chain formed into a sphere.

The first thugs who reached it was sliced into bloody chunks, he then move forward cutting into them and the screams began. Everyone watched in awe, and in some cases excitement as vicious slashes struck the men, cleaving into their bodies. Screams of horror and pain erupted as one by one the thugs where hacked to pieces by the force of the scythe, as Naruto walked through the carnage calmly, eyes never blinking.

All the while Team Seven, Team Eight, Zabuza, Gouzu, Meizu, Haku, and Tazuna had been watching, as the slaughter took place. Most of them had their eyes wide in horror.

Kakashi, was in shock. He knew that Naruto had been introduced to violence years ago, but this was just too much.

Sakura, who had to alternate between upchucking and watching the grotesque spectacle, retched again, but nothing would come out. She then knew that Naruto was evil incarnate.

Sasuke, who was spared getting his ass handed to him by Haku saw Naruto's strength. His face was red with rage at seeing the "dobe" kill so many people like nothing.

Tazuna was now officially scared of ninjas.

Kurenai didn't know weather to be happy that Naruto was on their side, or scared shitless if Naruto ever defected the village.

Shino was glad he was wearing baggy clothing, because he was trembling in fear and shock.

Kiba also threw up his breakfast...and his lunch...and any other meal he consumed two days ago. And Akamaru was hiding in his coat which made a giant stain in the front of his jacket.

Hinata had to restrain herself from jumping up and down from joy. She knew Naruto was strong, but this was insane and she loved every second of it. And for odd some reason it slightly turned her on.

Zabuza really wanted to join in on the slaughter, oh he really did. But because of his carelessness his right arm was useless. So he had to just watch Naruto kill...lucky bastard.

Gouzu and Meizu weren't really surprised, but loved the slaughter all the same.

Haku was simply ecstatic, it was no secret that she liked him. But it was still quite a sight seeing Naruto take on an army that consisted of five-hundred thugs, mercenaries, and bandits.

When Naruto hacked away the last bandit beheading him, he found himself standing in front of a blood-soaked broken down and shivering form of Gato. He snorted in disgust when he saw a puddle underneath the crime lord, and the awful smell coming from his pants.

"Look up scum!" Naruto commanded the fat man.

The sniveling crime lord obeyed to see that Naruto's entire outfit was soaked in blood, and it dripped from his now red hair and his scythe. "Prepare to die you pathetic excuse for a man!" Naruto roared as he lifted his scythe over his head to execute the crime lord, but had to suddenly jump away from a hail of senbon needles.

In a huge cloud of smoke twenty-three ninjas at least Chuunin level appeared in front of Gato, but one was instantly recognized by Naruto and the Jounin.

He had green hair expanding in wild directions with his hitai-ate covering his forehea, he wore a white and blue jumpsuit and wore blue shinobi styled sandals. He carried an umbrella on his back and wielded a sword in his right hand a purple colored, metallic looking hilt with an activated energy blade. The sword itself is yellow colored and has a thin blade of three feet long and nine inches wide. Its blade was crackling with electrical energy.

He was Aoi Rokusho an A-ranked Jounin level Leaf Missing-nin, and holder of the Nidaime Hokage's legendary sword the Raijin. But he seemed different...oh yea it was the scar going diagonally across the right side of his face, and the eye-patch covering his right eye. His remaining brown eye glaring hatefully at Naruto.

"Aoi Rokusho what an unpleasant surprise, how's the eye?" Naruto taunted.

"Namikaze you have some nerve showing up here!" Aoi growled out making Kakashi perk up hoping that no one other than himself heard it.

"Save your speech because I heard all of it."

"Kill him!" Aoi ordered.

The twenty-two men unsheathed their respected weapons and charged towards Naruto.

"Have a taste of a technique I've been working on Fire Style: Inferno Tower of Hell!" without any hand seals Naruto slammed his hands on the ground a raging fire exploded upwards roasting the enemy ninjas within the area.

**"Not a bad technique you picked up in that scroll huh?" **Kyuubi smirked inside the blond.

_'It was pretty good, but I could still work of it a little more.' _Naruto replied walking towards the carnage.

**"You just can't please yourself can you?" **the fox retorted.

_'I aim for perfection just like I was raised to be.' _the blond casually replied before walking over the charred corpses.

As he approached Aoi he spoke to him, "I'll spare your life if you hand over the Raijin."

"Never! With this blade I'm invincible!" Aoi charged and began swinging the Raijin at Naruto recklessly. Naruto avoided all of the attempted strikes with relative ease.

"You've grown even more pathetic Aoi. You let the power of a legendary sword go to your head." the blond belittled the man as he dodged swing after swing.

"You know what pathetic? That so-called family of yours!" he sneered getting a slight reaction from Naruto. "That bastard Shishio screamed like a little bitch when we tortured him, and his skank moaned like a whore when we ravaged her over and over again!"

Aoi got a real reaction from Naruto, but not the one he wanted. Naruto disappeared and Aoi found his right arm cut off, gripping his new stump he didn't notice the teen grab the severed arm and retrieve the Raijin from it. Activating the legendary sword he thrust it into Aoi's shoulder electrocuting the man. Ignoring his cries of pain Naruto said to his last words to the dying man, "Aoi...when I see you in hell, Lord Shishio, The Ten Swords, and I are going to enjoy torturing you for all eternity!" the blond then let the man die from electrocution by the legendary blade, and laughed at the irony when the man said he would be unbeatable with it. He then pulled it out of his shoulder and quickly beheaded him.

Clipping the Raijin to his sash, resealing the scythe into his arm, he turned towards the sniveling form of Gato and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Gato, the crimes you've committed against these people is unforgivable. For that I shall send you to the deepest parts of hell! The Second Secret Sword: Crimson Lotus Arm!" he yelled as he unsheathed the Mugenjin, the friction ignited the oil on his katana and the gunpowder on his glove blowing the man to pieces. Covering Naruto's already bloody arm in blood and chunks of flesh.

After his deed was done Naruto walked towards his allies, and headed towards Tazuna's house ignoring the group of people Inari gathered to fight the deceased tyrant.

Three days later the bridge was cleaned and completed. And it was finally time for Naruto, and his team, to leave Wave Country.

"Well Lord Naruto I guess this where we part ways again." Zabuza sighed, knowing Haku would be a headache for awhile.

"No you four have done your part, and are coming with me." Naruto told them.

The results were hilarious. Kakashi dropped his porn, Kurenai was shocked, Shino...well you couldn't really tell with him, Kiba wanted to hide under a rock, Akamaru pissed on Kiba's head, Hinata glared at Haku, Sakura turned pale, Sasuke was pissed, Gouzu, Meizu, and Zabuza were confused, and Haku was simply ecstatic.

"Lord Naruto but we-"

"I will have none of it, you all have gone beyond the call of duty. And because of it you still are being hunted by Hunter-nins, so what do you say?"

Having been on the run for a long time the group conversed on what to do, a few minutes later they came to a decision and said yes.

And with that done and over with Team Seven, Team Eight, and Zabuza's group walked away on the bridge.

"Inari that boy gave you hope again, as did the people of this country, so all in favor of the bridge being called The Great Naruto Bridge say aye!" Tazuna hollared out.

"Aye!" the villagers screamed in the back.

"Then it's decided, from now and forever The Great Naruto Bridge shall stand." Tazuna said with pride.

* * *

A Few Days Later

The trip back was uneventful, except for Sasuke trying to get Naruto to tell him why Zabuza is calling him master, and demanding that he hand over his scythe, and teach him that fire technique. Only for him to get thrown into a tree, nearly get cut into ribbons, nearly getting decapitated, and getting two senbon needles stuck in his ass cheeks.

Anyways they just arrived at the village and went straight to the Hokage tower, and told Sarutobi what happened.

"That is one fucked up story." was all he said. "Okay Team Seven and Eight you can go home now, except for Naruto and you four."

After everyone left the Hokage looked at the five now in his office. Four of them stared at him nervously. The old man gave a small cough. "Well...Zabuza, Gouzu, Meizu, you three are currently a Missing-nins and are wanted felons to the Mizukage; and Haku you are still technically a citizen of another country...while your bloodline was hated and there was even an attempt on your life, your clan was still registered under it and any prominent clan member can not change countries without the Feudal Lords recognition." the aged Hokage said.

All of them looked down not liking where this was going. Their moves were silent, they weren't going to kill the old man but they were definitely preparing for a fight to get out.

The old man noticed all of this even though he wasn't facing them, "That's how it would be normally..."

He let his words trail off at that and they stopped what they were doing. "I beg you pardon?" Zabuza asked.

"I never really liked the Mizukage, so I'm keeping you four so I can happily say fuck you and your laws." he smiled at their shocked reactions, even though he couldn't see most of them.

After the that conversation Sarutobi got serious, "Okay Naruto we need to talk."

"Ask away." the blond responded.

"How did you meet up with these four?"

"During my travels they were about to be killed by at least a dozen Mist Hunter-nins, so I killed them and now they owe me a life debt." Naruto honestly answered the old Hokage.

"I want to see the heads." Sarutobi demanded.

Nodding the blond opened his storage scroll and appeared the heads of Stone Bear, Aoi, and the scared Stone Jounin. "I expect to be paid in a week."

"Of course, now onto serious matters what will you do with the Raijin?"

"Well I was hoping to keep it, but it belonged to your sensei." Naruto unclasped it from his sash and put it on his desk, "So you can do whatever you want with it."

Pausing for a second Naruto asked Sarutobi a serious question, "But Lord Hokage before we came here I saw that my apartment was firebombed, where will I be living?"

"Follow me." was all aged Hokage said with a hidden smile.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later

It took them only about another fifteen minutes of walking to reach their destination, and Naruto himself was surprised when they had reached the general area of the Hyuuga estates. He was increasingly surprised when they arrived at the doorstep of a rather large house, directly adjacent to the Hyuuga Compound.

Before anyone could voice their questions, however, Sarutobi produced a set of keys that he had taken out from one of his pockets. He proceeded to unlock the front door, and with a gentle push, the large oak door swung open. Sarutobi stood back, and made an ushering gesture to him, all the while maintaining an almost mischievous smile on his face.

The second they stepped through the threshold, everyone couldn't help but gasp.

The first chamber of the house was magnificent. The floor was a finely polished and stained wooden affair, giving the room an immediate home type quality. In the middle of the room was an ornate oriental styled rug, with various dragons seeming to coil around the tapestry, giving it an almost ethereal quality. The walls were paneled oak, stained to be a slightly darker color than normal oak. On the walls hung various famous paintings, interspersed so not as to be too full in the room.

On the far wall sat a large fireplace, and on top of the mantle sat a few pictures. But Naruto would look at them later.

On the ceiling there was a rather simple chandelier that brightly lit the room, along with the help of two west facing windows that allowed the sunlight to flow in freely. There was a cloth draped couch and what looked to be various recliners situated to either side of it, all of them facing the fireplace and the rug. All in all, it was a tremendously inviting scene.

Naruto realized that he had been standing there for a few moments, and the Hokage was looking at him with a tremendously warm smile, before anyone could ask the Hokage whose house this was, Sarutobi motioned for them follow him once again, and they passed a threshold into what was the largest kitchen he had ever been in.

It had all the regular appliances of a normal kitchen, and the entire room seemed to be bathed in whites and beiges. The counter tops were a beige marble, while the floor was a white marble. There was a massive refrigerator on the left of the room, and a large assortment of kitchen appliances on the right, including a huge stove, a microwave oven, convection oven, and a blender.

From the kitchen, they passed into a rather large dining room that seemed to be made for quite a few people. The table was long and narrow, and was lined on either side by plush chairs that resembled the recliners in the living room. The dining room segued into a much less formal living room setting, replete with an entertainment center with a pool table, jukebox, what looked like was a nice t.v., and a very large, curved and plushy couch that looked as though it was made for quite a few people.

They then ascended the stairs to the second story of the house. The stairwell split into two hallways that turned into a square shape, with ten doors on the side of the horizontal hallways. However on the top vertical hallway one door seemed much larger than the other doors, which Naruto and company guessed that it was the master bedroom. They passed all of these rooms, and found another staircase, leading to the third floor. When they reached the third floor, the Hokage strode up to another door, and opened it.

They came out on the roof of the house, which overlooked most of Konoha. It gave a grand view of Konoha and the rest of the estate, as well. Naruto noticed that the rest of the estate seemed to be rather large, probably close to ten to twenty acres of forested and cleared area. In some of the clearings, there were training dummies, and a large pond. Naruto noticed that closer to the house, there was a second building, with a small steam stack. He assumed that it was a personal onsen.

With that, the tour was over, and the Hokage led the procession back downstairs to the main living room, motioning them all to take a seat wherever they wanted. Naruto and Sarutobi winded up on a two-seat couch, while the others winded up in recliners or other couches. Silence hung for a moment, before Naruto dared break it.

"Lord Hokage this was my fathers house wasn't it?" with that, the Hokage seemed to chuckle slightly.

"Yes it was, and since you are his son you rightfully own it." he smiled.

"Is there a basement?" Gouzu asked.

"Why yes there is, and in it is a library and the finest alcoholic beverages you'll ever drink." Sarutobi smirked from experience, "And below that floor is a dojo, and a empty room." he added, "I would love to stay longer, but it's getting late, Naruto I want to see you and your four in my office at noon tomorrow." he said after a few minutes and left for home.

Agreeing to that idea the five split off into different bedrooms, and went to sleep.

Well not all of them. Naruto didn't go to sleep he just sat in his parents old bedroom, the room itself was simple enough. It had a king sized bed with an oak frame, with crimson sheets and pillow casings. On the right side of the room was a desk made of oak and a door that lead to the bathroom, and on the left side was the walk-in closet that held his mom and dads stuff. The items in the closet consisted of some very expensive and formal kimonos and yukatas, regular street clothes, various shinobi clothes that included two Jounin vests, pants, sandals, and his fathers white trench coat. However he also found some other items like photo albums, scrolls, and one item that actually scared the hell out of him...his moms red lingerie.

And above his bed was a portrait of a man was clothed in a forest green Jounin vest, with a navy blue turtleneck shirt, and matching cargo pants and shinobi styled sandals. He had a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottom. His Leaf hitai-ate rested on his forehead, and it held his spiky blond hair. He was smiling happily with piercing blue eyes, and his arm was wrapped around a woman by her waist.

The woman was beautiful. She had fiery red hair that went down to her lower back and violet eyes, with a Whirlpool hitai-ate around her neck. She wore a shirt that had a black top with a red spiral in the middle of her bust that cut off from her chest and showed her stomach with long baggy orange sleeves, along with black cargo pants and black kunochi styled sandals. She too had a happy smile on her face and a slight red tinge on her cheeks. Her head was resting on the man's chest and both looked very happy.

They were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki; his mom and dad when they were first promoted to Jounin.

Now he decided to read the scroll he found in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Opening the scroll again he swiped some of his blood on the blood seal at the bottom, and another scroll and some keys came out. Curious Naruto started reading it.

_Dear Naruto in this scroll is another blood seal so you can learn about my famous techniques._

_But before we can do that I want you to know my teammates, close friends, and I signed a blood pact for our children to wed each other. If you can I want you to fine a man named Hiashi Hyuuga, Hiroshi Higurashi, Kaze, and Sousetsu Kazahana-_

Naruto dropped the scroll and shouted, "WHAT!" that could be heard around the world.

* * *

Wind Country

"WHAT!"

The Kazekage fell out of his chair when the scream echoed through his office, "What the hell was that! And why do I feel dread!"

His guards however thought Gaara killed someone again,

* * *

Wave Country

"WHAT!"

"Mom did you hear something?" Inari asked.

"Yes...I wonder what it was?" Tsunami wondered.

* * *

Rice Country

"WHAT!"

"Did Kabuto find out that Lord Orochimaru was straight?" a raven-haired kunochi asked a red-haired kunochi.

"The Snake-fag straight? Don't make me fucking laugh." the red-head replied.

* * *

Water Country

"WHAT!"

"Hmm...looks like someone found out something interesting." the Mizukage mused before watching a man with a bloodline get decapitated before his very eyes.

* * *

Rain Country

"WHAT!"

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"Did you say something?" Kisame asked.

"No, HIDAN STOP STABBING YOURSELF YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD ON THE NEW CARPET!" Kakuzu yelled at his partner.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan yelled back.

"Idiots." Itachi sighed.

* * *

Some Random Hot spring Location

"My pervert sense is tingling." a white-haired man giggled. This alerted the women in the hot springs, they quickly ganged up on the white-haired man and beat the living hell out of him.

* * *

Armageddon: Hey everyone just for you to know Fire Style: Inferno Tower of Hell was created by my bud D-Reaper INI not me so all credit goes to him.


	7. Training Team Ten

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Hokage Tower the next Day

Hiruzen Sarutobi is a man of many things he is the Sandaime Hokage, was a student of the Nidaime Hokage, was the youngest Kage to come into office next to the Sandaime Tsuchikage, is one of the last surviving veterans of The First and Second Great Shinobi War, he mastered over a thousand jutsus, earned the nicknames The Professor for his knowledge of jutsus and The God of Shinobi for never being defeated in battle, is the only Kage to come back into office, trained his three students who became The Legendary Three Sannin, married a good woman who died of natural causes, had two sons one who is Asuma Sarutobi who was a member of The Twelve Elite Guardians for the Fire Daimyou and another was Tsuno Sarutobi who died protecting the Fire Daimyou also as a member of The Twelve Elite Guardians, his second son had a child before he died; his grandson Konohamaru, embraced his inner pervert, and most of all he has been known to not fear anything.

That is until today, because a very pissed off Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was standing in front of him.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi what the hell is this?" Naruto shoved his fathers scroll into the old mans face.

"It's a scroll...that lists the girls you're engaged to." Sarutobi paled.

"Sarutobi I ask of you to null and void the contract."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, both the signatures of every parent is here. This document is one-hundred percent legal so congratulations." the old Kage sighed in relief hoping his torment was over.

"I'll just pretend I never saw it then, I'll deny it all the way to my grave."

"Naruto don't you want to have a family? Don't you want to get married and have kids?" Sarutobi asked, slightly concerned for his mental health.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a wanted felon! For years I've roamed throughout the Shinobi Nation, and committed so many crimes that I'm guaranteed a spot in the darkest pits of hell!" Naruto practically shouted in the mans face.

"Naruto just because-"

"You don't get it!" the blond interrupted him, "I'm wanted in almost every country! If my enemies catch wind that I have fiancees they will be targeted! Not to mention I'm the Yondaime's son, if Earth Country found that out they will demand my head for the crimes my father and I committed against them. If not they will send assassins. And lets not forget I'm the demon container for Kyuubi The Nine-tailed Fox, now I know I'm not well liked in this village, and if these bastards know about this my fiancees will be hated, scorned, beaten, and lets not forget the possibility of RAPE! You may trust this village to do the right thing, but I sure as hell don't!" he raged at the aged Hokage.

"Naruto the only people who know about your true self, is only you and me." Sarutobi said trying to calm the boy down.

"Hiruzen the next issue if The Bingo Book is coming out during the Chuunin Exams, I don't know the exact date but if the shinobi of this village get it everything will go to hell in a hand-basket."

Sighing at the detailed information Naruto gave him Sarutobi had only one thing to say, "So you're going to die a virgin aren't you?"

Not expecting this Naruto almost face faulted, but he recovered and yelled at the old Hokage. "You perverted old monkey I can not not die a virgin because I'm not one!"

This almost gave Sarutobi a heart attack, "WHAT? BUT-"

"Two times and only that, now can we please get back to what we were talking about?"

Sarutobi mentally cursed himself for getting off topic, so after a minute of thinking he finally remembered what the were talking about, "Naruto if they don't know your identity nobody will find out that you're-"

"They do."

"...Dammit...well we'll think of something when the time comes."

"I can't get out of the marriages can I?" Naruto asked.

"Nope."

"Then will you tell me the status of them?" the blond sighed tiredly, starting to feel a migrane coming.

"Of course, as you already know Hinata is the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiroshi Higurashi has a daughter named Tenten, they own the Higurashi Weapons Shop that is only a few blocks from here. Kaze has only one daughter named Temari, and Sousetsu Kazahana died ten years ago from a coup d'etat by his brother and his daughter Koyuki is presumed dead as well." Sarutobi answered him.

"...So I have the Hyuuga heiress, a weapons girl, the daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, and a dead princess." Naruto sighed again, turned around, and started walking toward the window.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sarutobi asked.

"Even though I _really_ hate this, I'm going to get to know my girls." was all he said before jumping out the window.

* * *

Higurashi Weapons Shop Ten Minutes Later

Pushing open the door, Naruto was greeted with a sight that would make any Shinobi worth his salt drool. Weapons of all shapes, sizes and colors adorned the shelves of the store, and not only that, but they looked to be crafted _tremendously _well. Even at a passing glance, an untrained eye could see that they were made with the greatest of care and precision, he took off his left glove and traced his finger down the blade of a particularly nasty looking katana and it drew blood without even the slightest effort.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you find shinobi-san?" Naruto turned around to face a slightly scared man at the cash register, he looked to be in his late thirties to early forties. He was a muscular man who had short and spiky hair and brown eyes, he wore a black shirt that hugged his body a little but not to tight, a pair of blue jeans and a blacksmith apron.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for Hiroshi Higurashi. I suppose you are him?" Naruto asked him.

He seemed to appraise him for a moment before grinning slightly, "Yep nice to meet you, so what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, but I _am here_ on business though. You might recognize this." Naruto then handed Hiroshi the scroll.

After reading it Hiroshi put on a serious face, "So you're alive."

"Yes, and I'm looking for your daughter if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all should be here in a few-" before he could finish his door opened, and four people came in.

The first was a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had black hair that was in a bowl shape hair style, black eyes, and MASSIVE eyebrows, he wore a green spandex suit, the standard Jounin vest, orange leg warmers, blue shinobi sandals, and wore his Leaf hitai-ate as a belt.

The second was a boy at least a year older than him, but was the carbon copy of what Naruto believed was his Jounin sensei.

The third was also a male. He had brown hair that reached down to his shoulder blades, an white pupil less white eyes showing that he was a Hyuuga. He wore his hitai-ate like a bandanna that covered his forehead, a tan shirt, black shorts with a kunai holster on his right thigh, and blue shinobi sandals. But what Naruto thought was odd was that his entire right hand and leg was wrapped in white medical tape, and it looked like he had a stick shoved his ass. How did he know that you ask? Well lets just say he cause some people absolute torture with just a stick.

The last was a female. She had brown hair tied into two Chinese buns that made her look like a panda with two short bangs that came over her Leaf hitai-ate, and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a sleeveless pink Chinese-style blouse that was trimmed in red around the neck and arms with dark green pants that came to about mid-calf and open-toed blue shinobi sandals. Her kunai holder was strapped to her right thigh while her shuriken pouch was on the back of her left hip. Still analyzing her he noticed her hands had many callouses that showed countless hours of weapons training.

"Hello Hiroshi how have things been going." the Jounin asked.

"I'm doing fine Gai, but you aren't very cheerful are you? Let me guess Kakashi beat you again?" Hiroshi asked.

"Again? Don't tell me he has a rivalry with Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"YES KAKASHI AND I ARE ETERNAL RIVALS!" Gai shouted.

"So you and my sensei are rivals, I don't believe it."

"YES WE ARE AND SO FAR WE ARE TIED AT FIFTY FIFTY, AND I LOSE THE NEXT CHALLENGE I WILL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE TWO-HUNDRED TIMES ON MY HANDS! IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN I WILL RUN TO WIND COUNTRY AND BACK ON ONE DAY WITH A BOULDER ON MY BACK! IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL-"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Naruto asked not knowing the horrors that awaited him.

"NOOOO! CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIPNESS SPREADING ON TO THE NEXT GENERATION!"

Then his mini-me student shouted at almost the same volume. "DO NOT WORRY GAI-SENSEI! YOU WILL DEFEAT HIM ONE DAY!"

This was the catalyst for one of the sights that would be burned into Naruto's mind forever.

Gai turned to his little clone. "OH LEE!" he shouted and ran to his student which made Naruto wonder how the hell they were able to run like they were in a field, when they were in a medium sized store...and they were only four feet from each other.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee ran at his teacher.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They met each other in the middle, then their famous "genjutsu" activated. The background turned into a sunset on a cliff with splashing waves.

Naruto put his hand in the tiger hand seal and whispered, "Release!" but nothing happened. "What the hell?"

**"Naruto that's not a genjutsu...it's real!"** Kyuubi screamed at him,** "Stop them now my eyes can't stand it!"**

The blond didn't need any encouragement from the demon residing inside him. As teacher and student began hugging each other and crying, then they found their necks wrapped in iron. Hiroshi looked to see that the iron wrappings on Naruto's stomach were gone. "Separate now or you both will find yourself without heads!" Naruto threatened the two and his eyes glowed red for a brief second.

The spandex freaks instantly broke apart and stood on opposite sides of the store, still in tears.

Naruto snorted and retracted his blade, and re-wrapped it around his stomach while everyone stared at him. He had managed to do what no one had ever done before, hell not even The Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuuhi or the Kurama Clan has even been able to do...dispel Gai Maito and Rock Lee's unbreakable genjutsu.

When everyone snapped out of their stupor Tenten let out a fangirl shriek seeing his weapons, "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! DAD DID LOOK AT HIM HE'S CARRYING!" she then calmed down a bit and continued in her normal voice. "The Hakujin no Tachi , Renbato , Mugenjin, Kami's dagger, and the Kiku Ichimonji Norimune."

Naruto sighed sadly hearing her talk like that, _'Great I have a sword loving otaku fangirl as a fiancee.'_

Tenten then pulled out a book out of nowhere skimming through the pages, Naruto looked at the cover it said Sword Fortune. Which made him sweat-drop remembering about the purple-haired Anbu member during the Wave Country mission.

"Tenten what is going on?" Neji asked, sort of freaked out by his teammates behavior.

"If you read Sword Fortune you would know it says here that these one of a kind blades are worth a fortune. The Hakujin no Tachi is five billion dollars, the Renbato is worth five billion dollars as well, Kami's Dagger is worth ten billion dollars, the Kiku Ichimonji Norimune is sixteen billion dollars, and the Mugenjin IS WORTH TWENTY-FIVE BILLION DOLLARS!" she told them with hearts in her eyes.

If there was one thing everyone was thinking about, it was holy shit! But instead of shouting it they just stared at Naruto like deer caught in the head lights.

"So I have them big deal." was all he said.

"What are you saying? You have the rarest blades on earth how did you acquire them?"

Naruto turned a his head away from them, "I don't want to talk about it." after a moment of silence he looked at Hiroshi, "Please tell her tonight." he he was about to leave when three Chuunin came in.

"Hey Hiroshi I need you to...YOU!" one of them pointed at Naruto.

"He's trying to destoy the store! Die demon brat!" the second one pulled at a kunai and charged at Naruto.

Sighing Naruto ran at him, and punched him in the face, making him fly into a shelf, knocking over the boxes, and just making a big mess. Pulling back he uppercut the second Chuunin making him fly into the ceiling and hang there. He saw the last Chuunin try to flee when he unsheathed Kami's Dagger and threw it into the lower back of the mans spine making him blackout because of the pain, but he didn't fall he just stayed standing.

Sighing again Naruto reached into one of his hakama pockets, took out a wad of cash, and threw it at Hiroshi. "Sorry for the mess." he apologized then walked over to the what was supposed to be the paralyzed Chuunin and pulled out the dagger which made the body fall to the floor, and walked out into the street leaving a stunned Team Gai and a happy Hiroshi.

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion A Few Days Later

For the first time in his life Naruto was confused why do you ask? It was very simple really he didn't kill those three Chuunin, and he spent the last three days thinking, why didn't I kill them? They broke the law and they should have been executed. Groaning in frustration he finally decided to ask Zabuza about it.

Wandering around the halls, and going down two flights of stairs. Naruto came across The Demon of the Mist training in the dojo.

"Zabuza I need to talk to you." Naruto called out to him.

"Sure Lord Naruto what is it you need?" Zabuza asked after swinging his massive sword.

"Well first off stop it with that master crap, we are both equals." sitting down in the lotus position Naruto told the older man his problem, "Zabuza you found out about the marriage contract am I correct?"

"Yea I kind of overheard your converstaion with the Hokage." Zabuza admitted the fact he eavesdroped.

"Well three days ago I went to the Higurashi Weapons Shop to visit one of them, but I was attacked by three Chuunin and I fought them. But I didn't kill them, I just knocked the first two out and paralyzed the last one. What I want to know is why didn't I kill them?"

After a minute of silence Zabuza finally answered Naruto's question, "Was she there?" seeing him nod he continued, "Well I don't know too much about the human mind. I usually just stab them there, but I believe you unconsciously didn't kill them because your fiancee was there, maybe you didn't want her to reject you."

Naruto sighed got up and walked away, no doubt to think about what he said.

After he left Zabuza realized something was wrong very wrong. He sensed a feeling of great sadness, if he turned a little bit he would have noticed a feminine figure sneak away from the room.

* * *

One Week Later

Naruto was doing something us average citizens usually do on a daily basis, sorting out mail.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills, dammit Meizu not another porn bill!, hate mail, hate mail, hate mail, junk mail, bills, payment from my mission in Wave...hmm what are these two?" Naruto muttered to himself.

He opened the smaller one and started reading it.

_Dear Mister Namikaze,_

_In one months time you are invited to the Hyuuga estates for a formal dinner party, and bring the contract._

_Sincerely,_

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

"Sarutobi probably told him about the contract...damn blabbermouth." he sighed not liking the looks of the letter, "Oh well onto the next one."

Naruto opened the last and larger one and about five-hundred thousand grand fell out of it. And then proceeded read the letter that came with it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_In case you didn't already know that's your reward for the bounties of Aoi, Stone Bear, Stone Ox, and Mizuki. Yes Mizuki got a small bounty on his head after we found out he was the one who defected, don't ask me why I just let the Anbu Organization deal with it so I don't have to do anymore damn paperwork! On a serious note during your mission in Wave Country you made Team Seven and Eight experience death first head, and I would like you to assist Team Ten on a C-rank escort mission to a small village called Mikasa that's in River Country. Bandits have been seen on the trail leading to the village, I want you to show the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio what it really means to be a shinobi, and if you can I want you to straighten them out._

_'Straighten them out? What the hell does he mean?' _Naruto thought to himself before he continued to read, and sweat-dropped reading the first part.

_Right about now you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about_, _you see my son; Asuma Sarutobi, their Jounin instructor is very lazy and doesn't really train his team. Here are the teams problems, Ino is a fangirl and will probably die on a more serious mission I need you to do whatever it takes to rid her of that horrid obsession, and I mean anything don't hold back. Shikamaru has no motivation what-so-ever, and is as lazy as my son, I need you to try and get him motivated even just a little bit. And finally Chouji is more focused on eating instead of training, and as you already know their family techniques rely on them using large amounts of calories but this is just ridiculous! I need you to make him cut back on the snacking and more on training. They begin tomorrow a twelve o' clock sharp._

_Now under these circumstances their Jounin would be in charge, but because this team needs A LOT of help I'm making you a temporary Special Genin. And if I see that the team has improved I'll let you keep that title._

_Sincerely, _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage_

"So the old monkey wants me to straighten the team out? This will be fun...well for me anyways. Hey what's this?"

_P.S. I told Kakashi about the mission, and told him to give Team Seven a vacation until you get back so you don't have to worry about team meetings and those crappy D-ranked missions._

_P.S.S. Focus some chakra on this seal, I believe you deserve what it contains._

Seeing said seal at the bottom of the paper he focused some chakra onto it, and in a puff of smoke a object fell into Naruto's hand making him gasp is surprise.

* * *

The Next Day 11:59

Team Ten and their client were waiting at the village gates waiting for their other squad member, and they must say they were very curious. When they got their mission the Hokage said they were going to have another person accompany them, when they asked who the aged Hokage just smiled and said it was a surprise.

Sick of the silence around them Ino finally broke it, "So who do you think will be our other teammate?"

"I don't know, but the Hokage would not have put him with us if he wasn't strong." Chouji commented while eating a bag of chips.

"I just hope he won't be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I just might be." a voice said behind them, making them jump ten feet in the air. When they landed they turned around to see...Naruto?

"Naruto what are you doing here!" Ino yelled at him.

"I'm your other teammate." he simply said.

"No way, why would my dad-" Naruto shoved the letter into Asuma's face to prove that he was their temporary teammate for the mission. "Alright team lets move along." he sighed after reading the fine print.

"Hold it." Naruto turned towards the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and pointed at Ino. "Empty your backpack."

"No! Why would I-"

"Ino just empty it." Asuma ordered her leaving no room for argument.

Sighing Ino took her items out of her backpack, Naruto grunted in frustration seeing she packed only clothes, jewelry, and makeup. He told Chouji to do the same, and sweat-dropped when he saw that he only packed bags of chips. And finally it was Shikamaru, he nearly face-faulted when he saw that he only packed a toothbrush.

Sighing he talked to the group of idiots, "I have one thing to say to you three," he paused making the three lean toward him. "YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" he yelled at them making them face-fault.

"I want you three to put that stuff back in your bags, go back to your compounds, pack the _proper_ essentials, and return here in thirty minutes if I'm not satisfied we'll do it over again until we get it right." Naruto told them.

"Why should we do as you say?" Ino asked him.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "The Hokage hired me to help you with this mission, why you ask? Simple you all suck! Your teamwork is almost as bad as my teams, you all know only a few jutsu that are pretty much useless, and you're all likely to die on your first serious mission!"

They began to argue with him when he yelled at them again, "This is not a democracy, this is a dictatorship. There is only one opinion that matters, and that is to get you sorry excuse for ninjas ready to face the harsh reality of ninja life! Now hurry up and get back here in thirty minutes!" (guess what movie I got that from)

This made them quickly pack up their things, and run to their compounds.

Thirty minutes later the Ino-Shika-Cho trio returned to their meeting spot and sweat-dropped when they saw their client, sensei, and Naruto smoking and laughing like they were old friends

Well minus Naruto laughing.

However the three were rudely interrupted when Ino started yelling at Naruto. "Naruto you can't smoke!" she yelled at him.

Sighing Naruto finished his cigarette and told the the fangirl the logic that I believe in today, "Ino if you're old enough to kill, you're old enough to smoke, drink, and do other things." (but I don't support people smoking under the age of eighteen, or drinking under the age of twenty-one because that will seriously fuck you up)

"Now shut up and let me see what you three packed." he ordered them.

They grudgingly did what they were told, and Naruto was sort of satisfied with what they packed. In Ino's pack she had four sets of clothes, some food rations, a small book labled "The Waves of Love", and a nail filer. Chouji had three sets of clothes, fifteen military food rations, a pill case, and three bags of chips. And finally Shikamaru had three sets of clothes, a scroll, some binoculars, and his toothbrush.

"It's good enough come on lets going." Naruto sighed, wondering if the Hoakge was going senile in placing these teams.

* * *

Four days later

On the way to Mikasa only two things happened to the group, first Naruto decided to put the right sleeve over his arm. Because he was freaking out the client with his slightly scared body.

The second was when Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji accidentally spotted Naruto bathing in a river on their second night. The next day Naruto noticed that Ino was blushing when ever she looked at him, and that Chouji and Shikamaru were for the better word examining themselves. (yes it is exactly what you might think it is, but it's mainly their muscle mass)

But on the fourth day Naruto decided that they needed a boost in their training, because on the third day he saw their training and almost killed Asuma. Why you ask? Because he saw that he and Shikamaru where playing shougi, Chouji was eating, and Ino was doing whatever the hell girls do.

During one of their breaks Naruto decided to put his plan into action.

"Team Ten front and center!" he called out, and they reluctantly did. "It has come to my attention that your training is...oh what am I saying you have no training!" he paused when they glared at him. "So before we continue to do anything with this mission, I'm going to train you into the ground and won't stop until I'm satisfied."

He then turned to Asuma, "Asuma I want you to show them the elemental affinity training."

"If you know it why don't you show them?" the bearded Jounin retorted.

Naruto took out a blank piece of paper, pumped some chakra in it, and showed Asuma that he could control the five elements. He was lucky the he had his back to the three Genin because they saw Asuma go deathly pale, and in a quiet voice he sworn Asuma to secrecy and told him that that he didn't want his team finding out so he had to do it.

Regaining some of his color Asuma walked to his team and explained the elemental affinity training. "Okay team I want you to channel chakra into the paper so I can find out your elemental alignment. Now before you ask an elemental alignment it's the element that you are intoned to."

"What do you mean sensei?" Chouji asked.

In response Asuma channeled some chakra into the piece of paper Naruto gave him, and it split in half.

"You see I have a wind affinity that means I'm great using Wind Style techniques, however I'm not so good at using other elemental techniques. I can still use them but not as good as my wind affinity. If you're lightning natured the paper crumbles, wind cut it in half, fire burns it, water gets it wet, and earth turns it to dust." he told them and then handed them each a slip of blank paper.

He and Naruto waited for them to focus their chakra into the paper. It unfortunately took a while because Asuma didn't teach them how to focus their chakra properly. But fifteen minutes later they found out their affinities.

Ino's burst into flames, Chouji's turned into dust, and Shikamaru's turned pitch black.

"Well Asuma you got a interesting team," Naruto complimented him for once, "Ino is a fire user probably from he fiery personality," he said, missing the blush on the girls face, "Shikamaru is a darkness user but I expected as much since he is from the Nara Clan. But Chouji I'm surprised that you're an earth user they are rare in Fire Country."

He let them absorb the information for a minute before he talked again, "Now I'm going to teach you Tree Climbing."

"Naruto we already know how to climb a tree." Shikamaru stated the obvious.

"That's right, but there's just one rule. No hands," Naruto said now letting Team Ten know that they'll have try to climb tree with this condition.

"Umm, are you serious Naruto? You're kidding, right?" Ino looking at their temporary sensei.

Without responding he then did the tiger seal and they saw faint bit of dust lift from his feet. He then proceeded to walk towards one of the trees in the surrounding area. What they expected see when he put his foot on the trunk of the tree and try to walk up it was to see him fall straight on his ass, but that was not what they saw and it surprised them. Because there he was, casually walking up the tree with hands in his pockets.

The first to say something was the closet genius, "He's actually climbing the tree."

"Straight up and he's only using his feet to do so." Chouji agreed getting out of his stupor.

When Naruto finished his walking, he was hanging upside down from a branch, "Well you guys get the idea. Focus the chakra to the bottom of you feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Naruto that is cool and all, but how will this help us?" Ino asked.

"First, you'll learn to draw on a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for an advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you guys getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu...well theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain you chakra levels, when a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels. A deadly mistake, to avoid this maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortlessly." their temporary sensei said finishing up his long lecture.

"Well I can continue this all day but that won't advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra, through training," Naruto added while taking out three kunai's from in between his fingers and then throws them in front of their feet.

"Use the kunai knives that I just threw to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb, without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first you'll to run at the tree and use your momentum to get as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?" Naruto instructed on how to do this exercise for the almost hopeless Team Ten.

"Well, if were doing this now, then that means we're ready, so let's do it." Shikamaru said in a bored voice, while in the meantime taking out the kunai that had struck the ground.

"Yea, I know we can do it!" Chouji getting just as enthused as his best friend while also picking up the kunai from the ground.

Ino cheered saying she'll do great and win Sasuke-kun's love as she quickly got the kunai free from the ground.

All three of them did as instructed and molded their chakra to the bottom of their feet, having dust faintly kick off the ground signifying that the chakra was emitting from their feet. When they all felt they had enough they ran towards their trees at the signal Ino shouted, "LETS GO!"

They all ran as fast as they could to get as high as they could on the tree they were running towards...only to fall on straight on their asses.

Naruto palmed his face, muttering to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

And for two weeks Naruto's hellish training affected the team greatly. Chouji spent more time training instead of eating, Shikamaru also spent more time conditioning his body instead of his mind, and because he used shadow clones he personally trained Ino himself. And because of this she spent little to no time on her looks or Sasuke fantasizing. And most of all they almost mastered the tree climbing exercise.

After they had better control of their chakra Naruto started teaching them their affinity jutsu. However Naruto is still teaching Ino Fire Style: Flame Bombs, but he taught Chouji Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. He wished he could teach Shikamaru something but he didn't have the darkness affinity, so he just showed him some usefull bodybuilding exercises.

Their client started complaining that they were deliberately wasting his mission money, because he paid for a simple C-ranked mission that would last only a few days. He stopped when Naruto told him that he already sent a messenger pigeon to the Hokage, informing him that the mission might take longer than needed and to take away his payment for the mission.

Now Team Ten has finally started moving again, and after several hours of walking they arrived at a dock was to take them to Mikasa. After they paid their ferryman he smiled and gestured to the boat, and that's when he saw Naruto. A tingle went up his spine, the guy just made him feel nervous. He tried to remain calm as he told the Naruto that the boat could only hold so many people, when Naruto just stepped down onto the surface of the water.

"I do not need to ride in the boat." he stated to them.

Then Team Ten, their client, and the ferryman's eyes bugged out, how was he walking on the water? Asuma just ignored it, sat down, and continued to smoke his death sticks.

"Are we leaving now?" he asked the ferryman.

Snapping back to reality, the ferryman pushed the boat of the dock. As soon as they began to leave, Naruto began to walk along side them, not even looking at them.

After about fifteen minutes, Team Ten, their client, and the ferryman were expecting Naruto to get tired and stop, but he showed no signs of fatigue, even his breathing was regular. Asuma was starting to understand why his father sent him, that was when the first patches of fog came into sight. Naruto stopped and looked over to the left. Suddenly he sped off to the side.

Wondering why Naruto left Team Ten let out sigh of frustration, the entire time Naruto was with them they barely knew anything about him. Either he was being their sadistic drill sergeant or was training by himself where they couldn't find him; which was usually at night. Asuma was thinking what would drive Naruto to leave them so suddenly, was there an enemy ahead? Shrugging, he resumed smoking his cancer sticks.

However unlike their lazy sensei the Ino-Shika-Cho trio didn't drop their guard. They scanned the area outside of the boat, but found no sign of their teammate.

They searched until they caught sight of something coming straight at them, it was a ship. During their mission briefing the Hokage said that they might face some bandits. Ino tensed and grabbed her sensei's sleeve and pointed towards the incoming vessel, Asuma stopped smoking and brought out one of his trench knives in case he had to engage in combat. As the ship got closer and closer, all they could see was a black silhouette. Soon, it crossed their path and Team Ten got a good look at a blood splattered vessel, complete with bodies hanging over the side. It was at least sixty feet long, and had several decks. It was leaving behind a trail of blood, causing several sharks to follow the ship.

All of them were shocked, until they saw Naruto, then they were scared. He was holding his wakizashi, and though it was the body of a bandit. As he slid his wakizashi out, he turned his head to look at them. All the Genin immediately retched over the side. Asuma only sighed and put his trench knife away.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped scaring my students for life."

Naruto only casually leaped off the ship and landed on the water with a small splash. Then he made the tiger hand seal, and several explosions went off in the ship. Team Ten watched the ship sink before their very eyes. After several minutes, the boat had completely sank into the depths of the surprisingly wide and deep river.

"The Hokage hired me so that your students wouldn't freeze up when somebody dies in front of them. And he said to do whatever is necessary so they won't die during a high level mission, so shut it." the blond said to the chain-smoking Jounin.

After that there were no other threats during the rest of the boat ride to Mikasa Village, nor was there anything life threatening on the four hour walk to the village.

* * *

One Day Later

"Fire Style: Flame Bombs!" an explosion of fire erupted from Ino's mouth, turning into a large fireball not unlike a miniature sun before hurtling itself towards the single tree off in the distance. In a brilliant flash of blinding light, the fireball exploded on contact, burning the tree and scorching the ground a seared black. Taking her hand away from her mouth, Ino turned to face her temporary teacher.

"So Naruto how was that?" Ino patiently waited for his answer, but was actually happy on the inside. She was sure her temporarily sensei was going to be happy, after all, that fireball was pretty big.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Naruto complimented after a moment of silence, "You still haven't mastered it, but that's good for just three weeks of training."

Naruto then turned his head towards Chouji who was going through some hand seals. "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" Chouji called out, and threw up a huge pile of mud that quickly hardened into a ten foot wall, it wasn't too thick to hold off a jutsu, but it was enough to protect him from a weapon barrage if that ever happened to him.

Then he saw Shikamaru punching a tree tearing it up on for each time his fists hit it.

"Team Ten front and center!" he called out, and they did a second later.

"I just wanted to say...well I don't say this much but I'm..." Naruto struggled to say the right word, "p-proud of you three."

Before they could say anything Asuma appeared in front of them scaring the three Genin. "We're heading out." was all he said.

It would be hours before they talked to each other again until they came close to a clearing. There was at least thirty to fifty tents, however there were only a few thuggish looking men out and about.

"From what I could gather there used to be about three-hundred bandits total, but Naruto took care of the majority when we were on the river. So there are about sixty to seventy bandits now. We strike tonight." Asuma told his team, but Naruto dragged him away from them until they were out of hearing range.

"You mean I strike tonight." Naruto corrected him.

"You? Naruto I don't think-"

"Damn right you don't. Listen you might have confidence in your team, and I respect that, but they aren't ready yet." the blond retorted to the son of the Sandaime.

"Aren't ready? Naruto they need to kill eventually, and tonight is the perfect time." Asuma rebutted

"I agree they need to kill, and they will, I'll see to that. But you need to trust me alright?"

"Fine have it your way, but you better have a damn good plan!" the bearded Jounin whispered as loudly but quietly as he could.

"Don't worry about it everything will be perfect." Naruto reassured the chain-smoking Jounin.

After waiting for countless hours night finally fell upon the team, and Naruto was ready to do some damage. "Alright I'm going in now you three to promise me, no matter what you hear or see you won't come into the camp until I say so." he saw their unsure looks so he had to raise his voice a bit, "Promise me!"

"We promise." they said in a union.

Without a word he disappeared in the darkness. Fifteen minutes later they saw an explosion, and then came the screams began. For an entire hour the Genin saw the explosions, heard the screams, occasionally having a body part fall on them, and saw flashes of Naruto literally destroying everything in his path. After hearing the final scream and hearing Naruto call out "It's all clear!" Team Ten went into what was left of the camp. The sight wasn't pretty there were huge craters in various parts in the camp, bodies that were relatively intact, mutilated bodies, body parts, blood splatters, ruined tents, various fires, and an unscathed Naruto standing in the middle of the destruction.

"Naruto what the hell did you do?" Shikamaru gasped seeing the devastation.

"Do you really want to know?" he countered a question of his own making them shake his head.

"Now follow me." he told them which they hesitantly did seeing the destruction around them. After a minute of walking they came across four men all tied to post and each one had bandages tied around their mouths to hinder their pleds and cries for help. Naruto however had a very serious look on his face.

"Now it's time to pop your cherries." he said earning himself a two confused and one hated glare. "What I mean by that is, it is time to earn your title as a shinobi."

"How are we going to do that?" asked a really confused Chouji.

"It is really simple take one of your kunai and kill one them." he said to them ignoring the pleading from the prisoners.

"So that's what you meant by popping our cherries, we kill and we won't be umm...killing virgins?" Shikamaru asked trying to get his facts straight.

"Close enough." Naruto sighed, at least they were getting it.

"But Naruto I don't think I can take a life." Ino hesitantly protested.

"One you do it it is as simple as breathing, here let me demonstrate." the blond said as he took a knifw from a dead bandit, calmly walked over to the one on the far right, and stabbed him in the face.

"Now who will go first?" seeing no one volunteering, he did one of things men use to decide who should go first if they're being stupid or a coward. "Fine I'm thinking of a number from one to twenty, whoever is the closest goes first."

"Troublesome blond fine I choose five." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sixteen." Ino gulped.

"Eleven." Chouji said.

"Shikamaru you're first." Naruto told the lazy Nara.

Shikamaru sighed, muttered troublesome, and pulled out a kunai. He stepped forward to the man on the left, but he didn't do anything.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner we can get out of here." Naruto tried to motivate him, it must of worked because he stabbed the man between the eyes.

"And then there was two." Asuma commented before putting a cigarette up to his lips.

"Now who's next? No one? Fine I'll do it the hard way." Naruto sighed as he took out a quarter; the thing all men use if they stuck between two choices. "Chouji is tails, and Ino is heads." he then flipped it and it landed on tails, but Chouji was hesitant so Naruto decided to use a little motivation.

"Chouji if you kill this guy I'll treat you to an all you can eat at your favorite restaurant."

That got him going, because he ran up to the dude on the right, stabbed him in the eye, and immediately threw up on the corpse after his mind just registered what he just did. After retching for a minute he finally went over to Naruto, and the others.

"Boys welcome to manhood." Naruto patted both of them on the shoulders. "Now it's your turn." he said to Ino.

They waited patiently for nearly another minute until Naruto decided to motivate her, "Ino, think about it what has this man done in life? How many innocent people has he killed? How many women has he raped? How many lives has he ruined? If you don't end this scumbags life he'll just do it again and again."

He saw a brief fire light up in her eyes, and without thinking she threw it and it went through the guys neck decapitating him. However after she did the deed she broke down crying, but thankfully it only lasted like twenty seconds and they went back to the village.

Right after Naruto made some clones to clean up the mess of course.

* * *

Later That Night, Hotel, Naruto's Room

The sound of knocking awoke Naruto from his slumber. Yawning he rose up from his bed only clad in some gray sweat pants and a black wife-beater shirt. He walked over to the door and swung open, only to come face to face with turquoise eyes twinkling in the dim light of the hallway staring back into his own surprised sapphire orbs.

"Ino?"

It was indeed Ino, she was dressed in what looked like a silk nightgown, a light blue color that beautifully matched her eyes. The gown itself went to the middle of her thighs, and was split on the sides allowing her to show off her beautiful legs. It stuck to her almost like a second skin showing off her curves. And her hair that was usually in a ponytail was now free and went to her hips all in all it was a pretty exotic sight.

"I was wondering if I could talk with you?" she asked quietly.

Blinking owlishly at the sudden and strange request from Ino of all people, Naruto took a moment for his thoughts to sort themselves out wondering what the hell is going on here. "Sure...come on in." he quickly stepped away from the entrance and let her inside before closing the door, locking it in the process with a soft 'click'.

They reached his room where they sat down on his bed, there was an awkward silence until Naruto broke it. "I'm guessing this is about your first kill?"

"Yes, how can you and the other shinobi do it? H-How can you live with yourself taking a life and feel nothing?" Ino asked calmly, but her voice told him she was close to crying.

"I can't speak for the others, but for me I'm just used to death. I've been around it for so long I pretty much became immune to it. However not everyone can handle the stress in doing this type of work." Naruto truthfully answered.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Take Asuma and Kakashi for example they do stuff to relieve their stress. Asuma smokes because of his dutie, or it runs in the family, but Kakashi, he reads porn to relieve himself after losing both his teammates in The Third Great Shinobi War, doing what ever he did when he was in the Anbu, and losing his sensei the Yondaime from the Kyuubi attack. They just use those items to dull the pain but it doesn't make it go away. They're just too stubborn to cry once and awhile." Naruto sighed at the corny speech.

Without warning Ino wrapped her arms around him, and his shirt started to feel wet. _'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! She's crying, damn me and that stupid speech. Ok calm down what did Yumi-nee-chan do when this happened to me after my first kill? Think dammit think! Think! Think! Oh yea now I remember.'_ acting on instinct wrapped his arms around the blond-haired girl's shoulders and muttering soothing words as her small body shook with silent sobs.

"Shhhhhh it's okay Ino, let it all out, I'm right here." a few minutes passed before the kunouchi's sobbing died down to little sniffles, Naruto rubbing her back gently. However doing this rarely kind action Ino fell asleep in his arms.

After realizing she fell asleep Naruto tried to pry her off, but her famine-like grip wouldn't allow it, "Aww dammit this is the _last_ time I'm going to be nice to someone." the blond sighed as he picked her up, settled themselves is the bed, pulled the covers over themselves, and he fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Armageddon: Hello fans sorry for the huge delay I had a massive case of writers block, computer crashed so I had to use the libraries computers, and went to a camp for awhile. My next update will be sooner than later.

As for Sarutobi's his second son...well how the hell do you explain why Konohamaru is alive because it certainly wasn't Asuma.


	8. Dinner, love, and deadly plots

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Konoha one week later

"Well guys I guess this is where we depart." Asuma announced as they approached the village gates, "You all can go home I have to talk to my old man." and with that said he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Later Naruto." Shikamaru yawned feeling absolutely exhausted after this mission.

"Now hold up you three." Naruto ordered the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, as he handed each of them a scroll, "Don't think your training is over, in these scrolls I've written out a training regiment for each of you. Don't slack off." he continued before jumping away from them.

* * *

Nara Compound 3:30 PM

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed as he laid in his bed after getting chewed out by his mom, why? He just told his parents the details of the mission, and his first kill. But when he mentioned he didn't help in the destruction of the camp, his mom started yelling at him for being lazy. That was the curse of the Nara Clan...well for the males anyways, no matter what they did they would always marry a bossy woman. And after years of marriage they could only hope their deaths came quicker than usual. But it wasn't all bad from what his dad told him: "Even the roughest woman is tender to the guy she loves."...but then again he was very drunk that night.

He was interrupted when someone knocked on his door, after saying come in his father; Shikaku Nara walked in. Shikaku was around six feet in height and had the build of an experienced shinobi. He wore an unusual outfit that made him look like a hobo that consisted of ratty and worn brown cargo pants, a worn forest green Jounin flack-vest that looked like it has seen quite a few battles with steel fishnet chain mail underneath it, worn out black shinobi styled sandals, and a ripped up brown trenchcoat that had its sleeves ripped off and was stained with what looked like dirt, and some blood, and had worn brown hand guards that went to his elbows. His face looked a lot like Shikamaru's considering the hair style and eye color, only his face didn't a trace of baby fat, had a goatee, and he had two scars on his right cheek and temple respectivally.

"Hey son need to talk about your first kill?" Shikaku asked.

"Nah I talked to Asuma-sensei, and he gave me a boring speech saying, if you don't feel anything when you kill then you're no longer human."

"Heed those words well son, because I've seen a lot of good shinobi go crazy or quit as a ninja after killing so many times." Shikaku warned his son, "Hey what's that?" he pointed towards the scroll on the desk next to his sons bed.

"It's a training regiment, I was just about to read it." Shikamaru lied as he broke the seal. Shikaku moved forward to see what was in it.

It was a letter and it was read as followed:

_Shikamaru you are probably thinking this letter is troublesome so I'll get right to the point. For your training regiment I require you to ask your father about learning more strategies and more of your clan techniques, but I don't want you to stop there I want you to master the art of shadows. Learn to sink into the darkness, become it, control it under your own will and make it your bitch._

_Don't think that is all, even though your mind is sharp your body is frail. To remedy this you should start wearing weights to increase your strength; I recommend some chakra arm and leg bracelets from the Higurashi Weapons Shop. Now for the hard part you are to run around the village two times, do five-hundred push-ups, five-hundred sit-ups, a thousand punches for each arm and leg, a one-hundred squats, and the tree walking exercise with about ten pounds for your arms and twenty pounds for your legs. However I don't expect you to do all of this at once so you can cut them in half if needed._

_Now for the last part seek out Asuma and make him teach you how to use chakra infused trench-knives. Because with your shadow abilities you can infuse your shadow affinity within them, and capture or kill any enemy within the area._

_Sincerely, Naruto_

_P.S. I will check up on you, and if you're not doing as instructed you will suffer the consequences._

When Shikaku and Shikamaru finally finished the letter they both had these reactions respectively: A huge sweat-drop at the back of their heads, their eyes bulging out of their sockets, and their mouths fell to the floor.

"He can't be serious." Shikaku muttered.

"He is," Shikamaru sighed, "what a drag." he put the scroll back on his desk. He then proceeded to open one of the drawers and pulled out a wallet with the Nara Clan symbol on the front of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shikaku asked his son.

"I'm going to get some weights, and get Asuma-sensei to agree to train me." Shikamaru said, as he headed towards his bedroom door. "I hope you aren't planning on doing anything for awhile, because I need you to teach me our family jutsus." and with that said he headed towards the weapons shop.

If he looked back into his room he would have seen his dad shocked out of his mind. Dropping onto his sons bed Shikaku sighed in thought. _'Uzumaki you have actually made Shikamaru motivated. Heh, well it looks like I'll be busy for awhile.' _after his small thought Shikaku went to write out his sons training regiment.

* * *

Akimichi Compound 3:47 PM

Chouza was deeply worried about his son. When he got home his wife; Mikoshi, asked him if he wanted some lunch. They got the shock of their lives when Chouji said no, and proceeded to his room. Naturally Chouza went to see if he was all right, when he got to his room he saw his son staring at the clouds.

"Chouji what's wrong? Did something happen-"

"I killed a man." Chouji interrupted his father.

Sighing in understanding Chouza approached his son, "First kill huh? Well I can't tell you a lot except it isn't easy."

"Dad what is your and moms elemental affinity?" Chouji asked drawing a shocked look from Chouza.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please just tell me."

"Fire, we're both fire. Why do you want to know? You aren't even supposed to know about that kind of training until you're at least Jounin level." Choza told him.

"I'm earth." Chouji said drawing a look from his father, "Dad am I adopted?"

"No! Of coarse not!" Chouza yelled waving his hands frantically, "Don't you remember the clans history?"

"What?"

"I guess it has been awhile," Chouza sighed, "sit down son it's time for a history lesson."

After getting comfortable in the front room Chouza started the history lesson, with Mikoshi at his side.

"Chouji I'll make this short ad sweet, before our clan came to Konoha we used to reside in Earth Country. However our clan grew sick of how they treated clans like property. So we defected and came to Konoha. But before you ask why you have the earth element, remember we came to the Leaf during the Shodaime's time, and our clan does not interbreed with each other so generations upon generations later most of our clan has the fire affinity. However from what we know that some will get the earth affinity, but it is a one in a one-hundred and fifty chance of that happening."

"So I take it that you know no earth jutsus." Chouji dead-panned.

"No son we don't." Mikoshi apologized.

"What a shame." Chouji sighed again as he stood up, but the sudden motion caused the scroll Naruto gave him to fall out of his shirt. "Oh I completely forgot about this."

"Well open it and let's see what's in it." Chouza demanded.

Chouji complied and opened it, only for them to get enveloped in a giant cloud of smoke, and then they heard loud crash. After the smoke cleared they saw a giant three foot double-headed black axe with red trimmings, a small scroll, and a white envelope on top of their now broken coffee table.

"What the hell is that!" Mikoshi screamed.

"Honey come take a look at this." Chouza gestured his wife towards the scroll they started reading.

_Chouji as you already know your clan is mainly consisted of front line fighters. That is why I'm giving you the "Famous" Stone Bear's axe Shukketsu (Bleeder), however unlike that no-brained arrogant idiot he didn't use it properly I believe you can use it to its fullest potential. And no I'm not telling you how to use it, you have to find that out for yourself. Now for your training regiment I require you to ask your dad about learning more of your clan techniques and you should start wearing weights to increase your strength; I recommend some chakra arm and leg bracelets from the Higurashi Weapons Shop. Now for the hard part you are to run around the village two times, do five-hundred push-ups, five-hundred sit-ups, a thousand punches for each arm and leg, a one-hundred squats, and the tree walking exercise with about ten pounds for your arms and twenty pounds for your legs. However I don't expect you to do all of this at once so you can cut them in half if needed._

_In the scroll that is probably on top of the axe right now contains one D-rank, four C-rank, and two B-rank earth jutsus. If you want to learn more about earth elemental training go ask the Sandaime. But do not I repeat do not attempt the higher ones without excellent chakra control or you could die!  
_

_Sincerely, Naruto_

_P.S. I will check up on you, and if you're not doing as instructed you will suffer the consequences._

_P.S.S. In the white envelope is some money for the broken coffee table._

"Dad I'm-"

"Go ahead son I'll handle the weights." Chouza interrupted his son.

"Thanks dad!" Chouji said as he ran out the front door.

"Heh, for a guy who kills without mercy that Naruto is an okay guy." Chouza commented drawing a nod from his wife.

* * *

Yamanaka Compound 3:50 PM

"So this is what I have to do." Ino sighed as she reread the letter.

_Ino I'm not going to lie you need a lot of work to be an excellent kunochi. But do not worry worry I can fix that for your training regiment I require you to ask your dad about learning more of your clan techniques and you should start wearing weights to increase your strength; I recommend some chakra arm and leg bracelets from the Higurashi Weapons Shop. Now for the hard part you are to run around the village two times, do five-hundred push-ups, five-hundred sit-ups, a thousand punches for each arm and leg, a one-hundred squats, and the tree walking exercise with about five pounds for your arms and ten pounds for your legs. However I don't expect you to do all of this at once so you can cut them in half if needed._

_Also if you are on some stupid stay thin diet, get off it and actually eat something with some high calories. Now don't give me any crap saying you will become fat that is what your training regiment is for. If you eat a good balanced meal, and train hard you will burn that amount of calories, and keep that good figure women are always talking about._

_Now for the serious stuff. From what happened during the mission I learned you aren't suitable to be a combat ninja, no you are more suited for the medical and interrogation departments. But you don't have to worry about the interrogation department until you reach Chuunin level. And the scroll that popped out contains directions for medical training along with two C-rank and one B-rank fire jutsus. If you want to learn more about fire elemental and medical training go ask the Sandaime. But do not I repeat do not attempt the B-ranked one without excellent chakra control or you could die! _

_Sincerely, Naruto  
_

_P.S. I will check up on you, and if you're not doing as instructed you will suffer the consequences._

_P.S.S. If you are having trouble with the medical techniques ask a Medic-nin or come to my place near the Hyuuga Compound._

After finishing the letter Ino headed off towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hokage Tower 4:00 PM

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed for the thousandth time today, after all how often do you find yourself getting chewed out by your own son.

"Are you even listening?" Asuma demanded.

"I heard every word, and I don't see the problem. The mission was accomplished after all." Sarutobi replied to his estranged son.

"But you weren't there! The kid is a psycho! He massacred an entire shipload of people, and then blew it up. Then the next day he obliterated a bandit camp in ten minutes, and came out without a scratch, he was not even covered in blood!"

"Asuma, Naruto just did what I ordered him to do. And I hope you're ready to train your Genin seriously." Sarutobi smirked seeing his sons confused expression.

"And why is that?" the chain-smoking Jounin asked.

"Because we're behind you." three voices said behind him. Asuma turned around to see his Genin team with an annoyed look on their faces.

Ino stepped up and spoke for the entire team, "Asuma-sensei we will start our serious training in two days. So I hope you don't have anything planned for quite some time."

"What should we make him do exactly?" Chouji asked.

"Well for one one you are going to teach me how to fight with trench-knives." Shikamaru said, "And you will participate with our physical training, because you're getting a little chunky."

"What? I'm in the best shape of my life, besides you're Genin you can't order me around." Asuma protested that outragious claim.

"I'll allow it," Sarutobi said drawing a disbelieving look from his son, "Asuma just trust me on this."

"Fine _Lord _Hokage," Asuma nearly spat his name out, "I'll see you three in two days." and with that he angerly disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"Now what can I do for you three?" the aged Hokage asked to egar Genin.

"I came to ask you about the earth elemental training. And Naruto said you would know a bit about it." Chouji said.

"I came for the same reason, only for fire and medical training." Ino added.

"I only came here to ask Asuma about the trench-knife training." Shikamaru sighed in his bored fashion.

"I see, then in that case hold on a minute." the old Hokage replied as he reached into his desk and pulled out two scrolls, "Alright Chouji this scroll will help you master your affinity. And Ino this scroll will help you master your affinity, don't worry about your medical training I'll contact the hospital to see if they'll help you." he continued handing them their respected scrolls, and watched them leave a minute later.

"They're good kids, don't you agree Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, and not a second later Naruto dropped from the ceiling.

"They have potential I'll admit that." Naruto agreed, "but why is your son a jerk?" he asked.

"He wasn't always like that, in fact he was...well still can be quite calm. You know that he was part of the Fire Daimyou's Twelve Elite Guardians right?" seeing Naruto nod he continued, "Then you know about their great battle almost eight years ago?" seeing Naruto's confused look Sarutobi explained the situation.

"Asuma and my other son Tsuno both joined The Twelve Elite Guardians. Oh I still remember Tsuno, Asuma, and Chiriku fighting each other almost every day to prove who was the best." Sarutobi sighed strolling down memory lane, "Well anyways they saw the group split due to the beliefs of another member named Kazuma. He believed every one should be militarily lead by the someone worthy like himself, rather than by the Fire Daimyou. He and four other members challenged the other half of the group under Asuma, Tsuno, and Chiriku. Four of Guardians that sided with Asuma, Kitane, Nauma, Tou'u, and Seitou sacrificed their lives using a powerful lightning jutsu called Limelight to take out the members of the plotting coup d'etat. Kazuma himself managed to survive and took on Asuma directly."

Sarutobi paused at the painful memory, "Asuma fought him one on one and lost. Kazuma was about to deal the killing blow when...Tsuno took the blow. From what I remember Kazuma taunted Asuma saying his worthless brothers sacrifice was in vain. Asuma in a furious rage took up his brothers trench-knives and killed the bastard and ended the coup d'etat."

"And Asuma has never forgiven himself for letting him die, and I right?" Naruto asked, as he could relate somewhat to the man.

"Yes," Sarutobi nodded, "and after he died Asuma was the one to tell his wife how it happened...and she died from giving birth to Konohamaru the next day. Since then he wields his trench-knives, and smokes to honor him. Hell he even takes care of Konohamaru like he was his own son. I would help but with this damn paperwork I can't do a damn thing to help either of them."

Nodding in understanding at the loss of a loved one Naruto turned to leave, "Old man Hokage," he suddenly said making the aged Hokage look at him with surprise at the informality. "Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to finish that paperwork, and spend time with those two. And maybe, just maybe you might heal your sons heart." with that he walked out the door, and closed it for a good reason too.

Sarutobi sat there in shock at what he just heard, "So that was how Minato did it so fast...and he took that secret with his to his grave. MINATO YOU SNEAKY BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he screamed to the heavens, making the deceased Yondaime Hokage laugh his ass off in the afterlife.

"I guess shutting the door didn't help after all." Naruto sighed when pretty much everyone in the village look towards the Hokage Tower, and starting to hear the Hokage scream; "Die you little bastards! DIE! MUHAHAHAHA!" followed by psychotic laughter, "And what I said back there was corny as hell, what's wrong me am I getting soft?" he asked himself that question all the way home.

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion 5:30

Naruto finally got home, even though he didn't want to admit it he missed his home. However a knocking on the door ruined the moment, sighing he turned around and opened the door. He was surprised to see the white eyes of a Hyuuga standing at his doorstep.

The Hyuuga then gave him a message that he was ordered to give, "Lord Hiashi requests your presence for dinner this night. He would be most pleased if you could make it."

"You may tell Hiashi-san that I'll be there." the Hyuuga nodded and began to recite the other message he was ordered to give, "He would also like you to be weaponless." he said eyeing Naruto's katana, wakizashi, and tanto.

"None?" Naruto asked.

"None." the Hyuuga replied.

"Fine but I won't like it." the blond stated.

"Fair enough." the Hyuuga replied, "You have one hour to get ready."

"Thanks for the heads up." Naruto said sarcastically as he shut the door, "Man I hope this night doesn't get out of hand." he sighed when he went to take a shower.

The blond finished his shower and dried off, after raiding the closet he found an outfit that fit him. It was one his dads "fancy" clothes this one consisted of a red traditional male kimono and a black obi. He made a mental note to go clothes shopping to get something for himself, after all he can't wear his dads clothes all the time. After he put it on he finished it off by wrapping his right forearm and hand completely in white medical tape, after all he can't go and show off his charred hand and ruin everyones appetite. And he finished it off by wearing traditional sandals, and tucked his scroll into a hidden pocket within the kimono.

"Well I'm off...I hope nothing happens." he said to himself before heading towards the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

Hyuuga Compound 6:30

Hinata Hyuuga was nervous. This was not unusual. Hinata was nervous almost _all_ the time, and especially so when it involved her father, her sister, or family functions in any way. While she knew that her father loved her she was downright _scared_ of her father most of the time, and she knew that her sister could be a real bitch to her...even though she was cordial and polite to her most of the time.

This time, it was a dinner to host a 'family friend' as her father had put it. She had no clue as to who the guest was...her father had refrained from telling anyone, but she had no doubts that it was probably some far away dignitary that knew her father through some distant relation...or some such thing. Family dinners like this often were held for pompous and arrogant 'important people' from around the fire country, and sometimes even out of the fire country. Hinata was expected to be present for them as a matter of courtesy, and her sister was there just because she was her sister.

The also served the unenviable position of being eye-candy for anyone who would visit. She knew that her father disliked that particular aspect of their 'job', he honestly did, but he had no real choice in the matter. It was simply the way of noble families. She almost had to suppress a shudder she couldn't count on both hands and feet the number of times a visiting dignitary had leered at her or her sister lecherously, and she had been forced to simply smile and blush as a good female should. It was one of the few things that served to actually piss her off. But thankfully they didn't say anything about them for fear that her father would beat the living crap out of them. And even the most idiotic person knew not to mess with a Hyuuga's child, or they would suffer the consequences to the most important thing to a man Gentle Fist style.

She was broken from her thoughts as to who the mystery guest could be as a branch house member knocked on the door to their eating area and announced that 'He' was here. Hiashi's face lit up, causing both sisters to look at each other with confused expressions, before Hiashi told the guard to let him in and show him to the dining room. The guard acknowledged and whisked himself away, only to reappear a few minutes later with another, shorter shadow standing to his left.

The door swung open to reveal the guard and his guest, and with a deep bow, the guest gave his respects to Hiashi and made his way to the last opening available, giving Hinata and Hanabi their first unobstructed views of the mystery man.

He was taller than Hinata by at least a inch, and taller than Hanabi by at least a foot. His blond hair made Hinata recognize him imminently, and three dark whisker marks adorned each cheek, while his left cheek had a scar going diagonally across it. His cold blue eyes accentuated his tanned skin, and his red kimono gave him an aura of abmost authority. He sat down in the traditional manner and bowed his head towards those who were at the table.

Hanabi shuddered at his coldness in his eyes, but Hinata was strangely quiet. Hanabi looked over to her sister to find her face flushed red and her hands clutching her own kimono rather tightly. Before she could ask just what was wrong, Hiashi spoke.

"It's good that you could make it, Naruto-san. I believe you already know my daughter Hinata, but allow me to introduce you to Hanabi, my youngest daughter." Naruto turned to Hanabi and gave another cursory head bow, noticing that Hanabi returned it somewhat confused.

"Hello Hinata how have you been?" he asked her.

"I-I've been fine Naruto-kun." Hinata shuddered a little bit in response.

Hiashi called the servants waiting just outside the door, and nothing short of a small feast was carted into their dining area. While the servants were serving the food Naruto surveyed the room. And he didn't like what he saw, while there were around thirty Hyuuga's in the room only five older looking ones were looking at him with hate. He just hoped that nothing awkward would happen, and by awkward he meant that there would be five less Hyuuga's in the world.

Lucky for him the dinner went off without a hitch. After dinner Naruto slid the door open and walked into Hiashi's office, which was more than a blank white room with a small traditional style desk in the middle of the room. Hiashi poured himself and Naruto a small saucer of Sake and pushed his saucer over to him. Both took a sip before Hiashi sighed and simply looked up with an impassive gaze. "Do you have the contract?" Naruto nodded and handed it to him Hiashi almost had a smug look on his face after he read it, and the blond just scowled.

"So what do you want exactly?" Naruto asked taking the scroll back, "Do you want me to marry her, or do you want me to stay away from her?" Hiashi just smirked and the Kyuubi jinchuriki shot him a tremendously annoyed glare. After a few more moments, Naruto sighed and took a sip of his sake before he receiving the dreaded answer he knew was coming.

"I want you to marry her." he said causing Naruto to spit out his saki in surprise, he certainly wasn't expecting _that_ answer.

"Are you serious?" he said after regaining his breath.

Wiping the saki from his face and supressing an annoyed look Hiashi responded, "I don't see why not, after all you made her stronger. Unorthodox yes, but even I can't deny her progress."

"Wait, you don't even-"

The clan head just held up his hand, "Don't even pull that one me. I don't care if you contain the Kyuubi, I don't even care that you are _him_." Naruto eyes widened a bit after hearing that, "Even you deserve happiness no matter what you think. Please think this over and come to me when you made your decision."

Naruto finished his saucer, said his good nights and walked toward the door.

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion 8:20

"Man what a night." Naruto sighed when he got home once again, "Evening Zabuza." he said as the Demon of the Mist approached him. Zabuza walked up to Naruto, and with a well placed punch, knocked the wind out of him, causing him to gasp for a few seconds. He then grabbed the nape of his kimono, and pulled his head up to eye level.

"What did you do to Haku?" he growled out with both Gouzu and Meizu glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto grunted, only for Zabuza to slam him into the wall.

"For an entire month Haku has spent most of her time in her room. I keep asking her what's wrong, but she just keeps replying that he hates me." Zabuza's eyes were red with rage, "I know she is talking about you, after all other than us are the only guy she really knows. Now go and see what's up with her, or I'll behead you!" he ordered gripping his legendary sword.

"And we'll slice you to bits!" Gouzu and Meizu courised simultaneously, flexing their respective clawed hands.

After getting out of Zabuza's grip Naruto went up the flight of stairs, and found himself standing outside Haku's room and knocked on her door. When he heard a soft voice telling him to come in he opened the door. Haku's room was sea blue. On the left side of the room she had a single bed with white and blue sheets. Underneath the window was a oak desk that held a few books, and a picture of the two of them taken recently.

On the right side of the room there was a closet that was wide open showing off a variety of kimonos on hangers or racks. At the same side of the room was a small bathroom with all the essentials a bathroom needs. And finally the last wall had the door, and by it was a oak chest with her old Hunter-nin mask on top of it with some sandals next to it.

Haku sat on her bed in nothing but a white tank top and blue panties, "Oh Naruto-kun it's you. What do you want?" she asked looking down refusing to meet his cold blue eyes.

"Zabuza wanted me to talk to you. You seem upset what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you care?" she asked now looking dead into his eyes.

"Haku please tell me what's wrong. You know I hate seeing a pretty girl upset." he said making her blush a bit.

"You were with one of them." she said seeing his kimono, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "I know about your marriage contract." she continued not noticing Naruto's eyes widen, "And I have seen most of them, I now know why you want to marry them. You have all those women who will get to marry you, while I'm just left behind. I...I love you even if I only met you a year ago, but every day without you was just absolute torture. I want to be with you, but now I won't get that chance." she finished up before openly crying.

Naruto in response hugged her to try and comfort her. "I see," he whispered wiping away her tears, "I truly don't know how to feel. After all I spent almost my entire life without love or any other emotion for that matter, so I can't really say if I love you, or the others at this time. "But how would you like that chance?" he asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked as a small blush came to her face.

"Haku I don't want to see you suffer, and while I can't do anything about the marriage contract, and you may have to share me. You will be my first wife, that is if you'll have me?" Naruto asked her in some sort of odd proposal that baffled him.

"Yes, yes! I'll be yours forever." Haku cried out in joy as she kissed him long and deep. A few minutes later they broke apart for air, as Naruto got up to leave Haku grabbed his arm. He looked at her. "Naruto will you please stay the night?" she asked. Naruto nodded and took off his kimono leaving him in his pants.

As he laid down Haku whispered into his ear, "I love you Naruto-kun." she whispered kissing him.

"I know." Naruto responded before kissing her back, before they fell asleep in each others embrace.

**"You're getting soft kid." **Kyuubi mocked his container.

_'Up yours fox, don't ruin the moment.' _Naruto shot back.

**"But it was corny as hell!"**

_'This is true.' _the blond replied before he went to sleep.  
_

* * *

_Hyuuga Compound at the same time

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga Compound one Neji Hyuuga was called by the Hyuuga elder council.

Neji walked up to the door that led to the chambers of the council meeting hall and was admitted in by a branch house member that was guarding the door. Inside, the five elders were already waiting for him as he kneeled down on the mat reserved for those speaking to the council.

Keeping his head low as was the practice taught to branch members he said, "Good evening honorable members of the council."

"Greetings Neji." said the eldest councilman who sat in the center, "Tell me, do you know why you are here?"

"No, I honestly can not." Neji responded.

"You are here because Lord Hiashi has made a grave mistake." said a councilman on the far right. "He has started the preparations for an arranged marriage between Hinata-sama and a horrible, horrible, demon."

Neji couldn't resist raising an eyebrow in curiosity at this. "May I ask who Lord Hiashi has chosen to wed Hinata-sama?"

"He has chosen Naruto Uzumaki." said the councilman on the left, the old Hyuuga didn't even try to hide the disdain from his voice.

"I am confused." Neji admitted to the council, "What does this kid and his possible marriage have to do with me?"

Taking up the position of spokesmen again the eldest councilman said. "Because Neji, despite being a member of the branch house your skill and talent are the best seen in generations. There is little doubt that you have the potential to surpass Lord Hiashi."

"So we of the council order you to kill Naruto Uzumaki during the Chuunin Exam's being hosted in Konoha in exactly three weeks from now. And if you succeed we will free you from the curse of the Branch House, and make you an honorable member of the Main House." said the councilman on the far left. "We have notes on his skills from two of his teammates, and information that would surely help you."

Neji's jaw literally fell through the floor. For the council to actually offer him a way out, only a fool would refuse.

"So Neji, do you accept?" the last councilman asked.

Neji did the only thing he could do as he lifted his head. He smirked, "Fate has decided that Naruto Uzumaki will die before my eyes."

* * *

Armageddon: Hello my fans I take it that you've seen how Naruto is kicking ass and taking names in the manga. Now for the serious stuff, I'm not going to lie it was extremely hard to write this chapter. I'm not the one to write romantic stuff and ruin Naruto's character, but it was inevitable...God only knows how hard I tried to prolong it.


	9. The Start of the Chuunin Exams

I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

Konoha three weeks later

The last three weeks were interesting for Naruto. After Haku confessed her love to him he was always greeted with a hug and a kiss from her, which made the Demon Brothers tease him constantly, while Zabuza was just glad that they were finally together, although he couldn't help but tease him as well, and that was during the first week. The second week got weird and scary. Why you ask? Maybe it was because he was kidnapped by Yuago. But it wasn't as bad as you would have thought, all she did was introduce him to her boyfriend; a sickly looking man named Gekkou Hayate one of Konoha's few kenjutsu masters. They struck up an unusual friendship where he would examine each others swords, read Sword Fortune, and spar. Hell during the week he found out how spend more time with the people he actually likes by using only one jutsu; the Shadow Clone Jutsu to be precise.

Now was using that wonderful jutsu to send his clones on those crappy D-rank missions. Kakashi confronted him about it, and asked if he could steal the idea so he had more "Kakashi Time". But now lets get to the scary part of the second week. One day he decided to help Hinata with her training, when he got to the Hyuuga Clan Compound he ask Hiashi if she was around. He told him that she was in her room, so he went to it only to find it empty. Having a rare blond moment Naruto looked around her room seeing what kind of girl she was like. Well he found out when he opened her closet. There he saw an assortment of dildos, ropes, whips, chains, and leather outfits. Now Naruto did what any man would do at that moment, he closed the door, got the hell out of that room, told Hiashi he would have to take a rain check, and went home. After he locked himself into his room he shivered in absolute shock seeing that one of his fiancees was into bondage, and Kyuubi didn't help matters saying it was always the quite ones -plus the numerous images of a leather clad Hinata standing over his naked, and chained form-. Don't get me wrong he still visited her, but was weary around her. I mean seriously who wouldn't do that? Because bondage is creepy and unusual, am I right guys?

And for the final week Naruto was promoted to Special Genin by Sarutobi himself. Now that we know what happened the last few weeks let's get on with the chapter shall we.

"Why did I have to go shopping today again?" Naruto asked himself as he walked from the store.

**"Because you've gotten soft. Normally you would have told Zabuza, or those two idiot brothers to go shopping instead." **Kyuubi scolded his vessel.

_'Don't you remember what happened last time those three went shopping?' _the blond snapped back at the demon fox, _'If not then let me remind you. Zabuza nearly destroyed the store because they tried to confiscate his sword. Gouzu ended up buying crap we didn't even need while at the same time managing to blow our food budget. And lets not forget Meizu nearly getting himself killed by reading Icha Icha Paradise out loud in the store.'_

**"Oh I remember that one, now that was entertaining." **Kyuubi laughed remembering Meizu getting chased around the village all day by a bunch of angry women. And then laughed even harder when he involved Ebisu, Kakashi, and even Shibi Aburame. **"How did they get away from them again?"**

_'From what I got out of him. Kakashi took them to an underground bunker for perverts. I'm going to have to get back to you, because a "rock" is following me.' _Naruto thought a he saw a square rock with holes that following him.

Sighing, the vicious swordsman turned around and crossed his arms, "Konohamaru haven't you learned anything from last time? Because the last time I checked...A ROCK IS NEVER A PERFECT SQUARE!" he yelled doing a perfect imitation of Iruka's famous Big Scary Head Jutsu. As soon as he said that, the rock blew apart, revealing three children. Konohamaru was one of them, and he was accompanied by a short brown-haired nose-dripping boy with wire-rimmed glasses. Wearing a blue long-sleeved sweater and white shorts; and a ginger-haired girl with a permanent blush with her hair pulled back into pigtails. Wearing a pink shirt and a tan shorts.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Naruto sweat-dropped seeing the rediculous scene.

The girl reacted first, jumping in front of the two boys and striking a pose. "I'm Moegi Konoha's sexiest kunoichi!"

The snot nosed boy with glasses jumped to Moegi's left and struck a pose as well. "I'm Undon and I love math."

Konohamaru just stood there grinning. "And you already know who I am."

Striking various stupid poses they shouted "We're the Konohamaru Corps!" they all said together.

_'It feels like I just died a little on the inside.' _Naruto thought after he witnessed their antics.

**"For once I agree with you kid." **Kyuubi agreed.

"Hey Boss." Konohamaru announced, pointing at Naruto, "Can you help us with our shuriken throwing? Iruka-sensei said if we don't improve he would flunk us. Please?"

The blond only sighed after a few seconds, sometimes being a "teacher" was a real pain in the ass, "Fine, I'll meet you at the academy around four. But always remember you use you good hand to throw-"

"NARUTO!" a scream interrupted him, they turned and saw Sakura running at them. "Naruto where were you? Yesterday Kakashi-sensei said to meet him at ten and it's almost three. He is not very happy, and sent Sasuke-kun and myself to get you."

"Hey, Boss, who's she?" Konohamaru asked. After a second of thought, he grinned and held up his pinky finger. "Is she your...this?"

Naruto's face turned a little green at what he said, and had to force the bile from coming up, "Hell no! There is no way I would ever, I repeat _ever_ be her boyfriend!"

"Yea you're right you can do better than this ugly bitch." the thirds grandson nodded retracting his earlier statement.

Naruto glanced at Sakura. She was smiling sweetly...a little _too_ sweetly.

"Konohamaru," Naruto ordered, "I suggest you start running."

Konohamaru paled, realizing that he made a BIG mistake. He took off, Moegi and Udon falling behind him. He remembered seeing some guy insult a purple-haired kunochi, and saw him get the living crap beaten out of him. From that day forward he knew the rage of women was insatiable, and he knew he was as good as dead, Sandaime's grandson or not.

His thoughts were halted as he ran into a wall. Wait, it wasn't a wall, it was just some guy dressed in a black outfit with a red and yellow circle on front, a strange object on his back wrapped in bandages, strange purple marking on his face, and a cat-like headpiece that bore the hitai-ate of The Village Hidden in the Sand. Next to the guy was a girl that had blond-hair that was split into four pig tails and had sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that had a mesh shirt underneath. She also had a giant iron fan strapped to her back.

The cat-like man picked Konohamaru up by his scarf, and brought him up to his eye level.

"Kankuro put the kid down he's not worth it." the blond girl said to the boy now known as Kunkuro who scoffed at what she was saying.

"I don't care Temari. This kid hit my leg and he needs to pay for it." Kankuro responded to the girl now known as Temari. When Kankuro looked back at the kid he saw the boy was gone. He looked around and saw him stand next to Naruto who was glaring daggers at him.

"You weren't about to hit this kid were you?" Naruto asked.

"And what if I was what are you going to do about it." Kankuro said with a smirk, until he found that only his head was above the ground, and a katana positioned near his forehead.

"I could put this through your brain." the Kyuubi jinchruiki said coldly making Kankuro and Temari look into his cold dead eyes, "Or the one in the tree could do something worse to you." he went on making everyone look towards the nearest tree. There they saw a red-haired teen no older than fourteen with black rings around his sea-green eyes that showed his insomnia. He wore black cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath it, black shinobi styled sandals, along with a scarf tied around his neck, and had a gourd on his back. His most distinctive marking was a red tattoo with the kanji symbol for Love above his left eyebrow.

He disappeared in a swirl of sand and appeared near Kankuro, "Kankuro you are a disgrace to the village." the red-haired teen said.

"B-but Gaara it wasn't m-my-"

"Shut up or I will kill you." the teen now called Gaara said as he turned around and faced Naruto.

"I apologize for my brothers stupidity. But however I am curious as to how you discovered my location?" Gaara asked.

"You smell of sand, blood, raccoon, and leaked killing intent when you stared at the idiot." Naruto replied, "Plus I sensed emo boy who was right next to you." he indicated towards Sasuke who was still in the tree.

"I see you are skilled. What is your name?" Garra asked.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?" Naruto casually responded.

"My name is Gaara of the Dessert. I look forward to facing you in the exams Naruto Uzumaki." the red-head said. And with that confortation finished with they turned around to walk away, completely ignoring the Uchiha who demanded to know what they were talking about, leaving an angry Kankuro yelling at Temari to dig him out, and leaving an awed Konohamaru Corps anticipating their lesson.

Later on we find Naruto was just now arriving to Team Sevens training ground to see his team standing at the bridge all bored and pissed off.

"Alright what do you want from me Kakashi?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Well now that you've finally arrived I can give you these." Kakashi said handing them three slips of paper. "This is so that you can enter and compete in the Chuunin Exams coming up." he continued handing them the papers. Naruto read over it and signed it without a second thought. Which resulted in Sasuke signing up thinking it was some sort of challenge, and Sakura signing up as well to impress Sasuke.

"Okay then everyone be at the Academy first thing tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Kakashi ordered the three before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke. Naruto followed suit a second later, and headed towards the acadamy to help Konohamaru and his friends.

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion the next day

The annoying ringing sound near the bedside rang throughout the room, and Naruto's fist smashed into the hellish device known as an alarm clock.

"Damn device." Naruto muttered as he got to get up, but he was pulled back into the bed. "Haku-chan can you please let go of me?" he asked as he struggled to get out of Haku's grasp.

Haku's eyes opened and she huffed, "But Naruto-kuuun." she whined clearly not wanting to let go.

"Please."

"Fine!" the Chuunin pouted.

The blond got up, and kissed Haku's cheek in apology causing her to smile. He then finished dressing in his usual attire, and went downstairs to the basement. Going went past the library, the wine cellar, and the dojo where Zabuza was sparing against Gouzu and Meizu, until he finally came to a single oak door. He took out a single key from his pants and opened it. And came into the room with a slight frown. The room's design, was rather simple. It was a circular room that stretched to a probable one-hundred meters in diameter or so the ceiling itself was probably thirty-five feet up from the floor. The floor was smooth oak wood to the ceiling, but that was not what was interesting about the room; it was because it was full of weapons.

That's right plastered on the walls were various weapons from warriors that fell to Naruto's blade. On the racks that held those weapons consisted of various custom made kunai, odd looking shuriken of various shapes and sizes, and several masks mainly from Hunter ninjas that he killed. There were other weapons like makibishi and some senbon, a few daggers, twin daggers, halberds, spears, naginatas, maces, whips, nunchakus, staffs, axes, tantos, wakizashi's, katana's that were in good shape, and recently Stone Ox's claymore.

"What a waste." Naruto sighed, he always hated this room. It showed all these magnificent weapons that would never be used again, that was why he was glad he gave Chouji Stone Bears axe Shukketsu. He threw those feeling aside and walked towards a certain part of the room. After he got there he his desired weapons hanging there, but he sighed as he looked at those weapons.

For those who who knew the blond warrior they knew he was an honorable man. With every weapon he brought home he always put their name underneath the weapon the honor the man he killed or had the pleasure of knowing. So right now he was looking at Shishio's katana; The Mugenjin, Seta's wakizashi; The Kiku Ichimonji Norimune, Anji's dagger; Kami's Dagger, Kamatar's scythe; Ogama, Henya's katars, Cho's favorite swords; The Renbato and Hakujin no Tachi, and Usui's short spear; The Rochin, and his tortoise shell; The Tinebi.

Naruto then looked at the two new additions that Sarutobi gave him; The Nidaime Hokage's Raijin sword because he said it would be safer with him, and one of his dad's tri-pronged kunai -which reminded him that he has yet to read the scroll his parents gave him-. But the one he was really looking at was a unnamed five foot long object wrapped in black cloth.

"Never again." he muttered under his breath, and took the Mugenjin and the Kiku Ichimonji Norimune. After he finished securing them to his sash he went off towards the academy.

* * *

Academy ten minutes later

"Hm...I'm early." Naruto said to himself as he scoped out the competition, but they were considered weak by the way they carried themselves. However he spotted Team Gai making themselves look weak in front of two Chuunin disguised as Genin.

"Hello Team Gai!" Naruto called out making Team Gai look behind them to see Naruto walking up to them.

"Hello Naruto-kun are you competing in the exams as well?" Lee asked Naruto while Neji and Tenten stayed back a bit. Ever since Naruto dispatched those three Chuunin in the Higurashi Weapons Shop no more than a month ago they stayed the hell away from him. But Gai kept telling them that Naruto would never harm his comrades, but Neji kept his distance because of the Hyuuga elders orders. But Tenten was another story. When her dad told her about being his fiancee she said she didn't want to be forced to marry some guy she didn't even know. It took awhile but her dad managed to convince her to give Naruto a chance, and if she didn't like him or vice versa that would be the end of it.

And she honestly hoped it would come to that.

"I'm participating all right, I'm just waiting for my team." Naruto responded to the freaky Genin, "You're just putting on a show to weed discourage the weak aren't you?"

"Yes we are." Tenten whispered, "But don't tell anyone."

"No problem the only thing I have to worry about is my-"

"Hey, do us a favor and drop the genjutsu. We're going to the _third _floor." interrupted an arrogant voice that Naruto knew all too well. He looked to see Sasuke with his chest puffed out a little bit, and the other Genin looking at him in confusion.

"Too late." he sighed loudly. Frowing angerly he walked over to Sasuke and gave him a hard punch to the stomach, "That genjutsu was to weed out the weaker teams! Now we got to deal with unnecessary competition you moron!" he spat before going to the stairs.

There they met their sensei's telling them what would have happened if they all didn't show up. After a quick pep talk they entered the testing room they were greeted with glares and killing intent from virtually everyone. Naruto simply stepped forward and emitted his own killing intent, and most shrunk back in fear. They each saw a brutal image of their deaths.

However his killing intent didn't even phase a team of Grass Genin sitting in the back of the room. The first one looked to be at least sixteen years old, he stood at five foot eight, had slick black hair that had a few random bangs going in front of his face, and had wolf-like coal black eyes with distinctive Itachi-like markings under them. He wore a light blue jacket and pants, he wore a black belt around his waist proudly displaying his Grass hitai-ate as a belt buckle, white gloves, and brown combat boots. Strapped to his belt was a katana with a black sheath, the hilt had white and black thread covering it, and the hand guard was black.

The second looked to be around fifteen years old and stood around five foot six, the sclera of his eyes were black and his eyes were gray. He wore a pure gray yukata with black trimmings along with black hakama pants with a skin tight black bodysuit underneath it, black gloves, a gray scarf that covered his entire lower face, and black combat boots. He wore a straw woven basa with his hitai-ate on it that covered his silver hair. Strapped in his sash was a black and gray katana and wakizashi.

The last one was about the age of fourteen and stood around five foot five. He proudly wore his hitai-ate on his forehead that held up his snow white hair that perfectly framed the sides of his eyes. He also wore a open white trench coat, black cargo pants, black steel-toe combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black t-shirt. He wore two belts that hung off his waist in an 'x' shape that held two kodachi's. His emerald green eyes never looking away from the scene.

"Looks like he's here after all." the first one remarked.

"He hasn't changed a bit." the second one chuckled barely containing madness in his voice.

"I wonder if he has gotten any stronger since the last time we met." the last one muttered.

"I knew that that was your killing intent, troublesome blond." everyone heard a voice sigh behind them.

They turned around and most couldn't help but gasp. There stood Team Ten, but not the ones they remembered since graduation.

Shikamaru still stood the same height, but he looked stronger if his developing muscles were any indication. He now wore gray vest with his clan symbol on the back with a black t-shirt underneath it, gray hand guards that went to his elbows, slightly torn black jeans with his kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, and black shinobi styled sandals. He wore a gray belt around his waist displaying his Leaf hitai-ate as a belt buckle, and attached to the back of it was a black pouch.

Chouji was a big shocker as they expected to see the happy go lucky fat kid they all knew, but instead they laid their eyes on the new improved Chouji. He grew about a inch or two putting, and they saw that he was growing his brown hair out. Chouji wasn't as fat when they last saw him, he slimmed down a bit but not too much. He wore the armor of his clan that included the gray chest plate with with red trimmings with a red kanji symbol for Eat on his chest, shoulder pads, forearm guards, black cargo pants, grieves, and black shinobi styled sandals. He no longer wore his hitai-ate like a diaper instead he wore it on his forehead. His most intimidating factor was a giant three foot double-headed black axe with red trimmings strapped to his back.

Ino also changed in a sense. She wore a dark purple skintight tube-top that barely hid her cleavage with a open light purple vest. To finish the look she wore a purple mini skirt with black kunochi styled sandals. She wore a purple belt around her waist with various pouched displaying her Leaf hitai-ate as a belt buckle.

But what disturbed them the most was their icy-like eyes, that intreagued Naruto somewhat. However before anyone could comment Team Eight barged in with Kiba shouting how they were going to kick everyones asses.

"Kiba shut your yap, or you'll draw attention on us." Shikamaru scolded the dog-boy.

"Up yours Shikamaru, hey whose the chick?" the mutt-boy responded before setting his eyes on Ino.

"That's Ino you idiot." Chouji retorted.

"INO? WOW WHEN DID YOU GET SO HOT!" Kiba screamed out in surprise.

"Hey will you guys might want to keep it down a little. The Rain ninja are looking for fresh meat this year." a voice said behind them.

They turned to see a silvery-white haired man with his hair tied into a ponytail with his hitai-ate tied to his forehead to keep his bangs out of his eyes, and a pair of wire frame glasses over his brown eyes. His attire consisted of purple purple vest with a white t-shirt underneath it, purple cargo pants with a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, purple steel plated hand guards that went to his elbows, and blue shinobi styled sandals.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba demanded.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I'm a veteran of this exam." the person now known as Kabuto greeted them pushing up his glasses.

"What is that suppose to mean to us?" Shikamaru asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"This is my seventh try at these exams. They can be deceptively hard." the silver-haired teen explained, slowly pulling a deck of cards out. "In that time I have put together these special cards. Each contains information I compiled, which only appears when apply my chakra. Let me demonstrate." he quietly explained as he set one down on the floor, he proceeded to apply his chakra to the card and a map of the elemental continent was shown.

"I have info on almost everyone here. I can help you out. Just give me a description, the village their from, hell even the way they wear their hitai-ate's can help me out." Kabuto said.

"I want information on Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke demanded.

"You guys are no fun. You know their names." Kabuto pouted as he charged some chakra into a card, "Lets see Gaara of the Desert. He has done eight C-ranked missions...hmm even One B-ranked mission. I don't have much else on him just that he has returned from every mission without a scratch."

He then charged some chakra into another card, "Next is Naruto Uzumaki. Whoa, says here he's part of your team, why do you want to know about your own teammate?" Kabuto questioned, looking up only to see Sasuke's cobalt black eyes glaring at him.

"That is none of your business." Sasuke said with a hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

Shrugging lightly the bispectled teen returned his attention to the card held in his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki...wow there is almost completely nothing on him. But from what I could gather he has performed seven D-rank, two C-rank, one B-rank, and one A-rank missions. He is skilled in kenjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. His history is almost blank but it shows him being born in Konoha, and than he left for seven years...hmm he returned this year, is the new hero of Wave Country, brought the legendary Demon of the Mist; Zabuza Momochi, and the legendary Demon Brothers; Gouzu and Meizu to Konoha."

Sasuke and Sakura knew about the D, C, and A-ranked missions because they were there. However they didn't know about the B and other C-ranked missions, and demanded to know when he did them.

"Dobe when did you perform those two missions?" Sasuke demanded.

"He accompanied us on a month long C-ranked mission. There he taught us how to be a true shinobi." Ino answered on Naruto's behalf, ignoring their outraged looks.

"The B-rank was when I prevented Mizuki defecting from the village with The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." Naruto explained, seeing that they would keep bitching until they got an answer.

"Oh yea I remember that, my dad told me about it. However he didn't explain the exact details, Naruto-san can you please tell us how you stopped him?" Shino asked.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about the details of that mission. Only know the fact that I stopped the bastard from getting his hands on the scroll. The rest is classified." the blond stated leaving no room for discussion.

Ten clouds of smoke at the front of The room interrupted anything they were going to say. When it cleared there stood ten men in gray jump suits. And In the middle stood a very imposing man standing at an impressive six foot three and bulit looked to be built like a brickhouse to withstand anything. He wore a grey jumpsuit like the rest of the examiners except he wore a highcollared black trench coat, along with a black bandanna that displayed his hitai-ate. His distinguishing marks were two scars on his chisled and regal face, one that went diagonally down the side of his left cheek that neared his scary black eye, and another recceeded into his bandanna and also went diagonally down his face until it went past his lips and into his chin.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and from this point on I'm your worst Nightmare." Ibiki booming voice said scaring the weaker Genin. "Now everyone please select a number and then go inside the room and sit at the designated seat."

After the Genin's sat at their designated seats Ibiki told them the rules, "Now you have one hour to complete the exam I'll explain the rules of the exam in a minute no questions!"

"Rule one: Each of you will start with ten points. This test works with a subtraction marking method. If you get one wrong you get a single point deducted, for example if you get three wrong you lose three points.

"Rule two: The over all pass/fail is determined not by your individual scores, but the combined scores of your team.

"Rule three: If you are found cheating you will have two points deducted. Meaning is you get all the answers right, but get caught five times you fail. This isn't so much of a rule as the result of what will happen should some one fail.

"Until the third part of the exam, everyone relies on teamwork. If one of you fails, so does the other two members of your team. This test will be done in the space of one hour, at the forty-five minute mark, I will give you the tenth question. It won't matter if you completed the test or not, now show us what kind of shinobi you can be, BEGIN!" he explained, his sadistic smile never leaving his face.

During the test Tenten was using mirrors she had somehow attached to the ceiling using near invisible strings to move them with to get the answers for her and Lee, Neji and Hinata had their respective Byakugan active though they both used a minor genjutsu to cover their veins, Sasuke had his Sharingan flaring and was copying another Genin's movements, Shikamaru used his brain to answer the questions and used his shadow to help Chouji out with the answers, Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru, Sakura was a bookworm so she actually could answer the questions, and Ino stole the answers right from Sakura's mind.

Naruto however just answered the easiest question on the test, even after all these years Saizuchi's lessons haven't faded one bit. The old man literally pounded how to obtains the ranks from Genin and beyond into his head. According to the paper, that was the time that Ibiki gave out the tenth question. Eyes flickered from the paper to the scowling instructor as they waited for him to begin talking.

"So," Ibiki mused, "it seems that we have some regular bookworms in here. Or, some very good cheaters!" at that, almost the entire room flinched.

"So now it's time for the tenth question! But first, another rule!" at that, the Genin stiffened. "You must choose whether to accept or reject this question! If you choose to reject this question, you will instantly loose all points, and you and your team will be failed immediately!"

Temari then spoke out. "But then what's the point? Why would anyone actually reject the question!"

A sadistic grin crossed Ibiki's features, as he said "Because of what happens when you take the question, and get it wrong. If you do, then...you will never be allowed to test for Chuunin again, and will be a Genin for the rest of your life!"

Almost everyone in the room began sputtering. "B-But we know they're people here who've taken the test lots of times, and they got to the second or third round!" Ino shouted out.

Another sadistic smirk passed the torturers face. "It sucks for you guys that this is my first year as a proctor."

One stupid Genin raised his hand to quit, then a lot of people started quitting and this went on for two minutes until they stopped.

"For all those remaining: YOU PASS!" Ibiki shouted. The exclamation was met with looks of shock, confusion, and in Naruto's case, amusement.

"Wait...what do you mean? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked honestly confused for the first time in her life.

"There was never a tenth question. Or you could say those two choices were the tenth question." Ibiki smirked seeing their confused expressions.

"Then what were those first nine question for? They were freaking pointless!" some random Genin shouted.

"They were not pointless...they already served their intended purpose. It was to test you information gathering skills." seeing their confused looks he continued, "These questions on this test were not the types most Genin could answer, and because of that most of you came to the conclusion that you have to cheat."

"That is why we were mixed with you guys to help you out." a hidden Chuunin said as he stood from his seat.

"You're welcome." another said snickering at some mortified looks.

"But those who cheat poorly fail of course." Ibiki said undoing his bandanna, "Because in times, information is more important than life. And on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it." he made his point by showing them his massively scared head. The entirety of Ibiki's head was covered with scars, burn marks, and screw holes, obvious signs of painful torture by inexperienced hands. "I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon, for your comrades and your village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly separated those who do not have the right abilities."

"But I still don't understand the final question." Sakura said.

"You dumb bimbo I'm surprised you haven't died yet." the grey-eyed Grass-nin scoffed.

Ignoring her outraged look the wolf-eyed Grass-nin continued where his teammate left off. "From what my teammate is trying to say is that the tenth question was the "Take it" or "Not take it" decision. For instance say your mission was to steal a secret document, the exact number of your enemies, their abilities, etc, is unknown to you. And of course there could be traps set all around you. Now do you accept it or not?" he would have continued if he didn't go into a coughing fit.

"Still have that cough huh?" the emerald-eyed Grass-nin sighed, "From what he is saying, can you avoid a dangerous mission because you don't want to die? Because you don't want your comrades to get hurt?"

When Sakura didn't answer he gave his answer. "The answer is no! If you're afraid to put you life on the line, you don't have the right to become a Chuunin!"

"Spoken like a real shinobi, but that's what I would expect from true survivors eh?" Ibiki smirked at their speech, and gave them a knowenly smirk seeing them turn towards him, "I wish all of you luck."

Soon after he said that a thick mist started building up, and someone busted through the window disrupting the mist. After the mist cleared it revealed Zabuza dressed in black shinobi styled sandals, black cargo pants, and a forest green Jounin flak-vest with his famous zanbatou strapped to his back. He still had bandages wrapped around the lower part of his face, but he wore his new Leaf hitai-ate at an diagonal angle with his former Mist hitai-ate displayed as a belt buckle.

The other stood in front of a black banner that said 'Second proctor: Anko Mitarashi!'

Said woman...well there was only one word to describe her: Sexy! She had dazzling lavender hair tied that spiked up into an exotic, comb-like pattern in the back while the rest of it cascaded down the sides of her face to end slightly below her jaw with her Leaf hitai-ate tied securely to her forehead. Her skin was flawless, and radiated with perfection. She wore little to no clothing at all, instead she wore nothing but a single transparant chain mail bodysuit covering her naked and sexy figure. She wore a tan trench coat that barely covered her breasts -where a claw pendant hung around her neck by a thick chain-, a dark orange skirt that barely defied the word mini. Below that, her shins were covered up by hazy white shin guards, and navy blue shinobi sandals.

She opened her pupil-less light brown eyes and took the sight of the remaining Genin, "Alright you maggots, get ready for your next test! I'm your examiner, the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped at her statement.

"Dammit woman I was supposed to scare the brats today!" Zabuza yelled at Anko.

"Be quiet Zabuza I was supposed to be the proctor of the second exams!" Anko replied.

"No that was supposed to be my job!" the ex-Mist shinobi retorted.

"You two stop being idiots, and take them to Training Ground Forty-four." Ibiki ordered the two.

"Killjoy." Zabuza sighed, "Alright you little skidmarks just follow us."

When all the Genin left Ibiki began to gather all the papers. Pretty soon he came to Naruto's end and when he picked up his paper he couldn't help but smirk at him answering one question, until he read the back.

_Dear proctor Ibiki_

_I'm impressed that you scared the living hell out of the weaker fools, but I suggest you use some killing intent for the last question. I hope we can one day work together I believe the Anbu could benefit with me joining them, if you don't believe me ask the two Anbu members that joined us during the Wave Country mission.  
_

_Naruto_

Ibiki didn't need to ask them because he constantly the subject in the Anbu headquarters. He couldn't count the number of times the boys name was mentioned throughout the building, and when Yamato and Yuugao told them what they saw of the boys skills...well you got the idea.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are a interesting guy." he said. He made a mental note to see Naruto's match, if only to see if the rumors about the boy were true. Grinning like a cat that caught a mouse, he hefted the answer sheets in one palm and walked out the room, whistling as he went.

* * *

Training Ground Forty-four

"Alright you little idiots, pay attention!" Anko shouted, hushing any Genin whispering to each other, "This is where the second exam will take place, Training Ground Forty-four, also known as the Forest of Death." Anko smirked, and the Genin shivered at the casual yet creepy tone of her energetic voice. "But," she continued happily, the ever present smirk on her feminine face growing just a bit, "before we can begin the second test, you need to sign these release forms." reaching into her trench coat, the snake mistress pulled out a thick stack of forms.

"These are the consent forms, those taking the exam have to sign one to continue. And before you ask, this is so your parents don't come suing me when one of you annoying twerps go and die in the forest." she then dumped them into Zabuza's hands, "Go hand them out sword boy."

"Bossy bitch." Zabuza muttered as he passed out the forms.

After they signed the consent forms it was Zabuza who spoke this time, "Now that all the forms have been signed, here's what this test will be about. Simply put, you will have to survive for five days inside the Forest of Death. Not only that, but you will also have to complete an objective." reaching into his pants pockets, the Demon of the Mist pulled out two scrolls, a dark brown one with the kanji for Earth on it, and a pure white one with the kanji for Heaven on it, "Each team of three will get one of these, your task will be to get the opposite of the one you from the opposing teams using any means possible." he smirked when he heard many of the Genin gulp.

"Go to one of the ten covered booths lining the entrance to the Forest of Death to get a random scroll, and proceed to your designated gate assigned to you by the proctors in the booth. Once the exam has started, you will have a total of five days to get to a tower in the center of the forest with the both scrolls, because even if you do get to the tower, you will not be allowed to proceed without them."

With one last sadistic smirk, Anko butted in with one final piece of advice, "Now get to it, the exam will start in thirty minutes and remember, just don't die."

Twenty five minutes later, Team Seven was standing in front of gate fourteen, silently contemplating on who should be in charge of holding their Heaven scroll.

"Dobe I will-"

"Take it." Naruto interrupted the Uchiha by shoving their scroll into his hands.

**"Let the baby have his bottle huh?" **Kyuubi laughed.

_'He would just bitch if I didn't.' _Naruto simply responded to the giant fox.

After he thought that Anko's voice resonated throughout the clearing from the speakers, "Get ready brats, the second part of the Chuunin Selection Exam begins now!"

Team Seven ran through the rusted metallic gate in front of after it creaked open.

A few hours later we find Team Seven traveling deeper into the woods when they heard multiple branches snapping at roughly the same time. A shot of wind blasted into Naruto's side as he turned around before a large wind tunnel carried him away.

"Naruto!" both Sakura and Sasuke yelled as they paused on the ground to face the direction of their attacker. Emerging from the dark wood was a creepy, female ninja from The Village Hidden in the Grass...or so she appeared to be.

"So," began the effeminate Grass-nin,"I hear that you need a Earth scroll, am I right?" she pulled out the scroll from a hidden pouch. "Since you three do have a Heaven scroll in your possession..."

Sakura and Sasuke looked on in disbelief and disgust when the ninja's mouth snapped open and an elongated tongue wrapped around the scroll. The ninja proceeded to swallow the parchment whole.

After consuming the scroll, the ninja calmly said while looking down, "Now, lets begin the fight for the scrolls. In the end, only one of us will have both scrolls." The ninja looked up to expose her snake-like eyes. "And the other will die!" her killing intent made Sasuke and Sakura's death flash before their eyes. The focused killer intent caused both Leaf-nin to vomit their stomach contents and shake in fear. They could only watch helplessly by the image of death before their eyes.

'_What the hell_ is _this person?' _thought the raven-haired Uchiha. He knew for a fact that they had to get away or they were going to succumb to their demise.

'_I...can't...move we have to run!' _Sakura screamed in her mind. Unfortunately, her body and mind were in conflict with one another.

"How the hell was I blind sighted?" Naruto yelled at himself as he gathered his bearings and stood up.

**"Idiot, you need to pay more attention from now on!" **Kyuubi snarled in disgust to his host, **"This would have never happened a few months ago, you're getting soft!"**

'_Up yours fuzzy!' _Naruto retorted. He would have yelled at Kyuubi some more when a giant shadow loomed over him. Naruto turned to take in the view of a sixty-foot-long python.

"That is one big snake." he stated before the giant snake lunged at him.

Naruto jumped out of the way just before the snakes head collided with the ground. He started going through some hand seals, but the snake quickly recovered and snapped at him again. After another failed attempt to engulf his pray the snake reared his head back and shot some liquid from his mouth. he jumped aside in time, and thank his training he did because the branch he was on melted. "Poison." the teen muttered, "I can't play around any longer. Alright you over grown wallet take this!" he held up his right index and middle finger, "Wind Sword!" he whispered as the invisible blade of wind was released from his fingers and cleaved the snake in half.

He had no time to celebrate though and sped off towards his team.

Sasuke jumped as high as he could in the hopes of out running this strange Grass-nin, but to no avail, for standing a few meters in from of him, was said Grass-nin. Sasuke put Sakura down, who had by now recovered from the killing intent. She looked at Sasuke with fear in her eyes. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke was genially afraid. The Uchiha dug into his pocket and grabed his scroll, "Please take it, just leave us alone." he said, then tossed the scroll in the Grass-nins direction.

The Grass-nin caught it, smirked, and then burned it with a single hand.

"Sasuke, what the fuck did you think you were doing? What makes you think that he would spare you if you gave him the scroll? It's obvious he was not interested in it, right, Orochimaru?" Naruto sneered just when the man called Orochimaru started burning his scroll.

Orochimaru had a look of slight surprise on his face, then it turned to amusement, "My, my, Naruto-kun, what an impressive speech. But tell me, how did you know?" he said with curiosity.

"You are the only person other that woman named Anko who uses snakes. Isn't that right Orochimaru!" he snarled before he tackled the Snake Sannin far away from his team.

Orochimaru kicked Naruto away but the damage was already done. Naruto quickly got into a defensive taijutsu stance. Orochimaru, however, leapt and used his fist to strike at Naruto. The blond blocked the fist, Orochimaru then used his unnatural flexibility and kicked Naruto in the back of the head, sending his ten feet away from him.

"I won't go down that easy." Naruto stated as he unsheathed the Mugenjin.

"Then it looks like I'll have to take it up a notch." Orochimaru hissed before he opened his mouth and a snake came out. The snake then spat out the hilt of a sword that Orochimaru caught with the snake receding back in his mouth.

Naruto looked at the sword in disgused that it come outside the man. Ignoring the slime covering the nearly three feet of blade, he noticed it was a double-edged jian. Narrowing his eyes at the man holding the blade, he tensed his muscles ready to attack.

Orochimaru simply chuckled at his disgusted look before he charged at Naruto with his blade poised to kill. But to his surprise Naruto followed his lead, and jumped towards him making the mans eyes widen. The teen swung his right arm and his blade connected with Orochimaru's. His yellow slitted eyes widened when Naruto unsheathed his wakizashi and stabbed it at Orochimaru's face. The Snake Sannin quickly jumped away to avoid being hit.

Orochimaru felt a slight pain on his left cheek, and gasped when he felt a wet liquid trickling down his face. He then looked up and saw Naruto twirl his blade to fling the blood off the blade.

"A duel sword welder, you don't see that too often." the extremely pale man mused, "I am so taking you back to Sound."

"No thanks I'm not going to be one of your butt buddies." Naruto retorted, "But I will kill you, and take the Kusanagi (Grass Cutter) back to its true owner!"

"Don't you know that I'm immortal and can not and will never die." Orochimaru sneered.

"We'll see about that!" with that said Naruto then charged at the Snake Sannin.

They clashed swords but Orochimaru pushed Naruto off of him while he ran up a tree. When He saw Naruto following him he launched a few kunai at him that the blond dodged. The Snake Sannin suddenly turned around and shouted, "Striking Shadow Snakes!" he thrust his left hand and six snakes flew out at Naruto. Naruto batted four aside and cut ones head off, but one bit into his shoulder and the other nicked his thigh.

Orochimaru then raised his sword and clashed with Naruto again. He brought his swords into an x shape to block the strike, but he buckled under the strike suddenly feeling very weak. Naruto weakly kicked at the Snake Sannin, but Orochimaru mearly knocked it aside. He then kicked the blond in the stomach causing him to nearly drop his swords, this allowed his to bring his Kusanagi sword to slash open his stomach. Naruto barely pulled away in time resulting his sash to get cut in half making his yukata to flow wide open showing his seal. Orochimaru smirked now knowing what he was dealing with, he pulled his arm back and held one hand open. The hand that was covered with what looked like flaming purple Kanji's

"Five Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru yelled slamming his hand on Naruto's seal making the teen cough up blood. That hit knocked the wind out of him and seemingly weakened him even more when Kyuubi's chakra left him. Orochimaru watched with a sadistic smile of delight as Naruto staggered backwards and rested his back on a tree. Without a word Orochimaru lifted his Kusanagi sword and stabbed Naruto through his chest.

"The poison should kill him soon, such a pity he would have made a great vessel." Orochimaru sighed in displeasure, "But it is of no consequence, soon I'll have the ultimate host." and with that deed done the Snake Sannin went to get Sasuke.

Two days later we find Naruto still sitting at the tree, and there were various white birds surrounding him. And we find the three Grass-nin standing over his body.

"Is he dead?" the grey-eyed Grass-nin asked.

"No take a look at those birds." the emerald eyed Grass-nin said.

"What about them? They're probably are picking at his corpse!" the grey-eyed shinobi laughed.

"Idoit it's crows that flock to corpses, don't you know what those birds are?" seeing the blank look on his face he continued, "Those are angel swallows the purest of white birds in the world. They are only attracted to those who have the purest of souls, see how they avoid us." he indicated seeing the birds moved away from them.

"I'm actually surprised considering the things he's done." the wolf-eyed Grass-nin remarked.

"And you would do good to keep them to yourselves." Naruto's raspy voice said to them.

"So you're still alive?" the emerald-eyed Grass-nin remarked.

"I won't be for long, that snake bastard used the Kusanagi on me."

"The Kusanagi? How the hell are you still alive?" the grey-eyed shinobi gasped out in surprise.

"I have no idea, now do you have an antidote or not?" the blond growled out.

"You're very lucky that The Village Hidden in the Grass is famous for curing almost any poison." the wolf-eyed Grass-nin stated as he pulled a clear vile from his pocket. "Drink up." he tossed the vile to the blond which he quickly gulped down.

"The stuff still tastes like horse piss." Naruto commented after he drank it.

"Yea well at least you're going to live." the emerald-eyed Grass-nin said as he helped Naruto to his feet. "What scroll do you have?" he asked.

"I used to have a Heaven scroll, but that snake pedophile burned it." the blond sighed and sheathed his swords.

"We have an extra so here take it." the gray-eyed Grass-nin said as he tossed him the scroll.

"Who did you get it from?" Naruto asked, curious about the poor bastards they no doubt slaughtered to get it.

"From some Sound shinobi team dressed in gay purple outfits. We fought them, and killed two of them, but the the one with silver hair and glasses got away." the wolf-eyed Grass-nin answered.

"Is that so? Well thanks I owe you guys one, I'll see you in the finals." Naruto said to the three as he walked away from them, using a medical jutsu to heal himself, only for it to not work at all.

It took him an hour, and learning that his chakra control was out of whack he finally found his team. And he was a little weirded out when he got there, because he saw Team Ten and Team Gai standing by his team, and the three Sound Genin surrendering their Earth scroll.

"You're strong, we can not defeat you..." the mummy-like Sound Genin said in defeat, their teams scroll now in his hand as he had taken it back from Zaku. "How about you just let us go...for now" he continued putting down the scroll slowly. "I must check on some things first, but I promise you, should we face each other once more, I promise we will neither run nor hide."

"Wait! What has Orochimaru done to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded, "And why Sasuke-kun!"

"I do not know, we were just ordered to kill him." the Genin replied, he then left with both his teammates on his back.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto asked as he approached the three teams.

They saw him and were horrified seeing his beat up and bloody appearance, the one Genin they thought was invincible was apparently beaten. However this gave Neji confidence the the Uzumaki could be killed.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Ino asked when she started healing his wounds a short time later.

"Simple I was beaten." the wounded teen grunted as he felt the wounds healing up.

"You beaten? That's impossible you're Naruto freaking Uzumaki! How did this happen!" Chouji exclaimed in major outrage.

"Chouji remember this, no matter how strong you are there will always be someone stronger than you." Naruto replied, "Thanks Ino I feel better now. Now I think us nine should travel together."

"You idiot that psycho bastard burned our scroll, how are we supposed to-" Sakura was interrupted when Naruto shoved a Heaven scroll into her face. "How?"

"I fought another team an hour before I found you guys." Naruto easily lied to them, "Now let's go."

A few hours later we find the three teams enterering through the tower doors and came face-to-face with an inscription on the far wall.

"It looks like an inscription." Sakura stated, "But I have no idea what it means."

"But it looks like some words are missing." Chouji mused.

"Guys, I think we have to open the scrolls." Shikamaru said looking at his scrolls.

Quickly agreeing everyone opened their scrolls. The scrolls had a single kanji for Person in the center on it, then the scroll started to spew smoke out of them.

"Drop them!" Neji exclaimed, who recognized the ornate symbols around the kanji. "It's a summoning jutsu! Throw them!"

Like lightening, the Genin holding the scrolls threw them away, and as the scrolls landed next to each other, there was an explosion of smoke. As three figures in the smoke appeared, the Genin went on the defensive, wondering what this new devilry could be. The smoke cleared, to reveal Iruka, Gouzu, and Meizu.

"Yo long time no see!" Iruka said, grinning broadly.

"You guys look like you've been through hell." Gouzu and Meizu said simultaneously.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sakura demanded.

Iruka chuckled and replied, "At the end of the Second Exam, it's set up so that we Chuunin can meet of with the exam takers. It's just sheer luck that I was assigned to meet you guys."

"And unlucky for you you got us, but congratulations on passing all the same." Gouzu and Meizu said again.

"What was the point of the scrolls, then?" Sakura asked. "If we had opened them then what would have happened?"

"We would have killed you." Gouzu said sadistically.

"No we wouldn't we would have just knocked you out." Iruka retorted, "The way this test was set up was to test your abilities to follow the rules. So anyone that opened the scrolls before reaching the tower were knocked unconscious and forced to exit the exam."

"I was just having a little fun killjoy." Gouzu muttered.

"Can we go now? Some of us need some time to recover." Naruto asked feeling the pain in his wounds.

"Of course the rooms are on the second floor. We will continue the exams in two days, so take it easy." Meizu said before heading toward the kitchen for a drink, Gouzu followed him a second later.

"I'll show you to your designated rooms. Follow me." Iruka told the Genin.

* * *

Armageddon: Kashimoto is DEAD! If he killed Hinata off I will have nothing to do with Naruto ever again. Now on a serious note Reaper INI suggested that I change the story's title, and he gave me two unique titles. So I'm holding a poll to see which ones you might like.

They are, Naruto: The Holder of Ten, The Legacy of the Ten Kings, or should I keep it the same.


	10. A Premimilary to remember

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

"NARUTO WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" came a shriek and a pounding on the door from none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura leave him alone." came a familiar voice that stopped Sakura's useless screaming. The pink-haired banshee turned around to see the familiar face of Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino thank goodness you're here, help me wake this idiot up." Sakura said to her rival.

"I don't think you heard me." Ino said again, "Leave. Him. Alone."

"What's gotten into you?" Sakura demanded. "Ever since I heard about your C-rank mission from Kabuto-san you've been avoiding me. What happened?"

Instead of answering her question. Naruto's door opened revealing a very tired looking Naruto wearing nothing but gray sweat pants and a layer of medical gauze wrapped around his chest, and his right shoulder with a pissed off look on his face.

"Haruno what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke-kun is missing from his room, help me find him." Sakura said drawing what the fuck looks from both blonds.

"_That _is why you woke me up at three o' clock in the fucking morning? Just to find the Uchiha?" he asked drawing a nod from the pink-haired girl. Sighing he said, "Look I don't want to know why or how you broke into his room, but he's probably fine. My guess is that he's in the infirmary like I was." he said indicating his bandaged chest, "Now why don't you go back to sleep like a _normal _person, or I'll make you sleep permanently!" and then he slammed his door into her face, only for his door to open again enough for his head to poke out.

"By the way Ino how has your training been going?" he asked the blond-haired girl.

"My training is going fine, in fact with a little more practice I got a good chance at becoming a medic's apprentice." Ino said happily seeing Naruto's mood lighten up a little bit.

"That's good every team needs a good Medical ninja. Now go to bed we might have to fight in less than two days, depending on how many teams make it to the tower." with that said he closed the door to get some much needed sleep, and to try and contact Kyuubi again.

"Ino-pig what the hell was that about?" Sakura asked only to see her walk back into her room.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at his work before nodding tightly, quietly pleased with himself. Sure, it had taken a long time, and the amount of blood he had lost was making him a little woozy, but the seal was finally ready. Now all he had to do was activate the damn thing and hope it didn't blow up in his face.

"Alright Sasuke, I need you to be perfectly still while I activate the jutsu and seal off the curse mark." he spoke up, carefully kneeling around the markings on the ground. Making sure the blood imbued ink was relatively dry, the famous Copy Cat ninja raised his right hand before carefully placing it on a single part of the large, circular seal spanning the area of the room, cool blue chakra slowly gathering in the palm of his hand.

In the center of the runic circle with nothing but a pair of shorts on to ward off the near unnatural chill, Sasuke nodded tensely, the slight tightening of his jaw the only indication of the anger and resentment about losing his new found power simmering just below the surface.

However, before he could further ponder the loss of such power, a small cry of, "Seal!" rang throughout the chamber-like room, followed by bright, nearly blinding flash of light before his world exploded in pain. It felt like his skin was on fire, and despite himself, Sasuke reared his head back and let out a scream of pain. This wasn't a type of pain he could just shrug off; it was unlike anything he had ever felt like before. The raw, burning sensation that slowly flowed down his neck and throughout the rest of his body making him ache in ways he never thought possible.

After what seemed like time standing still, the pain finally stopped and the Uchiha sighed in relief, every last bit of energy sapped from his aching body.

Beside him, his sensei crouched down to inspect the new seal, letting out a thoughtful hum while stroking his masked chin in the process, "Well, it looks like everything is in order, but I didn't think it would hurt that much. From the way you were screaming, people would think you were dying or something."

Instead of retorting Sasuke promptly fainted from the strain his body has went through from the past three days.

"Aww he's too tired to respond." Kakashi said like he was looking at a two-year-old who had a big day, and was completely exhausted.

"I must say I'm surprised Kakashi-kun, to think you can already use Sealing Justu now." a serpentine voice said causing Kakashi's eyes to widen, "You've grown Kakashi." it's voice was like pure evil.

When Kakashi turned around he was greeted with a six foot figure of a extremely pale-skinned man with silky black that went to the middle of his back. He wore his Sound hitai-ate on his forehead, a black long sleeved shirt with a gray Jounin flak-vest over it that had one pouch on the lower right chest, black cargo pants with white gauze wrapped around his right thigh with a black kunai holster, white gauze wrapped around the middle of his calves and went down into his black open-toed shinobi styled sandals. He wore odd purple earrings on each of his ears, and he had purple eye make up around his eyes.

"Why are you here Orochimaru, it can't be just to say hello." Kakashi muttered. Silently congratulating himself on keeping his voice calm and even.

Orochimaru merely smirked, his yellow serpentine eyes glinting with amusement, "Now, now Kakashi I'm not here to see you. I'm here for the boy."

"Why are you after Sasuke!?" Kakashi demanded.

The snake-like man only grinned, "Heh...you're lucky. You've already gotten your hands on it." he said getting a confused look from Kakashi, "You didn't use to have it did you? That...Sharingan in your left eye! That's what I want the Uchiha blood!"

Kakashi tensed, small bolts of lightning crackling over the metallic plate of his right gloved hand as he crouched, "If you get any closer to Sasuke I'll kill you! I don't care if you are one of the three legendary Sannin. Right now I can at least compete with you!" he yelled as bright lightning covered his hand.

Orochimaru just laughed at his statement, quite mockingly I might add.

"What's so funny!?" Kakashi demanded.

"What all you say and do is all meaningless." was all Orochimaru said.

"What?"

"That seal you did is meaningless. You understand to achieve a goal the heart will accept even the most evil power. That is something Sasuke will accept willingly." with that Orochimaru turned around to leave, "He will come to me, no matter how hard you try to convince him otherwise, Sasuke-kun will seek me out like a moth does a flame." the snake-like man said happily, slowly slipping away into the shadows that surrounded them, "And there is _nothing_ you can do about it."

After he disappeared Kakashi was frozen in shock. He knew Orochimaru could have killed him anytime he wanted, yet he didn't, and for that he was relieved.

"To fight against him. What am I an idiot?" Kakashi asked himself, "I'll deal with this later issue later, come on Sasuke time to take you to the infirmary." he then lifted the Uchiha onto his shoulder and took him to the infirmary to get him properly treated.

* * *

A rude knocking awoke Naruto from his sleep.

"Go away!" Naruto managed to yawn out. But the knocking persisted getting louder and louder by the second, "Haruno I don't know where Sasuke is! Go the hell away!" he yelled out causing the knocking to cease.

"Naruto it's me Ino. Chouji and Shikamaru are here with me, we need to talk to you."

After a moment of silence Naruto called them in, "Alright you three what do you want?" he asked.

"We just came to check on you." Ino said.

"Yea you haven't left the room for quite some time." Shikamaru gave his two cents.

"Thanks for your concerns but I'm fine, just extremely tired." Naruto reassured them, "But I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Ask away we got nothing to hide." Chouji said holding his arms out wide.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked causing them to sweat-drop.

"It's one thirty in the afternoon, on the fifth day." Chouji answered.

"You've been asleep for almost two days." Ino imputed.

"What about the teams?" Naruto asked his second question.

"There are four teams from Leaf, one team from Sand, one team from Grass, and the team from Sound arrived yesterday." Ino answered this time.

_'Looks like there will be preliminary rounds.' _he thought to himself. "Now for my third question. Why aren't you wearing your weights?" he scowled at them.

"Before you get mad at us let me explain." Shikamaru said for them all, "We took them off for the exam, because they would slow us down. And we needed to be at one-hundred percent for the exams."

"...Makes sense, but you have to wear those almost constantly to get stronger. By the way what is your weight for them?" Naruto asked the three.

"Twenty-five for my arms, and forty for my legs." Shikamaru said.

"Thirty pounds for my arms, and fifty for my legs." Chouji grinned.

"I'm up to ten pounds for my arms, and fifteen pounds for my legs." Ino admitted sadly.

"Good job guys, and Ino don't worry it's normal for to your strength to increase slowly. Just keep working and you'll get stronger." Naruto praised them, and consoled Ino at the same time. "Now for my most important question, have you killed after our mission?"

"Yes we have." Chouji answered, however Ino turned a little green at him mentioning it.

Naruto noticed it and automatically knew that it must of been bad for her, "Ino why don't you step out and get some air." he told her.

She didn't have to be told twice and bolted out of there, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Alright you two what happened on that mission?"

Ino calmly walked out of the room and took a deep breath, she thought she would get used to the kunochi killing life style, but it was not the case for her. She sighed loudly a second later, _'Maybe Naruto's right I should be a Medic ninja, or work for the Interrogation Department. I don't know yet, but I know I can't keep living like this.'_

However her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Sakura, "Ino I found out where Sasuke-kun is. Want to go see him?"

This caused Ino to sigh, "No Sakura I don't think so."

"What's with you? Why are you ignoring Sasuke-kun? Oh I see what you're doing, you're ignoring him to make him jealous."

This caused the blond-haired girl to nearly slap her forehead, "No I'm ignoring him because I don't like him anymore."

"WHY!?" Sakura shouted, "Why are you not interested in him? He's strong, and cute, and-"

"A total prick." Ino finished. When Sakura was about to protest, Ino put a finger to her lips to cut her off, "Sakura, I have to say this. Sasuke may be strong and cute I'll admit that much, but he's a total asshole. Naruto showed me that."

"_Naruto _I should have known that demon would have corrupted you." Sakura snarled at the mention of her blond-haired teammate.

"Sakura that's going too far Naruto's not a demon!" Ino protested.

"Yes he is! During our Wave mission he killed without mercy, and he enjoyed it! Didn't he do the same when he went on your mission?" Sakura smirked when Ino turned a little green after her question.

"While I'll agree that he's brutal," Ino admitted, "but he's a compassionate and kind person when he wants to be."

"Ino stop trying to defend him I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying! After I took my first human life Naruto comforted me when I had no one to turn to. Sasuke would have never done that for me!" Ino screamed at her former best friend, "In fact what has Sasuke ever done for you?"

"Well he has..." for once in her life Sakura didn't have anything to retort with.

Seeing her her like this Ino went for the finishing blow, "Sakura if you still want Sasuke, then be my guest you can have him. I'm finished competing with you over some stupid guy, consider this my last act of friendship with you." with that said Ino went back inside Naruto's room leaving Sakura to think, and come to the right decision.

_'YES I WON SASUKE-KUN IS ALL MINE!' _

**'YES WE FINALLY WON CHA!'**

...then again maybe not.

* * *

After the fifth day ended Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were escorted down the hall by Kakashi toward a door that Naruto had thought led to the orientation room. He was right. It was a large, stone room with a computer that seemed to be there to announce something. There were balconies that all surrounded a large clear area at the base of a statue of two hands performing the tiger seal. There was already a large group of teams in that clear area. All three of them took their places with their respective teams.

A set of doors flew open and everyone looked up to see Hiruzen Sarutobi walk through them, surrounded by Anko, Ibiki, Zabuza, Gouzu, Meizu, Haku, Iruka, and various other Chuunin to Jounin level ninja's.

"Welcome!" Sarutobi greeted the teams, "All of you who have passed this part of the Exam have proven that you have the ability to service on an extended mission. Congratulations. Yet, this is not the end as many of you have most likely deduced. A Chuunin is only a temporary step before reaching Jounin or Special Jounin. You have proven that you have the ability to survive against the elements and stress. Now you will be tested to see if you have the ability to survive against your fellow ninja." he then stopped to let the information sink in. "I will tell you each something: the Chuunin Exams are not a way to help with foreign relation-"

"Excuse me Hokage-sama." a voice interrupted the Hokage making everyone look at the person, a person Naruto knew all too well.

Standing nearly six feet tall was a man wearing dark blue cargo pants with his kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, blue open-toed shinobi styled sandals, a blue long sleeved shirt, and was wearing the standard forest green Jounin flak-vest. He looked rather odd to most of the Genin. He had pale skin like he's been sick for a long time and the dark bags under his black eyes didn't help his image either. He wore his hitai-ate on a blue bandanna that covered his long dark brown hair not the few stray locks that covered a part of his face.

"I apologize Hokage-sama from here on as the referee will you please (cough) allow me Gekkou Hayate to continue for you."

The Hokage nodded, "By all means."

The man now known as Hayate then turned to the Genin and said, "Hello everyone, I am Gekkou Hayate(cough) before the third test there's" he suddenly started a small coughing fit, "something I'd like you to do. It's a preliminary for the third test (cough) to decide who gets to participate in the main event." he was interrupted by another coughing fit. "The final Exams are scheduled to take place in one month. This allows (cough) lords and nobles as well as business men from around (cough) the shinobi nations to arrive and know who is participating. However this year is a unique one, as so many of you (cough) have managed to pass. Unfortunately for all of you, there is a maximum number of (cough) Genin that can participate. There are far too many of you. As such, for the first time in years, we will be holding a preliminary round. (cough)"

"Preliminary? What do you mean!" Sakura yelled out.

Hayate coughed, scratched his right cheek sheepishly, "Because the first and second test may have been to easy this year (cough) we have a bit too many people remaining and according to the Chunnin Exam (cough) rules we must do a preliminary to reduce the numbers of the participants of the third test." he had another coughing fit and then continued, "As Hokage-sama said (cough) there will be many important guests here and the fights would take to much time out of their schedules for all of you to fight (cough) so if any of you want to quit now is the time."

No one quit.

Hayate looked around the room then sighed "Alright then will everyone but," he turned around to the board and waited for names to pop up, "Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame leave the floor." everyone but the two mentioned and himself left the floor "As you know anything goes the fight goes on till one of you are knocked out, (cough) unable to fight, dead, or when I say it is over and declare a winner (cough) if you continue after I announce a winner you will be disqualified." he looked at the two fighters yelled out fight and then jumped away.

Zaku had what looked like a disabled right arm in a sling as he got down in a fighting stance with his left arm extended out with looking as if it was a claw and across from him was Shino with his hands in his pockets, "If you fight here you will be finished I suggest you forfeit." Shino said.

This caused Zaku to laugh, "One arm is enough to beat you!"

He then charged at Shino with what looked like a claw like stab to his right side but blocked it with his right hand causing Zaku's hand to grab Shino's right bicep, "You can't beat me with just one arm."

Zaku became angry and screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he removed his arm from Shino a little and faced his palm at Shino's face, "Splicing Sound Wave!" he yelled out as a burst of wind came from the tube in his right palm sending Shino flying and then rolling on the ground. Zaku then glared at Shino and growled, "Get up!"

When Shino shakily got up and his left cheek looked like hardened clay breaking and bugs started to come out of the hole causing Zaku to freak out and then when he heard bugs behind him he turned around and saw the floor covered with them, "These are my kakaichuu insects, they attack their prey in numbers and eat their chakra. If this many attack you as I said before your finished." Zaku started to look at the bugs behind him then at Shino, "If you don't want that then give up that's your best option if you use that left arms attack on me again you will be attacked by them from behind but if you attack them you will be attacked by me from behind."

Zaku was now beyond angry, "No! I won't lose to the likes of you!" Zaku yelled as he withdrew his other arm, with a sickening crack alerting everyone that it was back in place. "Ultra Splicing Sound Wave!" he continued as he aimed both his arms at Shino and his bugs. Only for his arms then blew off from the elbows in a bloody haze while Zaku didn't feel the pain for the first few seconds and just looked at his now useless arms. "W-what the?" Shino then ran at him then uppercut him in the jaw causing Zaku to blackout from the tremendous pain.

After Hayate announced Shino as the winner and carried Zaku off the field everyone waited for the next match up.

Temari of the Sand v.s. Tenten Higurashi

After the two came down and Hayate announced the fight it started.

Tenten wasted no time throwing four kunai's at Temari, only to find that she missed. And Temari's fan was slightly opened showing a purple circle inside the fan.

'_Impossible! I never miss._' Tenten thought.

"Hehehe nice try little girl, but that wasn't even close. You already seen my first moon, once you've seen all three it'll be all over for you." Temari taunted.

"Dammit I hate to do this but you leave me no choice, man I was hoping to use this in the finals." Tenten said as she took out two scrolls. "Twin Rising Dragons!" she continued as she jumped into the air, her scrolls following her swirling like dragons. She then put her hands by the scrolls where she started throwing various kunai, shuriken, scythe's, mace's, and many other weapons. Only for Temari to open her fan showing off the second moon, blowing all her weapon's in different directions.

Suddenly Tenten pulled her arms back, and then her weapons came flying back towards her. She then threw her weapons again, only for them to be blown away again, and Temari's weapon showing off her third moon.

"Take this! Cutting Whirlwind!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan, creating a mini tornado capturing Tentenwithin it. The tornado then started cutting Tentenall over her body, after being hit by Temari's attack she passed out from the impact and pain then started falling to the ground where Temari now stood with her fan closed and extended out so Tenten would land on it and break her back. Naruto seeing this quickly jumped onto her fan and caught Tenten bridal style then looked at Temari, "Now, now, don't you know when enough is enough? She's already defeated."

Temari looked at the blond male standing on her fan that caught her opponent and snarled, "I know when enough is enough brat!"

"It appears you don't, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to cause unnecessary damage to anyone I care about." he then jumped to the upper level where her team was and jumped back to his team ignoring the peeved looks from his teammates, the looks of astonishment from the Jounin's, and completely unaware that Tenten heard what he said.

After declaring Temari the winner and cleaning up the weaponry they awaited the next fight.

Takashi Shinomori v.s. Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba cheered quite loudly when he was picked and jumped into the arena. While the green-eyed Grass-nin now dubbed as Takashi quietly stepped down from the stands.

"Yes Akamaru we got an easy opponent, finals here we come!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru however didn't feel the same and barked in protest.

"What do you mean don't insult him? He's a freaking Grass ninja the weakest of the weak! Don't you remember that we had to save their asses during The Third Great Shinobi War?" Kiba boasted not noticing Takashi's left eyebrow twitch dangerously. Akamaru noticed this and ran back up the stands behind Kurenai where he could be safe.

Meanwhile Naruto palmed his face, "Idiot, he just signed his death warrant."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"Kakashi you fought in that war, and you know that Grass Country fighters aren't pushovers." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

"So true." Kakashi then went back to reading his little orange book, "Kiba will be lucky to only be alive of not majorly injured." he muttered loudly making everyone know he was serious.

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Grass Country might not have as many shinobi as the other Five Great Shinobi Nations, and while their forces are mainly consisted of samurai, they are more than a match for me and all the other Jounin in this room. But the reason they are so strong is that they practically train since the day they could walk. While it is well known that they assisted us in The Third Great Shinobi War, what a lot of people don't know is that they were one of the main reasons we even won that war."

Back in the arena Takashi's eyebrow finally stopped twitching and he eyed Kiba dangerously, "Dog-boy if you think we're so weak then why don't you prove it?" Takashi challenged Kiba when he sta rted treading dangerous waters about his family.

"Fine then I'll beat you without Akamaru!" Kiba boasted when he noticed his canine companion wasn't by him any more. With that said Hayate started the match.

"Ninja Art: All Fours Jutsu!" Kiba yelled, and he started to become more feral looking. His nails became sharper and his canines elongated. "Fang Over Fang!" he continued as he jumped forward and started spinning until he became a mini tornado, heading straight towards Takashi.

Takashi just stood there arms crossed not blinking at the technique, almost everyone was expecting Kiba to slam into the unmoving Grass Genin. Kiba was close, nearly a foot from Takashi when he raised his left arm straight out as in some form of feeble defense.

"You're annoying, buzz off." Takashi said before flicking his middle finger into the mini tornado. The results most people in the stands was something they did not expect. Instead of seeing a body part getting shredded to pieces they saw Kiba go flying across the arena, and embed in the wall completely unconscious.

Ignoring their shocked looks Takashi looked at Naruto's direction, smirked, and walked back to his team. Whoever thought that Kakashi was spouting bullshit that day learned better.

After snapping himself out of his stupor Hayate looked towards the board and saw Rock Lee v.s. Seto Hajime

"Yes! Gai-sensei it's finally my turn!" Lee cheered.

"Lee be careful you remember what happened to that Kiba kid." Gai replied, anyone who witnessed the scene soon sweat-dropped seeing Lee pluck a notebook out of nowhere and start writing what his sensei said down. Seeing this action Gai slapped it out of his hands, "Quit writing, you won't have time to look at it during the fight."

"Oh right." Lee saluted.

"All I am saying is be careful around him." Gai said seriously, but then he broke that serious image by being himself. "NOW GO OUT THERE AND BEAT HIM WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

However at the same time everyone heard something equally disturbing: "NOW GO OUT THERE AND BEAT HIM WITH YOUR FLAMES OF JUSTICE!"

This caused everyone to turn their heads towards the Grass Genin and they saw the sensei that commanded the team. He was tall, nearly as tall as Gai at six foot three, and heavily muscular like Gai. Hell he even had Gai's taste in clothing by wearing a orange karate gi with a black sash wrapped around his waist, and white cloth on his feet with black string holding it together-how they didn't notice him before they would never know-. However what set him apart from Gai was that he was completely bald with only his thin black eyebrows over his brown eyes indicating his hair color. But what made the Leaf Jounin pale was the black tattoo on his forehead: The symbol of the Shinsengumi.

But that didn't mean anything to Gai who was surprised to hear the proclamation, "The Flames of Youth always prevail!" he shouted at the Grass Jounin.

This caused the man to look at Gai, "I'm sorry good sir but I disagree. The Flames of Justice will always prevail."

"No it's The Flames of Youth!" Gai said walking over towards the orange-clad Grass Jounin.

"Flames of Justice!" the unnamed Jounin said walking over to Gai.

"Flames of Youth!" Gai said again getting closer.

"Flames of Justice!" the Jounin said getting equally as close

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai practically screamed in the Jounin's face about a foot from him

"FLAMES OF JUSTICE!" the Jounin screamed back.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"FLAMES OF JUSTICE!"

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"FLAMES OF JUSTICE!"

That argument went on for barely a minute before everyone in the room promptly told them to shut the fuck up, forcing them to jump back to their respective teams. But on the plus side it allowed the medic team to get Kiba off the field in record time, for obvious reasons.

"Lee-san I apologize for Musashi-sensei's behavior, he gets...passionate about fights sometimes." Seto apologized when he got to the arena, "But I can see that your sensei is the same."

In response Lee scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well most people say I'm as bad as him."

"I can see why." Seto stated eyeing the look-a-like teen.

Not even a second later Hayate started the fight.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled spurring into motion flying into a roundhouse kick. Only for his kick to get blocked by Seto's arms, Lee jumped back and then went into a series of punches, which Seto dodged or blocked expertly. Lee threw a right handed jab which Seto caught in a vice-like grip causing Lee to wince in pain. If anyone were to comment on the match they would have compared this to a boxing match.

"Your strong." Seto said as he threw a left hook and Lee caught it in an iron grip. "Very strong, I think I'm beginning to like you." Seto then reared his head back and slammed it into Lee's face forcing the spandex teen out of each others grip, and then kicked him in a little bit below his chest sending him into the giant hand statue.

Lee immediately stood up, and put his right hand over his bleeding nose. Grunting in pain Lee put his thumb and index finger on the opposite ends of his nose respectfully, and a loud crack was heard. After blowing the blood out of his fixed nose Lee about to attack, until he heard Gai shout, "Lee take them off!"

"But Gai-sensei, you said to only remove them when my precious people are in danger." Lee replied.

Gai gave him the nice guy pose and grinned, "It's okay I'll allow it this one time."

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Lee replied sitting down and took off his orange leg warmers, revealing leg weight's with the black kanji for Guts on them.

_'Weights?' _the members of Team Ten thought, surprised that there was another Genin besides them who used weights.

_'What an old style training method Gai.' _Kakashi sweat-dropped.

_'Lee's still using weights? I thought he got rid of them like the rest of us.' _a newly awakened Tenten thought.

_'Interesting.' _was Naruto's thought.

After Lee took off his weights and put his leg warmers back on he announced, "Alright! Now I can move easier!" and then he dropped what looked like some light set of weights. And that resulting caused huge clouds of smoke and debris came from the weight's Lee dropped.

_'Isn't that a bit much Gai?' _Kakashi's sweat-drop increased even further.

_'Holy shit!' _was Tenten's, and Team Ten's collective thoughts. While Naruto just looked on interested.

Lee then disappeared and reappeared in front of Seto kicking him in the gut, making him bend over. He then circled around him and jumped nearly four feet in the air, Seto brought his head up just in time for heel of Lee's right foot to smack him in the head. Lee then got on his back and kicked Seto in the chin. He then jumped high in the air until he was above Seto, he quickly unwrapped his bandages and just as quickly wrapped them around, and then wrapped him them in a bear hug, he then then started spinning rapidly planning on pile-driving Seto into the ground.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee shouted flying off the falling body, sending Seto into the ground creating a shock wave of dust and debris.

Everyone saw the devastation and saw that Lee was barely standing, but smiling knowing that he won.

A sinister laughter that chilled him to the bones wiped the smile off his face when the dust finally settled it showed Seto emerging from the rubble. The upper left portion his shirt was gone, sleeve and all, and his black t-shirt was not looking so good either. His hair that was usually tamable now was messed up badly. Blood trickled down his forehead to his chin until it hit the floor, and twin trails of blood were coming from the corners of his mouth. He was holding his right side showing everyone that one or two of his ribs were either broken or cracked, he was leaning on his left leg a little more that he should have, and yet he was grinning.

"Hehehe you've managed to hurt me." he laughed before coughing up some blood, "Your only one of a few people to do that, you have earned my respect." after hacking up some more blood he continued, "But I'll have to finish this." he unsheathed his katana for the first time during the match then dropped into a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward; he grasped the endcap of the hilt of his sword with his left hand and rested the tips of the fingers of his right hand on the blade near its tip.

He then ran at his maximum speed at the barely moving Lee, he struck his blade out having it dig into Lee's skin. It went completely up diagonally across his chest, from his right hip to his left shoulder. A spurt of blood flew out of the wound causing Lee to fall to his back in the worst pain he's ever felt in his short life.

This immediately caused Hayate to end the match and the medic team rushed to save the young man.

"You don't need to worry the wound is not fatal." Seto said as the Medic-nins put the man on the stretcher, "When my sensei said all that crap about the Flames of Justice, he was talking about the Shinsengumi Code: The Aku Soku Zan (Destroy Evil Instantly)." he proved his point by taking off his left glove to show the same tatoo his Jounin instructor had.

This caused every Jounin to pale seeing how young he was to be in _that_ group.

"And from what I can tell he's not evil." Seto then looked at the barely conscious Lee, "Grow stronger and we'll fight again." and he then limped back to the stands.

While Lee was taken in for treatment Naruto was going over the match in his head. _'That Lee kid is strong, very strong. To be able to injure Seto like that takes a lot of skill. Maybe he can be of some use to me.'_

Naruto was so deep in thought that he missed the next match of Gaara v.s. Kankuro with Kankuro automatically forfeiting saying he wanted to live. However he did snap out of his inner thoughts to see the next match and couldn't help but smirk.

Shikamaru Nara v.s. Chouji Akimichi

The two best friends were sincerely surprised when their names came up, and both looked at each other, both unsure what to do. Their thinking was cut short when Ino pushed both of them over the railing.

"Don't you two dare hesitate!" Ino shouted at the two, completely ignoring both their glares. "Naruto wouldn't so you shouldn't either." she continued causing the remaining contestants to become confused or angry in that respective order.

"She's right." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yea, Naruto wouldn't hesitate. May the best man win." Chouji agreed withdrawing his axe.

Shikamaru nodded and reached into his back pouch, and pulled out what most people would never expect him to ever wield. He was wielding two very odd knives, not like kunai knives though. The four inch blades went to the sides, while each of his four fingers on each hand were though four holes in what would have been the handle.

"Asuma you didn't!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I did." Asuma said after blowing out some smoke from his cigarette.

"How could you teach a Genin something so dangerous, that's totally irresponsible of you!" the crimson-eyed Jounin scolded the man next to her.

"Kurenai don't lecture me on how I train my students." the chain-smoking Jounin said, "Watch and maybe you'll learn something."

After Hayate started the match Chouji ran forward and brung his axe down, Shikamaru brought his trench-knives over his head and stopped the axe. The shadow user brought his right foot up and kicked the axe wielder away from him. Chouji then slammed his axe into the ground and his right hand increased to three times its size. He brought it down on his best friend sending up dust and debris.

"You'll have to do better than that Chouji." Shikamaru's voice came from the dust. A shadowy line came from the dust, Chouji however saw this and jumped high into the air. Landing Chouji ran into to dust and a loud clang and a scream of pain were the result of that action.

When the dust finally settled it showed Chouji's axe cutting deeply into Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru was barely holding the axe blade steady with his trench-knives.

"Give up Shika if this keeps up, I'll have to kill you!" Chouji grunted, trying to push his axe down further.

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Shikamaru said calmly.

"And why is that?" Chouji asked pushing his axe a little deeper.

"Because you fell right into my trap!" Shikamaru announced as Chouji's own shadow crawled up his body until it reached his neck, forming what looked like a hand.

"Shadow Neck Bind a success!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Damn you Shikamaru that was dirty!" Chouji yelled at his best friend.

"Hey Naruto said that a shinobi's life was dirty, anything goes." Shikamaru responded.

This caused Chouji to laugh, "Yea I guess your right, alright ref I give up." he said ending the match.

_'It has only been a month, yet they improved very nicely.' _Naruto thought to himself, _'But they still have a long way to go, their stances still had many openings, and it looks like Chouji still hasn't found the real power of Shukketsu. But what Shikamaru did show that he was willing to get injured to harm his enemy, there might be some hope for them after all.' _after that thought he saw Shikamaru get a quick patch up by the medic squad and returned to his team. The next match up caused him to smirk.

Ino Yamanaka v.s. Sakura Haruno

But that turned into a frown when he remembered what Chouji and Shikamaru said about their last mission.

* * *

Flashback

It was their second C-rank mission it took two and a half weeks of intense training to get them ready for this. For this is when they would prove their worth as ninja of the Leaf, today they will raid a bandit camp and save any women within it. When they first came to the camp it looked to be a large expanse of at least twenty-three tents, various ill-hygienic and ugly looking men milling about doing various -but mostly pointless- things. Since it was late in the afternoon, there were many outside. All were either gambling, sharpening their weapons, or passed out on the ground. Trash littered the place along with what seemed to be the bones of various animals, and the smell was nauseating.

However that was not what filled them with the most incredible sickness in their stomachs, or the rage within their very souls. No it was the sight of seven scantly-clad women doing manual labor for these _men_, some were cooking while others were serving them. However, what almost blew their cover was when the normally level-headed Shikamaru almost ran into the bandit camp when one bandit grabbed a woman that was probably a year or two older than him after she finished serving a group of bandit's some food, ripped of what little little clothing she had, and proceeded to rape her in front of everyone with those _men _cheering him on. It took a whack on the head from Asuma to put him unconscious to prevent his from doing anything rash.

So now here they were hiding in different bushes near the camp, the sun was starting to set when everyone was about to head to sleep. And it was nearly time to attack.

Shikamaru looked from his hiding place to saw two archers near him. Knowing they would be trouble he put his hands in the rat hand seal, and three black tendrils sprouted from the shadow of the tree the first archer was on. Silently creeping up the tree the shadow user carefully maneuvered the shadow behind the man, concentrating Shikamaru aimed and then struck. The shadow went right through the top of his spine and into his skull, through his brain, and directed it to his mouth piercing his tongue so he couldn't make a one last second scream, the other two impaled him through the back and leaned him on the three to make him appear that he was relaxing. After using his shadow under the cover of near darkness he set the bow on the deceased archers lap and went to the next one.

"Tank, this is Shadow Master, there are archers in the trees. I already eliminated one and moving on the second...never mind both threats are eliminated, over." Shikamaru whispered into his communicator.

A few moments of silence passed, a burst of static came through. "Copy that I see three near me. What about you Mind Flyer? Over." Chouji responded.

"I'm in the tree with him and he's not waking up anytime soon, over." Ino replied wiping her bloody kunai knife on the deceased archers vest.

"This is Knife Master there's two by me. Be careful and wait for my signal, over." Asuma said to his students.

"Got it, over." the three replied.

After what seemed like countless minutes Asuma went through several hand seals, _'Fire Style: Burning Ash Accumulation!__' _he breathed out a steady stream of ash at the men. After spreading it in the middle of the camp, he brought out a kunai, put an explosive note on it, he then then threw it. The resulting explosion killed three men and wounded ten others, but it scared the living hell out of the bandits, this was the start of the ambush.

Shikamaru burst into action, reaching into his back pouch he pulled out his new trench-knives and slashed a frightened bandit's face. A second one snapped out of his fright and came at him holding a crude spear and tried to stab the shadow user, only for him to jump to the side and sliced the mans neck as he charged past him. The man immediately let got of his spear and grabbed at his neck to try to stop the bleeding, Shikamaru was about to finish him off when a arrow went though his head.

Surprised Shikamaru looked up to see Ino smirking at him, before she notched another arrow and fired it into a tree. Where a bandit fell from the tree quite dead with Chouji's head popping out screaming Kill thief.

During the start of the attack Chouji immediately jumped into the nearest tree, brought readied his axe and dug it deep in the surprised archers back. He then reached into his shuriken pouch and threw it, he smiled when it dug into the mans head, he then ripped his axe out of the bandit's back, and jumped on the tree where the last archer was. He brought his axe over his head and was about to bring it down on him, when an arrow pierced through the back of his neck until the tip of the arrow came out the front. The dead archer fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Chouji popped his head out of the tree and saw a smirking Ino with a bow in her hand. "Kill thief!" he screamed at her.

He then jumped down onto the dead archers back and looked down on the corpse he landed on and saw that his neck was broken. If the arrow didn't kill him the fall did, and if that didn't he certainly did, he didn't really care as a half-naked bandit came from behind him thinking him as a easy target, he reared his spear to throw smirking all the way.

Oh how wrong he was because Chouji suddenly turned around and threw his axe, the bandit didn't even have time to move as the axe embedded in his skull. Seeing more bastards that needed to be killed Chouji ran over to his latest kill, he grabbed the axe and tugged hard on it releasing it from the dead mans head. He then turned and went after his next victim ready to rid the world of these bastards.

Unlike the boys Ino however took a different approach, she knew she was no good at close quarters combat. But that didn't mean she was going to be useless. Searching quickly she found the bow of the dead archer. "I never one of these before, but now is not the time to complain." she muttered as she brought up the bow, took an arrow from the quiver and chose an easy target. She aimed at the bandit clutching at his throat and fired seeing it go through his head, making a surprised Shikamaru look at her. For this she couldn't help but smirk, seeing a bandit in a tree aiming for Shikamaru, she quickly notched another arrow and fired it into the tree causing the now dead archer to fall out of the tree.

She smirked again as Chouji's head popped out and screamed at her. Not even bothering with him right now she arched another arrow and fired it at another easy target.

Meanwhile Asuma already did his job, he took care of the two archers near him, started the ambush, and he created a shadow clone to infiltrate the camp to kill and clear the tents to rescue any women. So now he was sitting back and seeing how much his students have progressed in these last two weeks. And by his estimate they were doing just fine.

Shikamaru finished slitting the throat of another bandit when he spotted the bastard that made his lose his cool that afternoon. He would never forget the six foot tall man completely naked man -no doubt he just finished raping another woman, which just made him angrier- with a really nasty scar going across his forehead.

It would be his most enjoyable kill of his young life.

The bandit bent down and picked up a discarded dagger and twirled it in his hand grinning sadistically. Shikamaru didn't give a damn about his fancy knife skills, he just threw his trench-knives at the man for them to miss. The bandit laughed seeing him miss and was about to move to kill the shadow user when he found himself stuck in place.

"Now you weren't thinking of killing me were you?" Shikamaru asked walking steadily towards him, a sadistic grin forming on his face as his black chakra nature started leaking out from him. "Well I got some news for you that isn't happening because you're ensnared in my shadow." he indicated his two trench-knives behind the man with two black lines connected to the mans shadow.

"What are you going to do to me? Huh?" the man sneered.

Shikamaru simply took out a kunai and his tendrils actually sharpened at the ends, "I'm going to make you pay for your crimes."

"Yea right! Your in the middle of a battle, one of me buddies will kill you before you even git to me!"

"Look around you dumb-shit, everyone like you is dead!" Shikamaru said allowing the man to looked around and see the destroyed camp, most of the tents were set ablaze, the seven women were set free standing behind Asuma -all of them glaring at him with fear and hate-, and Chouji and Ino standing beside him.

"You're going to die here." Shikamaru said as one of his tendrils shot forward and pierced the mans shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain. "There will be no pleasure in it." a second tendril pierce his hip, "I don't care what you might say for me to spare your life." he sent his third tendril at the bandit's less than impressive dick and had it wrap itself around it. "Because frankly I don't give a shit!" Shikamaru willed his shadow to slowly pull, very slowly. It took fifty agonizing seconds with the squishy tearing sound and the mans blood curdling screams until the he was completely castrated.

This action caused the women to either faint or throw up, Chouji lost what he ate that day at the brutal display, Ino absolutely looked horrified, and Asuma was silently dreading hat he had to write this in the mission report.

Shikamaru willed his remaining tendril to go through the bandit's new hole causing him absolute agony, he willed the one to toss his useless 'junk' into a nearby fire, forever ridding the world of this rapist's 'tool' that he used on more women than Shikamaru wanted to think about. He then walked up to the man menacingly, took the kunai in his hand, and plunged it in his out of shape gut. He twisted the kunai and tore it across his belly causing a mixture of blood and fat to fall form it. As his entrails fell from his gut Shikamaru pulled the kunai free and slashed him across his face, accidentally causing his nose to fall off, not that he cared.

"I'm not done yet." Shikamaru said menacingly ignoring his bloodcurdling screams.

"Yes you are." Asuma butted in.

"This scum deserves much more than this. Don't interfere!" he retorted as his sensei.

"I'm sorry but this has to end now, I will not have you becoming a sadist under my watch!"

After glaring at his chain-smoking sensei Shikamaru finally sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll end it." he then walked behind the man and promptly shoved his kunai up the mans ass, enacting another scream from him. "But that doesn't mean he'll die right away." Shikamaru then went into a chain of hand seals with it ending on rat.

"Eternal Abyss!" Shikamaru's voice was colder than ice as the shadows around the doomed bandit started pulling him in, his screams of torment echoing throughout the camp and piecing their souls. "This jutsu was just made for people just like you, it takes you straight to the bowels of the abyss where you'll spend an eternity of torture. My dad said never to use this jutsu unless that person deserved it. And lucky for you, you fit the profile, may your never rest in peace." Shikamaru's eyes held no warmth as the last remains of the bandit sank into the abyss, never to be seen again.

_'Naruto what have you done?' _Asuma thought at what just transpired.

After the jutsu ended a very exhausted Shikamaru turned towards the group. "I'm sorry you all had to see that, but he deserved what he got." before he collapsed to his knees, Ino and Chouji quickly ran over to him and supported him on both sides.

"We don't blame you at all Shika." Chouji said.

"He deserved it like the rest of these bastards." Ino agreed.

Asuma's head suddenly perked up and growled angrily. Without any warning he stomped forward past his team and into the biggest tent inside the camp. Confused the Ino-Shika-Cho trio followed their sensei into the tent, as they entered they saw an absolutely pissed Asuma screaming at a beautiful woman tied onto a chair. The woman had violet eyes and black hair that was quite clean, and wore an elegant robe fit for a queen. However her eyes showed no emotion, and her smile reflected nothing but pure joy despite her situation.

"Asuma-sensei what are you yelling about?" Chouji asked, quite intimidated never seeing his sensei this pissed off before.

"This _woman _is the leader of this group!" the bearded Jounin retorted angrily, surprising the three Genin. Because Naruto always told them the leader of a bandit camp was always a man, looks like he was wrong this time.

Asuma quickly withdrew his own trench-knives, "Start talking why are you the leader of this abomination!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." her voice was smooth as silk, and her face innocent like nothing happened.

"Wrong answer." Asuma was about to rear his right fist back to punch her delicate face, when a soft, but firm hand clasp over his wrist.

"Asuma-sensei, I believe I'm more suited for interrogation than you." Ino said, stopping her sensei from doing anything stupid, "Please allow me to do this."

Asuma was about to protest, but the fiery look in her eyes brought him to a complete halt. Only once had he seen her eyes like that, the eyes of a true kunochi. "Fine, but I want answers from her. After that we'll take her into the nearest town for a trial."

"I understand sensei, but this might take a little bit. This will be my first time."

Nodding Asuma ushered Shikamaru and Chouji out of the tent before he went out a second later.

Thirty minutes later everyone who was left alive in the camp and heard an explosion. The remaining members of Team Ten ran in the direction, and saw that it came from the tent. Fearing that the bandit leader somehow pulled a kamikaze move on Ino. However when they got there they saw Ino standing outside the tent in a daze, she had blood covering various areas of her outfit, and tears running down her face.

"Ino what happened?" Asuma demanded.

After a minute of silence Ino snapped out of her trance, "She deserved what she got." and then fainted into Asuma's arms.

Confused as hell the three entered the tent only to regret soon after. The entire inside of the tent was covered in blood; it was littered with bones, bits of skin, organs, and body parts.

"Dear God what happened in here?" Shikamaru asked, only to get no answer.

* * *

After snapping out of his thoughts again he saw Ino beating the living hell out of Sakura. He looked over to Kakashi for questioning, the Copycat ninja answered by saying Sakura insulted him quite badly and Ino unleashed her fury on the pink-haired bitch. The masked ninja finished up just in time for them to see Ino knock Sakura's lights out with a wicked right hook. Then drag her up the stairs causing her head to hit the steps one at a time until she stopped next to Kakashi, gave Naruto a quick smile, and went to join her team.

Keno Udo v.s Dosu Kinuta

After the last Grass Genin now named Keno stepped into the arena everyone knew that this fight would end badly, Dosu however didn't care. He didn't care about the exams, being promoted, or Orochimaru for that matter. All he wanted was to defeat Sasuke Uchiha and nothing would get in his way, _nothing_.

After Hayate started the match Dosu dashed at the Grass Genin with all his speed to end this match quickly. He pulled back his arm with the sound bracer on it and threw a punch at him, Keno twisted to the side, dodging his punch and used the momentum to kick him across the face. He then landed but stumbled and brought his right hand to his ear to find out it was bleeding. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Dosu just chuckled and raised he sound gauntlet on his right arm, "There's a little trick here. You can't just dodge against my attacks." seeing most peoples confused looks he went into more detail, "It's sound even if you dodged my fist, sound will attack you."

"What?" Keno asked.

"Do you know what sound actually is?" the mummy-like Genin asked.

"Vibrations?" he asked.

"Exactly." Dosu brought his left hand to his left ear, "Hearing sound means that your eardrum is catching the shaking of air. The human eardrum will break by sounds exceeding one-hundred and fifty miles per hour. And deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane when this is damaged, you lose your balance." he then went into a sinister chuckle, "You won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while."

Keno just laughed at the Sound Genin and shakily stood up. His what should have been defeated look was filled with defiance as he unsheathed his wakizashi. "I'm not going to be defeated by a measily ear bleed, I've endured tougher injuries that that." he said smirking behind his scarf.

Dosu just scowled underneath his bandages and dashed towards Keno intending on ending the match right then and there, after all he knew that no one could stand for long after their eardrum got damaged, and it looked like the Grass ninja was on his last legs.

Oh how wrong he was.

Keno looked at him and made direct eye contact. Dosu then found himself frozen and was helpless as a upwards slash went from the upper part of his lips, up his cheekbone, through his eye, and an inch above his eyebrow. Falling to the ground he screamed in pain at the loss of his eye, ignoring the pain through sheer willpower he stood up, and his gauze mask fell off revealing his face for the first time. His face was very good looking -if you ignored the bloody cut going down, err...up his right eye- almost like an older Sasuke, his dark brown hair flowed from his scalp in a wild yet tame fashion.

"You bastard!" Dosu screamed in rage as he ran at Keno, this time he was going to finish him off. He had to fight and defeat Sasuke, no matter what it took. He raised he gauntlet covered fist and made a punch for his heart.

Keno took one step back and threw his own punch into Dosu's torso. A loud cracking sound could be heard as the Sound Genin was sent flying back from his punch. He slammed into the ground hard and rolled a few times until he hit the wall knocking him out cold.

After the medics took Dosu out of the room the next match up showed.

Hinata Hyuuga v.s. Kin Tsuchi

Hinata was totally surprised that she was up next, while Kin started walking down to the arena Hinata looked unsure. After a second of thinking a strong hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up to see Naruto looking down at her.

"Now you weren't thinking of quitting were you?" he asked her.

"I-I I don't k-now if I can do it." She stuttered out.

"Hinata don't quit now when you've come so far. It doesn't matter to me if you win or lose, it matters that you actually tried." he said to the shy heiress.

After he said that Hinata felt inspired, and quickly went into the arena. A minute later Hayate started the fight.

Kin immediately reached into her ninja pouch and threw two senbon's with bells on them. Hinata easily dodged them by hearing the sound, Kurenai said something about this kind of trick where an opponent would throw you off by using one bell the next time, and the next thing you know you would get stabbed by the second one. She mentally told herself to avoid the needles. Kin then brought her arm in front of her to throw her senbon needles, the Hyuuga heiress prepared to jump away when the Sound kunochi pulled her left hand back causing the bells behind her to ring. Hinata then found herself trapped in her genjutsu causing her to hallucinate and see dozens of Kin's.

"I see you noticed my genjutsu don't worry this will be over soon!" Kin smirked as she threw her needles striking the Hyuuga heiress in her arms causing her to cry out in pain. "Is that the best you got? You're more useless that that pink-haired bitch, did you become a kunochi just to impress that Uchiha prick too you slut!"

This proclamation caused several outbursts: One from the pink-haired banshee screaming she wasn't useless and telling Hinata to stay away from her Sasuke-kun, a second was a hidden smirk from Sasuke thinking he could use her influence to make him all the more powerful; that and she wasn't that bad looking either, but the others thought otherwise...well maybe not the Sand Genin.

When she said that something inside Hinata snapped, like something that was holding her back all these years finally broke free. No longer was she cringing in pain, no she was smiling, a confident maleviolent smile.

"Maybe your right, maybe I'm not fit to be a kunochi like you." She said without a stutter, surprising those who knew her, "I thought that so many times I lost count, but someone changed me for the better. And thanks to him I'm not going to back down, not now, not ever." she said with a smile activating her Byakugan without the use of hand seals, expelling a large amount of chakra breaking the genjutsu that bound her, and she started to make hand seals not even a second after that.

"I haven't perfected this yet, but it's more than enough to beat you. Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death!" she announced as she suddenly disappeared. Before Kin had a chance to react, roots began to grow at her feet and completely constricted her movements.

"What the hell! I can't move!" Kin shrieked as she tried to break free, realizing that there was no escape when the roots became trees and began to wrap around her. Once she was captured, Hinata appeared in the tree trunk with a kunai in her hand, holding the sharp blade at the Sound kunochi's throat.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuuga!" Hayate announced stopping the match before it got too out of hand, however a few seconds later Hinata didn't dispel her technique. "Your supposed to (cough) undo your technique now."

"I'm afraid I can't dispel it by myself yet, I used up most of my chakra." Hinata said embarrassingly causing various people to sweat-drop. Sighing Hayate dispelled her technique, and told them to head to the the stands. As Hinata passed Neji he had to restrain himself from striking her, he read the files about the Wave Country mission, and he denied it at first. As a Hyuuga he knew that it was forbidden to learn anything outside the clan, hell that rule was practically drilled that ideal in their heads at birth. And he knew that as heiress Hinata would never do anything to shame the clan, but he just saw it plain as day, and knew that he had to complete this mission for the good of the clan. That's why he smirked when the next match up showed on the screen, just like the elders promised.

Naruto Uzumaki v.s. Neji Hyuuga

_'Someone is trying to screw Naruto over, and I have an idea of who they are.' _Sarutobi thought, as he scowled at the names being drawn, and knew this was far from random, with them being the last three people and all.

_'Looks like the elders came through with their promise, Uzumaki will die today as promised.' _Neji thought prepping himself for victory.

Naruto however just blinked seeing that he was fighting next, and this was one he couldn't wait to finish. After that he would have a good talk with the Hokage over this "random" match up.

Before anyone could say anything though the two immediately jumped down from the stands, standing across from each other. Both scowling.

"You should just give up." Neji said suddenly. Naruto made eye contact with the brunette Hyuuga who was looking at him with a bored expression. "Fate has already decided that I will win and that you will lose."

"I don't think so." Naruto said. "Fate is nothing but a crack of shit."

"That is were you are wrong." Neji said as he shook his head. "From the moment we are born, our fates are determined and set in stone. Fate determines everything up till our death. Take for example your desire to be Hokage, it will never happen. Only a select few every become Hokage and that is because they were fated to do so. It is impossible for you, an orphan with no clan to speak of, because you are only as strong as the family you are born into. Things like free will are only an illusion!"

After that, Neji was silent. Neither of them said a word. Slowly, Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered what a good friend of his once said, and then opened them, "First of all who the hell said I wanted to be Hokage? Seriously where did you hear that load of garbage? And second who said I don't have a clan to speak of? I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki the last person you will ever see. And to prove it I won't use my swords." he said to the Hyuuga prodigy enacting a shocked look from everyone, because they clearly remembered a young Naruto shouting his lungs out that that he was going to be the next Hokage.

"They must be big." one of the Chuunin's said in the back ground.

"Huh...what?" Zabuza said, being the only one quick enough to answer him.

"The size of his brass balls, who'd be stupid enough to challenge a Hyuuga?" the ninja shuddered, remembering what happened to the last guy who insulted the prestigious clan.

"It's not stupidity it's guts and experience, watch and learn and you'll know what I mean." the Demon of the Mist said as the fight started.

Snorting in response Neji got into his Gentle Fist taijutsu style stance, and activated his Byakugan, while Naruto sprang at his with speeds that caught the Hyuuga prodigy off guard, expecting him to get into some sort of stance. He cocked back his right arm punching him in the face reeling back in pain Neji left himself wide open. Naruto took this opportunity and punched him in the solar plexus causing Neji to gasp as the punch drove the air out of his lungs. Neji threw a chakra powered punch, but it was brushed aside and he ate a punch to the face, and then a kick to the stomach, sending him back a few feet.

Neji trembled, and fell to his knees his legs were refusing to listen to him. He dry heaved a couple of times as he clutched his stomach in pain. These injuries were nothing compared to his shattering pride. In his head he cursed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, this filthy demon, not even worthy to breathe the same air as him. This filth was making a fool of him, no the entire clan! Gritting his teeth the Hyuuga prodigy struggled to get up.

"Stand down Neji I don't want to have to kill you." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"I will not be defeated by a freak like you!" Neji screamed as he quickly took out a kunai and threw it.

Naruto easily dodged it by stepping aside, he expected as much. But what he didn't expect was his wounds to act up, he clutched his chest as it was beginning to bleed through the gauze. While he was immune to most pain but he knew he wasn't immortal, and the Kusanagi sword was a special sword and some major damage, after all it belonged to a very powerful person. And he was not talking about Orochimaru. Neji saw this and grinned immediately.

He lowered his body and tilting it forward, and with his right arm stretched back, Hinata and Neji's team saw this and shouted to stop the match.

But it was too late.

"You are in my divine range Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji shouted springing forward towards Naruto.

"Two palms!" the strike were met by Naruto's forearms.

"Four palms!" the strikes hit Naruto in the torso.

"Eight palms!" the strikes hit Naruto in the legs.

"Sixteen palms!" the strikes hit Naruto around the torso and his back.

"Thirty-two palms!" the strikes hit Naruto's entire torso

"Sixty-four palms!" the strikes hit Naruto everywhere, sending the blond crashing into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust and debries.

"Declare the winner judge, he won't be getting up ever again." Neji said turning around towards the stands, seeing the teary-eyed faces of Hinata, the ice slut as everyone called her, but he was surprised to see Tenten close to tears, and that Yamanaka girl as well. While the men he was always around were about ready to slice him to bits, which included Hayate, Kakashi, Ibiki, and especially the Demon trio.

Sighing angerly Hayate raised his right arm, "The winner is-"

"I don't fucking think so!" a voice echoed throughout the room, causing the spectators to to look towards the sound of the voice.

When Neji turned around he grit his teeth in fury as he saw the Uzumaki emerge from the rubble, his yakata was in shreds and barely handing off him, and his hakama pants were shredded as well, showing off a few scars on his legs. He was breathing heavily and was shaking badly, barely being even to stand.

"What were you saying about me not being able to stand?" he shakily asked, coughing up some blood.

"Why don't you listen to your betters, and stay down like the dog you are!" Neji raged at the blond.

"And how exactly are you better then me again?" Naruto asked, in a defiant tone.

"Because I'm a Hyuuga, the elite of the elite while you the Kyuubi incarnate are nothing!" Neji screamed reaching into his kunai holster, and threw it at the prone blond samurai.

Naruto's head went down, his hair overshadowing his eyes. He didn't have to look up to see their horrified faces, he knew his time in this village was at its end. But that didn't mean he was going to die here by some Genin. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but there was no chioice now. As the kunai came barely an inch from his face he muttered one word, "Release."

Neji was grinning he won, the elders would reward him, making him an honorable member of the Main House. Victory was his, he could taste it.

But the taste of victory turned into something rancid when Naruto exploded into a dome of chakra, it's light blue texture mixing in with the crimson red demonic chakra, creating something black as the night for a brief second before it exploded with a deafening boom sending the kunai away harmlessly. But that's not what filled him with inner and outer pain, no it was the shock wave that destroyed the ground, and sent him flying into the wall embedding him in there. Groaning in pain Neji and everyone else opened their eyes before they widened in shock and horror.

* * *

In the medical ward

The doctors and nurses selected for the exam finally sighed in relief as they finished up their latest patient.

Kanpou wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at his partners Kitou, and Iashi. They have been the Medic ninjas for nearly a decade, they have healed some major wounds, but apparently Genin nowadays were more vicious and cruel than their generation. But they looked over the prone Genin and were proud of their work.

Zaku was in a jutsu induced sleep so they could work on his arms, while they weren't as good as Tsunade they managed to reattach both his arms. He was lucky that he was the first brought here when they were fresh, or they wouldn't have been able to save them. He woke up a minute after they brought Dosu in.

Kiba only suffered from a nasty concussion and a couple of bumps and bruises, but unfortunately they had to restrain him to prevent him from attacking the Grass Genin that whooped his ass. Kitou made the comment that the Alpha was now the bitch of the pack when he first got in, which resulted in a good laugh.

Lee refused to get fully healed he said he wanted to keep the scar as a reminder to get stronger, and then shouted something about the flames of youth. They complied on the condition that he doesn't talk or scream about anything Gai related.

And they fixed Dosu up a few minutes ago. His eye was a total loss, but they fixed up his ribs as best they could. That took the longest because it looked like he got into a fight with Tsunade and lost.

"Whew, that's the last of them. Man these Genin are vicious." Kanpou sighed as he took a soldier pill to replenish his strength.

"Uhh Kanpou you might want to look at this." Iashi said and pointed at the tv in the room.

"What is it?" he asked until he turned around, "Oh dear sweet God."

The seven people in the room saw what was happening on tv and couldn't believe it, Naruto the blond-haired swordsmen of the Leaf was different, and they didn't like it one bit.

* * *

After the dust settled the real Naruto stood for everyone to see.

The chakra explosion tore away the rest of his yakata leaving him naked from the waist up, revealing his true torso. It wasn't a pretty sight, for there were more scars on him than anyone cared to imagine. One scar went across his right collarbone and chest, another scar was on his left shoulder blade, and scar going across his six pack abs. On his torso he had one large scar going from his left shoulder to his right hip, and a scar going diagonally down his left peck creating an odd X shaped scar, as well as several more minor scars, crisscrossing his arms, especially the puncture wound going through his right collarbone. His hakama pants were badly torn showing a few smaller scars on his calves, and his gloves were gone showing his charred right hand. And on his back was a large tattoo that held the black kanji symbol for Demon

But what most were shocked about was his face, while it looked the same it was a little more chiseled and angular. But his trademark whiskers were lighter, barely visible unless you look at them in the right light, and the scar on his left cheek had another one making a distinguishing X shaped scar. But what was truly shocking was his hair and eyes. His hair was now pure white not blond with red highlights, but white as a ghosts. And his cold sapphire eyes held malice, rage, hate, and bits of insanity.

But what the Jounin saw made them question their eyesight, hell Kakashi even brought out his famous Sharingan eye to see if he wasn't mistaking. But he wasn't and that's what filled him with dread.

On Naruto's left shoulder blade plain as day was the black tattoo with the symbol of the Shinsengumi.

But Naruto didn't care as he eyed Neji with the most hate-filled glare anyone had ever seen, when Naji groaned and tried to get himself out of the wall Naruto quickly unsheathed the Mugenjin, and the Kiku Ichimonji Norimune and threw them. The sharp blades pierced the Hyuuga prodigy's flesh, through his muscles, and finally in between his shoulders blades, pinning him to the wall, making him scream out in absolute pain that was music to his ears.

"Let me tell you something Hyuuga." Naruto said clutching his right wrist, "I am not the Kyuubi incarnate, I'm only his container."

The sound of electricity sounded through the area.

"I am sick and tired of you miserable fucks blaming me for his attack. Blaming everything on the demon brat, and don't say I haven't suffered more than you. Because Hinata told me how you lost your father, and frankly your life was golden compared to mine. You had a clan to back you up when you were down, you had a home where you belonged. I didn't!" he said his voice spitting venom with every word as lightning engulfed his hand. "Here's a small biography of my life, at three I was kicked out of the orphanage by the bitch that ran it for defending myself, at four some drunk Chuunin tried to kill me and nearly succeeded, but I took out a defected katana sword behind the Higurashi Weapons Shop and stabbed him through the chest killing him. He was so stunned seeing a sword in his chest I knocked him into the metal bin behind the shop making everyone think he killed himself in a drunken stuperior! At five I was enrolled in the academy there I was picked on and disliked by a lot of the kids, you included." his breathing became ragged as blood started pouring out of of the corners of his mouth as the electricity started turning red.

"And at six I was nearly killed by a mob and was taken out of the village to die. There I was found by a man that took me to a place that I would call home. That lasted for two years before they were all killed. Since then I wandered around doing whatever I could to survive, and as you can see all of them were from fighting and killing. Do you know how stressful that is? Wondering if I would live to see the sun rise the next day, well the the stress turned my hair fucking white because of it!" Naruto screamed over the roar of the now black lightning with crimson around the edges, the lightning was emitting the screams of the damned making everyone, including the ever stotic Gaara and Shino cover their ears.

"I hope you enjoyed nearly killing me, because your going to be the second person to die from this attack. Very befitting for a Hyuuga to die with your fear of lightning attacks, shame I haven't come up with a name for it yet." Naruto said as his arm started smoking and detiorating from the attack.

"Die!" he whispered racing towards him not even hearing Hayate shout that he was the winner. He kept running using Three Steps Below Shukuchi before thrusting out his lightning covered arm at the prone Neji. His hand sizzling his chest as he got close, as he was about to pierce his heart the lightning suddenly dissipated leaving his hand smoking and blacker than ever with skin hanging off it revealing the muscles underneath.

"Heh, your lucky this time Hyuuga." Naruto sighed before collapsing drained of everything he had. Leaving a stunned audience, mad as hell teammates, and a Hokage that had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon: Hey everybody long time no see I'm terrably sorry for the late update, but I hope it was worth the wait.

Now onto serious matters Naruto and Sakura in the manga, I did not see that one coming. The Juubi and Madara's plot to control the world, saw the world conquering part, not the Juubi. The Mizukage being extremely hot though I expected it to be Madara, and does every single member of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist have sharp pointy teeth? And the Byakugan in the Ao dude, gives me an idea. And the Tsuchikage is a very old midget not what I expected, I expected a overly muscular battle scarred man in his forties.

Hmm that's all I want to say see you all next time.

Oh and before I forget I would appreciate a real review for this chapter, as I don't want people just putting "great chapter" or "Nice job" anymore. And that goes with my other stories.

1) Tell me if you liked the chapter or not.

2) Tell me what you liked about the chapter or a scene you enjoyed

3) Tell me what you DIDN'T like about the chapter and what I wrote

4) Recommend a suitable improvement or give a recommendation.


	11. The Month of Life and Death

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The color white, that is the color Naruto most despised out of all the colors.

As he opened his eyes he saw the white hospital ceiling, something that brought back a lot of dark memories. Turning his head to the side, he confirmed himself being in a hospital room. But to his surprise the Hokage was sitting by him, and by the look on his face he wasn't happy.

Grunting Naruto sat up, his wounds were healed, but he was still tired from exerting himself.

"Naruto what happened back there?" Sarutobi's voice demanded.

"You saw what happened." Naruto replied, not looking at him.

A pregnant silence filled the air, neither talked for several minutes.

Finally not standing the silence the former blond broke the silence, "So what are you going to do now?"

Feeling his old age getting to him, the Sandaime only sighed, "My hands are tied."

"Oh really? What are the bastard councils asking for? My execution? My banishment? All my assets seized? Or everyone man my home executed, and my fiancees bring used as breeding machines?" he scoffed hearing the Hokage say that.

"And more unfortunately." seeing Naruto's expression darken, he quickly brought out some good news, "However they needed a majority vote from everyone for it to happen. And lets say certain fathers of said daughters, and their friends voted no. However I had to have Inochi do a mental exam to see if you were fit for society."

"And was he satisfied with the results?"

"...He was in there for five minutes, got booted out by the fox, vomited all over me, the floor, and the walls, and muttered that you are seriously fucked up." the Sandaime sighed, remembering how much the bill was to clean the robe.

"And his verdict?" Naruto casually asked.

Sarutobi visibly shuttered hearing that like they were talking about the weather, "Well while he didn't see everything, he saw that you were miraculously stable...for the most part at least."

"Well if that's all then I'm out of here." the white-haired teen said, crawling out of bed.

"And where are you going exactly?"

"I'm leaving the village for good this time." he replied coldly tearing off his hospital gown.

That stopped the Sandaime cold, he quickly got up and blocked the door. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Can't you see that I'm not wanted here? That Hyuuga bastard blabbed in front of the Genin, they hate me now, and will try to kill me. And whats worse Zabuza and everyone that lives with me knows, they are probably claiming _my _house as their own now, and will try and kill me once I enter the front yard." Naruto said to the Sandaime, whose face was wincing with every word he said, "Plus I know that they are telling the younger generation as we speak, making the villages hatred grow against me even more. And lets not forget I lost against that little bitch so I'm not in the finals, so I'm taking a few things that belong to _me _and no one will ever see me agai-"

"You're wrong!" Sarutobi interrupted his speech, as he was growing tired of the angst coming out of his surrogate grandsons mouth.

"Am I?" Naruto asked with sarcasm in his voice, "Or am I one-hundred percent correct?"

"You're one-hundred percent wrong, you won the match, you're going to the finals, and they don't hate you." the old man explained, "They don't care if you hold the Kyuubi the-"

"Bullshit, Neji was told and he was out for blood. And my _teammates _are plotting ways to kill me as we speak." the former blond interrupted the old Kage, as he put on his shredded hakama pants, and tied what was left of his sash around his waist.

"Neji's in an Anbu cell as we speak, and is getting interrogated. From what we found out he was brainwashed by the Hyuuga Elders, and was promised some great reward. But that's all we can get out of him for now after you..." Sarutobi paused, thinking of what to say.

"Royally fucked him up?" Naruto filled in the blanks.

"Pretty much, but please just give everyone a chance. If I'm wrong I'll give you Sannin travel rights, it'll have no loopholes, no catches like my former students." Sarutobi begged as he walked up to the heavily scarred teen, "Can you just do that for me?"

Normally the begging routine sickened Naruto to no end, and he would have just said no. But something in his mind made him to pause and think. It was a nagging feeling that pissed him off to no end, but it would not go away until he said the words that he clearly didn't want to say. But finally after a minute he relented. "Fine, _but _I'll hold you to your word Sarutobi. And if you're lieing." he let the threat hang.

Placing his right hand over his heart the Sandaime Hokage responded, "Naruto I promise on the honor of the Sarutobi Clan, and my title of the Sandaime Hokage granted to me by my sensei, Tobirama Senju, that if I'm wrong you'll be granted Sannin travel rights."

Grinning inwardly like a fox Naruto accepted the deal he tricked the Sandaime into, he raised his right hand and shook it with the Sandaime's.

"So how long have I been out?" he asked, really wanting to get back to training.

"Three days, we expected you to be out for a week." Sarutobi told him.

"I see, well I'll see you around then." Naruto replied, before walking out the door, leaving the Sandaime to his thoughts.

* * *

The walk to his home was interesting to say the least, everywhere he went the younger generation was mixed. Some looked at him with admiration, a few looked conflicted, a couple were indifferent, and others looked at him with disdain. But there was one thing they all had in common, they all had horrified looks in their eyes seeing his exposed torso.

The looks he got from shinobi however was one of admiration. Those who have seen the horrors of war, or got on the wrong end of a kunai during a mission gave a tip of their hitai-ate's to him. While green behind the ears Genin and civilians shielded their eyes like he was an abomination.

He personally didn't give a shit either way.

However some fool had the audacity to throw a rock at him, with skill of a seasoned warrior he grabbed it without even looking. Once he grabbed it he turned his now hate-filled eyes to the stupid civilian, and crushed the rock like an egg. Turning back his eyes returned to their normal cold blue, and he continued on walking. While he wanted to leap from rooftops to avoid everyone, he was simply too tired to preform such a feet.

It took fifteen minutes total to get back to his place. And while he didn't want to admit it, he was glad that he wasn't getting attacked. But once he opened his door he saw Zabuza waiting for him, his eyes glaring into his skull. Nartuo just stared back, and walked up to him.

The two said nothing for a while, until Naruto broke the silence.

"You got nothing to say?" he asked The Demon of the Mist.

"I'm just thinking over what I should do to torture you." Zabuza replied the the white-haired teen.

"If you want to kill me then you might as well use Kubikiri Haoucho now." Naruto casually responded, eyeing the blade Fuji once used. The blade that chose Zabuza to be his next wielder, if he was to meet his end then it would be by one of The Ten Swords legendary blades.

"What I want to kill you for is keeping us in the dark." the Demon of the Mist retorted, narrowing his eyes at him.

"We all have our secrets, like the reason why you won't tell us why you tried to kill the Mizukage." the white-haired teen coolly replied.

"Touche." Zabuza growled out, "But know this. While you saved my ass, and that Haku loves you unconditionally. This doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you."

"Right away at least." Naruto casually responded pushing past him.

After leaving the former Mist shinobi to take his anger out of a training dummy -no doubt made to look like him-, Naruto went up to the master bedroom, showered to rid himself of the dirt and grime, and dressed in fresh version of his old outfit. Deciding to forgo any of his weapons for the sake of learning from his parents scroll, he left the house without a word.

Heading through the village once again, he went by the hot springs towards the village gates. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard perverted giggling, narrowing his eyes, he silently jumped into the mens side. There he saw an old man in his fifties with long spiky white hair, and finally wearing kabuki clothes. He clearly remembered what the message in his dads scroll told him, and knew that he would enjoy it.

Sneaking up behind him Naruto carefully added a percise amount of chakra into his right leg, aimed, and kicked the old pervert between the legs. Deciding to be extra cruel to the man he screamed out, "Pervert!"

The old man screamed like a little girl as he was kicked where no man wanted to be kicked, and propelled headfirst into the wooden boards of the hot springs. The resounding breaking sound of the fence and the mans skull resounded throughout the area, and a giant splashing sound indicated the man actually _was _in the woman's hot spring.

In short, the man was screwed, as the various women in the hot springs surrounded him, and looking like they were going to make him suffer...slowly.

Naruto thankfully hid in a nearby tree, as he saw the pervert being attacked by the various women around him, and was viciously beaten up by the opposite sex.

When the beating ended, the women kicked the man out of the hot springs, went back to their side of the hot springs, boarded up the broken part of the wall -where they got the supplies Naruto honestly did not know-, and went back to relaxing in their section of the hot springs from kicking the crap out of the pervert. When the coast was clear, he quietly jumped out of the tree and landed near the the barely moving pervert, and laughed wickedly at the poor man's misfortunate situation.

The said man scowled at him, and would have taught him a lesson. If he wasn't caring for his damaged nuts, and that he was in constant pain. "That was not funny!" the old pervert growled at him.

"I disagree, it _was _funny for me." Naruto responded coolly.

"What on earth posessed you to kick me _there_? Didn't your parents teach you any manners!"

"My parents are dead pervert, but my father told me to kick someone in your description in the nuts. And since you haven't changed your outfit in thirteen years, you brought it on yourself." the teen then proceeded to kick the man in the head, grab him by the hair, and drag his broken body outside the village gates.

Little did he know the Sandaime planned this, and ordered the guards to let him by without question.

* * *

It would be a few hours before the old pervert woke up, and Naruto buried him in the dirt and kept his head above it. While not the best use for interrogation, it was useful enough. Plus after reading through the scroll he retrieved form his place, he discovered his parents will, and learned exactly _who _this man was. And with an evil thought in mind he knew the perfect punishment in mind for the pervert.

A few minutes later Jiraiya groaned loudly, "Ugh...it feels like I was hit by Tsunade." he muttered in pain.

"No, it was just my foot going upside your head." Naruto responded, prompting Jiraiya to snap his head up.

"You! Why I outa-" he tried to lunge at him, only to find that his body was trapped in the earth. Let me out this instant! he demanded.

"I don't think so _godfather_." Naruto spat at him.

That single word stopped Jiraiya's thrashing instantly. Bringing his head up he saw most of his face for the first time, if it wasn't for the white hair, and if the sun wasn't obscuring his head, he honestly would have been experiencing deja vu right about now.

"I see you remember now." the white-haired teen continued looking at Jiraiya, his hair over shadowing his eyes a bit.

"Naruto is that you?" the white-haired pervert asked.

"Who else is the only son of The Yellow Flash and The Red Death?" he casually responded.

Jiraiya honestly was stunned speechless, from Sarutobi's last letter nearly half a year ago informed him Naruto was still missing. But here he was standing in front of him, and clearly not happy at all.

"Do you know what has happened in your absence?" Naruto asked him suddenly, prompting a confused look out of him. "From my parents will. If anything were to happen to them _you _were supposed to watch over me. However after thirteen years we finally meet up, _thirteen years _old man." he continued bringing the well deserved guilt on the old pervert.

"I had faith in the village like your father, and from what I see you turned out fine." Jiraiya replied to the white-haired teen, clearly not seeing his face in the bright light.

Expecting that foolish answer Naruto bent his knees, and literally got face to face with the Toad Sannin. Once the perverted hermit looked at his godsons face his heart stopped cold. His frowning face showed _exactly _what he thought of him, and the distinguishing X-shaped scar going over what would have been his whiskered left cheek showed him he saw battle before. But what disturbed him the most were his eyes. Those eyes were cold as ice, they showed years of pain and hardship, they showed the soul of a cold blooded killer, and of a man who knew the horrors of war. Jiraiya visibly shivered seeing that a boy at thirteen years of age had the blood of thousands on his hands.

And he alone was the cause of his horrible life.

Suddenly he felt the ground beside him shake, he tried to get out but was too compacted to escape. His fingers were separated as the dirt compacted them separately, so he couldn't perform any hand seals for the Substitution Jutsu. The ground started breaking apart leaving him sandwiched in between whatever was happening.

A rotting hand shot out of the ground, and then another. The hands steadied themselves on the ground before pushing against it. Slowly, oh very slowly a figure emerged out of the ground. Once it finally emerged Jiraiya's heart sank. Standing before him was a man that stood around five foot ten wearing the standard but torn and dirty Leaf Jounin flak-jacket, torn and bloodied dark blue pants, blue shinobi-styled sandals, and a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges on the bottom. Looking at his face he saw dully lifeless blue and spiky blond hair with chin-length strands framing both sides of his rotting face.

Another hand shot out of the ground alerting Jiraiya that the next figure was coming out next to him.

This one was a woman standing around five foot five, wearing a bloody shirt that had a black top with a red spiral in the middle of her bust that cut off from her chest and showed her rotting hollowed out stomach with long baggy orange sleeves, along with torn black cargo pants and black sandals. She had long unruly red hair that went to the middle of her thighs, and dull lifeless viloet eyes.

Tears brimmed Jiraiya's eyes as he saw the two undead figures of both Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato's voice rasped out from many years of not speaking, "I can't believe I trusted you with my son Jiraiya. No wonder Tsunade thought you were a worthless perverted idiot!"

"We trusted you with our son to protect him." Kushina coughed out, blood pouring from her lips, "And how do you repay us? You left him to the bastard villagers that tortured our only child for something he couldn't control!" she then proceeded to spit in his face.

"This could have been prevented Jiraiya, if you took care of him he would not have become a murderer." Minato added as saliva dripped from his mouth.

"And now you have to pay for breaking your promise!" Kushina screeched at him, opening her mouth to reveal a mouthful of rotten teeth.

The two then descended on him, ready to tear him apart. By then Jiraiya was now visibly shedding tears, not at the pain he was going to receive -he knew he deserved every single ounce of it-, but at the immense guilt that he was feeling at the moment.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out in pure sorrow, "I trusted Minato's judgment in the village, and thought everyone would follow his last wish. But seeing your son I was proven wrong, please I'll do anything to repent for my mistakes I promise on my life!"

Hearing what he wanted to hear Naruto simply smirked, brought his hands into the tiger seal, and whispered, "Release.". Immediately both Minato and Kushina disappeared completely as they neared the crying perverts face.

"I'll accept your promise then Jiraiya." he said causing the old pervert to open his eyes to see his godson staring at him.

"What? How?" Jiraiya's question was answered when a shadow clone walked out from behind the trees, gave the old man the finger, and dispelled himself.

"That was horrible!" the old pervert yelled at the white-haired teen.

"You deserved every bit of it." Naruto responded coldly, making the man wince. "I'll see you at seven tomorrow, if your late I'll bound you and throw you into the woman's side of the hot springs. Who knows you'll probably get castrated this time." he finished before walking off.

"Aren't you going to get me out of here!" Jiraiya yelled at him as he struggled to free himself.

"Nope." with those words said Naruto disappeared into the forest.

Jiraiya only grumbled once his godson disappeared, but after a few minutes of struggling he gave up for now. For once in his life the old pervert felt useless, and this was worse than him failing to keep Orochimaru from leaving the village, helping Tsunade get over her pain from losing her loved ones, and losing both Minato and Kushina to the Kyuubi attack. No this was something different entirely, this was something he had the power to prevent. He could have made a difference in Naruto's life.

But it was far too late now.

His pondering was put on hold when he heard a sniffing sound. Opening his eyes he saw a dog sniffing his head, he panicked as started moving his body to get out of the ground. But unfortunately for the super pervert the dog lifted his hind leg.

And promptly took a piss on his head.

"AHHHH DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Jiraiya screamed, "OH GOD IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!"

* * *

A few minutes out of the forest Naruto heard Jiraiya's screams, a ghost of a smile etched on his face for a second before it disappeared back into a frown. It was getting dark out and he honestly had no place to go. He couldn't go home because Zabuza and the Demon Brothers still needed to vent their frustrations. The Hyuuga Estate was out of the question because of the Hyuuga elders. The Higurashi Weapons Shop was also out of the question, feeling that Tenten needed some time to think about his burden. And he honestly didn't want to bother the members of Team Ten, nor did he know where Kakashi lived, or where he was for that matter.

By the time he was done pondering that he was homeless for the night, the sun had gone down. As the darkness began to fill the village he heard a struggle. Not a struggle like a man trying to force himself on a woman, no this one was the sound of a fight. Speeding off towards the sound the white-haired teen wondered who would be fighting at this time of night. He got his answer when he arrived in the slums.

There were three men wearing identical uniforms consisting of black balaclava masks with their Sound hitai-ate's plastered on their foreheads. Their clothing consisted of a grey yukata with black combat pants and sandals, along with three black straps on their torso's. One went around their waist and one went around both their shoulders.

They were struggling with three individuals that Naruto immediately recgonized, they were the three Sound Genin that lost at the preliminaries. What confused the former blond was why there was a struggle in the first place.

"Let us go you bastards!" Zaku hollered at the shinobi holding him.

"Shut up you little brat Lord Orochimaru still has some use for you three." the Sound shinobi that was restraining Dosu snarled at him.

"We did every thing he told us to do, we held up our deal now let us go!" Kin demanded.

"Shut your mouth you little slut! Your lucky Lord Orochimaru wants you three alive or I would happily slit your throat!" the raven-haired kunochi's captor screamed at her.

_'So the snake bastard is the leader of the Sound village, and those three know his whereabouts.' _Naruto thought to himself as he observed the struggle. He didn't feel a thing for the Genin, but they held crucial information to where Orochimaru was, and for that only reason he couldn't let them die.

Leaping from his hiding place Naruto grabbed a hold of Dosu's captors neck and snapped it. The sound of bone breaking alerted the other two Sound shinobi, the distraction allowed Kin to grab her assailants groin, and Zaku to stomp on his captors foot. The two let the two go out of reflex due to the sudden pain allowing the two to escape from their grasp. As the two ran towards their teammate Naruto steadily walked towards his last two opponents.

"You fucking brat!" Zaku's captor bellowed at him.

He was the next to die, using his natural speed Naruto sped towards the shinobi. Cocking his right arm back he punched the man in the chest, the resounding snap of his entire chest cavity echoed throughout the area as the bone fragments embedded in his heart and lungs. The man fell to the ground with a sickening thud dying a slow painful death. Naruto then turned to the last Sound ninja and saw that he soiled himself in terror.

Raising his arms into the air he cried out, "I surrender please don't kill me!"

Naruto didn't even accept his surrender, he simply started walking up to the man to finish him off. But suddenly the man coughed up a massive amount of blood that fell through his mask before falling on the ground. And standing behind him was a very angry Dosu with his sound gauntlet on his right arm.

"I thank you for helping us." Dosu panted once his anger recided, "We'll be going now."

"To where exactly?" Naruto asked stopping them before they even moved, "It's clear that Orochimaru's going to kill you three, Stone will kill you two and take the girl. Cloud has closed its borders for the time being, Mist is still in the middle of a Civil War, and you wouldn't survive two days in Wind Country's desert." he continued listing off the places to go, even the minor countries that definitely wouldn't take them.

The three now former Sound Genin looked unsure what to do, their savior just listed off any location they thought they would be safe in.

What were they going to do now?

"You three head to the Hokage Tower and wait for me there, tell him Naruto sent you." he ordered the three.

The three ex-Sound Genin's eyes widened hearing that name. They visibly nodded before sprinting towards the Hokage Tower, the three heard about him during their three days in the hospital. They heard that he was a jinchuriki from the Hyuuga he fought, and during their time recovering they heard what the various patients and doctors said about him. They said he was a monster, demon, abomination, and more hateful things that could make even Orochimaru whistle. Of course they heard about Jinchuriki and knew what they were capable of.

And it was for that very reason they listened to Naruto's order for them to go to the Hokage. Because they knew he would kill them without a second thought if they disobeyed.

Once they were completely out of sight Naruto looked towards a nearby alley. "There's no need to hide Musashi I know your there."

A chuckling sound came from the dark area, and the orange-clad figure of Musashi walked out to greet him.

"I must say Naruto you've improved since the last time we saw each other." the bald man greeted, his smile threatening to split his face.

"Why are you observing me?" the white-haired teen demanded.

The smile immediately disappeared from the mans face. Opening his eyes for the first time that night, his brown eyes were as hard as steel looked into his cold blue ones. "Is it not wrong for two old comrades to look out for each other?" Musashi questioned him, any warmth in his voice already long gone.

"I suppose not, but what you really want to know is why I'm here." the former blond said fully knowing the mans reasons for watching him.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" the orange warrior asked him, when Naruto just stared at him he continued, "That is part of the reason why I'm shadowing you, because after you shared your history of this place with us, and asked our leader to put that horrid genjutsu over you. I find it quite curious to find you here since your departure."

"My reasons are my own." Naruto replied before walking away.

"Those who walk the path of revenge might as well dig two graves!" Musashi called out to his retreating form.

"That's just what I thought a _monk_ of your stature might say." was the white haired-teens response before disappearing into the darkness.

The monk only shook his head hearing that before looking at the three bodies sprawled on the ground, "And you were making great progress." he sighed to himself. He brought both his hands together in prayer, and a second later all three of them simply vanished, before he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the three ex-Sound Genin with great suspicion. One minute he was about to head home for the night, and the next he found the three teenagers almost literally busting his door down in fright. Judging from the looks on their faces they saw the devil incarnate.

When he was about to question them, the one with his arms wrapped in gauze told him Naruto's name. That immediately brought the old Kage's thoughts on hold, why would Naruto of all people send three Genin from a different village to him? Before he could question them, the white-haired teen came through his window effectively scaring the four of them at the sudden intrusion.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi demanded.

Locking his cold eyes into the Sarutobi's grey ones he answered, "These three work for Orochimaru, but apparently since they failed to qualify to the finals he decided that their use was up. I found them struggling against three high Chuunin level ninjas. At first I thought it was clearly none of my business, but once I learned that Orochimaru was the actual leader of the Sound village they were a priority of information that couldn't be passed up. Need I explain how I killed their captors?"

Sarutobi held back a shutter, he already read enough mission reports detailing his killing sprees to last a lifetime. "No, no, I believe I got the picture." he replied inwardly congratulating himself on keeping his cool. He then looked at the three Genin, who had the decency to look down under his piercing gaze.

"If you three willingly tell us everything my old student is planning, along with the location of your village I'm sure-"

"I want them." Naruto interrupted the old Hokage, immediately drawing surprised and horrified looks from the four.

"Excuse me Naruto?" the Sandaime asked.

"You heard me Sarutobi I'm planning on taking these three prisoners of war back with me." the heavily-scarred teen repeated drawing further looks from the four.

"Prisoners of-"

"Yes you three are now prisoners of war." the white-haired teen clarified Kin's question before looking at the Hokage, "Orochimaru planned to do something with these three, and given his hatred of the village I suspect it's something as big as a war. I honestly don't know what he's planning, but I don't like it one bit, and while I trust your Anbu to a certain extent I believe they would be much safer in my place for obvious reasons."

Sarutobi while a little insulted that one of the Nidaime's legacy's was practically being called a joke he couldn't help but agree. The Namikaze Mansion was the best place to put them, while it looked vulnerable, it was actually protected by many deadly traps created by Kushina herself, along with a variety of seals that prevented any intruders in case they somehow made it past his wife's traps. Plus now that it contained the one and only Demon of the Mist along with two skilled Chuunin assassins, and a powerful ice user the place was very well protected.

Finally after a minute going over the pros and very few cons Sarutobi finally gave his answer, "I'll allow it Naruto, _but_ only because you proved some very valid points. They'll be escorted to your house under the company of Neko and Tenzo for custody, and a formal report to your guests." the Hokage told the former blond.

Naruto only nodded in thanks before turning to his prisoners. "I know you fear me, but do not hate what you clearly do not know."

With that said he wrote a few things down on a sheet of paper on Sarutobi's desk. Went to his window and jumped out of it.

* * *

Two weeks passed without further incident and it was productive to say the least.

Thanks to Naruto bringing the ex-Sound Genin to the Hokage they learned of Orochimaru's invasion plans. The three didn't know too much like when the atttack was going to start, or how many men the fallen Sannin was going to use. But they did know the Sand village was allied with him because of a majority of their missions going to them instead of the village itself. But most importantly they told them what the snake bastard was really aiming for during the chaos.

They told them he was after none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

That honestly made sense to the old Kage, he knew his fallen student was obsessed with learning every jutsu there was. And what not better way that the famous Sharingan eye? Upon hearing the information Sarutobi ordered a squad of his most loyal Anbu to watch over the boy, and to patrol the borders of the village. And he also told them to set various traps so they could thin the numbers out once the attack started.

After they were interrogated Sarutobi contacted Neko and Tenzo. Once he told them their assignment they immediately brought the three prisoners to the Namikaze Mansion.

Unfortunately the five ninjas the interrogation lasted until around one in the morning. And after some very loud knocking a _very _irritable Zabuza answered the door wih that big assed sword of his.

* * *

Flashback

Both Yamato and Yugao kept pounding on the door. They both knew it was an ungodly hour to have any visitors, but you could not defy the Hokage's orders.

Finally after a long series of knocking a giant blade sliced through the door, nearly cutting Yamato in half if he didn't back away in time. Once the door fell away cleanly sliced in two there was Zabuza standing in nothing but blue striped boxers and his bandaged mask. His brown eyes were bloodshot and he was panting heavily in anger.

The two Anbu Black Ops steadily stepped back trying to show they meant no harm. After all they fully knew who was standing at the door, this was the man who at the tender age of eight killed all one-hundred of that years students that were much older than him. And forever changed the Mist's final exams forever, said man then graduated one year later, attained the rank of Chuunin at the age of eleven, and Jounin at the age of fourteen. Exactly one year later he would become a member of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and barely a six months later he became one of the Mist's powerful Anbu members.

And seeing him now with that legendary blade in his hands showed he was not to be trifled with.

"We're sorry to interrupt you at this time of night Zabuza-san, but this is something urgent by the order of the Hokage." Yamato said to the clearly enraged shinobi.

Zabuza, while angry that he was woken up for the most excellent dream a man worth his salt could think about only nodded.

"One Naruto Uzumaki stopped the abduction on these three _former _Sound Genin, and rescued them from certain doom for one of Konoha's deadliest enemies. You'll be informed of it tomorrow along with various other Jounin and Chuunin, but in the meantime I was ordered to give you this." Yugao said before pulling out a slip of paper Naruto wrote on.

Zabuza only scowled hearing his name, even though he destroyed several practice dummies that looked like him he still wasn't satisfied. So hefting the mighty blade over his shoulder the Demon of the Mist he brought his right arm out and too the paper.

Bringing it towards his face he silently began reading it.

_Zabuza these three Genin will be staying with us from now on. Like you they owe me a life debt like you do me weather they like it or not. Throw them into some random rooms, and train them after they recover, but for Gods sake don't try to kill them or I'll tell everyone your darkest secret._

_-Sincerly, _

_Naruto_

Zabuza for his part kept a stoic look, but he knew Naruto was never one to joke around. If he meant to do something he would damn well do it, so with a angry sigh he crumpled the paper before looking at the three new arrivals.

The first one stood around five foot one, and wore the standared hospital gown to cover himself. With wild yet oddly enough tame dark brown hair, and a single coal black eye he remembered the little bastard losing his eye to the Grass Genin in the preliminaries if the white medical gauze covering his right eye was any indication. And other than that giant gauntlet with a bunch of holes in it he looked nothing special.

The second one was even less impressive. Standing at five foot one and a half he barley stood as tall as the first one, he had black eyes, and spikey black hair that defied gravity that disturbenly reminded him of Kakashi. And the only thing he was wearing was a hospital gown like the first one, only both his arms were heavily wrapped in white medical gauze from his ass kicking with that Aburame boy.

And finally there was the female of the group standing at four foot nine. Like her second teammate she had black eyes, and black hair that grew to the backs of her knees that was tied with a purple ribbon. Unlike the other two however she wore a light green sleeveless shirt, black open-toed shinobi-styled sandals, and wore winter camouflage pants and scarf around her neck.

Why did Naruto bring these three home exactly? Because to him they looked nothing more than stray animals.

"Get in here you three, and find an empty room. If you want something you're shit out of luck and'll have to wait until morning." Zabuza said to them in a gruff voice before turning around to go back inside.

The three Genin only looked at each other nerviously before following that man with no other chioce.

Once they disappeared inside Yugao turned to Yamato, "Naruto keeps some...interesting company doesn't he?"

The wood user only shrugged in reply, "Well no one said he was normal."

"I agree and I'm beginning to see why Ibiki is interested in him."

"Having him join the Anbu Black Ops huh? Well I'll admit it won't get dull with him around."

Brushing off Yamato's sarcasm Yugao looked at the open space of the house, and then the broken door lying at heir feet.

Seeing where this was going Yamato only sighed, "I'll get it."

* * *

Once Yamato made a new door for the Namikaze Mansion they reported back to the Hokage with details.

And the next day Zabuza, the Demon Brothers, and Haku learned exactly why Naruto brought them to the mansion after the Hokage dismissed everyone minus them. It made sense but that didn't mean they had to exactly like it, but for the Demon of the Mist it gave him something to do to vent his frustration at the former blond.

And he enjoyed hearing their screams.

But where was Naruto you ask? After rescuing the three ex-Sound Genin he just spent the night under the stars. And then he found a very pissed off Jiraiya who spelled like a urinal waiting for him, and he did not look happy at all.

In short Naruto was screwed, while Jiraiya did deserve that and more he definitely paid the white-haired teen back ten fold for doing that to him.

At first he had him doing absolutely insane chakra control exercises, but when Naruto nearly killed himself several times Jiraiya told him to try and focus his chakra. Once he did that he immediately saw the problem, when questioned about it the former blond recounted his encounter with Orochimaru. To say Jiraiya was stunned that he actually survived an encounter with his traitorous teammate was like saying Tsunade had giant breasts.

A _big _understatement.

And after dealing with it rather painfully in Naruto's opinion, he felt like his old self again. And that made his training easier, but then it escalated into almost near impossible things that Jiraiya could think of.

But in the middle of their training tradgedy struck.

* * *

Flashback

The hospital definitely was not Naruto's friend, not in childhood and not now.

Laying in front of him was none other than Gekko Hayate, the man who treated him as a friend, and loved him like a son.

When Yugao first introduced the two to each other Naruto clearly thought this man would try something to harm him. But to his surprise he didn't, the man mearly coughed, smiled, and introduced himself. From then on until the Chuunin Exams started the two because genuine friends. They both admired each others swords, sparred evenly, got him slightly addicted to Sword Fortune, and even taught his a few things to improve himself.

But now this great man was dying in a hospital bed, his entire chest cut open due to a powerful wind jutsu, and he was hooked up so several life support machines. But he was fading with every waking second. At his side was his lover Yugao Uzuki, her eyes eyes refusing to spill any tears.

Walking to his right side he looked at him.

Opening up his eyes Hayate saw both his friend and his lover looking at him respectfully. He struggled to get his breathing mask off, but he could barely move his arms. Naruto took the mask off for him, allowing his to speak.

Coughing a few times Hayate started to speak," Naruto...Yugao I'm sorry." he managed to gasp out.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Hayate-kun, you did your best that is all anyone could ask for." Yugao managed to say clasping his left hand, her eyes starting to water up.

"I've lived...a good life (cough) and I have no regrets. Except one." Hayate whispered his voice starting to fade as a tear fell from his right eye, "I love you with all my heart my beautiful moonflower." he managed to say without coughing for once.

Yugao for her credit smiled sweetly despite seeing the life starting to fade away from his eyes.

Hayate then turned his head to Naruto, "Naruto...my dear (cough) friend you were like a son to me. I only wish we met sooner."

Naruto gripped his right hand, his sword hand to be exact. "I know Hayate, and I thank you for all the kindness you showed me." he responded to the dying man, and for once his eyes weren't cold. They held respect, admiration, and warmth that the two never saw before.

Hayate smiled before he closed his for the final time.

The two ignored the annoying beeping of the man flat-lining, and placed his arms over his chest. Yugao held herself together before reaching behind her, and handed Naruto an object.

He knew what it was. It was a katana that was sheathed in a black scabbard, its red tsuba perfectly matching its black hilt.

"He wanted me to give this to you." the purple-haired woman said as Naruto looked over her deceased lovers sword.

"I accept it, but I'll give it back once I avenge his death." Naruto replied still looking at the magnificent sword.

"Why would you give it back?" she questioned him.

Naruto only looked at the purple-haired woman, his still warm blue eyes staring into her hazel ones, "It wouldn't be right for me to deny his child's birthright."

The dam finally burst, and the strong willed woman finally broke down. Naruto just walked over to her and brought her into a comforting hug which she gladly accepted.

* * *

After Hayate's passing Naruto threw himself into Jiraiya's training effectively surprising the Toad Sannin in his sudden fierceness. When he asked his sensei the next day he knew what provoked Naruto's change in behavior to his training.

And this is where we find the two now.

Naruto and Jiraiya could be seen, exchanging punches and kicks fiercely, each hit sounding like a bat hitting a piece of tanned leather. Both of them grew stronger the day they started training together.

Naruto's Yakuta was currently on the ground for the time being so it wouldn't get even more destroyed than it already was, along with Hayate's katana. He grew his hair out until he had chin-length strands framing both sides of his face like his dad, and some of it reaching down to his shoulder blades, which he tied up into a paint brush-style ponytail like various samurai before him -and weirdly enough Iruka-. In order for him to do this he had to do was force some charka into his head in order to make it grow to his specifications, much to Jiraiya's disbelief seeing that his godson found an easy way to grow his hair when it took nearly half his life to get it the way it was today.

Jiraiya changed a bit as well, due to his regular sparring sessions with the former blond he found himself getting stronger. While clearly not a weak man his muscles lost a lot of their tone thanks to his peeping days. But since Naruto nearly broke his bones several times he resolved to get back to his old, but still perverted self. And like Naruto himself he discarded his haori, baggy sweater, and fishnet shirt since they were pretty torn and threadbare since his time with his godson.

The former blond dodged Jiraiya's kick aimed for his head, and spun on the fall of his right foot to kick the perverted Sannin with his left one. While old he did manage to avoid it with a few inches to spare, the Toad Sannin then proceeded to aim a punch at Naruto's torso. The white-haired teen only griped his wrist in reply, and twisted it around, bringing it behind Jiraiya's back. The man grit his teeth, but never cried out. Naruto almost smiled at that. He was slowly starting to like the old pervert.

But then something unexpected happened.

The Jiraiya he was holding simply disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He then looked behind him to see the old pervert kneeing behind him with his hands in the Tiger hand seal, "Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" Jiriaiya yelled out before thrusting his arms up.

And promply gave the last Namikaze an ass poke.

For the first time in a long while Naruto actually showed emotion on his face. It was pure embarrassment with a tiny bit of pain, he promptly grabbed his ass, screamed, and was launced into the distance.

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING A DOG PISS ON ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Jiraiya screamed at him as he flew into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of Konoha's famous hotsprings. The current kunochi that we all know -and mostly love- were relaxing after a hard days work.

Anko was the first to arrive, after torturing some poor bastard Ibiki gave her the rest of the day off. Kurenai and Hinata came later as a reward for the Hyuuga heiress mastering her latest technique, Haku arrived along with Kin -who under disguise of still being loyal to the Sound village- to get out of a house filled with men. Both Ino and Tenten arrived after Haku got into the hot springs, because frankly while they took their jobs seriously there was nothing wrong with being a little feminine every once and a while. Temari came barely two minutes later needing to get out of her stuffy hotel room for obvious reasons, Yugao only went there so she could have some time to herself, and maybe talk to some friends if they were there. And finally Sakura arrived last if nothing else but to relax.

At first it was quiet, if not a little tense. The women talked about various things like training, who was dating who, a few stayed quiet, and other women stuff that any straight man would know nothing about. But for the past two weeks there was one person that always entered their minds.

And that was none other than one Naruto Uzumaki.

Never the one to really keep things to herself Anko broke the ice, "So have any of you seen Naruto lately? Ibiki's been wanting to talk to him for sometime."

Most of the girls around his age immediately quieted, all of them obviously having no idea where the brutal yet compassionate teen was.

"I saw him two weeks ago." Yugao softly replied, peaking the girls interest.

"Where exactly? Because the scarred bear that is my boss won't stop asking about him." the violet-haired kunochi pressed the Anbu member.

"...He was with me during Hayate's-" she honestly couldn't finish her sentence when she said her dead lovers name.

That stopped Anko's prying immediately. She knew that those two were practically inseperable since they were on the same Genin squad. And his death affected all of the Jounin and Chuunin that knew him.

Sakura however had her own comment about the white-haired teen, "I don't see what any of you see in him, he's brutal, sadistic, and completely evil."

Six certain kunochi however completely disagreed with her, and promptly gave her the evil eye.

Yugao honestly wished she could destroy the fangirl for not only tarnishing his name with false lies, but practically spat on the friendship that her lover held between them.

Kin also gave her the evil eye, during her two weeks in the Namikaze Mansion she learned about the person who saved them. While her team disagreed with each other over a bunch of things, they did agree that Naruto was no demon. A demon would have left them to their fate to Orochimaru, and if was a so-called demon did save them he would have killed both Dosu and Zaku, before having his way with her until he grew bored and killed her. In their minds the teen was a saint.

"Brutal and sadistic yes I'll agree with you on that." Ino was the first to voice out making the pink-haired kunochi beam, "To his enemies!" that comment wiped any trace of satisfaction from her face, "From what I've seen he's only killed those that went against him. And while his training methods are sadistic in nature it helped me become a better kunochi."

Her next statement however threw most woman for a loop when a tinge of pink came to the blond-haired girls face, "And he has a gentle side to him, when I took my first life he actually comforted me. He didn't judge me when I cried, he just held me in his arms and stayed with me all night to comfort me."

Tenten while shocked to hear that, agreed with her on that statement, "I'll admit I didn't like him at first, I thought he was another arrogant punk who thought kunochi were inferior to shinobi. But when he held me in his arms I could feel that he was different than many other people. And it just felt right being held there, almost like I had a guardian angel watching over me."

Hinata was the one who spoke up after her, with a heavy blush on her face of course. "He's a great person. During my mission in Wave Country he showed me the arrogant ways of my clan, with two simple justus he defeated the Gentle Fist taijutsu my clan was famous for." she then looked at Kurenai who smiled in return, "He helped me improve my clans style that suited my needs, and thanks to him my father no longer looks at me with cold eyes anymore, and he smiles more often that he usually did."

Haku for reasons unknown to her divulged the first time she met the white-haired teen, "He saved me." she started out drawing the woman's attention, "Mist Hunter Ninja ambushed Zabuza, Gozu, Meizu, and I. They were after our heads because of our infamous status, and nearly succeeded. But then out of nowhere when the leader nearly delivered a fatal blow, his head was taken from his shoulders. And the next thing I knew a blond-haired Adonis dispatched them with quick efficiency."

Most of the women were in awe since it wasn't every day you heard a Genin killing a squad of Hunter ninjas, while it sounded like something out of a cheesy romance novel -which a few owned-. But the blush on the poor girls face told them this was real.

"After taking out the last Hunter ninja he proclaimed us a his "property" due to a life debt for saving us." that statement alone stunned the woman, which made some of them think of him in a bad light, "But to this day he has proved himself to be a good person, he _never _asked us to do anything that was above our skills, he gave us a map of safe houses to hide in if the Hunter ninjas caught our trail again." she became quiet for the next few moments, "And I honestly can say I love him for everything he's done for us."

Now that threw them all for a loop, did she just admit that she loved him? Both Naruto's fiancees couldn't find the words to speak their minds, and Ino; the one who usually had something to say found words difficult to come by.

"You love that monster?" Sakura screeched out in a disbelieving tone, "How can you love that demon who nearly dest-" she would have said more but the ice user splashed her with the water, before freezing her mouth shut.

"He is not the Kyuubi, and if I hear you call him that again I'll do worse than freeze your mouth." Haku growled angrily, narrowing her eyes towards the frightened pinkette, who immediately dove underwater to try and unfreeze her mouth, and get away from the other girls threatening gaze.

Temari being the only one who didn't speak during the entire argument couldn't help but think about the white-haired teen. When she first met him he looked nothing spectacular other than being a wannabe samurai, but when he held Kankuro's life in his hands, her little respect for him went up a peg. And when he caught that bun-haired girl preventing any further injury in the match he showed the typical Leaf loyalty, but when he berated her, which was completely unthinkable of doing in her village because of Gaara, her respect rose a bit once again. But then the fight with that Hyuuga brat and the revelation of him being a Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi she realized that he and Gaara were a lot alike.

After the match she walked around surveying possible attack positions when she overheard the villagers. She heard all the things that Gaara went through when he was younger, she couldn't blame him for acting this way. But until she came to these springs she was starting to think differently about him.

It was almost a shame that he would die with this village.

Any further thoughts or arguments the girls might of had were interrupted when they heard a screaming noise from above, and them a huge explosion of water in the middle of the womans side of the hotsprings.

The surprised screams of the women erupted thinking they were under attack.

But instead out rose the figure of one Naruto Uzumaki.

The ten female occupants immediately rose up, some planning to pound the white-haired teen, others tried covering up their modesty, while a few were too stunned -or embarrassed- to do anything. Bringing his head completely up any of the advancing women stopped seeing him, his eyes while still icy cold held a little warmth in them, and his hair while still white as snow now cascaded down to his shoulder blades -seeing a floating rag showed them he held it up before his entrance-. They saw that he wore no shirt revealing his still severally scarred torso, while his dirty, torn, and now completely soaked hakama pants showed the naked woman his years of physical training.

Spitting the hot water out of his mouth the angry teen muttered to himself, "When I get my hands on that pervert I'm gonna tear his dick off, shove his balls down his throat, and shove his dick up his nose until it pierces his brain!" done with his rant the former blond saw where he was, if the naked forms of all the women attested to his discovery.

Kyuubi meanwhile was giggling with joy seeing all these women in one place, **"D, D, D, C, C, C, B, B, B, and a ironing board. Other than that howler monkey my vessel is in for a treat."**

Naruto however had a almost unnoticeable blush on his face. While he slept with two women before, this was a treat that every straight man dreamed about. He would have stayed longer, but he had some punishment to deal out, and he didn't want to get mauled once they snapped out of their odd funk.

"Sorry about that ladies and ironing board, I hope you enjoy the rest of your bath without anymore interruptions." with that said the Kyuubi Jinchuriki quickly jumped out of the springs, and headed towards the village gates.

The silence after his departure was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Almost none of the residents who lived here for most of their lives could believe that someone of the opposite sex literally landed in their side of the hot springs, nor could they believe that he didn't rocket into space from a fountain of blood rushing out of his nose. But it was mainly the three oldest women that realized something, Naruto was the first male to not get the shit beaten out of him for seeing all of them naked.

Not even the Sandaime Hokage was spared when he accidentally knocked over the wall when he was in his thirties.

Sakura was the first to immediately screech snapping them out of their funks, and covering their ears.

"That pervert! How dare he take a peak at us, and just run off like that!" was her resounding and useless screaming.

"Your only mad he called you an ironing board forehead." Ino stated pointing at the pinkettes flat chest.

"Shut it pig!" Sakura screeched at her.

Any other yelling was put to a halt when they heard a girlish high pitched scream. It lasted to nearly five minutes before a small dot was seen overhead before another person splashed into the hotsprings. This time it was an old man and he looked to be in extreme pain, that only lead to more pain once they got their hands on him.

Finally after ten minutes the women promptly exited the hot springs, content with what they did with the pervert.

But a certain teen was still in their heads, some good thoughts, one bad, one that would make Jiraiya die with a smile on his face after he published them in his book.

But for perticular three kunochi they left with a lot on their minds.

* * *

The next two weeks went by fast for Naruto, after Jiraiya's beat down that made him end up in the hospital for the next few days he started studying on the scroll his parents left him. After finally reading through the scroll he thought his parents were completely insane.

He read up on their prowess in battle during his time with Shishio, and learned much. In a single battle that prevented Konoha being over runed by Iwa his father planted a series of his prototype tri-kunai around a clearing where the enemy would come from. He stood alone with only a few people overshadowing him as a mere Chuunin against nearly five-hundred Stone Jounin and Chuunin, and once they got into his effective range he simply disappeared. The survivors of that massacre recalled seeing nothing but a yellow flash, and the screams of their comrades falling dead to the ground due to slicing and stab wounds. Only two survived to flee back to the rock they crawled under to inform the Sandaime Tsuchikage about the newly dubbed Yellow Flash of the Leaf.

His mom was no different, when she was just a Genin nearly several years before The Third Great Shinobi War she performed a feat that was considered impossible at the time. While The Hidden Springs Village was still a shinobi village back in the day, their greedy daimyo decided he needed more land to expand the village. Which unfortunately escalated in a three year war between The Whirlpool Village and The Hidden Springs Village. During the last months of the fighting the seven year old newly appointed Genin Kushina Uzumaki along with her team that contained a girl named Rei, and Shishio himself were patrolling the borders. But out of nowhere they were ambushed killing their teammate and forcing them to retreat. The two ran until they found themselves trapped between a rock and a hard palce-literally they found themselves trapped between a slippery cliff, and a gang of nearly three-hundred Springs shinobi. When all seemed lost Kushina calmly stepped onto the large lake that seperated them and calmly waited for the enemy to charge at them. When the man thought they would be captured and interrogated when they charged at them, his mother went through three simple hand seals, and a raging whirlpool disrupted the steady chakra flow the enemy had and dragged them into the raging jutsu, tearing them asunder, and turning the water a dark crimson. The three shinobi who held back fled back to their village to report the Red Death as hey decided to call her. Unfortunately she was so traumatized after the incident she retired right after that mission, and both she and her parents arrived in Konoha where she met his father. And once agin became a kunochi, only for the Leaf this time.

And now holding in his hands were the signature justsu's that made them famous, along with others that supposedly died with them.

While the perverted Sannin was in the hospital, he started to immediately practice them.

The first was his mothers jutsu, but it was unfortunately harder than he thought it would be. The amount of control ot took to keep the swirling pit of death was staggering, he had to keep constant focus in order to keep it circling in its five-hundred mile _per second _rotation. And for now it was impossible, every time he concentrated deep enough he would lose his balance and fall into the water. His old mans two famous jutsu's were also out because he didn't have the necessary materials to practice them.

So until Jiraiya came back he worked on several of the clone jutsu's his mother learned, and brought over to the Leaf before Whirlpool fell during The Third Great Shinobi War.

For three days he focused his skills in the clone techniques. While it was pretty simple to create the technique known as Shadow Kunai Jutsu. After stealing one from Jiraiya early on when he kicked him in the nuts, he continued throwing the kunai until he created a perfect copy, and continued from there. By the end of the second day he managed to create ten by the time Jiraiya found him on the third day he created twenty.

From then on the old hermit began his ninjutsu training. He handed the white-haired teen some water balloons and instructed him to pop them.

It didn't take Naruto long to pop it after he realized the first step was learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the his chakra, which emphasized rotation. Grumbling that he got it down in under three minutes, the Toad Sannin tossed him a rubber ball and told him to burst it. That took more effort for the former blond since he only poked a hole in the first ten, however realizing that rubber was way thicker than water he forced his chakra to become denser and popped it into obliteration, and proceeded to do it until he could do it in a moments notice.

Because the perverted hermit had to go talk to the Hokage for the next hour or so, Naruto took the opportunity to work on it with his left hand. Since it was his worse hand it took nearly fifteen minutes for him to pop the balloon, and he continued doing it until he could do it in a second flat. Next came popping it with the rubber ball, that took longer than he expected when Jiraiya arrived to see him pouring a massive amount of chakra into it before it exploded.

Impressed that his godson actually thought about doing the Rasengan left handed, Jiraiya showed him the next step to mastering the Rasengan. And the former blond quickly saw that the third and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape.

So first doing the first part Naruto steadied his chakra, and then he finally did the second step, and the familiar blue orb of the Rasengan was created. Running forward the swordsman thrust his right arm out and collided it with a tree, the poor piece of wood immediately gave was as the powerful technique drilled into the trunk until it toppled over in a big heap of wood.

Panting tiredly Naruto finally collapsed from three days of almost nonstop training, causing Jiraiya to let out a sincere smile for the first time in many years.

It would be the next two days the two would move onto the next part of his training. Without warning the Toad Sannin took the giant scroll he always kept on his back off and unrolled it. He showed the former blond what it exactly was, a summoning contract, but not just any contract. It was the Toad contract, one of the most powerful in existence. The man told him the tale of how he came across it, only for him to give him the "I don't care right now" look. Needless to say Naruto signed it and summoned Gamabunta and oddly enough his eldest son Gamakichi on his first try.

The toad boss actually hit it off with the former blond quite well, much to Jiraiya's frustration because it too him nearly ten years to get the toad boss to respect him even a little bit.

Skipping ahead the last few days we now find Naruto standing in front of his house after nearly being gone for a month. Making sure Hayate's katana was secured in his nearly ruined sash, he walked through the door to be greeted with the sight of an empty house. That wasn't unusual of course, it was almost eleven at night, and the current residents were probably asleep. But silently walking through the house, he jumped up an entire flight of stairs, and landed without a sound.

Looking both ways making sure no one heard him, he softly walked to the master bedroom and opened the door. Closing his eyes he took in the feel of being home, setting Hayate's katana near the door, he turned his back to close the door. Naruto then turned around one last time only to feel his lips press into the familiar ones of Haku.

* * *

Armageddon: Hey everyone long time no see. I know a lot of you may be mad at me for taking so long to write this, but I honestly had a serious case of writers block on this chapter. But thanks to VFSNAKE I got past it, thanks a lot buddy. Also I'm in collage so my updating was halted to a crawl. But fear not I will update a much as I can. Anyways enjoy the longest chapter I've written to date, and before I forget D-Reaper INI, happy birthday dude.

Oh and before I forget this I finally got the results for the name change.

Naruto of the Ten Swords: 11

Naruto: Holder of the Ten: 5

The Legacy of the Ten Kings: 7

Looks like everyone enjoys the original, so I'll keep it that way later!


	12. A great night and the first match

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

**

* * *

**

**(Lemon time everyone! If you don't wanna read then scroll down until it ends)**

When the kiss broke Naruto saw that Haku was wearing absolutely nothing. His cool eyes widend in surprise for a brief second before they went back to their normal gaze. "Haku-" he started to say, but her right index finger pressed against his lips.

"Naruto-kun, I need this." Haku whispered to him. "I love you so much, even from the first time our eyes laid on each other." her pleading eyes took away a chunk of resistance. When she placed her head on his shoulder, kissed his neck, pulled his groin into her grinding pelvis Naruto gave into her obvious desire.

Bringing up his blackened right hand Naruto gently brought her beautiful face to face him, closing the one inch distance until her soft lips pressed against his own. Their lips moved gently with each others for a few moments, before they broke a part. They brought heir lips closer again, only this time their tongues met in the middle, and tried to dominate each other. But eventually they broke the heated kiss when they were running out of air. Haku's heart raced when she saw Naruto's eyes sparkle for her, normally the cold pools she was used to were gone, and were replaced with his feelings for her. Bringing her soft but strong hands to his torn and dirty yakuta, placing them where his broad shoulders were she tugged on them. To her surprise the yakuta from it's month long abuse tore right down the middle. Hearing his clothing drop to the ground, she threw the slight guilt away and brought her lips to his once again.

Placing his hands on Haku's hips, Naruto slowly and gently started to caress her sides. He felt the ice maiden moan into his mouth at the slight pleasue. And knowing that she wished to continue, he continued his pursuit upwards until he reached he chest. Placing his strong hands on her C-cup bust he squeezed both breasts experimentally, loving the feel. Not to soft, not to firm. Larger than a handful, but not awe inspiring huge like Tsunade's -picture provided by Jiraiya of course-.

Haku broke the kiss and her back arced in pleasure. Her eyes widening in bliss before she looked square at him, and then they began glazing over in desire when she saw Naruto' tight scarred body completely up close and personal, absentmindedly she began tracing the tight muscles. Her right fingers traced over his pecks and slowly moved them down his washboard abs, her hand slid down towards the sash to Naruto's hakama pants. Her hand gripped the offending sash and yanked the front, and like the yakuta it too tore away from under her might, and causing the pants to fall to the ground.

Once his hakama pants fell to the ground Naruto's dick immediately sprang to action. His hardened member slapping against Haku's thigh causing her to have goosebumps creep onto her milky white skin. Bringing her eyes down her brown eyes widened in anticipation. The meat stick that sent shivers up her spine to her looked about a good six and a half inches long. Smiling she brought her hand to the shaft and started move the foreskin up and down.

Bringing his hands from her breasts, Naruto teasingly moved his hands down her sides until they rested on her ass. Giving it a squeeze caused Haku to unexpectedly jump up in surprise, his hands the only things keeping her in the air, he started to lose balance. Stumbling a bit he saw the bed and immediately headed towards it. Hitting the soft mattress Haku was pinned underneath the former blond, the head of his dick penetrated her wet opening and he immediately stopped his action. Here he was about to penetrate a maybe soon to be woman who's soul was pure as snow, did he even deserve to soil her with all his heinous deeds that he committed? His question was answered when the ice maiden leaned her head up, and kissed him. The kiss was so full of love, emotion, and passion that Naruto knew that maybe, just maybe he deserved her. So kissing her back with earnest he slowly began to push himself into her.

Haku broke the kiss and cried out as Naruto slid more into her. He was actually going into her and she was feeling a part of herself being filled with absolute pleasure. Haku moaned loudly and Naruto gritted his teeth when he finally got the whole thing in. The white-haired teen noticed the lack of a barrier, but he wasn't surprised, with her traveling with Zabuza she probably broke it with her rough kunochi training. But from her tightness he knew that he was the first person to ever enter her. Haku moaned and shivered at the feeling of utter fullness, and bliss. Clutching him tightly with her arms and legs she felt their thighs press against each others.

Naruto paused for a second to capture Haku's lips in a deep, sensual kiss, while beginning a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts. The brown-hared woman placed her hands on his back, and gripped his shoulder from behind, pulling him further against her. The feel of his chest rubbing against her nipples sent shock waves of of pleasure through her body. She then shifted her legs so that they were not only wrapped around his waist, but crossed above his rear pushing him further into herself.

The sudden feeling of him going deeper inside her caused Haku to slightly buckle her hips. Naruto figured that she wanted him to move faster, and picked up the pace. Soon enough the sound of slapping flesh echoed throughout the room, Haku's loud moaning coming soon after. Her breasts swayed in motion as Naruto continued to drill her harder, faster, and deeper, their skin slowly starting to coat themselves in sweat.

"Oh Kami!" Haku cried out, as Naruto slowed down a few moments to push deeper into her than before.

The white-hared swordsman continued to thrust into the woman who loved him, making every one count. A sudden smirk came to his face when he bolted up, sat in the lotus position, took a firm grip of her waist, and began thrusting into her once again. The sudden change in positions, and new angle that was far more penetrating, Haku screamed out when she felt him touching her womb with each powerful thrust. His hands squeezing her ass and and his mouth now sucking on her right nipple became too much for her. Knowing that she was nearing her first orgasm she back bent at an unnatural angle, and screamed into the heavens.

Haku cummed against her lover, her pussy squeezing like a vice grip, her toes curling in reflex to her absolute pleasure. The rock hard member trapped inside her felt not only her walls scraping against it, but also her juices splashing onto his lap. Panting from her intense climax she rested her body against Naruto's strong chest and sighed in satisfaction. Looking into his eyes that were fired up with energy her brown orbs widened in surprise.

His hands squeezing against her waist, in one swift motion, pulled her off and positioned her right where he wanted her; on her hands and knees in front of him. And he wasted no time thrusting all the way into her. Haku cried out as the pleasurable feeling of instant fullness overtook her. Her lovers hips were going at full speed; causing her to wail in ecstasy. The sound of slapping skin was loud, but Haku's screams of pleasure were louder. Looking back for a brief second she saw Naruo's face was intense and focused, concentrating all of his desire, all his feeling for her, into each thrust.

All too soon, she felt herself beginning to cum once again. But then her eyes widened as Naruto's dick beginning to swell with impending release, and she could have sworn that it swelling to another inch, filling her up even further. His thrusts became more brisk, more rapid. His cock twitched and jerked as he jack-hammered deeper into her. Then she felt it, the feeling of complete and utter bliss as she was starting to cum once again. Her inner walls clamped down on him, trapping him tight, her pussy on fire with untamed lust. She felt his movements become erratic, and she knew he was going to cum inside her. Haku gripped the crimson sheets until her knuckles became white as her lovers hair, and screamed out in absolute pleasure. When Naruto came, his release was every bit as powerful as she would ever imagine it being.

Haku shuddered in bliss when she first felt it. The pleasure that tore through her belly as Naruto cummed into her caused her to scream out in joy. His hands cupping her breasts causing her to cry out more as he continued cumming inside her. She felt his warm seed flooding into her womb. And probably thanks to Kyuubi he had an unnatural amount of it, as she could feel it escaping her pussy and dripping onto the bedsheets.

Panting Haku closed her eyes and fell onto the the comfortable crimson sheets and sighed in satisfaction. She felt Naruto's arms wrapping around her and she cuddled into him. Opening her eyes with a smile on her face she felt his dick harden inside her.

"Time for round two Haku." Naruto whispered to her.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Haku cried out as Naruto flipped her onto her back.

**(The Lemon is now over)**

* * *

As the sun shone through the windows of the master bedroom, Naruto cracked an eye open and cursed at its brightness. Suddenly feeling a weight on his arm the white-haired teen turned his head to see the offender, but when his cool eyes settled on Haku's innocent face, he immediately remembered what happened last night.

A ghost of a smile came to his face before he brought his blackened right hand to her face. Brushing a few stray brown locks from her face, he gently caressed her cheek. He honestly wondered how a person like him attracted someone as pure as her? He was a killer, she was a healer, his emotions were sealed, hers were always out in the open, they were complete and total opposites, but she loved him with all her heart, and if he was being honest with himself, he was starting to feel the same way. But he was glad that Kyuubi could kill his seed, because he wasn't ready to be a father yet, and Haku wasn't ready to be a mother either.

But that aside he suddenly had a revelation. Where did that leave the other girls that clearly had their hearts set on him? While Naruto knew a few of them, he honestly didn't know too much about them. He knew Hinata was an aspiring kunochi who had a clear crush on him, why she did was completely beyond his reason of understanding. It could have been love at first sight, something that he thought was complete bullshit, but who was he to judge a girls feelings?

Then there was Tenten, through the short interactions they had with each other he knew that she was a weapons mistress, a kunochi who took her duties seriously, was a definite weapons otaku, and not a fangirl. But other that he had no idea what her likes, dislikes, or anything else were for that matter.

Of course he couldn't forget Temari. The only daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage, he knew next to nothing about her, and frankly he honestly didn't want to. From seeing her fight with Tenten he knew she was ruthless, and would have crippled her if not for his interference. But for the sake of honoring his fathers wishes he would at least attempt to get to know her, but as it stood nothing was definite at this time.

Ino was another matter as well. At first she was nothing short of a pathetic fangirl who praised the ground the Uchiha walked on. But he was glad to be proven wrong about her when he joined Team Ten for that C-ranked mission. She just needed some guidance, along with some ass kicking on the side, and actually turned out to be one of the better kunochi's of the graduating class. For her feelings on him, that was something he honestly couldn't tell -along with the other three he named off his list-, especially when Neji blabbed his secret in front of everyone.

Naruto's thoughts were quickly dashed away when Haku stirred, and nudged her cheek into the palm of his damaged hand. Leaning down he gently kissed her forehead before getting out of bed. A sudden draft made him realize that he needed some clothing for the finals today, and looking on the floor to see his outfit in rags made him sigh a little bit in Haku's desire from last night.

Heading over to the closet he grabbed the wooden knob and pulled it open.

His eyes soon widened in surprise when he was a plain scroll laying on the floor. On it was a note that demanded his immediate attention. Steeling his nerves he picked the scroll off the ground, and pulled the note free.

_Naruto I know you were out for the drawings, but I'm the person you'll be facing in the finals. And since you had some fun last night I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to give this back to you. I figured it would be like old times and we could give these people a show if you will._

_From the person who'll win our match._

_P.S. Next time put some silencing seals on your room or something, the whole damn village heard you doing the deed last night!_

Sweat-dropping a bit Naruto knew that there would be some questions asked later on. But putting that off to the side for now he opened the scroll, and in a small cloud of smoke his eyes narrowed in spite seeing the object hidden within. But they quickly widened in horrible realization.

Without a thought going through his head he bolted to his torn clothing and fished a key out of his ruined yakuta, and immediately went out of the room butt naked, and without any regard to decency he made his way towards what he called trophy room. Placing the key into the lock, he turned it to the right until an audible click told him the door was open. Quickly slamming the door behind him he moved towards The Ten Swords prized weapons rack. Placing his left hand on Shishio's Mugenjin he immediately reeled it back in surprise like it shocked him. And in rare desperation he tried grabbing every weapon in the room, from the Ten Swords other weapons, to the Raijin, to the smallest kunai in the room, but to meet with the same fate on every single one.

For the first time in a very long while Naruto felt sadness. The weapons he came to treasure rejected him, he honestly didn't know what was going on, or why this was happening now. All that was left was one weapon draped in black cloth.

"No." he whispered in denial, "I said I would never use you again! Not after what happened on that day, I swore it on my life!" closing his eyes Naruto fought the urge to relive his memories.

Clenching his fists together, hard enough to draw blood he slumped to his knees in defeat. And bringing his head up he looked at the covered weapon with resignation. "Guess I have no choice." he sighed to himself before getting on his feet. "The village will be invaded today, and I'll need a weapon to kill those who invade, and protect those who are dear to me."

Placing his blackened right hand on the the clothed hilt of the weapon, he lifted it from the rack and and placed it...nowhere.

"Crap I forgot my clothes." Naruto palmed his head in stupidity for acting so rash.

Apparently lady luck was with him that day, the occupants of the house left early to get better the perfect seats for the final matches. So it was very easy to get back to the master bedroom to get dressed. The white-haired teen wasn't all that concerned with modesty, but right now he didn't need to get chased around by a very pissed -and probably sleep deprived- Zabuza Momochi for fucking a girl he considered a daughter.

Reentering the master bedroom Naruto went back to the closet where his latest outfit laid on the floor. Still narrowing his eyes in disgust at the clothing, he picked it up, and juggling his hidden weapon, along with Hayate's katana, he headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower and to change.

Ten minutes later he emerged from the steam filled bathroom, and after adding the finishing touches of styling his hair, Haku started stirring.

Her brown eye cracking open the ice kunochi spotted the man she fell head over heels in love with. His form was shadowed by the bright sun, but using the knowledge Zabuza drilled into her head, she at least knew he was facing her.

"Welcome to the world of the living Haku." Naruto greeted her.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Haku smiled in response before she leaned up, and the crimson covers fell off her body, revealing her breasts to him.

"I would love to greet you with a morning kiss, but the finals are starting soon." the former blond expressed his sincere regret to her, and glad that his face was hidden from a glowing blush.

"It's quite all right, I'll head over to the arena after I wash up." she replied before a small frown came to her face, "Just be careful ok? I know the invasion will-"

Any other words that would have come from her mouth were silenced when Naruto pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes in an involuntary reflex, and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. But it ended as soon as it came, the last thing she heard was Naruto's voice whispering to her, "I'll come back, that's a promise Haku-chan." before three quick footsteps, and the squeak of the window told her he was gone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later an eager crowd were impatiently waiting in the stadium that held the final matches. Ranging from civilians, to experienced shinobi, and visiting Daimyo's seeking to see if there was any reason to employ the shinobi who got this far in the exams. In the center on the arena consisted of Shino Aburame, Temari, Takashi Shinomori, Seto Hajime, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaara of the Desert, and Keno Udo. While they stood in a straight line an examiner replacing Hayate came out of one of the side entrances.

The man stood around roughly five foot nine in height with the usual attire for a Jounin, or Special Jounin. Underneath a dark blue bandanna that showed his hitai-ate on the back of his head, was a head of thick dark brown hair that matched his eyes reaching down to his neck. And finally to accompany his lazy expression was a senbon needle hanging loosely in his mouth.

He looked over the would-be Chuunin, but his eyes narrowed seeing that two contestants were missing. Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki to be exact. A scowl came across his features seeing that, while he held no ill will towards the Kyuubi jinchuriki or the last Uchiha, but he had a slight issue on tardiness -which was why Kakashi and himself rarely got along-.

So walking up to the middle of the arena he raised his right arm up to silence the crowd. Clearing his throat, and placing a tiny bit of chakra into his vocal cords he spoke to everyone that came to watch the matches.

"Citizens of Konoha, and our visiting dignitaries. I welcome all of you to the final rounds of this years Chuunin Exams!" the man known as Genma Shiranui announced to the crowd, bring forth thousands of cheers from the audience.

While the Special Jounin was talking two Daimyo's were having a discussion. One was from Tea Country, and the other Grass Country. Right now the Tea Daimyo was severely aggravating the Grass Daimyo.

"What did you say!" the Grass Daimyo demanded.

"Like I said my bet is on the Uzumaki boy." the Tea Daimyo replied.

"How can you be so ignorant? My bet is on either the Uchiha or the Grass team."

"I honestly find it disturbing to see you betting on a foreign ninja first above your own."

"And you betting on the Uzumaki is any different!" the man bellowed.

"I couldn't afford to send anyone this year, so I don't see the problem." the Tea Daimyo closed his eyes, ending the matter.

"We'll see." the Grass Daimyo muttered darkly, and with a slight-almost unnoticeable nod to his head, two of his shinobi hidden within the crowd of civilians disappeared from sight.

Barely a few minutes later Naruto finally arrived at the arena, and already he was halfway through one of the side entrances only used by the shinobi -something Jiraiya told him during his training sessions with him-. He saw the light leading him to the arena and was about to join his fellow combatants, but two figures suddenly appeared in front of him.

He could not tell their height, but the first one wore a thick gray scarf that covered the lower part of his face. And he also wore a black bandanna on his head along with a tan cloak covering his entire body. The second one wore the exact same outfit, but he wore what looked like black goggles over his eyes. Both wore hitai-ate's showing their allegiance to Grass. And unfortunately the former blond knew who these men were.

"Tsuba and Midori I honestly didn't expect to see you here." Naruto greeted them in a bored fashion.

"The feeling is mutual you little brat." Tsuba growled at the teen in front of him.

"Listen if you know what's good for you, you should back out now, or things won't be pretty." Midori gave his warning.

"I see your still the Diamyo's dogs." the white-haired teen mocked the two before spitting to the side in disgust. "And let me guess that useless waste of space placed a bet on the Grass team, or that pain in the ass Uchiha. So out of fear of losing the bet, he sent you two useless monkeys to deal with me."

The two only gritted their teeth in response, and that was all Naruto needed hear.

"I bid you two a good day." Naruto said to them, he attempted to walk past them, but they pulled out their respective kunai's to stop him.

"You owe us, no, Grass Country a great debt." Tsuba started to say.

"And that debt will now be your life!" Midori continued before he, and his partner took a swipe at the teenager in front of them.

With a sigh Naruto leaped back and looked then square in the eyes, "I owe Grass Country nothing. And they owe me nothing either, I don't want to do this but you both leave me no choice."

But the two didn't hear him, instead they blindly rushed at him. They clearly knew who he was, and what he was capable of, but in their clouded minds he was a weak Genin, and they were Chuunin with years of experience. Those were the last thoughts that crossed their minds when Naruto's gloved hand gripped the handle of his weapon, and then nothing more.

Sheathing his blade Naruto heard the familiar sounds of bloody body parts hitting the ground. "Never liked those two anyways." he muttered before he finally walked towards the arena once again.

"And it's is with great pleasure to introduce the first combatants for the first match of the finals!" Genma finished his announcement causing more cheers to came from the crowd. He gestured his right hand to Takashi Shinomori who had his arms crossed, and tapping his foot impatiently. And his left hand pointed towards...no one.

Up in the stands Zabuza rubbed his eyes tiredly. Because of Naruto and Haku's "fun" last night, the Sound brats, The Demon Brothers, and himself didn't get any sleep. It took three mugs of coffee, and a five hour energy drink to wake the older shinobi up, but that didn't mean they were feeling the effects from the lack of sleep.

"Where the hell is he?" Zaku, disguised as a civilian complained before yawing loudly.

Yawning equally, Dosu absentmindedly rubbed the black leather eye-patch covering his useless right eye. "I don't know where our captor-" he was immediately whacked in the head by Meizu, "I mean our master is Zaku." the one-eyed former Sound Genin barely managed to say, still getting used to his now limited freedoms.

"I know he'll be here soon, the kid would not miss something like this." Gouzu commented.

"That is very true." a familiar voice said to the six individuals, causing them to snap their heads towards the speaker.

"Haku it's about damn time you made it here!" Kin shouted at the ice maiden, who was literally glowing from her perspective.

Giving a slight giggle Haku bowed in apology, "I'm terribly sorry for being late, but there were a few things that I had to do first."

Zabuza only groaned in response, knowing exactly what she had to do.

A few rows above them the Genin who didn't make it to the finals stared at the Demon Trio, the three "civilians" and the ice girl exchanging words. The women, mainly Kurenai and Anko, saw that the girl was absolutely glowing, and knew that she was the one who kept almost half of Konoha awake last night.

"So she's the one who got lucky." Anko being her blunt self commented.

"Anko!" Kurenai exclaimed, since many others were around them.

"Kurenai don't be such a prude." the plum-haired kunochi waved her friend off, "It's no secret that she and that hunky white-haired swordsman were behind all that racket. After all you were there when she told us her true feelings for him at the hot springs."

The crimson-eyed Jounin only gave the snake user a dirty look, and pointed at a gloomy Tenten, a seething Sakura, and a jealous Chouji, Kiba, along with Lee who looked ready to scream about youth or unyouthfulness. Not to mention Gai was struggling to actually hold his thoughts in, while Asuma muttered, "Lucky bastard." under his breath before inhaling his cigarette. And Musashi, who decided to join them for no other reason than to have some friendly company only chuckled.

The former student of Orochimaru only grinned and gave the peace sign to her friend. Who only rolled her eyes in defeat.

In the Kage booth Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage turned towards Sarutobi, "It's the first match and already one of your Genin failed to show up. Looks like your slipping in your rule old friend."

The old Fire Shadow only chuckled in response, and replied to the man. "Now don't underestimate this Genin, something must have held him up."

"It's still unprofessional." the "Kazekage" responded. Resting back in his seat he started to ponder once again. More than a month already passed and he still didn't know how the Kyuubi brat survived. It was medically impossible, especially when he used the Kusanagi on a prisoner. That man died in horrible agony as the poison killed him, and the same thing should have happened to the Kyuubi brat. The Snake Sannin knew that without Kyuubi's healing properties the brat was just a regular human, but despite everything he was still alive, which of course shocked him when he saw the former blond in the preliminaries.

While the "Kazekage" was thinking Sarutobi barely held in a smirk. Thanks to the former Sound Genin he knew exactly what to expect this day. While their information was severely limited he did know two key elements. Sasuke Uchiha was the target of the invasion, and the man next to him wasn't the Kazekage.

Down in the arena Genma sweat-dropped seeing that the other combatant clearly didn't show up. So clearing his throat he yelled to the crowd, "It appears that our other contestant failed to show up, so by forfeit I declare-"

"I wouldn't recommend that." Takashi interrupted the man, causing him to look tat the teen curiously. "He's here right now." nudging his head Genma turned his and he, along with the entire stadium's eyes widened.

Coming out of the dark tunnel was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, but he was far different that any of them remembered from last month.

His snow white hair was defiantly longer, and styled to the point where he looked like the Yondaime Hokage. Framing both sides of his face were chin-length strands of thick white hair that sorta hid the cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and to finish it off was a paintbrush-style ponytail held up by a crimson ribbon that blew in the wind. Secured on his forehead was his Leaf hitai-ate with its black long flowing cloth. His attire now consisted of a obsidian black yakuta with crimson trimmings that had its right sleeve torn off combined with a crimson sash to tie it down, on both his forearms were crimson hand guards with covering his black full fingered gloves. Crimson waist armor was secured by a series of wrappings to secure it, and a single crimson shoulder guard rested on his right arm with black leather straps reaching over and across the left side of his chest and shoulders, with the black kanji symbol Chosen one painted on the middle of it. Covering his legs were black karate pants that were secured and tucked in by full covered crimson shin guards. And finally on his feet were black open-toed shinobi-style sandals.

However secured on the left side of his waist was not the usual two swords that he carried. Instead he carried one that looked to be around five feet in length, completely covered by a black scabbard with an equally black handle and guard.

"Your late." Genma dead-panned after quickly getting over the white-haired teens drastic wardrobe change.

"I'm sorry proctor, I was held up for a little bit." Naruto apologized. "Am I too late to face my opponent?"

"No, you just made it." the senbon chewing Special Jounin responded. "Get ready to put on a show." ushering the other contestants towards the waiting box he got in the middle of the two and raised his right arm up, "The first match of the Chuunin Exam finals is about to began! Contestants are you ready?"

"For a long time." Takashi replied.

"Since these exams started." Naruto told the proctor.

"Then fight!" Genma waved his arm down, and immediately leaped away from the two.

Immediately the two fighters flew headlong into each other. Raising his right fist Naruto took a swing at Takachi's face, the Grass Genin easily moved his head to the side and brought his left hand into a fist. Aiming for Naruto's solar plexus he tightened the muscles in his forearm to maximize the most damage possible. The former blond however brought his own left hand to to block the punch, keeping an iron grip Naruto pivoted on his heel, and using the momentum he threw his opponent away.

Takashi's world suddenly became one of speed, and immediately followed by pain. Thanks to Naruto he found himself crashing straight into the wall across from the former blond. Groaning a bit he fell to the ground and forced himself to get to his feet. Panting a bit he laughed at himself for underestimating his opponent.

"You got me good Naruto!" he yelled at him from across the arena, "But now it's my turn to dish out the pain!" with a hidden malicious smile he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a single scroll.

Up in the stands Musashi's eyebrows widened in surprise, "He's really going to do that?" he asked himself, "Guess he's serious about this match."

"Do what?" Asuma asked in surprise.

"Oh you'll find out."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto started hard at Takashi. There could have been a million things in that scroll, but when the teen opened it, his eyes widened in surprise.

Flowers, thousands of flowers flowed out and onto the field.

Grinning Takashi raised his arms and the every flower on the field rose into the air, and started spinning rapidly, "Flower Shuriken!" he yelled before unleashing the barrage of flowers-turned into deadly projectiles flew at the blond.

Many of the audiences eyes widened in absolute surprise, mainly the shinobi who knew those techniques were strictly from Vegetable Country.

Thinking fast on his feet Naruto quickly slammed his hands to the ground, "Earth Style: Terra Shield!" he hollered before a giant slab of earth lifted up in front of him. Thankfully it was thick enough to protect him from the barrage of deadly flower shuriken from impaling him.

Smirking the Grass Genin put his hands in the Tiger hand seal, "Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the flower shuriken that flew past him, and the ones embedded in his stone slab started to glow white. And barely a second later they all exploded with the power of thousands of high powered exploding tags.

"Naruto!" Zabuza screamed out in horror when the white-haired teen was engulfed in the fiery explosion.

The people who admired, respected, and even loved him screamed out in terror as the person they knew died in the explosion.

Genma who was wise enough to back extremely far away from the two Genin, leaped back into the arena. When the smoke cleared he saw only utter devastation and no remains of Naruto. Raising his left arm he sighed a little bit, "The winner by kill is-" he suddenly reeled back in horror as a gloved hand shot out of the ground and grabbed his right leg.

Out of natural reflexes of something unnatural happening to you, the Special Jounin screamed loudly and started kicking the hand grabbing him. But the iron grip the hand produced only caused him to yank the hand further out of the ground, causing a arm and part of a head to come out. The hand let him go and it smashed itself on the ground. Naruto used his arm to bring his head above the ground and gasped for air.

Takashi only furrowed his eyebrows and slammed his hands onto the ground, "Earth Style: Hand of Judgment!" he shouted, and a familiar stone hand that Sakura immediately recognized shot out of the ground, and headed towards the trapped teenager.

Before it hit the area Genma quickly fled out of fright of getting crushed, and the giant stone hand hit Naruto's trapped form with full force.

"Are you trying to kill me!" the Special Jounin shouted at the Grass shinobi, torn on weather deciding to abuse his powers to disqualify him.

"No just him." Takashi casually replied.

"Shame you didn't succeed." Naruto's muffled voice said to him before he burst out of the ground and prepared to strike his opponents head to small meaty chunks.

The twin-blade user barely managed to move his head away from the strike, but that didn't protect his exposed head from the ensuring shrapnel when Naruto's fist hit the wall behind him. The sharp stones dug into the back of his scalp, drawing fresh blood that dyed a portion of his white hair red.

Pivoting one his heel he quickly faced his opponent, and panted to catch his breath, "The Double Layer Limit, you nearly killed me with it again."

Taking his fist away from the destroyed portion of the wall, a dirt covered Naruto spat to the side. "You got lucky Takashi, next time you won't be so lucky."

"I would not be so sure." smirking the now mostly white-haired teen raised he left fist, and struck the wall, causing almost the same amount of damage Naruto created. "I remember your lessons, and after destroying hundreds of boulders I already mastered the Double Layer Limit like you."

The Kyuubi jinchuriki only scoffed and walked to completely intact section of the wall. "Mastered? Don't be so arrogant!" Naruto then rammed his shoulder, elbow, and knee into the wall. And while both his feet remained on the ground the entire area around him was entirely demolished to rubble. "A year ago I taught you just one of the basics, this is mastery."

In the Kage booth both the men who guarded their respective Kage's jaws dropped in absolute astonishment. Hiruzen's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise, and Orochimaru had to restrain himself from starting the invasion right then and there.

"I see why you favor that Genin." Orochimaru remarked.

In his stunned state Sarutobi could only nod in response.

His cigarette falling out of his mouth the son of the Sandaime Hokage didn't feel the the sharp burn as the cigarette burned into his thigh, "Gai what exactly is that taijutsu technique?" he dared to ask the taijutsu master of the village.

"Something dangerous." the bowel-cut Jounin replied, because even he did not know the answer.

Kurenai and Anko could only stare in complete silence, and like them the Genein who failed to qualify were baffled by what Naruto was actually holding back. Tenten's mind immediately overloaded, Chouji and Kiba were curious if they could actually learn from him, but Sakura's eyes were twitching madly with the hardly contained fury she was feeling towards him.

Musashi was the only person who even had a calm face. But this was indeed surprising, in his village he was one of the best hand-to-hand fighters ever produced. But Naruto took everything to a whole other level, and with his Genin down there, he began to slowly sweat in worry.

With the Demon Trio and the three former Sound Genin. The latter who never saw anything as powerful gulped in nervousness, and the former also gulped seeing the style that could easily kill or shatter anything if given the opportunity.

"Guess we need to train more." Zabuza commented, something which the Demon Brothers completely agreed on.

The only one who was calm through it was was none other than Haku who had a soft smile on her face.

In the Genin stands many of them had to comprehend what exactly was going on. First Naruto came in looking like a badass, then he nearly got killed twice, now he demolished the wall and ground with nothing but his body.

Ino being the bluntest of them all turned towards Takashi's two teammates and spoke to them. "Ok you two spill it, what is your connection to Naruto?"

Seto barely turned his head towards the blond, and opening one wolf-like eye he replied, "Our connection to him is none of your concern."

Keno only grinned behind his gray scarf, "If he wishes to keep his affairs to himself then let him keep silent. He'll talk when he's damn good and ready, so sit down, shut up, and enjoy the match."

Ino was about to retort in a way that would consider her unladylike, but a gentle and firm hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw that is was Hinata shaking her head, and behind her Shino along with Shikamaru were doing the exact same thing.

"Ino it's not our place to pry." the Hyuuga heiress said to the blond, "Please, Naruto-kun will tell us when he's ready."

Narrowing her eyes at the lavender-eyed girl, Ino only sighed and nodded in defeat. "I hope your right."

In the corner of the room Gaara was grinning like a psychopath, and Temari was trying her best to stay calm. She knew that look on her brother's face all too well, and it never ended pretty for anyone.

"Guess you were holding back on me after all." Takashi whispered, throwing his head up his green eyes blazed in anger, "When will you stop fucking around and fight me like an equal!"

"Because I could easily kill you." Naruto coldly responded.

"I won't die that easily you know that!" the Grass Genin yelled out before his hands went to the hilts of his two kodachi swords and unsheathed them, "We all have been through hell that ravished our country, and there is nothing that will easily kill Seto, Keno, and even myself!"

"Anything can kill you." the white-haired teen retorted before placing his right hand on the double crimson tasseled hilt of his sword.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Takashi remarked before he simply disappeared. And he suddenly reappeared circling around his white-haired opponent, leaving only after images of himself.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto readied himself for anything that was thrown at him.

Immediately his white-haired opponent appeared in front of him, holding his two kodachi's backwards, he slashed at Naruto's torso.

The Kyuubi jinchuriki gritted his teeth in pain as the right blade dug into his right side. Knowing that he would be a fool to continue fighting like this he placed his hand onto the hilt of his sword, and immediately unsheathed it.

Takashi's eyes widened before his left eye was blinded as the blade cut into his face. Screaming in agony he canceled his kenjutsu technique, and leaped back to prevent any further damage. Blood freely fell from the wound on his eye, the one that was not damaged sparkled in glee.

In Naruto's hand was not a katana, but a tachi, and unlike the rest of his collection this weapon was special. The serrated blade was as black as night, and as Takashi's own blood moved down the wickedly sharp blade, he grinned in acknowledgment as it covered the red Uzumaki crest on the piece that held the blade together.

"So he's finally out of retirement, about damn time." the now one-eyed Genin said.

"I had no other choice." Naruto replied coldly.

The crowd looked on in astonishment. Many were baffled to see such a wicked-looking blade, but one Hiroshi Higurashi, Yuuago Uzuki -who was watching from the shadows-, and Zabuza Momochi immediately let their jaws drop straight through the floor, and let their eyes pop square out of their heads.

"Oh my sweet Kami he actually has that!" Zabuza and Hiroshi yelled in astonishment.

"Oh I see a few people actually know of that blade." Takashi revealed the surprise in his voice.

"I honestly wish I didn't."

"With that swords history anyone would be delighted to have it."

"Don't you even dare!" Naruto snarled at him as his anger began to rise.

"How can I not tell these fine people of one of the Uzumaki Clans most prized treasures created by the one and only Sengo Muramasa? How can I not tell them that you were responsible for the once clean blade became black with all the blood it spilled? And how can I not telly them that it made you one of the famous Hitokiri Battosai-"

"I said shut up!" Naruto screamed at him as his anger quickly turned into fury.

"And how will you do that? Why don't you take Juuchi Yosamu (Ten-thousand Cold Nights) and face me with all your might!" Takashi screamed right back.

Yelling in absolute fury Naruto exploded in unholy anger. His body tensed and parts of his flesh sunk in until several parts emerged on every exposed part of his skin, completely grossing many people out.

"What in the world is that!" Gai shouted out in disgust.

"An abomination that's what!" Sakura screeched in response.

"Shut your whore mouth!" Tenten snarled in disgust at the pinkette.

"Are those blood vessels?" Kurenai whispered to herself before she parted the two girls at each others throats before a cat fight was ensured, Anko's eyes narrowed before they widened in surprise.

"No those aren't his blood vessels. The can't be."

"Die!" Naruto whispered, his voice cold and dead.

Takashi's eyes widened when the enraged teen simply took a step, and vanished. He looked side to side before he realized that his opponent was behind him. Quickly turning around he barely had time to place his blades in a crossed defense stance before Naruto's blade clashed against his blades, nearly forcing him to his knees.

Bringing his right foot up Naruto kicked Takashi square in the stomach, the kick forced air and blood to come out of his opponents mouth, causing him to skid and tumble twenty feet from him, and slam into the only tree in the arena. "You wanted my best?" he screamed at him, placing both hands on the handle of his sword he continued, "Your death wish is granted!"

Coughing a massive amount of blood out of his mouth Takashi looked up, and saw Naruto disappear again. His eyes widened in horror at what he unleashed before he saw Naruto kicking the end of his tachi on the ground and swinging at him upward from the right side. "Watojutsu: Kicking Sword Rush!" the enraged teen shouted at him.

His eyes widening Takashi jumped to the left side, just in the nick of time too as the sword sliced into the tree, and completely went through the entire trunk!

Chouji held his hand in front of his mouth in fear at what he was seeing. The one person who showed them what it meant to be a shinobi, took them on as students, and even probably considered them as friends was just terrifying. Looking at Asuma and the rest of the people around him, even he knew this was completely unnatural.

"As I thought." Anko whispered to herself. What most people didn't know was that in the Torture and Interrogation division for the Anbu Black Ops that Ibiki and herself didn't exactly do the worst kind of torture people would think of. The fine art of torture required to know much about the human body. From important blood vessels to pain receptors, that was to make sure they didn't accidentally kill the person they were interrogation and get the most information as they could out of them.

"Those are not blood vessels." she continued on, "They are-"

"Nerves." Musashi finished for her. Looking at him in surprise he sighed and continued, "I don't know much about them, but from what I do know is that Naruto has an abnormal body condition. Because of it he has a natural talent to increase his reflexes thanks to his nerves sensitivity."

"That is where your wrong!" Naruto yelled at them causing multiple eyes to widen. "This is not a natural talent. This talent was granted to me because of my life!" not stopping on his assault to try and hack his opponent to pieces he continued his talking. "I had this ability because of all the arrogant idiots in this village, and I everything that lead to make me who I am today!"

Cutting into Takashi's right hip made the former blond grin in glee at his opponents pain. "Everyday in the day, or the night my hatred for this village grew for every beating, for every assassination attempt, for every kind of mistreatment this village gave me. My hate was food for my brain, who forgot what sleep was, keeping madly an awaking state!"

Sweeping his tachi to the right, the blade cut deep into Takashi's right hand, causing him to scream out in pain making him drop his kodachi in a reaction. "To ordinary people sleep, sleep calms both the brain and the body, but in my case, even though my body has calmed down in sleep, my brain kept awake! And the brain, under such conditions, stimulated the growth of my nerves through my spine and so my nerves got thicker and gradually improved!"

Defending with his remaining kodachi Takashi was losing ground, and stamina at a fast pace. He knew that if he wanted to even survive he would need to do something drastic. Barely blocking another strike from the serrated sword, he cursed a bit at sweat got into his only working eye, nearly blinding him.

"And I remember exactly when I was aware of this gift of mine!" Naruto continued not caring if anyone was listening anymore, "I remember my first assassination attempt when I was around one years old, and then there was no stopping my constant alertness thanks to the damn fox always replaying it through my mind day after day! And thanks to what happened when my only family was murdered it was increased by ten times it's normal means from all the stress and grief that turned my hair white, now after twelve years I'm at my peak of human reasoning. My Nerves of Insanity!" letting out a maniacal laugh the white-haired teen did the unthinkable.

He stabbed his sword into the ground.

And continued his vicious assault with his bare hands. His voice holding not a drop of sanity continued tearing into the hearts of his companions and comrades alike, "My eyes can see every drop of blood that flies!" and to prove his point he punched Takashi square in the jaw causing him to viciously bite into his tongue, and send a massive amount of blood flying to the air. "My ears hear the twitch of bones and the small whisper of sounds, and my skin feels every small bit of dirt, blood, and sweat from this fight!"

Yelling in complete maniacal rage he then proceeded to kick his opponent in the face, causing the cartilage in his nose to give way in a loud snapping sound. And showing no mercy he grabbed Takashi by his now almost red hair and flung him twenty feet into the unforgiving ground.

In the Kage booth Sarutobi was horrified to see what Naruto was doing to his opponent. Not since he fought in The First Great Shinobi War had he ever seen such bloodshed, true there were two other wars after that one, but he refused to personally fight in them unless there was no other choice.

Orochimaru however looked on in amusement, and excitement in seeing maybe a new subordinate, and maybe a new body as well.

In the waiting area for the other Genin, Garra was giving his own maniacal smile. But the others, even the stone-faced Grass Genin their faces were a mixture of horror, fear, and sadness.

This time it was Shikamaru who turned to the Grass Genin, his eyes narrowed he asked, "Is this the truth? Did this village mistreat him so bad that he turned into this?"

"It was more than that." Seto responded.

"Then what about that sword style? Throughout his stay in Konoha, none of us have ever seen him use that." Shino spoke for the very first time since the fight started.

"No one knows." Keno answered him, "I know what your thinking Aburame, and so am I."

"Your thinking that he learned it during his travels?" the ever mysterious Genin asked.

"Exactly, and that's not even the worst part." seeing their confused looks he continued, "Even with that sword he can still use the skills you've already seen."

Hearing that their eyes widened knowing that was defantly not a good thing.

Takashi coughed out the blood and dirt that got into his mouth, and immediately clutched the left side of his ribs as he struggled to get to his feet. The barrage of punches completely broke several of his ribs, his face swollen, nose broken, his left eye gone, his right hip bleeding badly, and both his prized kodachi's were now several feet from him. He hurt all over, he could barely breathe, and his chakra stores were vastly depleting.

But Naruto was in bad shape as well. His right side was bleeding thanks to all his movement, several lacerations adorned his flesh, his clothing was torn and dirty. Dirt was in his wounds that were undoubtedly underneath his clothing profoundly stinging him, and parts of his armor were severely chipped and damaged.

Picking his sword off the ground, the white-haired teen spat to the side. "You wanted me at my best? Well you got it." as his opponent got to his feet he gave him a maniacal grin, scraping the top of his blade against his scabbard, causing it to come aflame."Time to die Takashi!" he yelled before he once again disappeared thanks to his training with Seta and his Nerves of Insanity.

"I'm not going to die like this!" Takashi protested, using whatever strength he had in his body he charged right on ahead.

Naruto reappeared right in front of his opponent and swung his blade for the finishing blow, "The First Secret Sword: Burning Soul!" bringing his arm back he prepared to slash straight into Takashi's torso. The Grass Genin had another plan, before he got anywhere near his opponent, he brought his left hand to his belt. Quickly undoing it and tearing it off his pants, causing his scabbards to snap off the the black leather, he swung it. The metallic buckle hit Naruto straight in the wrist, sending shock waves of intense pain into his body thanks to the double-edged ability for his Nerves of Insanity.

As his flaming sword fell from his hand Takashi with blood falling from the corners of his lips exclaimed, "I have you now you bastard!" dropping his belt he went into a barrage of fierce punching using the Double Layered Limit.

The former blond was hit in the torso several times, his armor cracked, fractured, and broke under the power of the punches. His ribs broke and fractured, his organs were pierced, blood shot out of his mouth, and he howled in pure agony no thanks to his nerves. If it wasn't for Kyuubi healing him as fast as he could, there was no doubt that he would have died. But Takashi was not finished with his opponent, after delivering another devastating punch to Naruto's chest he grabbed one side of his coat and yanked it off him.

While Naruto was recovering from the intense agony he was feeling, the nearly crimson-haired Genin flung one of his jacket sleeves across his neck, maneuvered behind him, and gripped the sleeve he just released. Pulling hard on his jacket sleeves he tightened them around Naruto's neck with extreme force, and raised him above his head.

"Die Naruto!" Takashi screamed out in anger as he tightened his grip. His lone eye scanned the crowed and he saw that many of them had utter looks of horror, but most of them had looks of glee seeing him trying to strangle his opponent, maybe even breaking his neck.

Even with his eyes squeezed to the point where he could barely see, Naruto clearly saw the faces. The sneers, the smiles, the horror, he saw it all. They were screaming at Takashi to finish the deed. And to this point he had both his hands on the thick jacket to try and make room to breathe, and by now both teenagers were struggling to either escape of keep his grasp.

That's when he saw, well barely saw, the faces of everyone that he let into his life. Hinata, Haku, Ino, and Tenten were openly shedding tears. Zabuza, Gouzu, and Meizu stared at his struggle, while he couldn't see their faces he could see in their eyes that they were terrified for him. Shikamaru and Chouji two kids that he turned into men and earned his respect. Shino and Kiba, while he knew jack shit about them showed their concern. Hiruzen looked on, agony adorning his withered old face. And even the former Sound Genin were gripping their seats in some kind of emotion. He would have liked to see the Jounin's and Hiroshi's faces but his eyes were closed by then.

They were all screaming something, his ears were straining to hear what they were saying. But he was finding himself losing consciousness, his world going black, and his thoughts started to finally fade. But as his life was coming to an end their screaming finally reached his ears.

Don't die.

They were screaming at him to not die. His eyes snapping open he remembered his promise to Haku, his promise to come back. With renewed energy -mostly being adrenaline-, he roared in defiance. Thinking on his feet he remembered his scabbard, it was a long shot but it was better than nothing. So taking his left hand from the jacket, he grabbed the edge where he would sheathe his tachi, and swung the hardened wooden scabbard behind him.

Takashi's win was ensured, he was deaf to the crowds shouting. All that he could concentrate on was winning and surviving. But he suddenly coughed out in pain as Naruto's scabbard struck him. No it was not in the chin, the throat, or even his torso. No he was struck in between his legs. Despite everything he went through during the match, the long wooden scabbard hitting him straight in the nuts was the worst out of everything, and every male in the arena winced seeing that in agreement. With his grip slacking let go of his jacket out of natural reflex to the sudden pain, allowing Naruto to escape from his grasp.

Hitting the ground Naruto used the friction and leaped barely five feet away, gasping and coughing for air he glared at his opponent. And Takashi was doing the same resisting the urge to go in the fetal position.

"That was a cheap shot!" the one-eyed Genin coughed out.

Hacking up a massive amount of blood before finally getting the needed air, Naruto responded. "Honestly that was the last thing I wanted to do." he said to him before coughing again. "I meant to hit your ugly face."

Scoffing Takashi placed his left hand onto his broken nose, and carefully placing his thumb and index finger on each broken end, he forced the two broken ends together with a sickening crack. Gritting his teeth in pain he spat to the side, leaving a mixture of blood and saliva on the ground, and brought his fists up. "Regardless I'll still beat you."

Bringing his fists up Naruto let his nerves sink into his skin, narrowed his eyes and also spat to the side,"Not as long as I'm breathing." he retorted.

Withing a moment's notice the two ran each other at regular speed. Yelling loudly like madmen they raised both their dominate fists. Naruto threw out his right fist, while Takashi threw out his left. With their eyes blazing in the hunger of battle he continued roaring out loud and proud.

Their fists hit each other in the face, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing throughout the arena. The entire crowd looked on in anticipation, their eyes widened with dozens of emotions flashing through them. The match took various twists and turns, and honestly no one knew who was going to win.

Suddenly both Naruto and Takashi smiled, not the ones they exhibited in the match, but they were sincere ones much to the shock of the crowd.

"Just like old times." Takashi whispered before the weight of the fight finally caught up with him. His energy was depleted, his adrenaline wore off, and the severity of his wounds finally caught up to him. His body slacking he started to fall backwards to the ground.

Or would have if Naruto didn't grab his arm. Yanking his body until his arm was the only thing that supported the unconscious Genin, the winner of the match only nodded. "Yea just like old times."

* * *

Armageddon: Merry Christmas everyone!

Pvt. Liquor: How the hell did we get here?

Lt. Doom: My guess is that because it was a special occassion we decided to be here this wonderous Christmas.

Lt. RasenganFin/Pvt. VFSNAKE: Forget that Armageddon finally made a fucking lemon!

Armageddon: Yes I made it, and trust me this was harder than unholy hell to create. This was my first time making it so I hopefully did good.

Pvt. Superninja: I believe the fans would appreciate it.

Armageddon: Yes I just don't want to hear how much they jerked off to it *points at the reviewers* I know that all of you are perverted, but please do NOT tell me anything concerning masterbation or how many times you wacked off to it, or I swear that I'll never and I mean NEVER write another lemon or even a lime EVER again! Got it!

Pvt. Killjoy/Sgt. Shadowtrayster: I beieve we all got it.

Armgeddon: Good now I believe it's time to address some questions you may have. First Naruto's look is based off of Misurugi, or at least I think that's his name from Soul Calibur II. I honestly forget his name but he's the samurai dude only in a different color of armor. And if you wish to see the exact details, just watch The Last Samurai to see the patterans and exact color, give or take a few changes.

Pvt. Fox: I think the reviewers will get it, but thanks for the heads up.

Armageddon: So my faithful reviewers I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, A Great Kwanzaa, and any other holiday that you celebrate. Be safe and prosper, and review!


	13. The end of the exams

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The crowd could only stare in complete awe, as far back as anyone could even remember there was never such a bloody fight in Konoha's history. From shinobi old enough to have lived in the Nidaime Hokage's reign participated in the very first exam the fighting escalated to the point where another was killed, but not to the point where they almost destroyed the entire stadium.

The ground was severely destroyed in several places and stained with blood of the two Genin. The stadium walls were damaged to the point where a single attack could make them come tumbling down, the only plant life was almost obliterated. The destruction these two opponents wrought on each other would stay within the minds of the spectators until the day they died.

Currently Genma was sweating at the sheer ferocity of the match he was probably going to have to repress later. If it was this bad in the first match, then he feared for the other would-be Chuunin's safety. However knowing that the next matches had to start soon, he raised his right arm and declared Naruto the winner of the match.

Clearly not surprised that he got only silence, he cleared his throat to declare the next match. But instead he saw the two opponents jump from their booth and sprint towards the injured Takashi. Clearly not expecting Keno and Seto to hop down so fast he was about to shoo the previous combatants into the medical ward as the medics came rushing in.

But to his immense surprise Seto shouldered the injured Grass Genin along with Naruto, while Keno gathered both of their material possessions. "Hold it you two your match is about to start." Genma said to them.

"You really think we're going to fight after seeing that?" Seto snorted in response.

"I believe you have to, many people came all the way to see you all compete." the senbon-chewing Special Jounin replied.

"Like we're going to do that, our teammate needs our medical attention." Keno rudely responded.

Seeing the two of them caused the crowd to go into a frenzy off booing an jeering. They threw their condiments at them, swore at them, called them killjoys and cowards. Naruto and Seto ignored their ignorant banter and ran towards the medical station. However one person had the gull to call them idiots for ruining their fun, a certain silver-haired swordsman turned towards them.

"Fuck you people!" Keno screamed at the crowd, "I don't give a shit what you do in this village, but we don't just abandon our comrades for anyone's entertainment. If you have a problem with that then you can go fuck yourselves!" he finished his rant at them before giving them the finger and running off towards the medical station to rejoin his teammates.

His outburst caused quite a stir within the crowd, especially the ones who never saw such chivalry. To deny advancement in order to comfort or at least try to heal a teammate was an unknown feature to the green behind the ears Genin and the ignorant civilians. To the Jounin and most Chuunin is was of no surprise, because many of them would do it in a heartbeat. Civilians would never understand, and they never would in a million years.

"Guess chivalry isn't dead." Asuma remarked before taking a cigarette out of his pack to replace the one he wasted that burned a hole in his pants and burned his thigh.

Kurenai silently agreed with him while Anko prepared to inflict some harm on Gai, who was crying a waterfall of tears, and hugging Lee who was also crying a waterfall of tears at the sheer concern the Grass team had for each other.

The other Genin meanwhile had their own thoughts on the matter. They were mostly nothing because of the bloody fight, however Musashi broke them out of it by standing up and started down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Chouji asked the monk before he even passed them.

Stopping in behind their seats, the bald man looked at the Akimichi. "I'm going to see my team." he simply answered before closing his eyes and heading down once again. But before he passed them he felt a hand grab the sleeve of his orange robe, opening his eyes again he saw Tenten's tearful brown orbs staring straight at him, begging for answers.

Her calloused hand tightening on his sleeve, he voice barely above a choking whisper, she asked, "Why? Why is Naruto like this? What makes him do this?" her eyes spilling fresh tears she finished her plea, "I...I just want to know."

Placing his right hand on her head to try and calm her, Mushashi only responded with something that sent chills down her spine, "War. War did this to him." her grasp weakened by his proclamation the monk finally left for the infirmary.

A few rows down the few select people who lived with the white-haired teen overheard that disturbing bit of information. The Demon Trio fully knew what war did to a person, after all they grew up in The Bloody Mist where war was common. It did things to a man, changed them into monsters, and they were no different. All three earned their titles as demons by killing the most people, and that was going to stick with them until the day they died.

The generation under them could comprehend the feeling of suffering and agony that war caused. Both Haku and Zaku were prime examples. Zaku's parents were civilian casualties to rival yakuza gangs resulting him in becoming an orphan. Haku lost her mother to the prejudices of the bloodline purge. Kin and Dosu while they didn't know what it was like to go through any real type of war, the Sound village did a pretty good job of it. Both were bastard children because their mothers let their guards down, and each day until they defected they had to fight to survive the harsh village to not become a victim.

His eye darting the area, Gemna was completely unsure what to do. The crowd was in a frenzy, he just got pelted with an empty bottle, the screaming was irritating him. His mind clicking a mile per second he looked towards the Kage booth, Sarutobi was waving him over. Grateful for the retrieve he disappeared in a small cloud of smoke and arrived at the Hokage's side.

"What do you wish of me my Lord?" the brown-haired man asked as he knelt before The God of Shinobi.

Sarutobi beckoned him to stand before clearing his throat to gain his attention. "Genma please announce for a fifteen minute break for everything to calm down, and then join me for a while."

"Of course my Lord." Genma smiled a bit before turning around. Clearing his voice, and adding some chakra into his vocal cords he blared his voice to the audience. "Everyone I know your excited for the next match, but we are taking a fifteen minute break. Please be patient and wait for the next match!"

Chuckling the old Kage nodded and bade him to take a load off.

Orochimaru was clearly not amused at this situation, there was not a fifteen minute break in his plans. And he clearly did not expect the old fool to allow some Special Jounin to join him. What was he planning? Or was he just being the foolish polite old man? It took all the willpower for the Snake Sannin to not grit his teeth in frustration, it didn't matter he finally decided. The Leaf would fall today, fifteen extra minutes wouldn't change that.

But in the Genin's waiting area were feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment. Gaara was currently unleashing his killing intent, showing his impatience. Watching the last match got his blood boiling, Shikaku was screaming for the Uzumaki's blood, slowly driving him off the deep end. Temari was trying her best to calm him, but so far it was proving futile to her insane younger brother.

Those that were left scooted further away from the red-head, Shino's insects were practically screaming at him to stay as far away from the one with the gourd, and voiced it to the others. They paid attention, but currently their minds were on a certain white-haired teen.

Shikamaru was trying to grasp exactly what he saw during the match. He didn't want to admit it but all he was was a monster out there, a mindless beast with an appetite for destruction. There was no doubt that Naruto was a beast, but that was one part of his brain talking. The closet genius also couldn't deny what exactly made his friend this way.

Over the month of training, Shino, and himself met each other coincidentally in the same training spot at the same time in the middle of the month. There they actually talked, and for once Shino talked more than he ever did since they've known him. Both of them asked their parents if what they heard was true, and both told them everything they knew about Naruto. From the sealing to the day he disappeared, he was abused, neglected, and everything that would break a normal person. And apparently he was not the only one, the two found what they could about the jinchuriki, and found out the horrible truth that concerned these people.

The two learned that the jinchuriki have been used since the Shodaime's time. When other newly-formed villages started to rise, he sent out several of the tailed-beasts he managed to obtain in hope to keep the peace. But instead they sealed the tailed demons into human beings for weapons of war, and were treated as if they were nothing but scum to keep them on a tight leash. What was more disturbing was that the jinchuriki were related to the Kage's of those villages, and because the two were smarter than they appeared they slowly connected the dots. Eventually they came to a conclusion that is was no coincidence, every single jinchuriki was somehow related to a Kage, either through marriage, or from a previous one.

The two felt anger stabbing through their veins when they learned that. Because that meant Naruto was related to one of the previous four Hokage's, but the question was which one? They immediately crossed the Sandaime Hokage off the list, because there was clearly no resemblance between any members of the Sarutobi Clan, so that left the Shodaime, Nidaime, and the Yondaime.

And both of them had a very good idea who he was related to.

That revelation further caused the two Genin to further become further enraged at what this village had done to him. Shino surprisingly took it the hardest once he learned of it.

* * *

Flash back

The two Genin, while not entirely familiar with each other were both sitting under a shady tree. The day was hot, the two were sweating from the heat and from a small spar they were having with each other. Barely a few hours ago Shino sent half his colony to gather the information the both of them have been gathering for nearly a week now, soon the fruit of their labor would be in, and now the truth would be clear to the two.

The wind blew hard ruffling their hair, giving both of them a refreshing feeling as the sweat dripped off their foreheads as they recovered from their small spar. As soon as the wind died down several pieces of paper landed around them. Shino nodded and mentally commanded his insects to return to him, and gave them a mental pat on the back for a good job at being inconspicuous.

The two teenagers them gathered their papers into a neat order, each one containing a number for each page. The insect-user read them first, mainly because he his much of the work because of his insects. Pretty soon his brown eyebrows were narrowed at an extremely dangerous level, his teeth grit with fury, and he felt an emotion he almost never felt.

Anger.

Handing them over to the semi-lazy Genin, the anger rising Aburame watched behind his dark glasses. He saw Shikamaru's eyes widening until they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He saw the Nara's hands crinkle the paper as his hands shook violently.

"This can't be true." Shikamaru exclaimed, clutching the paper in his palms.

"It is Shikamaru." Shino answered him, his voice that was always calm and stoic, now held nothing but venom within it. "I specifically commanded my insects to write down everything they could find."

"What kind of monsters are we?" the paintbrush-style Genin demanded before standing on his two feet. "Now I know why Naruto hates every one in this damn village. These medical records, the history of the jinchuriki, everything that turned him into that!"

"Everyone here is so sure of themselves they can't see the truth!" Shino yelled at him as he got on his feet as well, "They tried to poison our minds into hating him, they tried to manipulate us that is what this village is trying to do." seeing Shikamaru's eyes focused souly on him he continued his angry rant.

"I know how he feels, like him I'm an outcast because of what I hold inside!" grabbing the front of his gray jacket he tore it open, revealing that he had no shirt underneath. Most thought Shino to be either scrawny or emancipated under his coat, but to the contrary he actually had an above average build. But to Shikamaru's surprise, and slight disgust there were literally thousands of insects crawling and out of his body.

"My clan holds the kikaichu insects, we sacrifice our own bodies to house them to protect this village. And what do we get in return? We get nothing but stares like we are freaks of nature!" screaming out that last part Shino turned on the ball of his heel, and punched the tree behind him. The force of the impact split his knuckles open, and blood slowly spilled to the ground. "It...it just isn't fair, we serve the village loyally, why must we all be treated like this?"

Shikamaru honestly had no idea what to say. Never before in his entire life did he ever think of any of it that way, sure he knew full well about the Aburame Clan, but he never thought about what the insect-user just told him. He brought his hand to his friends, yes he honestly did consider him a friend now, shoulder and felt them violently shaking. Moving his head over a bit he saw water spilling from his sunglasses.

For the longest time he stayed that way, and he would continue to do it for his friend who poured everything out to him. The wind blew again, scattering the papers far away from the two promising shinobi.

* * *

From then on the two never faulted from their training, and would keep the information they gained to themselves for now. It hurt Shikamaru to keep it from Chouji and Ino, but it was necessary for now. Five minutes were up, and another ten were left until he faced his opponent.

Feeling someone poking his side he looked at the familiar -well as much as he could see- face of Shino. The teen made almost unnoticeable sideways movements towards the other two near them. Raising an eyebrow he saw that both Ino and Hinata finally stopped crying, but they both had a sincere worried expression on their faces. Nodding he placed his hands on their shoulders to calm them dow.

"Don't worry you two, I know your worried about that troublesome guy. I believe we all are, but worrying right now won't ease anything. Your matches will come up soon, so until then try to relax ok?" he said to them, his lazy voice somewhat providing comfort.

"I...I know." Hinata whispered before closing her eyes.

"Shikamaru we just don't know what to do." Ino said to him, for once her voice was soft and weak. An unfortunate first for him.

"Do what you need to do." Shino answered for him, "Whatever is on your mind, do it, and don't you hold back. Or you will regret it for the rest of your lives." he continued, his voice telling them this in a commanding tone.

In the infirmary several medic shinobi were frantically working of the severely injured Takashi. The teenagers wounds were grave, most were surprised that he was not dead. The medical diagnostics showed him with an entire broken ribcage, his right lung punctured, his left eye was gone, vicious lacerations adorning his body, a nasty concussion, and he lost buckets of blood.

Naruto was equally as worse, his ribs were also broken, his body was adorned with several lacerations, his nerves shot to hell making him feel almost constant pain, the left side of his jaw was broken, his windpipe was heavily damaged, he had minor burns on his skin from the explosion, and one of his kidneys were punctured with a rock sticking out of his yakuta from his tunneling underground.

"Dammit what has the world come to where we have to heal these types of injuries?" Kanpou demanded as he pumped as much of his healing chakra into Takashi's chest.

"Times are changing my friend, and I don't like it." Iyashi responded as he poured his healing charka into Naruto.

"Come on you two we can't slack-" Kitou started to say before he was shoved out of the way by Mushashi.

"Hold it buddy you can't just!" anything Kanpou would have said was cut off when the monk forced him, and Iyashi away from the two injured teenagers.

The three Medic ninja by then took out their kunai's, narrowing their eyes at the intruder they prepared themselves to take him out. Not many knew this but this particular medical squad took absolute pride in their work. Since they became Medic-nin's they have never lost a patient, and never have they let one be harmed. They fully knew who this man was, but they couldn't let him interfere with their work.

However before they could even twitch their leg muscles, Mushashi turned his bald head towards them. Opening his eyes and revealing his brown orbs froze the three in place. His eyes held nothing but absolute confidence and conviction.

"I thank you three for doing your jobs." holding up his hands they blared to life with green light that dwarfed theirs combined together. "But I will take it from here." turning his head towards the injured teens he moved his neck left and right making resounding cracking noises.

By then both Seto and Keno were hovering over both Naruto and Takashi. Seto being the strongest of the two held Naruto down, but not before tearing the jagged black stone out of the white-haired swordsman's kidney. And Keno himself held his teammate down with all his might.

Mushashi then placed both his hands on their foreheads, and to the medical squads amazement he began the pray. "My mighty Buddah, I beg thee for thy blessing in order to give me this Angels Blessing." the monk chanted these words before his healing chakra poured into the prone swordsman.

The three watched in awe at what seemed to be a miracle that no one other than Tsunade could seem to do. The vicious wounds that adorned their patients bodies started steaming, blood, puss, dirt, and any other infection in their bodies flowed out. But at the same time they looked on in horror as their bodies thrashed wildly and even in their unconscious state, screamed out in agony, almost like they were dying. However the results were just spectacular, their wounds slowly but surely healed up.

Mushashi began coughing violently and released his strong hands from their heads. Falling to his knees he clutched at his chest before spewing out a mouthful of blood. The three then snapped out of their funk and bolted over to the man. Kanpou placed his hands on the monks back and pushed his healing chakra into the mans body, but his eyes widened in horror as the body rejected it and shoved him back a foot away from him.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." Seto said to Iyashi as he placed his hands on his sensei.

"What do you mean we shouldn't do that? Look at him it sounds like he's dying!" Kitou screamed at the wolf-eyed swordsman.

"Because he is." Keno rebutted the man.

Getting to his feet Kanopu's eyes widened with that proclamation. "Dying? He healed them, how is that possible?"

Looking at the man Seto took his hands off Naruto who was laying still as a corpse, but he was fully healing thanks to Kyuubi and the jump start Mushashi gave his body. "It is not my place to tell, but my sensei is repaying for his crimes." looking at his sensei taking ragged breaths, his eyes dimmed with sadness. "Whenever he uses this technique it drains him of his life."

Coughing Musashi placed his right hand on his students right forearm and used him as leverage to get to his feet. "That is enough Seto." he rasped out before spitting to the side.

Knowing that his sensei's mouth was dirty with blood, Keno reached into his yakuta and pulled out a dark blue water bottle. Normally it wasn't something anyone would keep on their person, but he knew other wise, reaching his arm towards Musashi he tapped his shoulder with it.

The monk gave his student a grateful, if not bloody smile, grabbing the smooth plastic jug he popped the cork open. Leaning his arm and head back he let the cool and refreshing water fall into him mouth until it overflowed onto his orange robes. After closing his mouth he swished it around, his face scrunching up with disgust at the taste before spitting it out. "Thank you Keno I needed that."

"Not a problem sensei." the gray-eyed swordsman replied.

Nodding to his student the monk reached into Iyashi's medical pouch. And pulled out some smelling salts much to the mans protests, bringing two of the under Naruto's nose and almost immediately the ammonia gas flew into the teenagers nose. His eyes snapped open and he started coughing.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Musashi greeted him.

Groaning a bit Naruto rubbed his head, and immediately realized that he was practically healed. A little sore yes, but he had no right to complain about it. Looking over he saw the saw the almost constant smile on the monks face, the three healers from the preliminaries, and Takashi's two teammates. Then he saw Takashi himself, and he was not in the best of shape even with Mushashi's miraculous technique healing them. His face still had the cut on his left eye, his nose looked broken, and there was no doubt that he was still pretty damaged in his torso area.

"I went overboard didn't I?" his stated.

"You both did." Seto responded, his voice cold and to the point.

"Relax Naruto Takashi will be fine, but the fifteen minute reprieve will be over soon." Mushashi said to the former blond. Placing his right hand on the teens shoulder he nodded his head, "Go out and watch the other matches."

"And I suggest you come clean." Keno continued handing Naruto his tachi. "And put the damn thing on your back, I was almost insulted to see it nearly dragging through the dirt. Plus you looked ridiculous."

"And you stop wearing that bodysuit, it makes people wonder about your sexuality." Naruto retorted after taking his weapon.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" the silver-haired teen shouted in offense.

Taking that sheathe from his waist Naruto tore off the bottom of his yakuta and made a strap for it. Not the prettiest thing out there, but he was improvising for now. "Just ruffling your feathers." he gave the steaming teen a smirk that made him cross his arms.

Sheathing the blade in his scabbard Naruto strapped it firmly on his back, and finally reaching into his vest he pulled out a scroll of his own. Placing it on the ground he unsealed the parchment a tiny bit, in a small blast of smoke revealed Hayate's familiar katana. Picking it up he strapped it into his sash, and gave a satisfied nod.

"Off to the next fight." he said to himself, looking over to the medic ninjas he kicked his scroll at them, which was caught by Kitou. "The scroll holds a ton of healing supplies, use it as you wish." spitting to the side he left them without another word.

In the stands the Daimyo's were currently waiting for the next match to start, the fifteen minute mark was fast approaching, and they were getting anxious. The first match excited several of them to the point where they actually had to fan themselves. But one was gritting his teeth in frustration, the Grass Daimyo wasn't a very happy person at the moment, one of the most promising warriors in the village was defeated. Not only that but to _him_ of all people, and no doubt his two bodyguards were dead, and even that didn't slow the Kyuubi jinchuriki down.

"I see your getting frustrated." the Tea Daimyo remarked as he snapped his fan shut. "Afraid you will lose your bet?"

"Takashi was just a side-bet." the Grass Daimyo growled out, "The Uchiha will win this tournament, not the Uzumaki, or any others here."

"I highly doubt that." the man replied, "I may know next to nothing about the lad I'm betting for..." he paused for a second to stop himself, "except from that match, but through all that suffering he went through there is something about him that intrigues me. That lad refuses to yield, he has a strong drive, the charisma of a Daimyo, and the ferocity of the tigers in my country. For that I will put my faith in him to win and become Chuunin."

"Knock it off with that sentimental garbage." the Grass Daimyo snarled at him, "The brat is nothing but a untamed animal, his eyes only hold the blood lust of the Kyuubi himself. In my opinion he deserves to be put down."

"That is highly uncalled for." a new voice resounded a few feet away. Looking over the two Daimyo's saw a fellow lord from Frost Country. "I find it unflattering that you would review the Uzumaki in such a bad light. The poor boy deserves to be hailed as a hero like every jinchuriki should be not spat upon."

"You've never seen him in the way I have." the Grass lord barked out before ending the matter when he saw the figure of his displeasure walk, more like limp out, out of the infirmary. His appearance was pretty ragged, but he has almost completely healed. That didn't bold well with the Grass Daimyo, that only meant that damn monk had a hand in healing him. Clenching his fist he swore to himself he would make that heretic pay dearly for lifting a finger to help the brat.

Meanwhile Naruto calmly walked through the stadium, and whatever chatter was insuring immediately stopped. He paid no attention to it, all he had to do was get to the waiting booth and watch the rest of the competition until his next match. They say silence is golden, well that worked well for the white-haired teen, not a peep reached his ears, and not a peep reached him until he entered the booth where the others were.

He saw the looks in their eyes, the questions, the fear, and the blood lust. He just simply leaned back against the entrance and waited for the ref to announce the next match.

"Well Lord Hokage it's been a pleasure, but I guess the fifteen minutes are up." Genma remarked in disappointment.

"I'm afraid so." Sarutobi said a second later, "I was nice spending some time with you Genma hope we can do it again someday."

"It would be a pleasure my Lord." the Senbon-chewing Special Jounin replied before jumping into the arena. Once he landed firmly on the ground he repeated the process of sending a tiny amount of chakra into his vocal cords and spoke to the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman I hope the wait was well worth it, because the next match is about to begin!"

The crowd roared in in applause and cheers, however many of the reserved ones stayed silent and waited for the man to continue.

"The next match between Temari and Shikamaru Nara will commence! Fighters come down this instant!"

Temari wasted no time, opening her fan and with the advance use of her wind affinity she simple floated down to the arena. Shikamaru has not so enthusiastic, looking towards Naruto he nodded in his same bored fashion. Giving the man who taught him how to be a shinobi a thumbs up he, placed his foot on the ledge and leaped into the arena.

The shadow-user stared bordly at his opponent while she glared back at him. Genma brought his arm up and threw it straight down signaling for them to fight.

"I hate fight a girl but it looks like I have no choice." Shikamaru yawned before he brought his hands to the pouches at his side.

"I wouldn't relax if I were you, this match will be over in thirty seconds." Temari said to him as she brought out her gigantic warfan.

"Try it." the lazy Genin remarked.

Smirking the only daughter of the Kazekage snapped her giant fan open and swung it with all her might. Immediately the fan with the combination of her wind affinity sent sharp gusts of wind towards the prone Nara. Shikamaru only stood there until the last second until he pumped a good amount of chakra into his legs and jumped twenty feet into the air. His hands went to his trench-knives, but instead they went to his kunai pouch, taking the sharp weapons into his hands he threw them with all his might at the Sand kunochi.

Temari only scoffed and swung he fan, like her fight with Tenten the weapons were easily repelled and were harmlessly scattered away. Shikamaru only narrowed his eyes and landed on the ground, using the force he ricocheted away until he hit the forest area of the arena.

"Coward!" Temari screamed at him before she swung her fan again. The sharp winds came of shape and started assaulting the defenseless trees that provided Shikamaru his cover. The area was pretty damaged from the previous fight, but it still had enough cover for the shadow-user to sort his thoughts out.

"Ah looks like he's getting serious." Asuma remarked in delight before bringing his right hand to his bearded face.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kurenai dared to ask.

"Shika is thinking." Chouji answered her, squinting his eyes he barely saw his friends hands, but they were in the familiar circle that he was used to. "Yes defiantly thinking."

"Chouji I'm trying to watch." Kiba barked in a harsh whisper.

In the arena Temari continued to pelt Shikamaru with her deadly wind blades, her attacks carved deep lacerations into the thick trees, felling a few of them. Shikamaru felt a few blades cut into his skin, but he paid it no mind, his plans were almost complete.

Meanwhile while Shikamaru was thinking Temari was getting frustrated. She brought her fan back again and this time she was going to end it, "Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!" she shouted out before swinging her fan once again. The thundering boom of the technique caused several people to cover their ears from the loud booming sound signaling the various vacuum pockets slicing into the trees, felling every single one of them.

The woman from Sand smirked in apparent victory. She slowly walked forward to inspect the damage she inflicted. A sudden whistling sound alerted her of a thrown projectile and immediately ducked her head. Looking over her shoulder Temari saw that they were those trench-knives the brat always carried with him. Scowling she saw him emerging from the fallen trees, a little scratched up but otherwise fine.

Temari prepared to bring her fan back to used her most powerful technique, but to her horror she could not move.

"Surprised?" Shikamaru asked her as he slowly and deliberately walked up to her, "While you were busy losing your temper I was planning my victory." he continued until he was staring at her face to face.

"Your knives." the woman muttered, finally realizing what exactly transpired here.

"Right on the nosey." the shadow-user replied playfully tapping her on the nose, much to her frustration, "While under the trees I had this plan along with several others as a back up, all with the possibility of victory. I transferred a good portion of my chakra into them to trap your own shadow, and because of that." Shikamaru swiftly took out a kunai from his holster strapped to his right thigh, and placed the sharp blade against her jugular vein on her neck.

"I win."

Nodding Genma raised his arm and announced Shikamaru the winner. The crowd cheered in delight at seeing a interesting match, especially when the winner was one of their own. Especially the Genin's parents who were watching in the stands cheering loudly, well his mother was, his dad only smiled in satisfaction.

Getting behind the Sand kunochi, Shikamaru retrieved his trench-knives from the dirt, automatically releasing Temari's shadow. "I apologize for making you lose, but he would be rather disappointed if I lost so easily."

It didn't take long for the blond kinochi to realize who "he" was, and it caused her to frown in a nanosecond. Shikamaru's gaze instantly hardened and with a mental command his shadow shot out towards her and connected with her own shadow, however is didn't stay connected, instead it crept up her body and took form of a hand. Temari froze in absolute fear when she saw the look in Shikamaru's eyes, cold, hard, budding with anger, and unforgiving, the shadow hand finally came to her neck and gripped her windpipe.

The audience soon stopped their applause and looked on in confusion and shock. Of course the most shocked were of course Shikamaru's parents and teammates, and several clan members no doubt watching this from home. "Wipe that frown off your face." he demanded the kunochi, his voice nearly spitting with venom. "I know what your thinking, your thinking that I'm afraid of him. Well I'm not! I consider him a friend, and if you think that-"

His sudden burst of anger was interrupted when the person he was referring to simply poked his head through the opening waiting booth.

Shikamaru's eyes that were once bubbling with anger regained their dull laziness once again. "Forget it your too troublesome to even talk to." he sighed tiredly before canceling his jutsu, and leaving a panting and bewildered Temari behind in his wake.

In the stands two people's minds were racing. Yoshino Nara went from angry mother mode to concerned mother mode at least a thousand times a second, while a housewife she was also a Chuunin -level kunochi, and had a degree in psychology like Inochi's wife Mikoshi. Seeing her son snap at a woman and nearly strangle her to death invoked a woman's fury, but at the same time she looked it at a professional standpoint as a therapist. She noticed that over the month her son was a little more aggravated than he should have been concerning the Nara mans typical nature. After the exams were done and over with she was certainly going to look into her sons unusual behavior.

Shikaku Nara however was clearly not thinking what his wife was. Instead his eyes were widened like the deer he herded whenever a bright light caught their eyes. What his son did was truly unbelievable, using one of his shadow techniques without a hand seal, an unheard feat! To date there has never been a Nara Clan member, male or female, to control their shadows in a was his son actually managed. It nearly brought a tear to his eye seeing his son starting to surpass him, but it also made him make a mental note to monitor his son closely. Because whatever caused him to gain full if not temporary control of his shadow was completely unnatural.

In the arena Genma ushered Temari to scram, causing the frightened kunochi to quickly comply and bolt to the waiting booth. The Special Jounin's head snapping to the crowd he announced the next match, to many of the villagers surprise, it was Hinata Hyuuga facing off against Ino Yamanaka.

Both the blond and the bluenette exchanged worried glances at each other. They figured that they would have to eventually fight, but both didn't know if they were prepared to do it. The two didn't exactly know much about each other, but both knew how they felt about the white-haired teenager looking at the two of them.

"Go out and fight." he said to them, "I personally want to see how much you've grown."

His words, usually chilly as snow, slightly warmed the two of them. Both girls taking deep breaths they placed their slender fingers onto the edge of the waiting booth, and jumped to the arena floor right when Shikamaru entered the booth and stood to Naruto's right, and Shino standing to his left. Temari came a second later and quietly stood near her brother.

When the two kunochi landed onto the arena floor, many people around their age -mostly boys- let out cheers and catcalls. Many shouting rudely, and several commenting of a good old cat fight. Many however were soon slapped upside the heads by either their girlfriends, mothers, or given threatening glares by many other people.

Genma being one of them chewed on his senbon needle in annoyance at the civilians. When the two girls stood in front of each other he raised his arm up, and quickly threw it down signaling the fight to begin.

Immediately the two women brought their dominant hands to their kunai pouches. Unsheathing the sharp and deadly kunai blades the immediately ran at each other, and in the blink of an eye the two collided causing the sound of metal clanging against metal echo in the arena. Ino brought her right leg up to kick Hinata in the stomach, but the Hyuuga Heiress brought her free hand downward and grabbed at the kick. Her soft hand gripping Ino's foot she jerked her jerked her hips to make her left leg sweep at the Yamanaka's remaining foot.

Ino felt Hinata's foot smack into her ankle, she let out a yelp of pain before falling onto her back. The ground was not her friend right then and there as the wind was blasted out of her lungs, but before she could even try to breathe she saw Hinata thrust her kunai occupied hand down at her. The fear of being stabbed caused the blond-haired girl to roll away as the metal blade struck the earth. The heel of her sandal hitting the ground as she rolled Ino used the momentum to spring up, and back flip to her hands, and repeating it five times before landing on her feet. In the exact same second she landed she threw her kunai at the white-eyed girl.

Hinata immediately brought her kunai up and blocked the flying projectile. However her eyes widened when she knew that she fell for her opponent's trap. She saw Ino's smirk as her flashed hands flashed to the final bird hand seal, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she hollered out, and then Hinata felt nothing.

As the crowd saw Ino's body fall to the ground, the mind walker gave herself a smile seeing that her justsu was a success. She walked through the hallways to the Hyuuga's mind admiring the uniqueness. When she first learned this justu from her father he once told her that every mind was different in it's own way, but she didn't really pay much attention with her fangirlism towards Sasuke. But now she came to appreciate what her father said, but also the dangers as well so she needed to be quick and end the match.

Her eyes scanned the many doors that resembled the Hyuuga estates she wondered which door would lead her to the "control room". To her far left was marked with the kanji for Memories, but the other four to the right were completely bank.

"If I were Hinata where would I put the controls to my mouth?" Ino muttered to herself. Like her dad said each mind was different, there could be only one door, or there could be a thousand doors, and opening the wrong one was a huge risk.

Turning around she was prepared to think this through, but to her immense surprise she spotted an iron door barely five feet in front of her. All that was keeping it locked was two deadbolts. Raising a delicate eyebrow Ino snapped her fingers, "Of course an iron door is a dead give away."

The Yamanaka Heiress immediately started towards the iron door, a smile on her face and a spring in her step gave her immense joy. She would immediately move onto the next round and hopefully become Chuunin after she defeated Hinata, so far gone was she in her own thoughts she didn't feel the chains under her sandals as her hands reached above her head and threw slid the deadbolt away, and finally she did the same with the bottom one as well.

Preparing to open the door, she was completely unprepared for it to suddenly fly open and smack her in the face. The force behind the door made her fly twenty feet away and land hard onto the ground. Rubbing her aching cheek, her eyes widened when she saw white eyes glowing from the darkness of the room.

Ino's breath became hitched as the figure slowly started walking towards her, her footsteps silent as the night, but she heard the sound of something dragging behind whatever it was. Her breaths became louder when a pale slender feminine foot stepped out of the darkness, the toenails painted dark blue and the ankles wrapped in a pair of broken manacles that normally kept a persons feet together but was customized to keep the long chains dragging behind it. Slowly the second one moved out of the darkness revealing a creamy leg. By this time Ino figured it this thing was a woman, but that didn't calm her fear of what was coming from that dark room.

The woman continued to move out of the dark room, another step revealed her wearing a white cheongsam dress, but unlike Sakura's this one was extremely torn at the bottom and continued up to the stomach area. Another step revealed her hands, her fingernails also painted dark blue and her wrists where bound in manacles exactly the same way like her ankles. Another step exposed her torso, revealing full C-cup breasts that were barely contained by the severely damaged dress. And a final step brought her out of the darkness, her face obscured by waist length blue hair, but her right part was open enough to see a familiar whitish lavender eye.

Ino's breath became hitched when the woman who looked no older than her brought her hands to the front of her hair and moved it out of her face, revealing the all too familiar face of Hinata Hyuuga. The look-a-like gave her a small smile before she spoke two words. "Get out!" planting her chained feet to the floor she waved her right hand at the Yamanaka, and was immediately kicked out of Hinata's mind.

Outside Hinata's mindscape the crowd looked on anxiously, the parents of the two girls were especially looking on in anxiety. Hiashi wished for his girl to do good, and so far he was slightly impressed when she gained the upper-hand on the Yamanaka girl, but when she became trapped by the well known justu he began to fear the worst. But he didn't show it because of public appearances and so his other daughter Hanabi wouldn't worry about her older sister.

Inochi was also worried for his only daughters safety, he personally knew from experience the dangers of that particular mind walking technique and how it would effect the user should anything go wrong. And when Ino entered the Hyuuga girl's mind he immediately looked for any warning signs, there was some twitching in the hands, but that was common for the two spirits when fighting for dominance.

Of course no one could have guessed that Hinata would suddenly scream, "Get out!" and Ino shooting back into her body.

Groaning the blond-haired kunochi rubbed her head. Currently she was trying to figure out what she exactly unleashed, her blue eyes shot open in surprise when a kunai knife shot at her face. Quickly moving it to the left the sharp blade barely scratched into her right cheek making a small line of blood fall down her face. Ignoring the small amount of pain, Ino looked on with disbelieving eyes when Hinata started to claw at her bulky jacket.

Up in the stands Hiashi covered his mouth in astonishment, whatever the Yanamanka girl did seemed to have affected his daughters mind. Because never before did Hinata have the look of an animal within her eyes, he always thought she loved the jacket that always covered her torso as some sort of security blanket, but apparently he was severely wrong in that assessment when she took another kunai from her pouch and sliced it down the middle, and tossed them both to the floor.

That was the day many men and women lost a gallon of blood through their noses.

"Dear sweet Kami, Shino did you even know what she was hiding under that jacket?" Shikamaru asked wiping some blood away from his nose.

"I never tried to imagine, mainly because of you know who." Shino responded as he tried to pull his jacket further to cover his nose.

The shadow-user only nodded before glancing at Naruto, who while looked impassive could not hide the twinge of pink coming to his cheeks.

Further up in the stands Kiba clearly fainted from the severe loss of blood, Chouji was gaping with a clearly dumbfound expression on his face, Tenten was clearly left speechless at the sudden strip show-or whatever was just happening, and Sakura was left looking at her flat chest.

"Well Kurenai looks like in a few years we'll have a bombshell on our hands." Anko commented when Hinata started to stretch out, her breasts straining against her tight blue training shirt.

"Anko I think we have enough problems as it is." the crimson-eyed Jounin retorted before punching Asuma's head, causing his loosely hanging jaw to bite his cigarette butt in half, causing the still burning tobacco stick to fall to the floor.

"What did I do!" the son of the Sandaime demanded, as he rubbed the lump forming on top of his head.

"I believe you were thinking unyouthful things." Gai responded for the angry kunochi, and Lee seconded that with a nod of his head.

"That's a lie, I was just momentarily stunned. I'm not like that snake bastard Orochimaru." Asuma retorted before taking another cigarette to his mouth.

With the Demon Trio, the former Sound Genin, and Haku things were much well reserved for the most part. The group just watched on with anticipation seeing the match take a suddenly very different turn.

"Who do you think will win?" Zaku asked.

"My bet's on the Hyuuga." Meizu replied.

"Of course you would bet on her you pervert. My bets on the Yamanaka." Gozu retorted to his twin brother.

"I'm not betting on her looks asshole, I've seen the Hyuuga in action when Ao fought one of them. He was lucky enough to come out of that scuffle alive, or did you forget that?" the younger brother all but snarled at his older brother.

Zabuza only bopped the two on the head to quiet their bickering, "I know all about Ao's fight and him taking his eye as a trophy to replace his own lost in the fight. But I know that the Yamanaka's mind abilities are just as dangerous, so shut your yaps and watch the match. Besides my vote is for a double knockout."

Zaku and Dosu meanwhile wwere the unfortunate victims of listening to two women chattering. While they knew next to nothing about Haku, except her being a very loud screamer and obsessed with the person they were forced to call master, both now knew that she was a chatterbox if Kin was involved. Plugging their ears at the same time to block out the two they focused on the match. It was a shame the two missed the sly look the women were giving each other.

Back in the arena Hinata was finally done stretching. She spread her feet apart and brought her palms out in the typical Gently Fist style. "Ready Ino? The fight begins for real this time." she said to her opponent, her voice completely strong and confidant, much to the surprise to those around her.

"Looks like you finally grew a spine." Ino remarked before reaching into her hip pouch, "I don't know what I unleashed, but I believe this is a change for the better." she continued before pulling out a pair of purple full fingered leather gloves. Placing them firmly on her hands she breathed very slowly, and to another surprise her gloves were set aflame.

"I'm afraid this technique isn't exactly complete, but what Naruto wrote in the scroll gave me an alternative." the blond said before dashing at her opponent.

Hinata was fully ready and pivoting on her heel she jumped out of the way of Ino's flaming fist. As the blonds right fist came crashing into the ground, the Hyuuga Heiress quickly ricocheted off the ground and brought her palm towards Ino's sternum. The Yamanaka however twisted her body out of the way and rolled several feet away.

Her hands working in quick motion Ino shouted, "Clone Jutsu!" and created nine clones of herself before darting at her opponent.

Hinata actually scoffed in annoyance at that technique before activating her Byakugan. Her pupils becoming more distinct, and her veins near her temples bulging, she easily saw through the clones. But what she didn't see was Ino twisting her hip, her left foot sending dirt into her eyes nearly blinding her. When the Yamanaka closed in on Hinata trying to get the dirt out of her eyes, she raised her right hand and punched her right in the chest.

The Hyuuga Heiress screamed in pain as the intense burning feeling coursed through her body. She took a major hit, but she was going to make Ino pay for it. As she flew back she partially brought her left hand put, her fingertips barely brushing against her opponents soft skin she moved them up wards a little bit until her fingers passed by her burning glove. Ino's right arm suddenly went limp and the fire on her glove vanished without a trace.

Seeing the damage the two inflicted on each other Genma winced. Those two were going to be out for a while if this kept up, and he was not going to have their blood on his hands if he could prevent it. He was about to raise his arm to call the match a tie, or something to stop it, but the two stubborn kunochi quickly recovered and charged at each other once again. His eyes saw that they cut their chakra out and brought their fists out, sprinting towards them he ordered them to stop fighting that instant.

The two kunochi's were far too gone to listen to him. Both screaming each others names they swung their fists at their faces. Their punches collided with a mighty bang before the two were thrown several feet away from each other completely unconscious.

Blinking owlishly for a few seconds Genma cleared his throat and raised his right arm, "Due to a double knock out, the match is a draw!" he shouted out bringing out either applause or booing, a complete mixture of both to tell you the truth.

After the announcement the medic team on stand by rushed out with stretchers, and began to collect the unconscious girls.

While the medical team was giving the girls a quick look over, Shikamaru lazily turned his head towards Naruto. "Did you have a hand in teaching Ino to cover her fists in fire?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Shikamaru I wrote it in her scroll, but I honestly didn't think she would progress to that level." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"So is that a technique you created?" Shino asked in, his stoic voice holding a curious hint to it.

"Yes, I created it in the middle of my own training many years ago. And developed it to the point where it didn't burn my bare fists, but unfortunately I haven't found a need to use it much nowadays. So with her powerful fire affinity I thought it appropriate to teach it to her, but she clearly surprised me by advancing so fast." the white-haired swordsman responded truthfully.

"What about Hinata?" the Aburame questioned for the concern for him teammate.

"To tell the truth on my first day here I believed I unhinged something. Then during Wave I decided to increase this by helping her raise her confidence a little bit, taught her water walking, and two small water jutsus. Kurenai continued where I left off, that girl from Sound obviously made something in her snap, and from what I've seen, Ino unleashed it even further pretty much completing what I set out to do." Naruto crossed his arms further ending any more questions, then turning his head he spotted Gozu and Meizu sulking, with Zabuza giggling with some cash in hand.

When the two unconscious women were taken from the arena Genma announced the match between Sasuke Uchiha, and Shino Aburame. Naruto gave the insect-user a nod for good luck, while Shikamaru gave him a thumbs up.

Once the extremely quiet Genin arrived in the arena, he stood still like a statue and waited. Genma raised an eyebrow and turned to see that Sasuke still wasn't even here. Scowling he turned towards the Hokage and shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like Sasuke forfeits." Saurtobi remarked.

"Sarutobi surely you can't just dismiss one of your shinobi like that. Plus look at the crowd, they came to see him fight, why not give him a few more minutes?" Orochimaru said, trying to persuade his old sensei.

"To give special treatment to one shinobi, means that I have to give it to everyone else." the old Kage nodded towards the proctor, signaling him to disqualify the last Uchiha.

Nodding back the Special Jounin raised his arm, "Due to him not even showing up, Sasuke Uchiha is hereby disqualifie-"

Before he could bring himself to finish his sentence, the senbon chewer was forced to cover his face when a strong wind started to blow. The wind continued to pick up speed before a swirl of leaves joined it, until finally it disappeared.

And standing there was none other than Kakashi reading his orange porno book, and Sasuke wearing a black jumpsuit that went to his knees.

"Are we late?" the one-eyed Jounin casually asked before flipping a page.

"Your lucky Hatake, more second and your student would have been disqualified." Genma growled out, "Now go take a seat your interrupting the match."

Kakashi only nodded before wishing Sasuke luck and disappeared into the stadium. Once he got up there he was immediately met with several glares from his fellow Jounin. "I know I'm late." he replied to their glares, "However I have a good excuse."

"Let me guess a black cat crossed your path, and you had to take the long way around?" Anko snorted in reply.

"You got lost on the road of life?" Gai dared to ask.

"You had to help an old lady across the street?" Kurenai mocked.

"Or all three above?" Asuma finished up.

"No, none of those." Kakashi replied before sighing, "Sasuke wanted to look cool and had trouble putting those stupid black bandages on his arm and legs."

"And you let him do it?" Anko raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"I warned him he could get disqualified, but if that's what it took to get some sense through his head then so be it." the Copycat ninja sighed once again before closing his book. "So what did I miss?"

"Well in the first match Naruto and that Grass shinobi all but destroyed the arena, and he went all psychopathic on his opponent before winning. The Grass teammates forfeited their matches to bring some sort of aid to their teammate before one of them flipped us off for booing at their display of chivalry. Shikamaru won his match against the kunochi from the Sand village, and both Hinata and Ino put up a good fight before knocking each other out." Asuma replied before finishing his cigarette for the first time since these matches started, and began another one.

"Wish I was there to see it all." Kakashi murmured with some disappoint in his voice.

"Relax cyclops I'm positive the cameras in this arena caught all of it." Anko patted her college on the shoulder before settling on watching the fight.

It didn't take long for the match to get on the way, as soon as Genma leaped away the two Genin immediately started fighting each other. Sasuke immediately demonstrated his newly acquired speed to dash at his opponent, Shino only stood still until that last second before pivoting on his left heel dodging out of Sasuke's way. As the Uchicha went halfway past him the insect-user twisted himself until he was behind his opponent and punched him directly in the spine, causing the last Uchiha to bark out in pain before flying ten feet away.

As Sasuke rolled on the ground he used that to his advantage to spring to his feet, glaring at the Aburame he soared through hand seals before yelling, "Eat this! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" bringing his right hand to his mouth he blew out the jutsu that was strictly developed by his clan.

Shino however was unresponsive, instead he raised an eyebrow as the giant ball of fire engulfed him. Many in the audience either cheered or gasped in shock that the match was over so quickly. But to their immense surprise all that remained was a charred log in the Aburame's place.

Sasuke quickly looked to his left, right, up, and then he inwardly smirked before jumping away. Shino burst from underground and he was ready for it. While his opponent was still airborne the Sharingan user reached into his hip pouch and pulled out his ninja wire, them already tied up with several kunai he channeled his chakra into them and threw them at the insect-user.

Shino was quickly entangled by the wire before flying straight into the wall, the sharp weapons piercing the concrete leaving him trapped and helpless. Sasuke only smirked before going through three simple hand seals. Immediately his right hand was covered by a ball of white lightning, and from it came the cry of a thousand chirping birds.

"Kakashi you didn't!" Gai screamed at his rivel.

"Gai this was something I didn't plan!" Kakashi screamed back, obviously his voice holding the complete truth. "I only taught it to him in order to fight against Gaara, and specifically told him never to use it against an ally!"

"Boys I suggest you relax." Kurenai chimed, her voice suspiciously calm for the situation her student was in. "This may look bad, but looks are always deceiving." she then gave them a sly chuckle before looking on.

His smirk widening Sasuke activated his Sharingan eyes, the two black tomoes spinning wildly he quickly ran at his trapped opponent. How long had it been since he last killed someone? He sincerely wondered about that, he missed the sensation of holding the life of someone in his hands, and now he was going to relive it once again. His hand plunged right into Shino's chest, and through the concrete itself.

"How does it feel to die by your superiors hand?" Sasuke teased his impaled opponent, "Well guess what bug freak, once I take out my next opponents, that demon will be joining you in the afterlife."

"Is that so?" Shino's familiar voice echoed behind him. His eyes widening the Sharingan wielder looked behind him to see his opponent that was supposed to be dead rising out of the ground. "I believe it will be the complete opposite." looking back Sasuke saw 'Shino' smirking at him before dissolving into hundreds upon hundreds of bugs.

The Uchiha screamed when they started crawling on him, and draining him of his chakra. He tried swatting them of, he tried stomping on them, but soon he found himself far too weak to even move and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Let me tell you something Uchiha." Shino whispered out as he began to walk towards him, "You, and the rest of the villagers look down upon us with scorn for what we contain. And I for one am getting tired of it." after reaching him he proceeded to kick him in the chin, causing him to bite his tongue and fall all the way to the ground. "We keep the village safe by sending our insects to the border of Fire Country, we are the first to know if an enemy even attempts to sneak in, and we along with the Inuzuka's are among the best Hunter ninja's this village has ever produced, bringing in more rogue ninjas with Mist struggling to catch up with us. And for that we deserve to be equals, and not spat upon!"

By now Sasuke was completely covered in insects, his chakra quickly being devoured like a good piece of steak. His only eye staring at the insect-user as he practically _spat_ venom at him. "You will be the first to feel our fury Sasuke Uchiha, rest in peace with the rest of your clan!" those chilling words said Shino mentally commanded his insects to finish him off.

Orochimaru wanted nothing of the sort to happen, bringing his hand up to scratch his ear he whispered into his head set one simple word, "Now."

Kabuto disguised as an Anbu Black Ops member received the signal and immediately flew his hands into the tiger hand seal and whispered, "Temple of Nirvana Jutsu." and immediately form every persons point of view millions of feathers fell from the sky and many fell into a deep sleep.

Of course many of the audience members were advanced shinobi and dispelled the technique. Many "audience" attendees immediately stripped their disguises off and began the planned invasion.

Baki, the Jounin sensei for the Kazekage's children withdrew a kunai knife and immediately leaped at the insect-user. The orders were simple, once the attack started he was to grab the Uchiha, and kill anyone who got in his way. He brought his kunai downwards, fully prepared to take the Genin's life.

But what he didn't suspect was his kunai to be intercepted with a familiar-looking sword. And he was not prepared to look into the cold blue eyes of death itself.

* * *

Armageddon: Finally I'm done, people you have no idea how much a pain in the ass this was to create.

Pvt. Liquor: Why the fuck are we still here?

Pvt. VFSNAKE: I believe the boss is deciding to put us all in for the hell of it.

Armageddon: That is correct, plus I know that some people will be saying what the fuck on a few instances on here.

Lt. RasneganFin: And how is that?

Armageddon: *clears his throat and dresses like a professor* Well for those who have been paying any attention to detail you would have realized that Naruto saw many of the women naked when Jiraiya gave him an ass-poke to the hot springs. Now the first what the fuck moment would have to be the women being surprised seeing Hinata's impressive breasts. Now, *taking a suspiciously sharp stick and smacking it against the chalkboard that suddenly appears with various rules and made up shit* in the law of the anime universe...*sighs* yes Private Liquor?

Pvt. Liquor: *puts his hand down* Can I go to the bathroom?

Armageddon: *smacks him with the sharp and pointy stick and glares at everyone* Anymore stupid requests? Liquor if you raise your hand again I'm gonna stab it...good now in the anime universe there are plenty of instances where characters forget things to accomplish their tasks. This chapter is a perfect example of what I'm talking about. The women clearly forgot seeing each other naked two weeks ago because A) They pretty much see it everyday when they perform oral hygiene, B) Naruto was the first to leave without taking a beating, C) They were training hard to better themselves, or D) All the above.

Sgt. Shadowtrayster: All the above.

Armageddon: Good and because you answered correctly a flamer is getting ripped apart by wolves, and a hooker will be in your room as we speak.

Sgt. shadowtrayster: Holy shit really!

Armageddon: No the hooker will not be in your room because if you catch the clap you'll be of no use to me.

Sgt. shadowtrayster: Awww

Armageddon: Now second off if any of you are Rurouni Kenshin fans then you know where I am heading with this story, if you figure it out then good for you, if you haven't...well stay tuned.

A spoiler idiot: I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS N-

Armageddon: *shoots him in the leg to prevent him from blabbing* Now onto the next thing, you saw Shino and Shikamaru quickly become fast friends, normally that doesn't happen. But those two broke several laws and read information that they _never_ should have _ever_ seen, and in my experience keeping an secret like that could quickly forge a friendship. As for Shino crying...seriously people am I the only one who thought of this? The Aburame Clan practically knows what the life of a jinchuriki is like being the living containers for bugs, yet still being loyal they are shunned for being creepy, at least by ignorant people.

Lt. Doom: Huh, I never thought of it that way.

Armageddon: Now onto personal matters that fill me with joy. Kashimoto in my opinion redeemed himself a _tiny_ bit, because he FINALLY showed The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. And I find them to be total badasses and now that I know their names and the swords they used I can continued on with these fics with the up most confidence if them being more badass than I can even think of. Now if anyone disagrees please raise your hand. *does not try to conceal his pistol* No one? Really? I promise not to shoot anyone. Well all right if you say so.

Pvt. Fox: Sir I think you have gone insane.

Pvt. Killjoy/Pvt. Superninja: We agree.

Armageddon: No I'm not insane, not yet at least. Besides your all the crazy ones.

Everyone: Prove it!

Armageddon: Well for one you all signed up with me, and with all the crazy shit that happens on here your trapped for life!

Everyone: Holy shit your right!

Armageddon: *laughs evilly* Well my faithful viewers stay tuned for more.


	14. Invasion Part I

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

Authors Warning: Dear fellow readers I should tell you that this chapter along with the other parts will contain scenes of violence and will be EXTREMELY dark that it will probably disturb you, read at your own risk.

* * *

"Looks like we meet face-to-face." Naruto held back a sneer as he forced the Sand Jounin's kunai away from Shino's prone form. Quickly looking back the white-haired teen said to the insect-user, "Take the Uchiha out of here and dump him somewhere no one will find him, then get ready for a fight."

"Of course." Shino replied.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Baki retorted before he brought his free hand to his kunai pouch, and withdrew the deadly weapon. Naruto would not have it, and showed it when he kicked the man in the stomach sending his him back a few feet. While it wasn't much it provided enough time for Shino to quickly grab Sasuke, sling him over the shoulder and bolt from the arena.

Gritting his teeth Baki glared at the white-haired teen, Konoha's own jinchuriki. He heard the rumors that the boy was heartless, a monster, everything that Gaara was called. But he had a distinct feeling that the two met before the Preliminaries.

Seeing his opponent's eye scrunching Naruto knew exactly what this man was trying to do. Now he was never good with age on adults but if he was guessing correctly Baki was thirty years old, so he would have been around his early twenties when he had a hand in forming his life. "At last I can put another body in the ground for the one you helped throw into the stalagmite pit."

The Sand Jounin's lone black eye widened hearing that, "Impossible, there were no survivors from that night."

"I never forget a face of a murderer." Naruto retorted before sprinting at him.

Baki brought up his two kunai and easily blocked the blow, metal scraped against metal as the two glared at each other. The Sand Jounin's lone eye rested on the sword before remarking, "I see your holding the proctors sword."

"I was planning on killing you with it."

"Now why me? I don't have the slightest clue as to-"

"Don't bullshit me!" Naruto snapped at him before pressing his weight against the two kunai, "I know you killed him with a powerful wind jutsu. As to why I know it's quite simple." kicking dirt into the mans direction the former blond expected his opponent to back away.

To his pleasure the man did just that and he brought up his right arm, squeezed his index and middle fingers together. A distortion of air literally swirled around his fingers before thrusting his arm down. Baki could clearly see the attack thanks to his years of experience and quickly jumped out to the side, but for one unfortunate Sound ninja the attack hit him straight on.

Looking to his side Baki knew exactly what the brat was talking about. The dead shinobi's chest was cut wide open like many opponents he left dead with this technique. Narrowing his eyes he now knew why his opponent was so keen on killing him, "A student of the late Leaf ninja huh?"

"More like a very close friend."

"It doesn't matter, he knew his duties could cost him his life. But tell me boy how did you know that I was the one who did it." the Jounin asked.

"Because other than me, I know no one else in this village who could even use that technique." the former blond replied the obvious before readying Hayate's katana once again, and ran full speed at the Jounin one last time.

_'Cleaver boy.'_ Baki thought to himself before throwing one of his kunai's at this speeding form. Of course he knew that the boy would deflect it with his sword, but that just gave him time for his counter attack. The Wind Sword was his ultimate technique in his arsenal, an uncatchable and unstoppable wind jutsu that could easily split the brat in half.

Like he expected Naruto easily deflected the kunai and came full on to impale him. But instead he got a face full of slicing air. Baki smirked on the outside, but on the inside he felt like he killed a part of himself. This boy he just killed was just like Gaara, forced to become a monster thanks to the ignorance of man.

A burst of smoke quickly obscured his vision when the boy he thought he killed exploded. That put the man on his guard realizing it was a shadow clone, his mind raced wondering when he created it. Looking to his left he saw nothing, looking up he saw nothing, and finally looking to the right he saw the unmistakable form of the white-haired Genin bringing Hayate's kanata towards his face. Raising his right arm he unleashed his Wind Sword at him once again.

Baki's eye widened when his opponent disappeared once again. Snapping his head back forward he saw the former blond somersaulting towards him blade out. That was when he realized that technique was the same one that Leaf ninja he murdered used on him two weeks ago, however this time the blade sliced through his flak-vest and severed his right arm. But not only did he feel his life blood gush from his shoulder but her also immense pain just above his left kneecap, and immediately felt himself falling to the ground.

Hitting the ground with a painful thud Baki saw the pool of blood quickly pooling around him, as he faced skywards he saw two Naruto's, both frowning and piercing into his eyes. "The Dance of the Crescent Moon." he whispered out before chuckling, "To think one as young as yourself could master it as well."

"I had a good teacher." the original Naruto replied, raising Hayate's katana for the killing blow.

Baki actually let out a grateful smile before closing his eyes. He felt his blood pooling around him, he felt his eyes becoming heavier, and he felt his life coming to an end. Was he mad? No, no he wasn't. He lived a long life for a shinobi at least, he grew powerful while his other colleagues died. He fought with pride for his village, and that would stay with him until his last breath.

Naruto aimed his friends Katana over the mans heart, finally like Stone Ox this man would be dead, Fuji's death would be one step closer to being completed, and Hayate would rest easy. However as he thrust the blade downwards to finish the man up, he was blindsided by a wall of sand.

Meanwhile outside the village and near the middle of the village Shino was completely at a loss to where he could hide the dead weight he was carrying. Everywhere he turned there was some form of fighting, Sound, Sand, and Leaf shinobi were fighting to the death, and he couldn't exactly call himself a killing virgin anymore as he looked over the freshly chakra drained corpse of an unfortunate Sound shinobi.

He felt nothing for the man, since the rules of engagement clearly stated that it was either you or him. And the heir of the Aburame Clan wanted to live. But he knew that more would be on the way, and he couldn't fight with the Uchiha on his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow he smelled something rancid and turned his head, seeing an alleyway with two shinobi Sand and Leaf tangled in the throes of death he saw a dumpster.

Carefully walking over, his eyes scanning for traps or potential enemies he reached the dumpster. Using his free hand he he opened the lid and recoiled from the smell, trash bags torn open, the infestation of maggots, mold and dumpster juice.

It was perfect.

Tossing the Uchiha inside he knew the smell would immediately wake him up, but with his chakra drained body he would not be able to move for the next few hours if not a few days at most. Closing the lid with a sigh he turned to find himself surrounded by three Sound and Sand shinobi each gripping a kunai.

"What were you doing boy?" a Sand shinobi demanded.

"Taking out the trash." Shino replied.

"He tossed the Uchiha into a dumpster of all things. Come on boys Lord Orochimaru will have our heads if he doesn't get him asap." one of the Sound shinobi told his comrades.

The insect-user immediately brought his arms up to unleash his insects, he knew that he had to work fast or else they would overpower him. He unleashed a wave of his chakra eating beetles and they engulfed one of the Sand shinobi, but the rest jumped towards him their kunai's ready to slice into him, bringing out his own kunai Shino was prepared to clash with them.

However there was no need for it. Behind them Shikamaru was perched on a roof, his hands in the bird hand seal. Concentrating the shadows in front of Shino sprang to life, willing them to sharpen into deadly spear points the deadly shadows impacted the five remaining shinobi. Blood pooled from their pierced organs, some died instantly, others were quickly bleeding out but still hanging onto life.

"Glad to see me?" the shadow-user asked as he dispelled the shadows, letting the bodies fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

"What took you so long?" Shino asked, still keeping his kunai ready before recalling his insects from the Sand shinobi's corpse.

"Troublesome people." the closet genius replied walking up to his quiet friend, "So you put the Uchiha in the dumpster? That's mean coming for a person like you."

"You weren't almost burned and impaled by lightening." the insect-user retorted.

"Touche."

"Him aside we should return to the arena, I'm sure that we would be needed."

Hearing the planting of feet behind them Shikamaru turned his head seeing several Sand and Sound shinobi, each one ready to kill. Sighing he took out his trench-knives an remarked, "We may be a little late."

"Three Jounin and the rest Chuunin." Shino mused, "Too easy." he finished before sending his swarm of insects at them.

In the infirmary within the arena the medics were ending lives instead of saving them. After an explosion from outside several Sound shinobi poured into the room with ill intent. Iyashi, Kanpou, and Kitou while Medic ninjas were not naïve. From the inside they watched the match between the Hyuuga and Yamanaka heiress, brutal yet erotic in their opinion, and they fully knew the lust of men and their sick desires-especially if they worked for someone like Orochimaru.

When the first man came in Kanpou did not hesitate to activate the Chakra Scalpel and swiped at the nearest Sound ninja. While the technique didn't show any physical wounds when it made direct contact, it made internal injuries, and in the unfortunate Sound ninja's case Kanpou easily cut through the jugular vein on his neck when he quickly bled out and died.

But more soon poured in, some managed to destroy medical equipment, others fell to the deadly medical technique. But they had numbers on their side and the enemy couldn't last forever.

One perticular Sound shinobi, a famous murderer and rapist in his last village before he defected to Orochimaru. While he honestly didn't care what his new lord wanted for this village, he was just in it to fulfill his desires and after watching the Hyuuga and Yamanaka his loins burned for them. In his sick twisted mind he figured that if he could actually capture them, Lord Orochimaru would reward him by using him as a prime candidate for a breeding program to create superior shinobi, and they would be the first candidates.

Finding an opening he grabbed one of his allies and threw him at one of the medical ninjas. The Sound shinobi was impaled by the Chakra Scalpels dying immediately, but he served his purpose as both men fell over in a heap allowing him to dash into the the desired area. Reaching his arms out he could almost feel himself ravishing their innocent bodies, but instead he saw his body fall to the ground and a boot crushing his skull.

"What an idiot." Keno remarked as he flicked the blood off his katana, and kicked the crushed head at the wall. "Did he not see us?"

"From his lack of interest in us-" Seto started to say, but spotting two shinobi coming at him he unsheathe his own katana and chucked it at the first one. The sharp blade easily pierced his thin uniform and slicing his heart in two, he ran over to the second one. Feeling that this one was at least Chuunin-level he threw a punch at the man, who easily dodged it, but twisting his hips he brought a devastating kick to his side. The man let out a harsh cough before his torso was barraged with several heavy punches. The wolf-eyed swordsman then brought his right arm around his neck, jerked his body upwards, and was rewarded with a sickening crack of bone.

Dropping the man like a sack of potatoes and withdrawing his sword from it's fleshy sheathe, he slashed it sideways, tearing a mans stomach open before beheading him. "is because he was thinking with his other head." he finished up calmly.

"Shame, he felt Jounin-level too." Keno remarked before setting his eyes on four of the Sound shinobi entering the room. Looking into their eyes his gray pupils flashed and they froze like statues, leaving them perfect targets for Kitou and Iyashi to fling their shurikens into their vulnerable heads. "Weaklings." he remarked.

"You always had an unusually high killing intent." a familiar voice remarked, turning his head to the side Kano saw the form of Takashi struggling to sit up, "Of course those eyes of yours you inherited from your father is also the reason your so strong."

"I told you to _never_ mention him around me ever again!" the gray-eyed swordsman barked out in anger.

"I only speak the truth." Takashi responded gingerly getting to his feet, one hand clutching his sore ribs, the other clutching his kodachi.

"You don't really expect to fight do you?" Seto queered raising an eyebrow. "Those medics said you shouldn't even be moving."

"Since when have I ever listened to a doctor?" the white-haired teen retorted, as he flicked the scabbard off one of his kodachi's and then proceeded to do the same with the other.

"You listen to miss Megumi." Keno remarked before unsheathing his wakizashi.

"She scares the fuck out of me, and that is the only exception!" Takashi exclaimed, his single eye widening at the mention of her name, much to his teammates evil delight.

"Hold it you three, I protest you doing anything. Especially you young man!" Kanpou yelled at the three.

Just as he said that six more shinobi bolted in, and by the looks in their eyes they weren't planning on failing their assignment. Narrowing his eye Takashi twirled his kodachi's backwards the sharp blades sticking outwards and gripped them tight. Ignoring the pain in his ribs he bolted at the shinobi, his arms moved like the wind only six times and ran past them. Immediately as he did so he whispered, "Kodachi Ryu: Dance of the Wheeling Sword Six Successions." and his enemies torsos exploded in a shower of blood as their lifeless bodies fell to the floor.

"I believe we'll be fine, you just heal those girls and get the hell out of here." Seto remarked before running towards the entrance with Keno right behind him.

"Kids these days." Iyashi sighed in admonishment.

Kitou only patted his friend on the back in agreement.

Outside Naruto found himself trapped withing a sphere of sand, mentally berating himself for being so simpleminded and not paying attention to his surroundings he was paying for it. With every second passing by he was feeling himself getting crushed by the pressure, his arms were trapped, he couldn't breathe, and he felt doomed.

Knowing he would kick himself later he dived deep into his mind, immediately arriving at Kyuubi's cage. And immediately he heard the beasts wicked chuckling as his crimson red eyes opened and his gigantic teeth smiled their cruel smile.

"**Long time no see whelp."** Kyuubi greeted his host.

"Too long in my opinion." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"**Now don't say that, since the seal is starting to tighten up further I have been unable to speak to you. Now you have to come and see me if you ever wish to talk."**

"I'm find with that." the former blond retorted, "But I'm not here for chit-chat, I'm here for your chakra. As you can see I'm about to be crushed by Shukaku's container, and I for one don't want that to happen."

As expected the great fox growled hearing that, **"That's what happens when you go soft! And you said you would **_**never**_** use my chakra ever again, going to break your **_**unbreakable **_**oaths now are you?" **Kyuubi sneered at him.

"This time is an exception, after all if I die you die. And that would be breaking a promise I gave Haku. Now give me your chakra you damn fox!" Naruto screamed at the demon, his eyes burning with anger at the giant beast.

Pretty soon after that the giant fox roared in laughter, **"That's the look I was waiting for whelp. All right you want my chakra? Fine you can have it, only because I'll allow it."**

His eyes still burning in anger Naruto saw the red chakra seep out of the cage and engulf him. The burning feeling of absolute evil and wickedness engulfed his body and burned at his flesh, of course he didn't scream out in pain he just opened his eyes.

Outside the sphere of sand Gaara held his right arm out and barely held the will to crush his hand together. Behind him Temari was loading Baki onto her giant warfan with Kankuro helping her after arriving a minute earlier, using their limited medical experience they did their best to stop the blood from flowing from his amputated limbs. He was holding up for now, but if he didn't get the medical attention their sensei would surely die.

Taking a deep breathe Temari focused all her wind chakra into her fan and slowly hovered in the air. All she needed was a minute for her to take off, but luck wasn't with her this day. She, along with everyone else in the arena, felt pure evil coursing from the sphere of sand.

"Gaara crush him now!" Kankuro shouted.

But it was too late, when Gaara went to clutch his hand together the sand exploded. Dropping to the ground one Naruto Uzumaki looked at them, crimson chakra coating him, his fingernails turned into claws, his hair longer and more untamed, and finally his whisker birthmarks that were nearly invisible were now clearly visible and thick like tattoo's the left side completely covering his cross shaped scar now.

Looking at his hands Naruto flexed them before a wicked chuckle came to his mouth. His head suddenly snapping up making those looking at him recoil in fear at his slitted blood red eyes, he suddenly disappeared with incredible speed. Almost immediately the nearest ninja, a Sand Shinobi was immediately impaled through the chest with Hayate's sword. Kicking the man off the blade in annoyance he narrowed his eyes before flicking the blood off the blade and sheathed it.

"Dammit." Kankuro growled before he unleashed Crow. "Temari get out of here, I'll hold him back."

"Kankuro!" Temari exclaimed.

"Just go!" the puppet-user demanded.

Lowering her eyes the only daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage willed her fan into the sky.

Naruto however spat to the side before rushing at her. He was however delayed when that annoying puppet got in his way and opened it's mouth. Immediately several, and no doubt, poisoned tipped kunai flew at him. His chakra shield however took the full impact and blasted them harmlessly off him, reaching his left had out he brought it down and slashed the puppet into four pieces with his chakra covered clawed hands.

Kankuro being defenseless could only bring out a single kunai knife to defend himself with. He knew that he was not good in close quarters combat, and would undoubtedly die by the former blonds hands. As long as his sister got away though, then it would be worth it. Seeing his opponent turn towards him he steeled himself for death, but instead, and to his surprise he jumped away. Just in time for a pile of sand to nearly crush him. Never one to question his luck, or whatever would save his ass Kankuro ran for the hills.

In midair Naruto suppressed a growl when he saw that Gaara interfered with him _again_! And now his target was long gone, oh how he wished he had Henya's supreme wind affinity that helped him fly. While not too far off the ground he saw most of the fighting, Kurenai and Gai were defending several of the Genin that were unconscious. It put a frown on his face to see Chouji, Tenten, and even Lee in that kind of state, but even with their preparations they didn't know exactly when the invasion would take place. They did suspect that it would take place during Sasuke's match, but the question was _when_ it would start. Well now they knew.

Landing on his feet Gaara sent another wave of sand his way, something that he quickly tumbled away from. Scowling in annoyance the former blond quickly flew into hand seals before bringing his right hand to his mouth, "Fire Style: Fire Bombs!" using the technique he taught Ino several bright balls of fire flew from his mouth and impacted the sand.

Immediately the sand warped and hardened becoming nothing but molten glass. Try as he might Gaara tried to will it, but it was useless, the sand was completely useless. Standing completely still he willed his sand within his gourd to fly out. Naruto would not have it, using his fire affinity he clutched his right hand and a whip of fire formed in his hand.

Practically cracking it he send it forward and easily sliced the flow of sand in half. "Is that all you got Gaara! For the strongest shinobi in your village you sure are predictable!" he shouted at him.

Weather it was Shikaku screaming in his head, for the former blonds goading Gaara let out an insane smile. _'Finally, someone to prove of my existence!'_ he thought to himself as his sand slowly began to engulf him.

Seeing the sand covering the insane Genin, Naruto knew that this would be challenging. Even though he was covered Kyuubi's chakra he knew that he had speed on his side, frankly because using The Nerves of Insanity right now would have been a huge risk with the ultra sensitivity to pain if he got hit by the tons of sand the redhead controlled. And the Two Steps Below Shukuchi would drain him of his much needed stamina for now. But speed boosted by chakra would not be enough in this case, in fact it was probably the weakest thing he could do for now until it was time to strike. He needed something else.

Hearing an explosion behind him the Kyuubi jinchuriki looked towards the violet barrier surrounding the Sandaime who was fighting Orochimaru. A devious idea forming within his mind he turned around and headed towards the barrier.

Outside the arena the struggles of life and death was now a common occurrence. Sound, Sand, and Leaf shinobi were laying on the ground dead and dying. Civilians weren't out of the picture either, amongst the casualties were several shop owners who were caught unaware, women fleeing from the massacre, and children cradled in their parents arms together in death as they were in life.

It broke Mushashi's heart seeing such a waste of life.

Despite his medic skills he knew there was nothing he could to for the dead. The only thing he could do now was help the living, that was the plan at least. Pumping chakra into his legs he continued to sprint faster through the village looking for survivors. That was the sole reason he left his team back at the stadium, because frankly they were strong in their own right, and didn't need him babying them.

Soon enough he found himself in the poorer parts of the village, contrary to the belief of that place being run down it actually wasn't all that bad. Sure some buildings were uninhabitable, others just needed a new paint job, and it just really smelled bad. But like in the middle-class section of the village the streets were filled with bodies of the dead. Some weren't even from the battle, but he heard the distinctive clashing of metal against metal in the distance. It was then to his horror that his abnormally sensitive ears heard the screams of children.

His eyes slightly widening the monk immediately bolted towards the sounds of the screams, the muscles on his body tightening with the sound of the screams getting louder. Soon enough he found the place and immediately lost his breath and felt his knees weaken.

In front of him was an orphanage, not just any orphanage but the horrid place that Naruto once mentioned to him. Literally slapping himself he berated himself that it wasn't the time to remittance on he past, kicking open the iron gate that was crudely locked he immediately busted through the locked door with a powerful punch. It was then he smelled it, the horrible stench of death.

Resisting the urge to throw up he ran up the stairs, the feeling of dread washing over his body. Mushashi shook his head in denial, he continued onto the second floor where the screams were dying out, knowing that he could see the worst the man steeled himself and soon found himself in front of the door.

Kicking the wooden door open his eyes bolted wide open seeing the carnage. The room was big, enough to fit many children for their night of sleep. Except now these children weren't ever going to wake up ever again, their bodies strewn on the floor, blood flowing through the cracks in the floorboards. And the perpetrators-no the _murderers _were ten Sound ninja the one in his sight holding a kunai that was dripping with fresh blood, while several others were standing over a few girls of various ages straightening their uniforms up.

The one with the bloody kunai looked up, and his eyes widened in terror. The orange-clad monks eyes were wide open, and those brown orbs were showing _nothing_ but absolute fury. His hands were violently shaking, his fingers digging into his palms until blood fell to the floor. The mans colleagues looked his way and saw the promise of untold amount of pain the monk was giving them.

"Filth!" Mushashi spat at them, "You dare spill the blood of the innocent!"

While nine of the Sound shinobi stood petrified, one of them, a shinobi who was tightening his belt around his waist only chuckled before looking at the monk. "And your any better _monk_?" he sneered at him, "You call me filth for doing my job, then your no better than me; Mushashi the Fallen."

Seeing the man glare at him, the Sound shinobi only laughed. "Yes I know about you fallen one. Everyone in Stone has heard of the monk who forsook his temples rules and killed a man. But you went further than killing one man, but hundreds if I'm not mistaking." if he wasn't wearing his mask Mushashi would have seen the man starting to smirk and it was widening with every second. "Then came the day you crossed the line and became known as The Ch-"

The man never had time to finish his sentence when all ten of them were floored by the killing intent the angry monk was barely restraining. They managed to remain on their feet, except one of them soon started convulsing violently, the front part of his black balaclava mask were his mouth resided became extremely wet with saliva, and fell to the floor clutching his chest in agony before laying completely still.

Pretty soon Mushashi's hands glowed with green chakra. The visible signs of the Chakra Scalpel, however in the enraged monks case the green energy soon spiked and the green chakra grew into the shape of the average sized sword. The monk snarled at the nine remaining men, his voice dripping with the essence of death. "After everything was done and over with I promised everyone that I would save lives and not take them. But you..." his eyes flashed green with fury before saying the final words they would ever hear, "don't deserve the life that you were given!"

Without another word the monk burst towards them with so much force the floorboards splintered and broke under his sprinting foot. Bringing his right arm back Mushashi thrust it forward at the nearest victim, the one who he interrupted with his killing intent, his palm hit him square in the chest, however instead of the blade of chakra stopping his heart, it completely destroyed it and blood shot out of his back showing a gaping hole. Pivoting on his heel the deadly medic brought his arm remaining arm outwards in an arc slicing the man behind his now dead opponent in the throat. Blood spurted out of the wide laceration, try as he might the Sound shinobi couldn't contain the blood flow and died seconds after hitting the ground.

After seeing two of their comrades fall dead, the seven remaining shinobi not wanting to die in that kind of horrible fashion fled the scene of slaughter. Six made it through the now broken window that was within the room, but one was not so fortunate when Mushashi's right arm pierced through his back. The Sound ninja puked out an enormous amount of blood through his mask as he stared at his still beating heart within the hands of his killer.

"Burn in hell for your sins!" the monk hissed into his ear before crushing his foul heart. Pulling his bloody arm from the dead mans chest, and unceremoniously kicking his body out of the broken window he looked back at the dead children, lowering his head he gave a silent prayer to them. Before heading out the window his unusually sensitive ears picked a tapping sound.

Torn between the six escaping of the possibility of a survivor in the works, he easily chose the latter. If he could save one person from this house of slaughter then something good could come from this tragedy.

Outside the orphanage the six remaining Sound shinobi ran like the devil was chasing them. Never, absolutely never did they imagine to see such anger from a monk of all things. While these men were not exactly greenhorns, they never experienced such hate or anger coming from one man.

Two of their thoughts were immediately cut short when they found their faces pierced by five sharp metal claws while they were in midair. Almost soon after two more were caught in an extremely sharp shuriken chain, twirling in midair the two figures used the momentum to let the two dead Sound shinobi fly from their clawed gauntlets. As the two landed on the ground they violently yanked on the chain, causing the two captives to scream bloody murder before they were sliced in two.

"Two for two brother." Gozu said.

"Perfect as usual brother." Meizu replied.

Seeing their four remaining comrades dying in such a brutal fashion that last two Sound ninjas about had it. Nothing was worth the horrors they saw today, but for them it was not to be. Immediately when they turned to bolt away one of them was stabbed in the stomach by a sword, but this sword's blade was so wide, it just cut him in half anyways letting the two halves fall to the ground with a bloody splat. The remaining shinobi found a strong hand around his neck and forced into the air. The Sound shinobi then looked in to merciless eyes of none other that Zabuza Momochi, in a desperate attempt he tried kicking the former Demon of the Mist to try and make him lose his grip. Zabuza however just simple flicked his wrist and the mans neck broke with an audible snap leaving him dead in the violent mans grasp.

Dropping the body to the ground Zabuza looked at the carnage around him, the scent of blood was heavy no matter where he was. It brought back memories of his generation of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, at least until some died and their replacements came into the picture. Then came his failed assassination of Yugara forcing him to flee right after Kisame Hoshigaki defected from the Mist. Quickly brushing the thoughts from his mind, his black eyes scanned the rooftops for any sign of the enemy.

"Worried?"

Snapping his head over to Gozu, Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"He's wondering if your worried about Haku-chan and the Sound brats." Meizu clarified for his brother.

"Of course not." the former Mist shinobi responded, "Haku is a strong one, and while those three brats grate my nerves they can at least hold their own. Plus the Namikaze Mansion has a few surprises of it's own."

Nodding in agreement the Demon Trio soon took off towards the village walls where their skills would be most useful.

* * *

"Naruto?" one of the Anbu members standing outside of the violet barrier asked.

"No time to talk, why are you just standing out here and not protecting the Hokage!" the former blond demanded.

Pointing to the burnt corpse of their comrade, the white cloaked Anbu Captain replied. "Hebi here tried that all ready, we can't do anything except watch helplessly as out Hokage fights for his life."

Spitting to the side Naruto narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands together, "Then we need to bring down the barrier."

* * *

Armageddon: And that is part one of the...I have no idea part series.

Pvt. Liquor: What the fuck is wrong with you! This chapter can't be appropriate in anyway, shape, or form!

Sgt. Shadowtrayster: For once I agree with the drunk bastard, this chapter is...dark and bloody.

Pvt. VFSNAKE: In my fics I have Naruto being a badass, this however may be a little concerning even if my review may say otherwise.

Armageddon: Oh don't be a bunch of pasneys, I gave my warning. By the way I don't condone what I wrote this chapter. But you have to be realistic, war is never pretty. Heak from what my grandfather and my uncle told me they saw the worst man can offer, from the German concintration camps, the fierce fighting all sides gave each other, and finally to Americans giving into their savage nature towards the Vietnamese women. And I for one am not a sissy author that is afraid to tell the truth! And before you say I'm bashing Germans or Americans I'll have you know I _am_ American and I got German roots, I got more in me but those I am not sure of.

Lt. RasenganFin: If you get banned from the website then don't come crying to us.

Armageddon: Don't worry I won't.

Pvt. Fox: Why is this a part series? I'm sure the readers would like an explanation.

Armageddon: Well I realized that my chapters take a while to write, so I decided to put this in maybe a three part series. Also I don't think everyone can handle all the bloody violent scenes that I will eventually write, so I'll just put it together piece by piece to your heads won't explode.

Lt. Doom: That...doesn't really make sense. Well it kinda does but it's...complicated.

Armageddon: Well weather you get it or not read and review.


	15. Invasion Part II

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The three remaining Anbu members contained a stance of skepticism as the former blond, and hopeful Anbu member Ibiki kept bragging about concentrated his chakra. Using two simple hand seals Naruto whispered the technique that completely made them raise their eyebrows behind their masks.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp." he whispered out the jutsu Jiraiya literally pounded into his head until it was perfect. Immediately the roof surface around the nearest Sound Four members, in this case the red-headed woman, suddenly turned into mud breaking the woman's concentration. As the woman sank into the chakra-infused mud, and swore her head off in the process, the barrier surrounding the forest area that obscured the Sandaime Hokage's battle cracked and shattered.

The remaining three looked on in horror that one of their ultimate techniques was rendered useless, causing the Anbu members to storm into the wooded area. The three however weren't going to let their master easily get overrun by them and decided to join the fray themselves, Naruto was about to head in with them as well until a demonic roar stopped him in his tracks.

Looking back he saw a demonic possessed Gaara screaming at him. The entire right side of his torso and face was covered in sand, his right arm was clearly longer and wider than his left with sharp sand claws, his face had Shukaku's feature and glowing yellow eye, and let not forget the deadly sand tail violently swishing back and forth striking and killing enemy and allies alike.

"**Uzumaki!" **his demonic voice screamed at him. Using his demonic form he bent his legs and bolted like a rocket towards his opponent. Thanks to this form increasing his speed the red-headed jinchuriki caught Naruto by surprise and headbutted him into the forest where Orochimaru was.

The two broke through trees, Naruto took the brunt of the attack but the chakra shield coating him protected him from most of the damage. The two kept heading through the complicated branched, past the Anbu members and landed right in the middle of Sarutobi and Orochimaru's fight.

The two of course were surprised to see their fight to death interrupted, especially Hiruzen now dressed in his old combat outfit that included a black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, iron mesh covering his forearms and calves, his old black long strapped Leaf hitai-ate bandanna that went to the ground tied to the front of his ninja helmet. Inscribed on the back of his outfit was the kanji for Sandaime Hokage, that was completed with black open-toed shinobi-styled sandals, and a giant black staff with a golden eye near the tip of it in his hands.

Orochimaru however sneered seeing the brat that somehow survived his sword, and he was beginning to think had a hand in foiling his carefully planned invasion plans. No longer supporting his gray Jounin attire that was worn in his village and was wearing something that felt right in his opinion. Now wearing a plain gray short-sleeved yakuta with a black polo turtleneck shirt underneath it. Black shinobi-styled pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back with his usual blue tomoe-shaped earrings and black open-toed shinobi-styled sandals. In his pale and purple nail-polished hands was the legendary Kusanagi sword.

Ignoring the two legendary shinobi Naruto kicked the demonic Gaara off of him and back flipped away. Unsheathing the Juuchi Yosamu he wasted no movement before gripping the great tachi with both hands, he scrapped it against his scabbard lighting it aflame, and rushing at his fellow jinchuriki. Gaara howled angrily at his opponent, unleashing a torrent of sharp wind from his mouth. The former blond easily pumped some chakra into his legs and leaped into the air leaving the devastating technique to hit the thick layer of branches, and easily tear through them.

Doing a somersault in midair Naruto brought the flaming blade down on the psychotic redhead. Gaara however blocked it with his tail, Shukaku's container hissed out in pain as the hot sword started cutting into his tail. So pumping more of his demons chakra into the tail it hardened to the texture of the hardest stone. Twisting his face into a sadistic grin Gaara brought his sand-covered hand out, and to the spectators surprise his hand flew off and impacted his torso harshly, causing his already damaged armor to crack and shatter even further, and it didn't help matters when he impacted one of the thicker branches, dropping his tachi in the process.

* * *

Outside the arena Mushashi found himself outside of a locked door, normally he would have kicked the door down, but he saw the name on door that caused his to stop. On the door in broad lettering was the word Matron, immediately his spine started tingling, a sensation that he hated more than anything else. He hoped that he was wrong in feeling the dread that was coming over him, and brought his right foot up.

Lashing out with a mighty kick the monk tore the door from its hinges and onto the floor. His brown eyes that were continuously open for now scanned the room, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. No closet, a regular desk, bookshelves, and a window facing the devastation outside. Scratching his bald head he wondered what exactly he was feeling and hearing earlier. Stepping inside he heard the floorboards squeak under his weight, but all the floorboards squeaked in this place so he ignored that fact for the moment.

Finding himself at the bookshelf Mushashi casually looked at the titles. Each one had some sort of writing on it from activities to the names of the children, shaking his head to rid the images of the poor souls in that room of slaughter he noticed one particularly large book with the title Naruto Uzuamki. Taking a breath he pulled it out and opened to a random page.

_The Hokage wishes me to take care of one Naruto Uzuamki, the Kyuubi container of all people! It's bad enough I have to take care of even more brats from the devastation the demon inflicted upon our village. How senile is that old fool! To actually order me to take care of that disgusting demon and putting more work on my already overloaded table is insulting, if he wasn't paying me to take care of the little monster I would have killed that brat right then and there damn the consequences!_

Gritting his teeth Mushashi turned to another random page.

_Several weeks have passed since the little bastard came into my orphanage, my attempts to end his life have been unsuccessful. I tried to "forget" to feed him, but every time that I check to see if he died of starvation I find the little monster alive and happy. Then I tried poisoning him only to somehow trip and spill his poisonous formula, and the Hokage has the nerve to talk down to me! Whatever is going on has me on edge in this orphanage, like someone is watching me._

Raising an eyebrow the monk figured someone, must have been watching over the young one before turning to another random page.

_The brat is two years old today, the nerve of him being alive this long is causing me an ulcer. But luckily for me a few days ago someone from the Civilian Council, a pink-haired lady came to help with my concerns. Now they say rumors spread fast like wildfire, well barely a day ago I muttered that I would do anything to have the brat done in. She actually paied me and offered for one of her friends to take the brat away for the day, and I can hear his cries of pain from the festival. Happy birthday you little demon, you deserve what's coming to you._

"Now this does not make any sense, seriously woman while I get what your writing this passage just doesn't make any sense." Mushashi shook his head at the awful writings before reading more of it. But with each page he went through his blood boiled hot at the various ways this woman manipulated Naruto into getting his most serious injuries. But at the last passage he nearly tore the book in half.

_The brat isn't dead! I remember seeing two shinobi that looked Chuunin-level take him from the village years ago. But now I see that little bastard standing tall, healthy, and strong! I don't know how he lives to this day but I know exactly how to get rid of him, he will provide his weak points and that's when we will get him!_

Angrily slamming the book shut Mushashi stuffed it into his orange, and slightly bloody robe. Just from reading several of the woman's entries the monk knew that she was nothing but a money grubbing she-devil! His ears then picked up a barely covered up gasp behind the book case, clearly not in the mood for anything he grabbed the side of it and pulled outwards. With the shelf not budging the monk then knew that this was some sort of secret hiding place, his muscles tightening and his teeth grinding against each other he pulled with all his might until the subtle cracking noises echoed thoughout the room.

With a yell of anger he tore the hiding compartment from the wall and threw it across the room. Books and folders fell from the bookshelves as it broke into pieces and smashed through the wall. But Mushashi didn't give a damn about that, no right now he was staring at the source of his anger. Nothing but a wrinkly and decrepit old woman who looked to be in her seventies at the latest. In her hands was nothing but a cane shaking like a leaf in a wind storm

"Your not the enemy." she sighed in relief, her voice sounding sweet and calm, almost like your sweet old grandma.

"Wrong you old bitch." Mushashi growled at her before grabbing her by the front front her blue dress.

"Put me down!" the Matron bellowed, now sounding hoarse and angry.

"Tell me something you old wretch!" the monk bellowed back at her, "Your supposed to be a guardian of those children. A guardian dammit! Yet I find you shaking in your boots behind a damn safe-"

Anything he would have said was interrupted when the old woman hit his thigh with her cane. Her beady black eyes glared into his brown ones, and opening her mouth to reveal several missing teeth she snarled at him, "Those little brats will cost me more money after this invasion is over. Do you not think that there will be no causalities in this? No! More children will lose their parents and they will cause more of a burden on my old bones, so I'm doing this village a favor by letting those here die and taking care of the new batch!"

"You left thirty defenseless children to die by the hands of murders and rapists! I heard their cries of pain, I heard them all begging the men to stop, instead they were raped and massacred! How can you live with yourself knowing you let thirty potential lives go to waste! Tell me how!" Mushashi demanded.

The woman only spat in his face.

Growling in response Mushashi brought his hands to her scrawny neck and started squeezing down on to it. The Matron's eyes soon began to widen as she gasped for air, she kicked her feet at the monk's stomach, but to no avail, she whacked him in the head with her cane, but that was futile as well. The woman began coughing violently for air, her face started turning blue, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and soon enough she was just dangling in the mad monks grip.

Bringing his mouth to her ear Mushashi whispered the last words she would ever hear, "This pain does not even come _close_ to what they felt. And for your information Naruto doesn't have a weakness, it died with her."

Right then and there the Matron's grip went slack, and her cane fall to the floor.

Dropping the dead woman to the ground Musashi wiped his face and left the office, never even looking back.

* * *

On the outskirts of the walls ten shinobi, all from the Hidden Sand Village were meditating within a clearing all in a specific location around a complex summoning circle. Each held a scroll in their mouths to initiate the next phase of the invasion, for their part in the plan they were to summon one of Orochimaru's most powerful snakes. Their hands clasped tightly in the goat seal awaited the signal from a runner to tell them to begin the process.

However they soon felt themselves weakening their eyes began to droop, the scrolls fell from their mouth and all collapsed into a crumpled heap. In the trees it revealed several members of the Aburame Clan, each covered in thick jackets that obscured their facial features with dark sunglasses covering their eyes. One of them brought his hand to the communicator hidden underneath his hood and whispered, "Mission accomplished all targets are down."

Suddenly the Aburame member heard a hissing noise, looking downward he saw a kunai imbedded with an exploding tag on the end of it. Before he could move, let alone say "Oh shit." the tag exploded taking the tree along with the Aburame member with it in a fiery explosion. Immediately several Sand and Sound shinobi unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken, many of the Aburame members managed to use a substitution in time, the others unfortunately were not fast enough.

A Sand shinboi began the process of performing a wind jutsu, but before he even got the chance to finish to the last hand seal, he heard a whizzing noise and then found himself doing somersaults in the air. Then he felt his head hit the ground, he found that he could not speak, only blink. He blinked eleven times before he blinked no more.

Zabuza standing on the long handle of Kubikiribocho embedded in a nearby tree stared at the corpse of his beheaded enemy with a passing glance. Clasping his hands together and muttered, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." even without a nearby water source the ex-Mist shinobi with his many years of practice with this technique conjured an incredible thick mist that covered the entire area.

Grinning under his mask Zabuza did his usual routine to invoke fear in his enemies. "Heart, lungs, spine, brain, liver, kidneys, jugular vein, the bodies seven most vital spots." he said to his enemies, after emitting his killing intent. "Which one of you will die first?"

Several of the wet behind the ears shinobi, several who have been Chuunin for less than a year immediately froze in place out of fear. Growing up in the Sand village, while the weakest out of the five great nations in military strength, they made up for it by learning everything they could about the other countries. Like for example against Cloud shinobi their wind jutsu's were superior to their lightning jutsu's, but most importantly they learned about certain key individuals within the villages. Zabuza was one of them, because of several reasons. He was the last living member of the previous generation of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a master of the Silent Killing technique, a skilled swordsman with his legendary blade that was once wielded by Shishio Makoto's faction member Fuji, and most of all he would not even bat an eyelash as he beheaded his opponents.

Sure enough they heard a cry of pain and the familiar thump of a body as it fell to the ground. Looking around several Sand shinobi saw the unfortunate victim, his throat split wide open, and standing over him was none other than the infamous Demon of the bloody Mist staring straight at them, his chakra and killing intent emitting into a shroud showing them all a savagely grinning demon head behind him.

Standing frozen in fear was their downfall. Without warning the remaining ten Sand shinobi saw a chain flying at them, the sharp edges dug into their bodies despite their flak-vests. The two deadliest siblings of their generation pulled with great difficulty, feeling their muscles in their clawed arms bulge, strain, and tear under the pressure they let out a great yell before tearing their ten enemies in half.

Shouldering his gigantic blade Zabuza shook his head and chuckled, "Ten at once, that has to be a record for the two of you."

"But not the smartest idea we had to date." Gozu replied before rubbing his right arm, no doubt he was going to feel that in the morning.

"Agreed brother." Meizu said to them both before rubbing his left arm.

"But we thank you nonetheless." a monotone voice said above them, looking up the three ex-Mist shinobi saw several of the surviving Aburame members high in the trees. The apparent leader of the group like all members wore a high collared tan coat with a large pouch fastened to the back of his jacket, dark sunglasses covering his eyes, but he had long brown hair. "Because of you our losses were minor compared to those who would have been lost if you didn't show up sooner."

"Not a problem, but my question...uhh."

"Muta."

"Muta, my question is how _exactly_ did these shinobi get through your defenses? Back in my Missing-nin days _the _only reason I didn't even try to enter Fire Country was from the tales of your clan taking out intruders on sight. And I know the Hokage informed your entire clan of the invasion." Zabuza said to the no doubt always mysterious Aburame Clan member.

"You are correct Zabuza-san, before the exam even started we sent our insects to the border of Fire Country. Apparently many of our enemies, unfortunately got through disguised as civilians before we even were informed, and those we did find out were carefully tracked until we could strike." Muta replied to the deadly shinobi.

"How many are still out there?" Gozu dared to ask.

"Shikuro is currently on the offensive with his squad in the east section. Lord Shibi is heading back to the village with his squad to provide backup, and finally my squad is heading north."

"North?" Meizu questioned.

"That is where many of my insects are telling me there are around fifty known enemy shinobi." Muta replied.

Grinning under his bandaged mask, Zabuza patted the man's shoulder. "Well then we don't have time to waste do we?"

* * *

Howling at his opponent Gaara opened his mouth to unleash a powerful wind jutsu to finish his opponent off. What he did not anticipate was a giant staff to beam him in the human part of his face, sliding and tearing up the roofs surface, parts of his face chipped and cracked from the sand armor protecting him. Not even feeling the pain Shukaku's container lashed out at the Sandaime Hokage with his sand arm. Hiruzan raised his staff up and blocked the sand arm from crushing him, but because of the force he was sent flying back into the miniature forest.

"Hiruzen you fool! Leave the brat be, and kill Orochimaru!" Sarutobi's staff bellowed at him.

"I was not going to allow Naruto to be harmed in my sight Enma!" the old Kage growled at his summon.

"You need to kill the snake like you should have years ago Hiruzen, I won't let you make the same mistake again!" Enma growled back. "We are severely outnumbered, not only did we have to deal with the snake but the previous Hokage's as well, now we have Sand's insane jinchuriki without any sort of help."

"I wouldn't say that." Sarutobi didn't hide his smile as the three Anbu members appeared next to him, but he also frowned seeing three of his traitorous student's minions appear next to him, each appearing quite young.

"Your orders my Lord." the three Anbu members chorused.

"Back me up you three, this fight's going to get intense." the old Kage shrunk his staff to it's less bulky size and slammed it on the ground, "No holding back."

Silently nodding the three followed their Lord into battle.

Stuck in the tree Naruto spat to the side not liking this situation one bit, taking a deep breath he brought his hands together on the outside of the claw crushing him, "Fire Style: Inferno Tower of Hell!" he shouted out, pouring his fire nature chakra into the technique. The familiar raging fire sprouted upwards from his position, while engulfed in Kyuubi's chakra shroud he felt the bite of flames licking off him and the molten glass hitting his exposed skin.

Falling from what used to be his sand prison, Naruto landed square on his feet, thrust his hands out, and sent the tower of fire toward Orochimaru and his subordinates. However before it could even get half way it was blocked by a giant tower of water, immediately dissipating it and creating a bunch of steam. Narrowing his eyes he saw the figure who interrupted his attack.

The man stood at five foot eleven wearing blue metal plated samurai armor, underneath it he had what looked like a black turtleneck with a white fur collar, black pants with mesh armor underneath that went to his ankles, and simple open-toed shinobi-styled sandals. But it was his unforgettable face that caught his attention as well, his Leaf hitai-ate resembling a face guard similar to Zaku's pronouncing his white shaggy hair, red eyes and his red streaks under his eyes and on his chin clearly showing him to be an albino.

"Tobirama Senju." Naruto whispered out.

Looking a little further out he saw a man standing roughly around six feet in height with dark tan skin, brown eyes, and long black hair that reached to his shoulders. Wearing a similar styled armor like Tobirama, only his being dark red, with the symbol of the Senju Clan on the collar, black pants, and open-toed shinobi-style sandals, along with a hitai-ate proudly tied to his forehead.

"And Hashirama Senju." frowning the former blond picked his sword off the ground that he dropped when he was slammed into the tree trunk. "So looks like that bastard snake revived them using a forbidden jutsu to bring back the dead. I think I'm fucked here."

"I would think not." a familiar voice replied.

Looking back he saw Shikamaru and Shino of all people coming in behind him, but both were covered in blood, and each had tears in their clothing. "I see you both have had some trouble." he stated.

"Three Jounin and the rest being Chuunin is not as easy as it sounds." Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

"Now we have to face our former Hokage's as well. Naruto what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Shino dared to ask.

"That would take years to tell, but I have a plan if you three are up to it." Naruto said to the two of them.

"We're listening."

* * *

On the Namikaze Mansion grounds were littered with the bodies of many Sound and Sand shinobi. Several were blown to pieces, others were impaled by kunai or shuriken, some were burnt to a crisp, while others were electrified, and at least two were drowned in the training pond. To the survivors who lived through the hell that they endured through the hellish place called the Namikaze back yard, they knew that they would never forget the deadly traps that killed over fifty of their comrades as long as they lived.

Only fifteen of them were left alive, and a few were beginning to wonder what their respected leaders were thinking by sending them to this trap crazy place. The last surviving Sand Jounin gulped loudly before signaling the survivors to follow him, instead of running they all slowly walked to make sure that they did not activate anymore traps. Unfortunately this was not to be, one of the Sound shinobi stepped on something and after taking his foot off there was a tiny beeping sound, and then a explosion.

The blast immediately killed the unfortunate Sound shinobi and the two shinobi, one in front and the other behind him were also killed, one dying immediately, but the other was only split in half and screaming out in agony. His buddy a Sand ninja immediately bolted over to the poor man, he desperately tried to comforted him. But the man just kept screaming.

"Come on Tashi please be quiet!" the Sand shinobi screamed at him, his voice breaking in the futile attempt to ease his best friends pain.

The Sand shinobi known as Tashi gripped his friends arm, his black eyes looked up into his. Gripping the cloth of the mans arm, he opened him mouth only for the crimson blood that kept him alive to spill out of his mouth just like the lower half of his torso. Despite the pain wracking his body and the blood flowing from his mouth he said to his friend in a harsh whisper, "K-Ka-Kaze...Kill me!"

The Sand shinobi known as Kaze shook his head in denial.

"Do it you bastard!" Tashi screamed at him despite the blood hitting his best friends face and chest. "I'm done for...ju-just do it...please!" he continued to scream at him, this time tears of pain and suffering fell from his eyes and mixed with the blood coming from his mouth.

Tears also fell from Kaze's eyes knowing that his friend was right. Bringing his shaking right hand to his kunai pouch he managed to unclasp it, it took all his will power to bring it over his friend and plunged it down on his neck.

The Sand Jounin watched in silence, fully knowing that those two were inseparable when they were kids. Holding up his hand he made a few hand motions for his troops to stay put and went to check on Kaze. It took several painstakingly seconds until he reached him and saw that there was nothing he could do for him.

Kaze's mouth was wide open, his hands clutched tightly to the kunai imbedded in his friends throat, and his eyes were glossed over showing nothing but emptiness. The thousand mile stare, the poor boy was driven to the point where his mind shattered, he was of no use to the mission, and no harm to anyone. So the Sand Jounin just left him there and ordered his remaining eleven men to follow him.

After minutes of prowling around he found a window, fully knowing that it could be a trap he beckoned one of the Sound, the remaining Sound shinobi to be exact, to open it. Gulping loudly the Sound shinobi carefully walked under the window, once he got into the right position his hands went to the window. Successfully opening the window the Sound shinobi looked inside the mansion, and then his head exploded into a mess of goo and gore.

Shaking his head sadly the Sand shinobi brought his hand up and signaled his remaining squad to retreat and get the hell out of there. Whatever was supposed to be in that mansion was not worth the carnage, orders be damned!

"They're leaving." Zaku sighed out in relief from the window where the Sound shinobi laid on the ground dead as a doorknob. Flexing his right hand he did the deed with he was amazed that they both were working like normal, sure they were scarred at the elbows were they were blown off, but with those Medical ninjas fixing him up, and Haku giving him daily healing sessions they were as good as ever.

"Good, the less fighting I have to do the better." Haku replied.

"Good! While we are sitting in her like cowards Zabuza and the others are out fighting and dying for us. How can they expect us to just sit here and wait!" Dosu demanded.

Kin only sighed in response to that. While Dosu was normally level-headed, and logical, he had one fatal flaw that was easy to see. He was loyal, which in itself wasn't a bad thing, but he sometimes took it to an extreme. The first being loyal to Orochimaru and his cause, but then when he betrayed them to be used for something that would undoubtedly end their lives Naruto came into the picture. By saving them from a fate that would be worse than death, however he also made them his slaves -something that she wasn't even remotely fond of-, and left them in the care of Zabuza while he trained. Suppressing a shiver at what the former Mist shinobi did to them at what he called training, they also learned _who _their master was, and what he was really like if a select few were lucky to see it.

But she couldn't help but wonder what else there was to the former blond.

"Dosu-san." Haku quietly whispered, causing his single eye to widen when she smiled at him. What seemed like a normal smile freaked him the hell out. "The Namikaze Mansion holds many powerful objects that would cause disaster if they fell into the wrong hands. But most of all this place is special to Naruto-kun, and your home. Now you wouldn't want anything to happen to it now would you?"

Gulping louder than her ever did in his life the one-eyed shinobi only nodded. So doing the smartest thing for the moment he closed his eyes and focused his chakra into his ears to listen for anymore intruders on the property.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked after he sheathed his tachi.

"It surprises me that you can speak that fast in under thirty seconds, and still make us understand it." Shino commented.

"Got it, and I agree with Shino." Shikamaru remarked after handing the former blond the kunai he demanded.

Nodding to the two Genin Naruto started the plan by sprinting down the middle. Throwing the kunai with all his might, and as quickly as the kunai left his hand he quickly flew his hands into the tiger hand seal, "Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" he shouted, causing the single kunai to become twenty. The Nidaime Hokage quickly brought his hands down to the roof and immediately a wall of water sprouted up thanks to his incredible water manipulation to use the steam itself, along with the water molecules in the air to form into a water tower for himself. That is what Naruto counted on, as the shadows rose higher because of the dense water Shikamaru struck. Running along a branch he threw his trench knife into the entire area where the Nidaime Hokage was kneeling, and when the tower fell all that was left was the water on the ground along with the trapped Nidaime Hokage. With the water on the ground Naruto quickly went into a string of hand seals and forced a good majority of his chakra into this technique.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he hollered, manipulating the water into the shape of the familiar water dragon. However for him with the lack of a great water source the dragon was small in stature.

The Shodaime Hokage just simply clapped his hands together, and using his powerful affinity for his wood bloodline, he willed the branches to pierce the water dragon and entangle Naruto. Gasping in surprise his chakra shroud was immediately forced back into his body, and immediately began to feel his power drain from him. It was only thanks to Shino sending his chakra draining insects at the dead Hokage, Naruto was freed.

Panting a bit from the slight exhaustion he was feeling the Kyuubi jinchuriki looked at the two, "You think you can hold them?"

Despite his best efforts Shikamaru saw the dead Nidamie beginning to move. So putting his hands in the rat seal, he use the Shadow Possession Jutsu to bind the man even further, it wasn't much without a great light source, but it was the best he could come up with. "I'll keep him still as long as I can!" he grunted out.

"Even though he's dead my insects can still eat his chakra, I'll keep him down until a better opportunity comes along." Shino replied, for once glad he was wearing thick clothing to hide the amount of sweat coming from his body.

Nodding gratefully towards the two Naruto unsheathed Juuchi Yosamu once again. Settling his eyes on the sight before him he saw a bear masked Anbu member fighting against what looked like a spider freak, a kiwi masked Anbu member fighting against a two headed goth, and finally the Anbu Captain fighting and easily dominating a fat punk-looking guy. So turning his head towards the Sandaime Hokage he saw him fighting against Orochimaru himself, but that brought up one question.

Where the hell was Gaara?

Hearing a roar from his side Naruto knew where the psychopath was. Turning on his heel the former blond intercepted the giant sand claw from crashing down on him with his sword. Feeling like he was clashing against steel the swordsman's arms started shaking, he tried to activate Kyuubi's chakra cloak, but to his dismay he found it impossible to access it. Snarling he figured it had something to do with the deceased Shodaime and his wood bloodline, he'd admit that he did learn a lot under Saizuchi, but he didn't learn everything, especially when he put off learning about the previous Kage's of Fire Country for obvious reasons.

But that did not mean he was a one trick pony! Keeping his left hand secured on the handle of his blade, Naruto brought his right arm back and struck it. Thanks to Gaara hardening his sand up to try and crush his, the former blond was able to use the Double Layer Limit and shattered the hardened sand like stone. Roaring in defiance Gaara opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of slicing wind.

The blast hit his opponent, the sharp blades of wind cut into his armor and tore it away, the yakuta was next becoming shreds of cloth, and finally digging into his skin. Opening his mouth Naruto finally knew it was time to use the second technique he learned from the Forbidden Scroll, charging his fire nature chakra into his throat he exhausted a stream of condensed fire.

With fire being stronger than wind it easily tore through Gaara's wind jutsu, and because wind increased the size of the fire it burned hotter and consumed the one-tailed jinchuriki. For the first time in his life Gaara screamed in pain, his flesh bubbled, his clothes burned, he saw the molten glass melt off his skin causing waterfalls of blood to fall from him.

**"Blood! I'm bleeding!" **he screamed out in pain and fright, never once feeling the agony of pain before caused his mind to overload and let out a demonic roar. Shukaku's chakra exploded from his body causing the flames to extinguish, and the area around him began to dissolve into sand and surround his body.

The explosion of wind and chakra completely surprised those that were fighting on the room. The three Anbu members and the Sound Four members were blasted off the roof. The seven weren't really lucky enough to come out unscathed, all of them hit the branches and trees, receiving cuts, broken bones, and the fat one was impaled on a root before tumbling off the roof.

Orochimaru and Hiruzen were blown into the two Genin holding the founders of the village in their respective jutsu's. The Snake Sannin hit Shino in the face with his body causing him to lose concentration of his Insect Sphere causing the deceased Shodaime Hokage to break free. And the Sandaime barreled into Shikamaru causing him lose focus and break away his already failing technique, leaving the old mans sensei to fight freely once again.

For Naruto however he was tackled completely off the roof by a transformed Gaara, the upper portion of his body completely covered in sand and looking more like the demon that was inside him. The two then crashed through the wall of the stadium and into the village.

* * *

Armageddon: And that's the second part of the Invasion Arc.

Lt. Doom: Geez man your getting demented. What happened to the days where we just fucked around, and made fun of Liquor here?

Pvt. Liquor: HEY!

Armageddon: That's because I can do what I want on here, and right now this is serious stuff. But there are a few issues I wish to discuss with my fans, thirteen reviews? Really? That's the lowest I've ever had, seriously what's going on here? I used to get tons of reviews for a single chapter, as my writing skills increase my fans decrease. For my loyal ones I thank you, but for those who stopped I ask what the hell?

Lt. RasenganFin: He has a point, while it takes a little longer than when he was first starting out the man is putting in details. That is what the readers want dammit! Not some crap that you can just write in a day that looks like an abomination between a yaoi fanboy and a flaming yaoi fanboy!

Pvt. VFSNAKE: Hey! I write chapters in a day at times so I resent that!

Armageddon: Your's does not look like an abomination RasenganFin just stated.

Pvt. RasenganFin: Oh.

Armageddon: Now there is another thing I would like to address, somebody pmed me a few days ago asking what Naruto's body structure was. If you want tme to be specific then he has the body structure of Enishi Yukishiro from Rurouni Kenshin, there now that we got that straightened out I want so say something else. Please for the love of God put in details for your reviews, I'm not perfect and I'm bout to make mistakes, heak if it wasn't for Rictor Yagami telling me I mispelled a few things I would have never seen it until months later, it's spelling mistakes and misprounounciation that causes readers to scoff at storied like these. Also please tell me what you liked or disliked about the chapter instead of one liners, if I can get a proper idea of what I'm doing right or wrong then story would exceed to greater heights. For those who put in detailed reviews I thank you.

Sgt. Shadowtrayster: Noted sir!

Armageddon: Also there is something I should have said last chapter. Japan, one of my favorite places in the world was hit by an earthquake and a tsunami, and is facing a nuclear meltdown. Yes it's a month late saying this but man that sucks, I wish them all the best over there and hope they have a speedy recovery. All that said I bid you all a good day and hope you enjoy this latest chapter.


	16. Invasion Part III

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

The two jinchuriki crashed and tumbled through their struggle in the air. Both bodies took damage for each building they smashed through, but both healed almost instantly. Adrenaline pumped through their veins dulling out any kind of pain they might of felt at the time. Eventually the two descended into the ground and crashed into one last building, both of them tore through the room and crashed into the desk with a pile of books on top of it.

Immediately Naruto bounded away from Gaara, seeing him looking more like a demon than man he started to channel his fire chakra into his throat once again, "Fire Style: Roar of the Dragon!" he hollered letting loose the stream of condensed fire he learned from the scroll of sealing.

Gaara's yellow eyes widened in terror before he jumped away from the fire. Even in this state he fully knew that to be hit by that technique would cause him pain once again, and he never wanted to feel that ever again! As the fire struck the wooden surface of the building it immediately caught aflame, did that deter the two of them? No, instead Shukaku's container brought his arms in front of him.

"**Sand Shuriken!" **he roared before swinging his arms out. Sand flew from his arms and morphed into deadly shuriken blades, ready to slice into their target. Narrowing his eyes Naruto leaped to the side and tumbled away causing the deadly blades of sand to crash through various bookshelves and the walls, and onto the streets, immediately cries of pain echoed where the deadly blades went came through.

The two of them obviously didn't care who was hit and no doubt dying outside. Sprinting ahead Naruto scrapped his tachi against his scabbard once again lighting the roaring fire, and swung it down onto Gaara's face. The one-tailed jinchuriki brought his arms up and clashed with the blade, immediately parts of his sand arms started turning to molten glass, growling angrily he opened his mouth once again and blasted him with a blast of air.

Flying away the former blond smashed directly into a bookcase, shattering it and causing it to tumble down onto him, along with the hundreds of books. Sand immediately followed aiming to crush him flat as a pancake, however years of honing his reflexes saved the blue-eyed warrior as he literally rolled away from the crushing sand. The books were a casualty, but at least he was still alive. That didn't matter for long though, especially with the psychopathic jinchuriki rearing his head back.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted at him. Slamming his blade into the ground he immediately went through five quick hand seals with it ending on the snake seal, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" he hollered before shooting a wave of wind from his palms.

Gaara however brought his head forward and unleashed his own blast of wind. The two techniques clashed violently, as the struggled for dominance the two jinchuriki pumped as much of their chakra into their techniques as possible. But because of that their techniques soon became unstable and resulted in a violent and windy explosion. Naruto was lucky enough to grab the tassels of his sword before he was blasted through the building, while Gaara flew through the other side, leaving the poor building to collapse to the ground.

* * *

In the arena the two Genin groaned in pain at the rough treatment the two Kage-leve shinobi gave them. Then their eyes opened in realization at what they just done! They canceled their techniques allowing the two deceased Hokage's to roam free once again, immediately Shikamaru cursed himself out that the plan, while simple, kept the corpses from causing any havoc. But now looking up he saw Orochimaru getting to his feet and lashed out at his insect-using friend.

What Shino was experiencing could only be described as life changing. His sunglasses covered eyes saw the Kusanagi sword aiming at his face, the sneer of the pale-faced Sannin, the glint of his gold eyes staring into his as his sword plunged towards him. To his surprise he found his life about to end comforting, the sword would easily slice through his brain and end him immediately, he would die in peace at least.

But before the killing blow could be struck, the Snake Sannin was blindsided by a monkey of all things.

His body being covered from head to toe-tail included white fur which protruded from the sleeves of his black suit with mesh armor underneath that extended to his wrists and ankles, which he wore a sleeveless kimono shirt with white trimmings that were reminiscent of fur, along with tiger stripe markings as the designs on it, held closed by a simple black sash. His face had a very angry look to it with his long white wild hair going down to his tail, sideburns, as well as a goatee made him looking even more furious. And finally strapped to his forehead directly over his angry golden eyes was a Leaf hitai-ate.

"Boy, I suggest you get out of here!" Enma, the monkey king growled out.

"He's right, both of you get out of here." Sarutobi seconded as he shrinkingly got to his feet. "I will take it from here, and end this once and for all."

"Good luck Lord Hokage." Shino said to the Sandaime before he quickly holstered a protesting Shikamaru to his shoulder and bounded off.

Snarling with outrage Orochimaru lashed his tongue out, and using his snake-like abilities, or one of the many experiments he did on himself he quickly struck the monkey summon. Enma grunted a bit in pain but grabbed the slimy appendage and yanked him over, stunned the Snake Sannin lost his balance and flew towards the enraged summons fist. Thankfully for him at least, the Shodaime clapped his hands together and willed the nearby tree roots to ensnare the monkey kings fist, twisted it behind his back in a painful fashion. Forced to let go of the S-ranked traitors tongue, Enma went to use his free hand to rip the roots from him, but the Shodaime had that covered before his other arm was caught and he was forced to the ground and wrapped in the strong roots.

Laughing at the summon Orochimaru brought his tongue back into his mouth. Licking his lips in glee, he turned around immediately screamed in pain, cursing himself now realizing that the monkey summon was a distraction for his former sensei to throw two kunai into his feet. He tried to move his feet to dislodge the painful weapon, but instead he found himself punched in the face by the mans fist. But through the pain he wondered why he didn't finish him off with one of his remaining kunai.

Another punch to the face jerked his head sideways, causing him to lose his sword, and lose more than two teeth. But thanks to that punch he say the Nidaime Hokage trapped to the ground by two kunai piercing his feet, and to his surprise a shadow clone of his sensei with his palms gripping Tobirama's white fur collar. And with another punch he saw the same thing with Hashirama, only his hands were gripping the collar of his armor.

After one last punch to the face, Orochimaru felt the Sandaime gripping the sleeves of his outfit. The old mans black eyes stared into his slitted amber ones. "This is the end my fallen student, today you will never harm another soul again!"

"Don't be foolish you old monkey!" Orochimaru hissed at his former sensei, "No jutsu can kill me!"

Sarutobi just gave the Snake Sannin a smirk before saying three simple words. "Reaper Death Seal!"

* * *

Down in the arena the Grass team were doing what they were trained to do: Kill. So far only a dozen or so enemy combatants fell to their blades, to a regular person that may have not seemed like much, but to them it meant that there were less enemies to try and kill them.

As we speak Seto clashed his katana with a Sand shinobi's kunai. His wolf-like eyes glared into his opponents seeing him as nothing but an annoyance, the teenager then proceeded to do something that was completely surprising to his teammates. He spat in the man's eye, forcing him to fall back out of reflex and to wipe it away, that caused his demise as the swordsman pierced his heart with his blade. Immediately sensing danger he lashed out behind him with a mighty kick, catching his opponent in the cheek, causing his head to violently jerk to the side with the snap of bone to go along with it.

His gray eyes narrowed to dangerous levels, Keno using both his katana and wakizashi, he blocked both kunai's a Sound shinobi was wielding. Metal clanged against metal as the older shinobi tried to finish his opponent off, but to his surprise the gray-eyed swordsman kept of blocking his strikes. Seeing that his young opponent was facing him, he saw one of his allies rear one of his arms back to throw his shuriken into his back.

The other Sound shinboi let his shuriken fly, grinning underneath his mask he saw the deadly objects nearing their target. Then to his surprise and horror the teenager ducked down low, making the weapons meant for him to fly into the Sound Shinobi in front of him. The unmistakable sound of metal piercing flesh rang through the mans ears as his comrade fell to the ground, quite dead. Then seeing the young man turn around, his left arm raised, and threw his wakizashi, embedding it deep into his chest.

Spitting to the side Keno bounded towards his downed opponent to retrieve his blade, his eyes immediately flashed when he saw a Sand shinobi grabbing for the handle. Seeing his opponent frozen in place the gray-haired swordsman brought his katana up, and easily beheaded the frozen shinobi. "No one touches my sword." he muttered before laying his deadly eyes on his next opponent.

While his teammate were having it easy, Takashi was finding it hard to keep up in the fight with his injuries. Every time he swung his arms, his torso screamed in protest, with every breath he took, his lungs burned. But with every enemy that fell to his blades he felt a little better every time their bodies hit the ground. Cutting through a Sound shinobi, further adding to his kill count for the day, he flipped his kodachi's forward and threw the one from his right hand at his next opponent, followed by the one in his left hand. The Sand shinobi he threw them at deflected the first one, but the second one hidden behind it went straight into his skull.

"Dusk to Dawn Strike, bitches." Takashi smirked before clutching his ribs.

Seeing that the Grass brat was weaponless a trio arriving of Sound shinobi immediately bolted towards him. Turning around the mostly red-haired Genin brought his fists out to strike out at his incoming opponents, to his surprise however one was immediately engulfed by insects, another was speared by shadow tendrils, leaving one for him. The Sound shinobi took a reckless slice at him with his kunai, something he easily ducked under and punched the man in the torso, using the Double Layered Limit the incredible power of the punch broke the mans ribcage sending bone into heart and lungs, almost killing him instantly.

Pushing the man from his fist the one-eyed teen stared at the two Leaf Genin that were in the waiting booth with him earlier that day. Both looked exhausted and tired like him, their clothing was ripped in several places and matted with blood. "I thank you for helping." he said to them.

"You can thank us after we survive this nightmare." Shikamaru told him after he pulled out his remaining trench knife. And silently reminding himself to retrieve his other one after this invasion was repelled.

"If we survive, I don't know how much more chakra my insects can consume." Shino remarked, pulling out a kunai to show that he was serious.

"If it comes to that, head to you clan home, I'm pretty sure you could find some use there." the shadow-user replied.

"I don't want my sister to see her older brother kill." the insect-user told him.

"You have a sister?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I have two."

* * *

"Note to self, never do that again!" Naruto scolded himself, grunting a bit he slowly got to his feet and spat to the side. "Now where the hell am I?"

Calmly looking around the former blond saw that he was in a forest, kind of a no duh type of situation. Now he didn't know exactly know how many building he was blasted through, but apparently it blasted him towards the more forested part of Konoha where there weren't any buildings yet. But hearing a scratching noise the swordsman turned his head and saw a giant hercules beetle about as large as he was tall munching on a dead Sound shinobi.

Looking up he saw hundreds of dragonfly's, moths, not to mention fly's. The former blond's eyelids drooped until they were half-way closed before saying, "I'm in the Aburame Clan area." and hearing a demonic roar his palmed his face with his left hand. "And he just keeps on coming after me, just freaking perfect."

Almost immediately after he said that Gaara's sand soared at him. Bolting to the left Naruto immediately began to run at the nearest tree, his right foot hit the bark and applying chakra to the soles of his feet he bounded up the large and thick tree trunk. But immediately he heard his enemy roar angrily behind him, and while he didn't want to do this he knew that there was no option left. Performing two steps below shukuchi he sped up the tree, leaving his footprints deeply embedded withing the bark, but escaping the burst of wind Gaara produced from his mouth.

Roaring in fury that his prey escaped from him, Shukaku's container chased after him. While he was slightly bigger than his previous form, Gaara's speed did not diminish in the slightest, mainly because he did not need to use his legs, instead he used his giant sand-covered to jump higher and faster than normal. Seeing his victim in front of him the insane jinchuriki opened his mouth one last time, and fired off the biggest ball of concentrated air ever produced in his entire life.

Hearing the all too familiar sound of wind soaring at him, but fully knowing that this was going to be a _big_ one, he pumped a ridiculous amount of chakra into his feet. Like what happened to Sasuke in Wave Country he blasted off the trunk of the tree with extreme force, practically just in time too since Gaara's attack connected where he was standing not even a second ago. And the force of the attack once again sent him flying, along with felling the giant tree.

Unlike the other times where Naruto felt a sort of adrenaline rush flying through the air, he now felt boredom out of all things. If he could he would have crossed his arms and brought his legs into an Indian-style sitting position, but instead with his tachi clutched in his right hand, and his back straightened out like one of Shishio's men before his untimely demise, he flew through the air like a bullet. The wind whipped through his hair, and put a slight cool to his dirty and perspiring body, almost making an inevitable head on collision with something in the clan grounds relaxing.

Soon enough he saw what looked to be some sort of window, at least he thought it was a window. The only problem with that picture was that it was attached to a home that was literally imbedded in the tree. He knew that this was going to hurt if he went through the window, or even the wall, so bringing Juuchi Yosamu in front of him he waited for the right moment to strike.

The wind howled through his ears, it also stung his cold blue eyes, but it did not break his concentration. He decided to aim for the wall mainly because he did not want the hassle of glass flying into his face, but even with his destination in sight he was nearing the wall at a fast pace. Finally he struck his blade out like a striking cobra, using another technique for his particular sword style.

"Watojutsu: Destructive Palm Sword Rush!" he yelled over the roaring wind. Swinging his sword downwards Naruto also used his left palm on the back part of the gigantic blade to increase its speed and power. Normally he wouldn't use his sword style like that, but right now he would have been rather safe than sorry. And sure enough when his serrated blade it sliced cleanly into the wall of the home, while it didn't make a gigantic hole in the wall it lessened the damage when he plowed through it. But what he didn't account for was what was on the other side when he found himself wet, dry, then in pain when he collided with glass and then the sink, rupturing the pipe causing him to become completely soaking wet.

While the white-haired teen was getting his bearings a womanly figure blinked in surprise as she looked out from her shower. Gasping a little bit she saw a white-haired teenager in destroyed armor with almost nothing covering his torso sitting underneath what used to be the bathroom sink with water from the busted sink pouring down on his head in a comical fashion, almost like a cartoon she once saw. She felt her cheeks heat up when the water cascaded from his head down to his rippling muscles, washing away the blood, dirt, and grime to reveal his scarred physique. Hearing him groan a bit she saw him open his eyes, blue as ice like the rumors she kept hearing within the village stared straight into hers.

Opening his eyes Naruto thought he saw a delightful image before shaking his head before muttering to himself, "It's official this village needs Naruto insurance." stabbing his tachi into the tiled ground he used it as leverage to carefully get to his feet the former blond closed his eyes and shook the water out of his hair before opening them again. This time his eyes weren't deceiving him, and knew that he was not suffering from a nasty bump to the head either.

He was staring at a woman in the shower, an Aburame woman to be exact. Standing two inches taller than him he saw that she had fair skin along with an athletic build of a swimmer, toned but soft. Her breasts if he could correctly guess were a B to a bordering C-cup with what would be dime shaped nipples. But it was her face that really struck his fancy, her face was soft and kind-looking despite her stoic features, forest green eyes, and shoulder length auburn hair that gave her an exotic look.

While it wasn't the first time he saw a woman naked he couldn't help but stare at her. And who could blame him? Since it wasn't everyday somebody saw an Aburame woman, they were hardly seen in the village for reasons unknown to him, so this was a rare experience that not many men outside the Aburame Clan could say they could actually claim to see.

However before he could even apologize, let alone offer her something to cover her modesty, through the very hole he made Naruto saw the demonic possessed Gaara coming towards that very hole. Cursing at his fellow jinchuriki's persistence he bolted towards the woman, grabbed her around the waist with his right hand -while being careful to not accidentally cut her with his sword- and her chest with his left without a second thought, he applied a good amount of chakra into the balls of his feet bolted backwards. Using his own body as a shield he blasted through the wall behind him, the mirror instantly shattering and the wood turning into splinters. Despite feeling glass and wood splinters piercing through his flesh, it was much better than what could have happened if he stayed in there for a few more seconds.

Gaara immediately smashed through the wall his opponent went through roaring like a bloodthirsty beast. His gigantic arms and tail thrashed wildly completely destroying the interior of the once lovely bathroom. However thanks to his mindless destruction the pipes that weren't damaged burst, sending water onto his sand form, and to his horror he found himself actually struggling to keep the sand from turning into mud and sliding off of him.

Seeing his opponent struggling to actually keep his form from falling apart cause Naruto to actually smirk for the first time in a long while. When he hit the ground the former blond skidded instead of tumbled because of the woman in his arms until he hit something soft. Almost immediately he released the woman from his grasp and immediately sprang to his feet before readying his tachi and bolted at Gaara. With his opponent's armor damaged he figured that he would be easier to deal with.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he was horribly wrong.

Even though Gaara was having problems keeping his form together did not mean he would be easy to take down! Using his experience in this form, Shukaku's container launched his sand-covered right hand at the approaching swordsman and caught him within his grasp. Never one to underestimate a strong opponent like Naruto twice Gaara for once decided to stop "playing" with him and finish him off to proved his existence, and began to crush him.

Naruto soon enough gritted his teeth as he felt his body becoming crushed under the pressure of the hand. He tried to move his hands that were still free to form a hand seal, but Gaara anticipated his action and willed his sand to capture his hands, sword and all, constricting them until they bled. Also his fellow jinchuriki constricted his legs and the rest of his head until only his face was showing. And even then he felt the pressure mounting, his skeletal frame beginning to crack. Shukaku's container grinned with the promise of his greatest kill to date.

Fate apparently had something different in store. Because Gaara found himself blinded by insects and his chakra draining from him, he howled in fury at the chakra eating insects at denying him his prized kill. He tried commanding his sand to consume and crush the pesky creatures, but they just kept on coming, and soon enough he felt himself losing control of his sand combined with the water constantly spraying on him and the pesky insects.

His lack of control gave Naruto enough time to quickly ignite his fists with his fire nature chakra. He wasn't going to use it as an attack, oh no he was going to use it to escape and finish his opponent off. Once the fire formed on his gloves, it ignited the gunpowder causing them both to explode. Due to the extreme heat and shock wave of the explosion it caused Gaara's sand arm to turn into molten glass freeing the white-haired teen. But that didn't mean he came out of it unharmed, whatever was left of his upper clothing was reduced from rags to nothing, causing what little protection he had from the molten glass to burn into his skin, and lets not forget the explosion leaving severe bleeding scorch marks on his chest.

Panting in a mixture of pain and exhaustion Naruto looked back to see the Aburame woman, commanding her insects within what looked to be her bedroom she shared with another person, if some girly stuff was any indication, while still naked she continued to do her best to help him. Whoever she was, she just earned his respect.

"Thank you for your help, if you can keep him occupied for a few more seconds I'll take him out." after he said that to her, the former blond clutched Juuchi Yosamu tightly to the point where his knuckles turned white, and his already free flowing blood spilled onto the floor. Bringing his free and equally bleeding right hand up he feel deep into himself and created the familiar ball of blue spiraling chakra formed into his hand.

Without a seconds hesitation he dashed forward and thrust his arm forward, "Rasengan!" he roared out as it impacted Gaara's stomach. The Rasengan drilled into his tough sand armor, and with the water turning it into mud and the female Aburame's insects devouring his chakra, he easily tore through it and impacted the redheads clothed flesh, of course with that technique it easily tore through his remaining sand armor, his actual clothing, and finally his skin, causing the one-tailed jinchuriki to scream out in pain for the second time in his life.

The jutsu created by the Yondaime continued to drill into the one-tailed jinchuriki, causing him to finally start spinning in circles despite his increased size. Gaara continued hollering as blood started to spill from his gut, and before long the force of the technique propelled him away from the house, but in the last act of defiance Gaara reached his right sand-covered arm out. Naruto ducked underneath the reaching claw with an inch to spare, but Shukaku's container anticipated that as he moved his arm downwards and quickly retracted it. Out to the four claws on his gigantic hand, only two pierced the white-haired teens shoulder from the back and dragged him out with him, leaving behind a completely stunned Aburame.

* * *

Nearly twenty-five miles outside the village another raging battle was commencing between the Aburame members, the Demon Trio, and fifty known enemy combatants. While there were only twelve of them left after the sudden attack which cost six Aburame Clan members their lives, and was lessened by Zabuza and his trusty partners Gozu and Meizu. They felt they were more than ready to take on the enemy with all their might.

When the group immediately spotted their targets, Muta unleashed a wave of his chakra-eating insects. Some of the Sound and Sand shinobi, fully knowing the dangers of the Aburame insects either moved out of the way or unleashed a fire jutsu they knew to incinerate the pesky insects. A few of the younger ones didn't react as fast, were quickly drained dry, and dead before they hit the forest floor.

Grinning behind his bandaged face Zabuza pumped his chakra into his legs and leaped into the the air. Swinging Kubikiribocho above his head he gave out a loud laugh of excitement as he swung it down and descended into the forest. The giant blade sliced through a thick branch as he continued falling, and three more until he hit his target, a young Sand Chunin. The blade easily sliced him clean in half from his head to his groin even with the unnecessary branch destruction. Landing on the branch under neath him the Demon of the Mist immediately lashed out with a wicked left hook, striking an unfortunate Sound shinobi in the face, violently snapping his head back with the sound of breaking bone.

Silently wishing he had a water source by him, the ex-Mist shinobi slammed his sword into the thick trunk of the tree and pulled down part of the wrappings around his mouth exposing his jagged teeth. Sighing loudly he brought his hands into the snake seal and muttered in a gloomy manner, "Water Style: Exploding Water Water Shock Wave!" almost immediately gallons upon gallons of water erupted from his mouth, the force of the technique nearly knocked him off his feet if her didn't quickly apply some chakra to them. Using all the force he had Zabuza aimed the water to at the ground along with one shinobi who tried to sneak up on him.

After ending the technique the Demon of the Mist gasped for breath and fell to his one knee. He absolutely _hated_ that technique! Not only did it almost always snap his neck, but it also left him breathless and nauseous. How Kisame used that technique flawlessly he did not know, though it figured it had something to do with him being part fish his former comrade Fuguki Suikazan.

Taking another deep breath Zabuza took his giant blade from its wooden holding and jumped down below. Landing with a splash in the now small pond he immediately swung his blade in a wide arc bifurcating three Sand shinobi.

"My, my you haven't changed a bit have you Demon of the Mist?" a smooth voice complemented behind him.

Looking behind him Zabuza saw a man in Sound shinobi garbs and was easily as tall as him. The man had no defining features other than the muscles straining against his uniform, however looking downwards the former Mist shinobi saw a bigger than normal katana clutched in his right hand dripping with freshly shed blood. "Or should I say Demon of the Leaves?" he man queered.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Zabuza narrowed his brown eyes.

"Oh that's right you can't exactly see me with my mask on can you?" the man mocked him, mush to his annoyance. Bringing his free hand to his black balaclava mask he tore it off his head to reveal a slightly handsome man with piercing gray eyes, long wavy brown hair that framed the sides of his face, with a perfectly trimmed goatee. "Remember me now?"

Zabuza pause as he looked at the man, bringing his left hand to his face he moved his bandages up to cover his lips before tapping on his chin. "Were you that ugly woman who turned herself into a man?" he finally questioned him.

That of course made the Sound shinobi sputter idiotically at that absurd notion! "No you idiot! I'll give you one hint, there is another face like mine!"

Bringing his left hand to scratch his head the former Mist shinobi shook his head, "Are you that male stripper we stuffed into Ameyuri Ringo's giant birthday cake as a prank because we questioned his sexuality for looking like a woman?"

The sound of the man violently grinding his teeth made the Demon of the Mist smile under his bandages. "Wrong again you jackass! But then again with you being on the run I suspect you completely forgot about your childhood in your homeland." the Sound shinobi bellowed.

Now that wiped the smirk off his face and made Zabuza furrow his eyebrow-less brows. Causing the man to grin widely, "Oh so you do remember your not so pleasant childhood eh? Well you may not know me but I know yo-" the Sound shinobi didn't get a chance to finish when Zabuza bolted towards him and swung his giant blade, leaving him to jump out of the way with much room to spare.

"Oh-ho looks like the demon is getting angry at little ol' me." the Sound shinobi chided his opponent.

"Trust me you don't want to see me angry." Zabuza growled at him.

* * *

Despite the pain stabbing through his shoulder, Naruto couldn't feel anything except a mixture of exhaustion, and an increasing dislike of flying through the air. Sure the feeling of wind flowing through your locks was a refreshing feeling, but for him it reminded him bitter sweet memories of Henya and darker ones including a certain midget Tsuchikage. Plus as the ground was increasing in his vision he braced himself for impact, and sure enough he hit the ground harshly, leaving a small crater in his wake. Gaara was not as fortunate as his white-haired opponent, he landed violently creating a large crater about ten feet wide, it it wasn't for his sand dissolving to cushion his fall it would have been a lot worse than it looked.

Shukaku's container gasped for air as he clutched his torn stomach. There wasn't really much blood, but his eyes widened once again seeing the crimson liquid coming from his body, turning his head he saw the Uzumaki using that damn sword of his getting to his feet once again! It absolutely infuriated the one-tailed jinchuriki that his opponent, the person that was supposed to help prove his existence was, in his mind, denying him of it. Not only that, but he harmed him. Not once, but _twice_! Once was unacceptable, and twice was simply unforgivable.

Painfully getting to his own two feet, Gaara clutched his stomach and glared at his opponent. "I will not lose to the likes of you, I cannot lose to you! I need to kill you to prove my existence!" he screamed at him, using the last of his strength to slowly mold the ground underneath him.

"To prove your existence? What utter bullshit, I see you in front of me." Naruto replied like he was talking to an idiot.

"The likes of you will never understand me, always surrounded by those who love you. The ice woman, those three demon men, and most recently a white-haired man, just thinking about the affection you give each other makes mother scream for your blood." the insane jinchuriki countered angrily, "And I am more happy to appease."

Instantly and without warning Naruto was blasted away by a thick release of chakra. And instantly piles upon piles of sand began to cover the redhead, it barely took an entire minute for him to bring forth his final jinchuriki form. It took a lot out of him but Gaara was far from finished. Putting his hands in the ram seal he muttered, "Ninja Art: Play Possum Jutsu." and instantly fell asleep.

For the first in a very long time the three story tall one-tailed demon's eyes brightened from dull brown to a bright yellow. Instantly the demon began to crackle madly. **"I'm free! Finally free!"**

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

Armageddon: Hey hey everybody!

Everyone: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!

Armageddon: I know that that I'm way past my deadline but I do have good reason for it. First off winter finally got me, yea been sick for two weeks and couldn't do a damn thing. The next was going to a military funeral for a family friend, while sad it was just a beautiful ceramony.

Pvt. VFSNAKE: Your forgiven.

Armageddon: Now on a more serious note some of you may be going through a few WTF momants. The first is the female Aburame who has been created by our newest member Pvt. Xyshuryn! Give the man the applause he deserves *a very bright light shines on our bashful new Private who just smiles and waves*. Also some of you may be wondering why she isn't helping the men who have gone to war, well it's pretty obvious that she was more than likely assigned to protect the compound since it was liable for attack, and if anyone got past the man eater bugs she would help defend it with other Aburame members, males being included of course. The shower scene was really a way to introduce her, plus I thought it would be hilarious to see that happen.

Lt. RasenganFin: That's fine and all, but I'm hearing you got a beta reader named Chargone. And I know that he didn't take care of this chapter at all, mind explaining that?

Armageddon: *the lights turn off making everything as black as night, making Pvt. Liquor scream like a little girl. And a bright light shines on the author himself* Yes I will explain that, for some odd reason peoples say that on May 21, 2011 the world will end. And ironically the CDC said to prepare for a zombie attack of all things. But will it happen? I honestly don't know, Im not the type to beleive in something so stupid like that but we'll just see and I won't have any regrets _if_ it happens. So if the earth explodes or something like the movie 2012 happens...well we're fucked, it it's a zombie attack I know I'm unloading my shotgun to their heads and heading to Alaska!

Sgt. Shadowtrayster: *sweat-drops* You going off the deep end sir.

Armageddon: *chuckles nerviously* Anyways do you all remember when I created the A.A.F. a few months ago? Well after much deliberation...plus a twenty sided die the winner of the story shout out for this chapter is...Reforging The Past by Paladeus! That is all I can say for now, I hope to hear from you all soon.


	17. Invasion Part IV

I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talk"

'_Think_'

**"Talk"**

**'_Think_'**

* * *

"You fucking asshole, you just have to keep being a pain in my ass!" Naruto hollered at the giant sand demon.

With his enhanced hearing Shukaku looked down and saw the bloody ningen his container was fighting. And hearing the little whelp cussing at him made the ever prideful one-tailed demon's head erupt into a giant tick mark before he bellowed at him, **"Who are you calling an asshole, asshole!" **

"Not you, you one-tailed rat! I'm talking to your insomniac container!" the white-haired teen continued screaming at the giant demon, completely disregarding the fact that it could easily crush him with over a billion pounds of sand.

**"Rat! How dare you, I'm a raccoon you little shit stain!" **Shukaku hollered before he willed the sand from his body to flow out, and crush the pathetic swordsman.

Cursing once again Naruto did the smartest thing he could do at the time and ran. Pumping some chakra into his legs, he jumped high into the air making the enormous piles of sand miss him. After landing onto the nearest branch he proceeded to run away from the village, even though he was wounded, bordering on exhaustion, and frankly not a happy person right now, he fully knew that Shukaku was focused on him. And thanks to that he was not going to attack the village until he was dead.

However sand continued to fly after him, causing him to almost loose balance several times. And he continued to uncharacteristically curse his head off at the ginormous jerk who continued to make his day even more worse than it already was.

* * *

Snapping his eye open Dosu silently cursed under his breath, "More are coming."

"How many?" Zaku asked.

"Only twenty this time, but thanks to those last forty many of the traps were activated. We could maybe get three, maybe four if they triggered the remaining traps, and if all of us attacked together we could hopefully get another four, maybe seven if we're lucky enough." the one-eyed teen replied.

"Maybe we don't have to do anything at all." Kin smirked. Seeing the three of them raise an eyebrow at her she went to the nearest window and quietly opened it. Bringing her dainty, but calloused hands to the window still she revealed a dozen wires.

"Your bell illusion technique?" Zaku asked.

"I get it now." Haku spoke up, "From what I've seen with Zabuza training you, each of you got something special up your sleeves." pointing at Dosu she said, "With that Melody Arm of yours, you're the close range fighter, and with its ability you can instantly kill or capture you enemy with that taijutsu of yours." she then pointed to Zaku, "You're the middle range fighter with those tubes in your arms, and the ninjutsu user of the team." and finally she pointed to Kin, "And finally you're the long range fighter, and the genjutsu user to disillusion your enemies to make your teammates do their work."

The three ex-sound Genin looked at each other dumbly, and could only nod in response. Was it that obvious?

Snapping her fingers to get their attention Haku nodded to Dosu to continue tracking the enemy, and when the time was right they would spring their trap.

On the outside the twenty Sound shinobi trended cautiously, seeing the bodies of their comrades strewn on the lawn showed them that this place was dangerous. The Jounin commander for this unit raised his right hand up and signaled three Chuunin's under his command to move up.

The three Chuunin gulped a bit before they sprinted towards the house. It was a simple tactic, pump some chakra into their legs, and run like hell towards the mansion. Did they think they would succeed? No, in fact they fully expected to die like their forty comrades, but they would rather take their chance at succeeding rather than facing Orochimaru is they failed. Halfway there one of them stepped on the wrong spot of the lawn, and a dozen shurkiens flew out of the trees.

Two of them jumped high into the air, the other one wasn't so lucky when the deadly projectiles imbedded into him. When the other two landed onto the ground one immediately fell through a trap door, and was impaled into the spike trap, the man screamed out bloody murder but the remaining Chuunin willed himself to ignore his shrieks of agony. Mustering up his last bit of courage he screamed like a barbarian and ran towards the mansion once again. To his immense surprise he reached the front door, brought his foot up, and kicked it wide open. Turning around he waved at his comrades to tell them it was all clear, only for his face to twist in horror as he was blasted forward with a gaping hole through his chest.

Placing his hands on his temples, the Jounin commander raised his right hand again, and ordered the remaining troops to move forward. They did with great reluctance and like the Chuunin's, they pumped their chakra into their legs, and ran like bats out of hell.

That's when Kin sprang her trap, yanking the dozen wires the several dozen bells attached to the wires started jingling. The sixteen shinobi immediately stumbled due to the loss of their motor skills, and then they fell prey to the three shinobi who leaped out from the mansion. Zaku, and Dosu each had two shuriken in their hands and threw them with deadly accuracy, striking down four of what they believed were the strongest out of the entire group. Haku however had six senbon needles and threw them into the necks of three other shinobi to put them into a "dead" state for the Torture and Interrogation division to extract any information for later use.

The remaining nine shinobi recognizing two of the assailants as their own tried to fight back, to strike the traitors down in the name of Orochimaru. But thanks to Kin's genjutsu they couldn't even bring their arms up into the tiger seal to even try and dispel it. Dosu readily took advantage of their situation and brought his melody arm up and beamed one of them in the face, crushing his nose, and sending cartilage into his brain. Not wasting any momentum once he touched the ground, he put his weight on the his left leg and sprang towards his next opponent, bringing his melody arm up again he slammed it into his opponent's belly, and discharged a blast of concentrated sonic vibrations into his stomach, liquefying his organs. As his enemy fell over dead with a giant glob of blood flowing from his mask, the former Sound Genin used his free hand to pull out a kunai from his deceased opponent's kunai pouch and slashed out, opening the his nearest enemies throat in a spray of crimson.

Like his teammate Zaku brought his proud arms in front of him and bellowed, "Supersonic Slicing Wave!" focusing his chakra into the highest density that he could he fired his most powerful technique off at the remaining six sound shinobi. While it was a C-ranked technique his experience with the tubes in his arms allowed him to control the air pressure that erupted from them. As the powerful technique flew from the tubes in his arms hit the area his six victims were in, the entire ground they were on was completely wiped out.

Landing on the ground, the Genin's knees buckled and he fell straight on his butt and began panting a bit in pain. While his arms were reattached, they weren't exactly ready for a big attack like that, sure the Splicing Sound Wave was powerful, but it was a D-ranked technique. His arms could handle that, but for the Supersonic Splicing Wave that required more chakra, and caused more strain on his arms. While making a mental note to himself not to use that technique for a long while, a powerful gust of wind blew the smoke away to reveal a crater in the front lawn. That caused him to wince a bit knowing that Naruto would probably kill him for that, and that was the easy way out. But on the plus side there weren't six more bodies for them to clean up.

After a few more seconds the bells stopped ringing, and Kin came out with a good amount of ninja wire in her hands.

"Ok you two I need you to round up those unable to fight, and secure them." Haku ordered the the men, causing them both to groan in reluctance.

That was the last thing the Sound Jounin commander saw before he bolted away, he needed to report this to Orochimaru that the three Genin who disappeared earlier last month were alive, and were working for the Leaf.

"Should we do something about him?" Dosu questioned.

"With the village in chaos, he won't make it out of here alive." Kin replied with certainty.

* * *

"This is really amateurish, but I don't have a choice." Naruto grumbled before he sheathed his tachi once again and jerked his arms in front of him. Crossing his middle and index fingers in front of the other he said, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Puffing into existence five-hundred shadow clones ran along the same path as their creator. "Distract that giant sand trap, I'll handle it from here." the teen ordered them.

"Got it boss." all five-hundred of them chorused before they jumped towards Shukaku, and one by one detonated themselves.

The one-tailed demon immediately hollered in fury as each powerful explosion took chunks of sand away from his body. **"You fucking assbag!" **he roared at the retreating white-haired teen.

"Relax ugly I'm just getting started." biting his right thumb, the former blond swiftly went through several hand seals before slamming his palm on a thick branch. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A giant toad appeared out of a giant plume of smoke. But not just any toad, it was Gamabunta the toad boss. Easily two hundred feet high with brown, warty skin, he had a vertical scar line ran down his left eye all the way to his red lips, and swirling tattoos covered his face like make-up, across his back and around his belly. He wore a giant blue happi vest with a Kanji in its center at the back, with a giant tanto at his hip which was fastened by thick lengths of gauze around his waist. In his mouth was a large kiseru pipe that puffed out clouds of smoke.

The giant toad narrowed his yellow eyes before barking at his summoner, "Naruto! Why the hell did you bring me here!"

"Well since you've fought the fox before, I believe you can help me with him." Naruto simply replied before he pointed at a thrashing, and cussing Shukaku.

"Boy what have you gotten yourself into?" the giant toad questioned.

"It's a long, sad story boss." the former blond replied, "But for now I just need you to distract him, either set him on fire, or turn his sand into mud, I wouldn't mind if you cut his arm off, I just need some time to think of a way to beat him."

The toad boss honestly didn't like the situation he was faced with, during his entire existence he faced only the Kyuubi, and that left him with a scar for life. So naturally he wanted to refuse, but instead he mentally cursed that he was born a summon, the summon replied, "Fine, but you still owe me that drink."

"I'll gladly oblige." Naruto promised the summon, "Now gimme some oil!"

Puffing his cheeks out Gamabunta spurted out a massive amount of oil from him mouth, Naruto immediately flew through six hand seals and shouted, "Fire Style: Flame Bombs!" and immediately blew out the giant fireball, hitting the oil and igniting it.

The oil, now turned flamethrower raced towards the gigantic raccoon and impacted the left side of his body. Shukaku screamed out in a mixture of pain and anger as his right side turned into molten glass. Not slowing down the toad boss brought his right arm behind him and unsheathed his dosu blade, tensing his legs Gamabunta leaped forward and swung it sideways. The gigantic tanto dug into the demon's right arm and easily cut through it.

Howling like the beast he was Shukaku turned around, took a deep breath, and pounded his stomach with his remaining arm, expelling gigantic compressed air balls from his mouth.

Landing on the ground, Gamabunta immediately used his powerful legs to leap up high into the air. But to Naruto's dismay the three air balls passed underneath the gigantic toad and headed towards the village. Hoping that everything would turn out for the better he ordered the toad boss to give him some oil again.

* * *

Outside the village Zabuza was still clashing swords with the unnamed sound shinobi. During the entre fight his eyes completely narrowed into slits, whoever his guy was, he was good. Not a novice, or even an amateur, but a seasoned veteran just like him, and his katana looked disturbingly familiar to him. It wasn't one of the Seven Swordsmen's, but it practically screamed at him.

"Remember me now?" the man asked once again as he clashed his sword against the mighty Kubikiribocho.

"I keep telling you, I don't!" the former Mist shinobi barked at him, before he swung his zanbatou at the man, causing him to jump twenty-five feet away.

"Zabuza, Zabuza, Zabuza, you are really hopeless." The man chastised him. "How about I jog your memory eh? Picture yourself as an eight year old brat, fathered through a drunk and a whore-" the man would have continued if he didn't duck under the gigantic sword. Seeing Zabuza's eyes flaring with anger he started chuckling. "Oh, hit a sensitive spot didn't I?"

"Don't you dare talk like you know me." The Demon of the Mist growled at him.

"Oh but I do know. I have to know everything about the man I vowed to kill." The Sound shinobi continued to say, clearly growing amused by his opponent's anger. "I know that after the harshest beating little Zabuza ever sustained in his young life by his father, he was immediately sent to the academy without recovering. That was the day of the graduating exams, no?"

Zabuza had to summon up his will to crush the primal rage building up within him. As he clutched his sword tightly the man was slowly beginning to piece together what this man was saying, it was clear to him that whoever this person was, he wanted him dead. Also from the way he was bringing up his past, he figured that he was a former Mist shinobi like him. But the million dollar ryo question was, who was he?

"Anyway my mindless babble aside, little Zabuza took the exams despite being a year under the graduates. Everyone remembered him being the runt of the class, so small, scrawny and most importantly _weak_!" the man shouted the last part with disgust. "So to everyone's surprise he won his fight, but then to everyone's horror the weak little punk _massacred _that entire graduating class without pause! One-hundred lives, lost to a mindless animal."

"What is your point?" Zabuza demanded, his voice showing his clear irritation of his opponents emo mumble jumbo.

"My _point_ is that you took away someone very special to me, the top graduate of the year. My older brother Zanza Oingiri!" the Sound shinobi screamed at him.

With the man's exclamation, Zabuza did the one thing that came natural to him. He palmed his face and sighed loudly, "Is that it? You got me riled up over something as stupid as that?" shouldering his giant weapon he brought his left arm out in front of him, and pointed his index and middle fingers at him. "Listen buddy, you are not the first who tried this shit. In fact the first person who tried to avenge their sibling was found in an alleyway the next day, and another one after him, and another one after her. To tell you the truth I forgot how many family lines I wiped out because of that."

Now it was the Sound shinobi that was forcing his temper down, he was about to scream at the man he vowed to kill since childhood. But instead the two of them heard a loud whistling sound, Zabuza's eyes widened before he turned tail and ran, the Sound shinobi however looked behind him and was immediately torn apart by the gigantic air ball.

Pumping a good amount of chakra into his legs, the ex-Mist shinobi proceeded to curse his luck. Just when he was about to create a good amount of mist, create a bunch of water clones, distract the smug bastard, and then drown him with his water prison jutsu, or cut his head off, this happened! While Zabuza wasn't an expert in wind techniques he knew that this was a big one, and the nagging feeling in the back of his mind was screaming at him that this was Naruto's fault. As he felt the wind creeping up on him he pumped as much chakra into his legs and jumped as high as he could into the air.

He barely made it over the gigantic technique; his only casualty was his sandals that were torn from his feet. From his high angle the ex-Mist shinobi's eyes widened at the devastation the technique was doing to the forest, already it was twenty miles out until it exploded in a powerful gust of wind that flattened the entire area, sending him backwards.

Flying through the air Zabuza straightened his back, and shot downwards like a bullet. The wind stinging his eyes the veteran shinobi ignored it until he flipped while in midair and landed on a tree. Too bad for him the force he was falling at broke through the thick branch, and the next twenty others tumbling wildly before he awkwardly landed on his side.

Gasping for breath the Demon of the Mist clutched left right side, and immediately spewed out a mouthful of blood through his combat bandages. He felt that he broke a good number of ribs, his arm and leg were shattered, and a few of his organs were punctured or ruptured. His eyes here growing blurry as he started passing out through the pain, as his eyes closed he barely made out, three black shapes running at him.

* * *

Within the middle of the village the Sound commander was currently bolting towards one of the many gathering points Orochimaru set up for the invasion plans. So far his mind was racing in thought; the three sound brats that his everyone thought were dead were actually living with the Kyuubi jinchuriki of all people! His lord wondered what happened to the three Chuunin he sent to apprehend the Genin, but due to the nature of many of the shinobi under his command, everyone figured they went rogue after killing the boys, raped the girl, and left her dead in a ditch. Normally the Snake Sannin would have ordered to bring them in for interfering with his plans, but the man was in one of his rare merciful moods because of the success of his invasion.

Well from what the Jounin was seeing now, things were going to hell in a hand basket. Everywhere he went he saw the corpses of Sound and Sand shinobi, he figured that they would have to retreat soon, but he swore that he would live long enough to provide his master with this information.

Landing on the roof the Jounin saw several Leaf shinobi duking it out with ten of his comrades. Smirking underneath his mask the man brought his hands together, after going through seventeen hand seals he whispered to himself, "Lightning Style: Electric Murder!" raising his hands in front of him, he unleashed a barrage of blue lightning from his palms.

Faster than the speed of sound the lightning jutsu struck a Leaf Jounin's kunai knife, the current swiftly flowed up the metal object and into the man's arm. He started screaming bloody murder as the electricity fried his flesh. But that wasn't all, while frying the man alive the lightning bounced off onto another kunai embedded in the chest of a Sound shinobi, electrifying him along with the hand around the hilt.

As the lightning dissipated, hitting a dog as it flared out the Sound Jounin brought out his own kunai. As his sweat was absorbed by his black mask, he jumped into the fray; swinging his right arm down he buried his kunai into the back of a Leaf Chuunin's head. Not stopping his momentum he jerked his arm to the side, taking his victim with him and threw the man into one of his comrades.

Clenching his left fist together he gathered lightning to cover his knuckles, letting out a low growl he shot forward and nailed what looked like an Inuzuka member in the chest. His hand slid through the man's flak-vest and pierced through his heart, to his surprise however the Chuunin dug his claws into his arm, and his dog at deaths door bit into his ankle.

"Let go of me you whelp!" the Sound commander demanded, bringing his fist up he savagely punched the Inuzuka member in the face, breaking his nose with a loud crack.

Instead of howling in pain, the man laughed as his flood flowed from the corners of his mouth. "You're going to die with me." he rasped out as the life slowly flowed from his eyes.

Screaming in denial the Sound Jounin used his remaining hand to reach into his kunai pouch. Pulling out the deadly weapon he raised his arm to stab the insolent shinobi. He never got the chance; the man never heard the giant ball of air descending on the fighting group. He ever felt the technique landing square on his position, he never stood a chance. No one in the area stood a chance, Sound, Sand and Leaf ninjas fell prey to the great wind technique that devastated the village for an entire mile, wiping out all life within its devastating range.

* * *

The same could be said for another part of the village, a mile of devastation swept the southern side of the village. Homes turned to splinters, people torn asunder, but unlike the middle of the village the southern side was where the most dangerous lurked. Out of all the buildings that were hit, it was the Anbu quarters that survived the devastation on the edge of the attack. However it was also severely damaged, the sturdy walls were torn open like a can of sardines, opening the world to imminent danger.

"What the fuck?" a man known as Ginyu Ganazaki; a former Leaf Chuunin that tried to defect groaned out in pain. One minute he was listening to the glorious sounds of battle raging outside his barred window, then the next his ear drums felt like they were blasted inwards and felt a great rush of wind before nothing.

He didn't know how long he was out, but when he settled his eyes on the gigantic opening, he became ecstatic! Jumping to his feet, he saw the lovely devastation caused by whatever knocked him out, but most of all he saw freedom, sweet glorious freedom! "Hey Noi we're free!" he shouted in delight turning to his cellmate for nearly three months.

His breath soon became hitched in his throat when he saw the man on the floor quite dead, while not exactly the smartest man alive, he knew that the fence post going through his stomach was the cause of death. Closing his eyes he prayed for his poor soul, while he was a Rain shinobi, the man still had a wife and a kid on the way.

"Rest easy buddy." he said to him. Sighing he looked to his side, several inmates already escaped, except for one. Curious he stepped over to his right and peered into the cell next to his, unlike all the other prisoners who were captured enemy shinobi-or would be defectors like himself, or some of the worst kind of people on the planet they were in their twenties to fifties. This one however was only fourteen, and despite his dirty and messy long brown hair covering a good part of his face, and dressed in gray prison clothing. His milky-white eyes with a tinge of grey circling them signified him as a member of the Hyuuga Clan. Also, seeing that Curse Mark on his forehead signified him to be a branch member.

That made him frown, while no expert on the clans of Konoha he knew that the elders of the Hyuuga Clan would activate the seal and kill him. So the question was why was he still alive? Ginyu wasn't a heartless psychopath like most missing ninja, in fact the reason he wanted to leave was mainly because he couldn't stand all the hypocrites in the village. The greatest example was the overwhelming love for the Uchiha kid, for a village based on hard work and comrade ship they completely turned the little brat into the complete opposite of everything the village stood for.

Shaking his head for getting off track, he began to ponder why the lad wasn't dead. The Hyuuga elders with their strict laws would have activated the seal on his forehead and kill him. There had to be a reason for this, but for the life of his Ginyu couldn't figure out why.

"It's not polite to stare." the teenager's raspy voice broke him from his train of thought.

"Sorry kid, but you are defiantly an odd one." The soon to be former prisoner answered him. "While the back of your cell is clearly gone like mine, why are you still here? Is it because of the elders, or is it for another reason entirely."

The Hyuuga kid clutched his chest and winced in pain, "I have another reason to stay here, I have something to prove to _them_."

Wincing a bit at the intense hatred in the teenager's eyes, Ginyu immediately stepped back. Those eyes held something most foul within him, they held absolute _murder_ within them. Gulping a bit the former Leaf shinobi coughed into his hand-a nervous trait that he always had since childhood, and only nodded. Without another word he left his jail cell, never to return again.

* * *

Unlike last time the toad oil flame bomb as Jiraiya called it missed Shukaku. Remembering the pain inflicted upon it last time the giant raccoon leaped out of the way, causing a good part of the forest to ignite in a sea of fire. The smoke was blinding, it made the toad boss and his summoners eyes water, and the smoke choking the smaller ones lungs. Using his massive legs Gamabunta jumped far from fire, in midair however he was struck by a great ball of wind causing him to gasp in agony.

Landing square on his back the boss summon clutched his chest area, gasping for air Gamabunta choked out a good amount of blood before being encased by a large pile of sand. Laughing like the demon he was Shukaku soon began squeeze the summon to death.

"Gama get the hell out of here I'll handle everything else!" Naruto ordered the boss summon.

Grunting in reply the gigantic toad dispersed himself and returned to Mount Myoboku to heal from his injury, completely leaving Naruto falling towards the insane demons sandy arm. Undaunted the former blond unsheathed his tachi, channeled his chakra to the soles of his feet, and braced himself for impact. Landing on the unstable sand he sped forward, forcing himself to use two steps below shukuchi he quickly ran along Shukaku's arm.

The sand literally nipping at his feet, Naruto felt his footwear fade into nothing until he was running his bare feet on the hungry sand. Sweat poured off him like a waterfall as he felt what was left of his stamina dissipating into almost nothing, no matter how hard he trained the shukuchi always drained him of what people called his "never ending stamina", while inappropriate at the moment the former blond wondered how Seta was able to use it so easily would forever be a mystery to him.

Shukaku meanwhile was mentally sweating while he watched the human coming straight at him. Howling in undying fury at him the sand demon did something that no one ever thought he would do. The demon opened his mouth and released another air bullet; however it completely missed the charging swordsman and blew off his only remaining arm. This was the creature's intention; while it left him armless it caused his prey to fly towards him. And laughing in glee Shukaku willed his sand from his chest and captured the pesky jinchuriki in mid-air.

Like last time Naruto was completely trapped, but unlike last time this Shukaku, the arguably most insane demon was not slowly crushing him, no instead he was immediately going in for the kill! Already he felt the billion pounds of force beginning to crush his body. Hearing a loud crack he knew his scabbard was the first to go, and then immediately he felt his bones breaking. Cursing out a mouthful of sand he fell into himself, desperately trying to figure a way get out of this situation. He already lost his gloves in the earlier fight so an explosion was out of the question, his stamina was practically gone, and his hands were completely captured so he couldn't even form the Rasengan.

His mind roared at him, he felt his blood boil, and most importantly he felt the rage within him. Howling as loudly as he could he felt his skin bulging, his muscles tensing, and Kyuubi's chakra flowing again. Whatever prevented him from using it was apparently temporary; finally something good happened out of this horrible day. Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra bubbling to the surface, covering his skin in a red shroud, healing his wounds, and making his features more animalistic. Opening his mouth one last time he let out a final great roar and using his newly found strength he blew the prison outwards for the final time.

Immediately freeing himself from his prison Naruto took in a great amount of joy seeing the ugly demons shocked face, and if he wasn't being mistaken a slight amount of fear. Channeling Kyuubi's chakra into Juuchi Yosamu fire immediately created a miniature fire cyclone around the blade. His voice rasping, "Final Secret Sword: Kaguzuchi!" slashing downwards the fire morphed into what Shukaku believed was an angry deity. And that was the last thing he ever saw before the technique hit him square in the head, the gigantic beast roared in the worst shriek-filled pain imaginable while his head turned to molten glass.

It didn't take more than thirty seconds for the biju to stop his screaming, immediately what was left of his sand body began to crumble to the forest floor. But sand and molten glass wasn't the only thing falling, no the remains of Shukaku were accompanied by the two worn and battered jinchuriki as well. Naruto's cold blue eyes glared as the one-tailed container, parts of his skin melted away by the molten glass, bruised, cut, and bloody but somehow still asleep. The redhead with that gourd weighing him down was already falling towards the ground, frowning he dived downwards.

Nearing the jinchuriki Naruto raised his left fist and screamed over the roaring wind, "Wake up!" and punched Gaara square in the face, breaking his nose and waking him up at the exact same time. The one-tailed contained immediately howled in pain as his blood fell from his nose, but despite it he managed to kick the former blond away.

Then the two of them fell into the forest. Both were at the mercy of the thick branches as they shattered through them before hitting the ground that spewed up an enormous amount of dust. From then on the two jinchuriki laid there, their bodies broken and twisted, each drifting in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly one coughed up a nice mouthful of blood and slowly got to his feet. He stumbled over towards his downed opponent, his steps shaky, his breath ragged, his blood falling to the ground, his eyes glaring with fury. Each step he took was pure agony, but his determination could not be quenched by his desire to end this person.

Opening green eyes met blue, each held the pain of the past within them. Try as he might Gaara couldn't find the strength to move away, he couldn't even speak, for the first time in his entire life Gaara was truly beaten. Shukaku's container saw Naruto's blade hovering over him, never blinking he saw the serrated blade descended on him.

* * *

Armageddon: Well that's a wrap folks and I must apologize for my tardiness. I moved recently and it's just been a huge pain in the ass with everything. But I hope you enjoy this chapter that you've been waiting for and have a happy fourth of July!


	18. Authors Note

Hey every fan of mine. I know the lot of you don't want to hear this, but I've rewrote this story of mine. It's an all new story...well kinda. It will have the same idea I had for this story, but only more well written, a prolog, and much more violence, badassness, and smartassery.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'Armageddon what the fuck is wrong with you! You have already procrastinated enough for your other stories, now you're gonna just write a new one, seriously man what the fuck?'...or something along those lines. Well my loyal fans I will tell you this chapters one through six sucked in my opinion for this story, and the ones after chapter seven started making things good according to my fan Reign A.G.E. But fear not I already have chapters one through four written out for the new one, and it will be easy to revise the later ones and transfer them over to the new one.

So please check out the remake, Naruto: Heir of the Juppongatana. And tell me what you think of it, yay or nay?


End file.
